I'm the one you love to hate
by Subaru's dreams
Summary: Puppyshipping - Wieviele Jahre läuft die Geschichte schon? 5? Mehr? Keine Ahnung, aber sie wird nicht so bald enden. :p Anfangs teilte Kaiba und Wheeler nur ab und an das Bett. Doch was passiert, wenn aus dieser reinen Bettsache mehr wird? Viel mehr...
1. Chapter 1

Er wusste nicht mehr wie es passiert war.

Es war eines Tage einfach dazu gekommen.

Keiner von Beiden hatte wirklich ja dazu gesagt und keiner von ihnen hatte sich gewehrt.

Regeln waren nicht aufgestellt worden. Sie waren still zustande gekommen. Und keiner hatte je etwas dazu gesagt.

Die Tatsache selbst, dass es überhaupt passiert war, war mehr als absurd und sollte jemand davon erfahren würde es sicher nur Lachen und ungläubige Blicke geben. Dennoch war es so. Und da keiner von Beiden daran Interesse hatte es an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen, war auch dies ein stummes Einverständnis über das nicht gesprochen wurde.

Es wurde allgemein nicht wirklich viel gesprochen. Sie waren schließlich kein Paar oder Liebende. Nein, sie waren schlicht und einfach zwei junge Menschen, die sich ab und an ein Bett teilten. Eine einfache Sache, die niemanden etwas anging und über die Beide wohl nicht wirklich nachdenken wollten.

Wie es passiert war? Daran erinnerte sich zumindest Joey nicht mehr so wirklich.

Es hatte mit einem Kuss begonnen. Einem ungestümen und merkwürdigen Kuss, der nicht wirklich mit Gefühl sondern viel mehr mit Lust verbunden gewesen war. Daher war es wohl auch der Einzige geblieben.

Obwohl das wohl eher von Joey ausging, welcher es unbewusst vermieden hatte Kaiba erneut einen Kuss zu gewähren.

Warum? Der blonde Junge war sich selbst nicht wirklich sicher. Es war wohl mehr so ein Gefühl… Allein der Gedanke an einen Kuss verwirrte ihn und ließ ihn erschaudern. Es passte einfach nicht zu ihrer Beziehung. Denn ein Kuss bedeutete doch Gefühl. Und das im emotionalen Sinne. Nicht das was er sonst mit seinem Körper spürte, wenn Kaibas Hände diesen berührten.

So hielten sie es also. Rein körperlich und ohne große Worte. Denn wenn Worte fielen, waren sie meist nicht wirklich freundlich. Was wiederum mehr von Kaiba ausging, der es nicht lassen konnte den Blonden aufzuziehen.

Wieso er sich auf Joey eingelassen hatte? Das wusste er nicht mehr. Es war einfach so gekommen. Nun gut, nicht einfach so, das musste der junge Firmenchef zugeben. Er hatte den Kleineren einige Wochen beobachtete, bevor er ihm diesen Kuss aufgedrückt hatte. Doch warum er das so plötzlich getan und gewollt hatte, das wusste er nicht wirklich. Vielleicht hatte er einfach herausfinden wollen, wie der Streuneer reagieren würde. Oder irgendwie so etwas in der Art. Auf jeden Fall hatte er reagiert. Erst mit Gezappel und dann mit ebenso viel Lust wie er selbst.

So war es also gekommen. Und das war ungefähr zwei Monate her.

Doch heute war es anders.

Heute gab es mehr Worte und Taten als es je vorher der Fall gewesen war. Es war beinah als wäre die Routine ins Wanken gerade. Als hätte irgend etwas ihr Gleichgewicht der Gewohnheit und Eintönigkeit gestört. Nicht, das ihre körperlichen Übereinkünfte langweilig gewesen wären. Nein! Dazu waren ihre Gemüter meist viel zu sehr erhitzt und ihre Körper viel zu begierig aufeinander.

Dennoch…


	2. Chapter 2

Als Joey dieses Mal aus dem großen und weichen Himmelbett aus Eisen kletterte, um sich seine Hose und sein Hemd überzustreifen, hatte er bereits wenig Lust sich nach Hause zu begeben.

Was allerdings kein seltener Fall war. Wenn er nur daran dachte, wie es dort wieder aussehen musste, wenn sein Vater dort gehaust hatte! Abgesehen davon wusste er nicht einmal ob er drinnen würde schlafen können, wenn sein Vater wirklich zu Hause sein sollte. Denn nur all zu oft verlor er den Kampf gegen den betrunkenen älteren Mann.

Trotzdem ließ sich der Blonde wie immer nichts anmerken als er sich seine Schuluniformjacke krallte und sie über die Schulter warf, nur um zur Tür zu treten und die Klinke zu betätigen. Einen Augenblick später wiederholte er auch schon den Vorgang. Vergeblich! Die Tür schien verschlossen.

So kam es Joey nur recht das Kaiba in diesem Augenblick aus dem angrenzenden Bad trat. Ein Handtuch um die Hüften und eines um die Schultern, mit dem er sich die Haare trocknete. Es war nichts Neues für den Blonden, dass der Größere nach ihrer ‚Zweisamkeit' duschen ging. Das war eher schon eine Routine und meist nutzte Joey die Gelegenheit um von dem riesigen Anwesen zu verschwinden. Doch heute hatte er dies nicht durchziehen können.

Verärgert blickte der Blonde zu dem Größeren, der ihn nur wie üblich mich seinem überheblichen Grinsen anblickte.

„Was soll der Mist, Kaiba! Mach die Tür auf und lass mich raus oder was soll das für ein albernes Spiel sein!" Joey war sichtlich verärgert. Er hatte etwas dagegen eingeschlossen zu sein. Selbst in so einem riesigen Zimmer, das bald größer war als ihr ganzes Appartement.

Noch immer die Türklinke in der Hand blickte er in die blauen Augen des Anderen, die er trotz ihrer Übereinkünfte in nächster Nähe meist mied. Sie schienen nicht im geringsten müde.

„Was denn? Das Hündchen will ohne seinen Herren vor die Tür? Du solltest wissen, das so etwas nicht zulässig ist." Kaiba hatte das zweite Handtuch achtlos beiseite geworfen und trat auf Joey zu, nur um sich neben ihm an die Wand zu lehnen.

„Lass die blöden Sprüche und lass mich hier endlich raus!" Joey hatte die Türklinke gehen lassen und seine Arme wütend in die Hüfte gestemmt. Was trieb Kaiba hier!

„Und was ist, wenn ich will das du bleibst?" Mit diesen Worten hatte der Blonde nicht wirklich gerechnet, schon allein weil Kaibas Grinsen mit einem Schlag verschwunden war.

„Was... Was soll der Mist? Du weißt genau, dass ich immer gehe. Und so wird es auch bleiben!" Joeys Stimme klang lange nicht so sicher wie er es gerne gehabt hätte, dennoch würde er sich sicher nicht von diesem Geldsack unterkriegen lassen, nur weil dieser plötzlich seltsame Anwandlungen hatte!

„Und wo willst du hin?" Kaibas Augen ließen die des Blonden nicht gehen als er sich von der Wand löste und einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat.

„Wieder eine Nacht im Hinterhof verbringen?" Er hatte eine Augenbraun gehoben und blickte nun auf Joey herab, als dieser einen Schritt zurück trat und ihn überrascht und entsetzt zugleich anblickte. Ja, er wusste Bescheid. Zwar noch nicht lange, aber lange genug um diesen Entschluss, den er getroffen hatte, heute endlich in die Tat umzusetzen. Was er hiermit tat.

„Woher… weißt du…!" Joey glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Kaiba wusste Bescheid? Woher…? Wie hatte er nur…?

„Hast du mich überwachen lassen!" Die Stimme des Kleineren wurde mit jeder Minute lauter, als er seine Jacke auch schon auf den Boden feuerte und Kaiba wütend anfunkelte. Hätte er ein Shirt oder etwas ähnliches getragen, er hätte ihn wohl daran gepackt und weiterhin zur Rede gestellt, doch so blieben ihm nicht viele Möglichkeiten.

„Was soll der Scheiß! Mein Leben geht dich nichts an! Was ich außerhalb deines Schlafzimmers mache hat dich einen Scheißdreck zu interessieren!"

Ja, er hatte ihn überwachen lassen. Anfangs war es reine Vorsicht gewesen, ob Joey sich wirklich nur an ihn hielt und ob er ihr Geheimnis nicht Preis gab. Doch mittlerweile war es ebenso Routine geworden einen Bericht über Joey zu erhalten wie diese Bettgeschichte hier. Es war interessant gewesen das Leben des Anderen studieren zu können.

„Ich glaube sehr wohl, das mich das etwas angeht. Ich hab keine Lust mir irgendwelche Flöhe oder ähnliche Krankheiten von dir einzufangen, Köter!" Kaiba hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wich keinen Zentimeter vor dem wütenden Joey zurück, der bei diesen Worten am Liebsten auf den Anderen losgegangen wäre, sich aber gerade noch zurückhielt.

Was dachte sich dieser Kerl eigentlich!

„Du lässt mich jetzt sofort hier raus damit ich…!"

„Damit du was? Wieder im Hinterhof schlafen kannst!" Kaiba hatte genug. Er wollte diese Diskussion nicht noch ewig weiterführen. Er brauchte Schlaf! Immerhin hatte er morgen wieder einen stressigen Arbeitstag vor sich.

„Sag mir nicht du ziehst deinen Hof einem bequemen und sicherem Bett vor! Selbst du Köter müsstest merken, dass dieses Angebot nur gut für dich sein kann." Joey wollte bei dem Wort Köter erneut auffahren und gerade zum Trotz Kaiba die Meinung sagen und dann hier verschwinden! Natürlich war das Angebot des weichen Bettes mehr als verlockend, aber was sollte das? Er verstand es nicht und Kaiba wohl am allerwenigsten. Das war doch eindeutig zu intim, wenn er auch noch hier blieb!

Aber er kam nicht dazu. Denn gerade als er erneut den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, hatte ihn der Größere bereits gepackt und gegen die Tür gedrückt, nur um ein Bein zwischen die Seinen zu bringen und ihn regelrecht festzunageln.

„Wenn du allerdings noch nicht müde genug bist, um dieses Angebot zu würdigen, können wir gerne noch einmal das von vorher wiederholen! Mal sehen, ob du dann noch in der Lage bist zu gehen." Kaibas beinah geflüsterten Worte und sein lustvolles Grinsen ließ Joey eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen. Der Brünette meinte es ernst. Er würde ihn hier sicher nicht vor morgen früh gehen lassen. Und ein Bett war sicher angenehmer als die Aussicht auf den Hinterhof! Wieso also so viel nachdenken? Sein Trotz brachte ihm in diesem Fall nur Nachteile.

Abgesehen davon hatte er sowieso schon so gut wie verloren, als er Kaibas Lippen an seinem Hals spürte und er sich im nächsten Augenblick fragte, wie genau der Andere es geschafft hatte sein Hemd erneut so schnell zu öffnen, so dass er nun dessen gierigen Finger über seine Brust und seinen Bauch tiefer wandern spürte. Außerdem war Kaibas Bein eindeutig zu dicht zwischen den Seinen, was Joey kurz darauf zum Aufseufzen brachte.

Kaibas Grinsen wurde breiter. Er deutete diesen Laut als eine Einwilligung Joeys, dass dieser über Nacht bleiben würde…


	3. Chapter 3

Als Joey die Augen aufschlug war es bereits kurz nach elf dennoch schloss er sie im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder, um sich erneut in die weichen Kissen zu kuscheln und wohlig zu seufzen. Es war Wochenende! Wieso sollte er also aufstehen? Es war viel zu gemütlich hier in diesem weichen Bett.

Moment! Der Blonde schlug eilig die Augen wieder auf und saß kurz darauf aufrecht im Bett, um sich umzublicken.

Weiches Bett? Das war nicht wirklich wahr! Er war tatsächlich über Nacht geblieben. Erschrocken blickte Joey neben sich, doch die andere Seite des Bettes war leer auch wenn sie Spuren eines früheren Benutzers aufwies.

Der Blonde ließ seine Augen weiter schweifen. Die langen Vorhänge, welche die großen Fenster abdunkelten waren noch zugezogen und nur kleine Lichtstrahlen drangen durch die Ritzen in das Zimmer, welches so still hier lag. Ob Kaiba im Bad war? Joey begann zu horchen, doch seine Ohren vernahmen keinen Laut.

Er blickte erneut auf die Uhr, bevor er die Bettdecke zurückschlug und sich eilig nach seiner Boxershort bückte, nur um zusammen zu zucken als er den Schmerz unterhalb der Gürtellinie spürte.

Verfluchter Kaiba! Er war sicher nur hier eingeschlafen, weil der Brünette seine Drohung wahr gemacht hatte! Zweimal hintereinander war noch nie vorgekommen und irgendwie vertrug sich das nicht so wirklich mit seinem Hintern. Kein Wunder, dass er völlig fertig gewesen war.

Joey streckte sich vor dem Bett und blickte noch einmal auf die andere Seite. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass er neben dem Anderen geschlafen hatte. Hatte diesen das gar nicht gestört? Er war doch sonst jemand der so übervorsichtig schien. Nun gut, er hatte nicht wirklich was von Joey zu befürchten. Dennoch… Das war so… intim, irgendwie.

Der Blonde schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Nicht nachdenken! Das machte alles nur noch schlimmer und verwirrender. Er tat es sowieso viel zu oft in letzter Zeit. Was war nur los?

Nun, er sollte vielleicht erst einmal duschen. Denn wenn Kaiba ihn schon regelrecht zwang hier zu bleiben, dann konnte er es auch ausnutzen, beschloss Joey und trat ins Bad, nur um mit halb geöffnetem Mund stehen zu bleiben. So oft wie Kaiba aus diesem Raum herausgekommen war, so war Joey doch nie darin gewesen. Doch dass das angrenzende Bad so dermaßen riesig und komfortabel ausgestattet sein würde, hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Nicht schlecht, Herr Kaiba." Ein Flüstern zu sich selbst als sich der blonde Junge genauer umsah. Die riesige Badewanne, die ein ganze Ecke für sich allein ausfüllte und mit allem möglichen Schnickschnack ausgestattet zu sein schien, fesselte ihn am Meisten. Dennoch beschloss Joey sie nicht zu verwenden, sondern widmete sich der Dusche, die nicht weniger beeindruckend schien. Sie füllte eine andere Ecke aus und man schien zu viert darin keine Probleme zu haben.

Er betrat sie, nur um festzustellen, dass die Düsen von allen Seiten dafür sorgten, dass man auch ja nass blieb. Joey lachte auf, als er den Luxus genoss. Das war wirklich unglaublich. Das ganze in Gold gehaltene Bad mit den so rein weißen Fliesen schien wie ein Traum. Und die vielen Spiegel verstärkten das Ganze noch. Es wirkte alles so unwirklich und gerade das ließ Joeys Herz nur höher schlagen.

Als der blonde Junge schließlich gut gelaunt aus der Dusche kam, fand er es beinah schade nur seine Schuluniform zum Anziehen zu haben. So ein paar richtig neue Klamotten wären doch perfekt gewesen für diese luxuriöse Umgebung.

Dennoch ließ er sich seine gute Laune nicht verderben als er in seine Hose und sein weißes T-Shirt schlüpfte und einen Augenblick später die großen Vorhänge per Knopfdruck öffnete. Einige Sekunden lang musste er die Augen schließen und hob schützend seinen Arm, weil das Sonnenlicht, welches sofort hereinflutete eindeutig zu hell war.

Dann jedoch genoss er die Wärme der strahlenden Sonne und betrat eilig den großen Balkon, der durch zwei Glastüren zu erreichen war. Die frische Luft war zwar etwas kühl, da es bereits Herbst wurde, aber dennoch herrlich erfrischend und Joeys frisch gewaschenes Haar leuchtete regelrecht im Sonnenlicht.

Kaibas Schlafgemach schien eine der besten Positionen des riesigen Hauses zu haben. Was wohl nur zu erwarten gewesen war, denn von hier aus konnte man ungehindert den riesigen Garten an der hinteren Seite des Hauses überblicken. Gott, alles hier schien wirklich nur mit dem Wort „groß" oder „riesig" beschreibbar zu sein. Joey lachte erneut auf. Wie reich war der Geldsack eigentlich?

Er kam nicht dazu den Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, denn im nächsten Moment klopfte es an der großen Tür des Schlafzimmers und der Blonde fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als auch schon ein Diener das Zimmer betrat und sich vor ihm verbeugte, während Joey mit einem Satz wieder im Zimmer stand. Er war sich sicher, dass dieser Mann ihn gleich freundlichst hinausbefördern würde, so wie Kaiba es sicher angeordnet hatte. Wenn er ihn dem Hauspersonal gegenüber überhaupt erwähnt hatte. Doch zu Joeys Überraschung war genau das Gegenteil der Fall.

„Herr Kaiba hat mich angewiesen nach ihnen zu sehen, wenn sie erwacht sind. Ich hoffe sie haben gut geschlafen und sind bereit für das Frühstück." Joey glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. So hatte erstens noch nie jemand mit ihm gesprochen und zweitens hatte er einen Rausschmiss erwartet und stattdessen sollte er zum Essen bleiben? Was war nur mit dem Geldsack los? War das Freundlichkeit was er von ihm bekam?

Joey blickte den Diener an und nickte schließlich.

„Danke… äh…"

„Mein Name ist Nakanishi.", unterbrach ihn der Andere höflich und schenkt ihm ein Lächeln. Er hatte noch nie erlebt das Herr Kaiba einen so ungestümen Gast aufwies, was ihn sofort amüsierte als sich Joey auch noch weiter gehen ließ.

„Äh ja, danke, Naka-san." Joey erwiderte das Lächeln und folgte dem Diener augenblicklich in den Flur und zum Speisesaal des edlen Hauses, während er sich immer wieder genauer umblickte. Normalerweise war es hier viel dunkler wenn er ankam, doch heute im hellen Sonnenlicht und mit allen Vorhängen weit geöffnet strahlte das Haus regelrecht.

„Ist Kaiba schon lange weg?" Ohne darauf zu achten, wie er den Anderen eigentlich vor seinem Diener bezeichnete, folgte er diesem weiter, bis sie den Speisesaal schließlich erreicht hatten.

„Natürlich, Sir. Herr Kaiba beginnt seine Arbeit täglich um acht Uhr Morgens. Was bedeutet, dass er bereits um sieben Uhr dreißig sein Frühstück erwartet. Und das selbst am Wochenende." Joey hatte aufmerksam zugehört. So etwas über Kaiba zu erfahren war irgendwie seltsam. Obwohl es nichts wirklich aufregendes war. Was sich der Geldsack wohl gedacht hatte als er heute morgen aufgestanden war, während er felsenfest geschlafen hatte?

Dann jedoch fiel ihm auf, wie der Diener ihn angesprochen hatte und er wehrte hastig mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Aber nicht doch. Sie brauchen mich nicht „Sir" zu nennen. Ich bin schließlich nicht ihr Hausherr." Auch wenn das bei diesem Besitz sicher ein tolles Gefühl war.

„Joey reicht vollkommen aus." Er lachte leicht verlegen. Irgendwie war es ihm peinlich, dass dieser ältere Mann so unterwürfig mit ihm umging, was ihm ein erneutes Lächeln des Dieners einbrachte, als dieser Joey einen Stuhl hinschob.

„Wie sie wünschen, Herr Joey. Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Appetit. Wenn sie etwas brauchen oder etwas nicht für angemessen halten, lassen sie es mich nur wissen." Er schob dem Blonden eine kleine Tischglocke hin und verbeugte sich, um den Raum zu verlassen, während Joey auf den riesigen Tisch blickte. Wie konnte man hier etwas für nicht angemessen halten? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das alles war ein Traum, ganz sicher. Wieso sollte ihn Kaiba sonst so behandeln?

Joey wollte also gerade mit dem Essen beginnen, um den Traum wenigstens auszunutzen, als er eine freudigen Aufschrei vernahm und augenblicklich zu der andere Tür des Raumes blickte, die gegenüber derer lag, durch die er das Zimmer betreten hatte. Nur um einen kleinen Jungen auf sich zustürmen zu sehen, der fröhlich lachend an seinem Stuhl anhielt.

„Joey! Du bist hier? Wieso hat mir niemand etwas gesagt!" Er ließ sich eilig auf dem Stuhl neben dem Blonden nieder.

„Ich kann dir Gesellschaft leisten."

„Mokuba!" Der Blonde lachte den Kleineren freundlich an. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Natürlich er lebte ja mit Kaiba zusammen und da Wochenende war, war er natürlich zu Hause. Es war irgendwie schön ihn zu sehen. Wenigstens etwas Vertrautes hier in diesem riesigen fremden Haus.

„Was tust du hier?" Mokubas Frage riss Joey aus seinen erfreuten Gedanken und er spürte, wie sein Körper erstarrte. Natürlich! Der Junge wusste nichts von ihrer rein körperlichen Beziehung. Er schlief Abends für gewöhnlich schon, wenn er bei Kaiba vorbeisah und da er normalerweise auch immer Nachts wieder ging, trafen sie sich nie.

„Ähm… weißt du… also ich…" Wie sollte er so eine Frage beantworten ohne sie zu verraten? Und wer wusste schon ob Kaiba damit einverstanden war, dass Mokuba es erfuhr. Doch lange über all das nachdenken brauchte Joey nicht wirklich, denn der Junge kam ihm eindeutig zuvor.

„Schon gut. Ich glaube, ich versteh schon." Er grinste breit als er fortfuhr.

„Ich bin nicht so naiv, wie ihr glaubt. Es ist nur etwas ganz Neues, dass du hier über Nacht geblieben bist. Das ist noch nie vorgekommen, stimmts? Ich frage mich wirklich was sich Seto dieses Mal gedacht hat. Du musst wissen, er tut nie etwas ohne es vorher zu planen und zu durch denken. Liegt es daran, dass du erst so spät gekommen bist? Dann war er vielleicht zu müde, um dich gleich wieder hinauszuwerfen." Mokuba lachte auf und Joey spürte, wie er bei den Worten des Jungen leicht rot wurde. Er wusste eindeutig Bescheid. Ob Kaiba ihm das erzählt hatte? Sicher nicht! Wieso sollte er mit seinem kleinen Bruder über seine Bettgeschichten plaudern. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er sich den Geldsack nicht wirklich beim Plaudern mit seinem Bruder vorstellen konnte.

„Wie auch immer. Ich bin auf jeden Fall sehr froh, dass es so gekommen ist. Ich bin sicher Seto ist vor heute Abend wieder mal nicht zurück und ich langweile mich oft ganz furchtbar. Aber wenn du schon mal hier bist, können wir den Tag ja gemeinsam verbringen! Iss schnell zu Ende! Ich zeig dir mein Zimmer." So erwachsen wie Mokuba in den ersten Sekunden mit seinem Grinsen herübergekommen war, so unschuldig kindlich wirkte er im nächsten Moment als seine Augen vor Freude über seinen neuen Spielkameraden zu leuchten begannen.

Wie hätte er da absagen können? Allerdings fragte sich Joey dennoch im Hinterkopf, was Kaiba wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn er hier noch länger als bis zum Frühstück blieb? Nun gut, er musste ja einfach nur gegen Abend gehen. Dann würde der Geldsack es vermutlich gar nicht mitbekommen…


	4. Chapter 4

Als Seto Kaiba an diesem Samstag aus seiner Limousine stieg und die Treppen zu seinem Haus erklomm, war es erst viertel nach Fünf. Eine ungewöhnliches Uhrzeit. Zumindest für den jungen Firmenchef, der normalerweise, selbst am Wochenende, seine Arbeit nie vor 18 Uhr beendete.

Doch heute war es eben anders. Warum? Nun, das wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Oder vielmehr er wollte nicht so wirklich darüber nachdenken. Er war unruhig gewesen, egal was er heute angepackt hatte. Immer wieder waren seine Gedanken zu seinem Haus zurückgekehrt und er hatte sich gefragt, was dort wohl vor sich ging. Er hatte es darauf geschoben, dass er die letzte Nacht zu wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte. Zumindest anfänglich. Denn im Nachhinein glaubte er einfach, dass es ihm nicht gefiel einen beinah Fremden in seinem Haus herumlaufen zu wissen, wenn er selbst nicht dort anwesend war.

Nein, er vertraute niemanden und auch wenn er glaubte, dass Wheeler nicht wirklich dazu in der Lage war dort etwas anzustellen, so war ihm unwohl bei diesen Gedanken gewesen.

Obwohl er unglaublich unschuldig und friedlich ausgesehen hatte, als Seto das Zimmer heute morgen verlassen hatte. Er hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Wie auch? Normalerweise schlief er nicht in einem Bett mit ihm.

Womit er wieder zu seiner Schlaflosigkeit kam, die er einzig und allem dem Köter zu verdanken hatte! Seto war es eindeutig nicht gewohnt jemanden, egal wen, neben sich liegen zu haben. Daher hatte er kaum ein Auge zugemacht.

Gut, er selbst hatte ihn regelrecht gezwungen zu bleiben, dennoch war seine Wut auf den Blonden wie immer groß. Wieso musste er sich auch immer so ungebührlich verhalten? Seto verstand selbst nicht, wie er ihn um sich haben konnte. Vermutlich nur, weil sie im Bett mehr als gut zurecht kamen und zu dieser Zeit nicht wirklich gesprochen oder gedacht, sondern mehr gefühlt wurde.

Wie auch immer. Kaibas Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als er die Tür zu seinem Haus geöffnet bekam und er einen Augenblick später schon mit fröhlichem Lachen und Schreien konfrontiert wurde, welches durch die ganze große Vorhalle drang.

Innerlich überrascht, äußerlich dennoch sein Pokerface wahrend, blickte er seinen obersten Hausdiener an, der sich sofort verbeugte und dann sprach.

„Verzeiht, Herr Kaiba. Der junge Herr und ihr Besuch befinden sich im Videozimmer und…" Nakanishi brach sofort ab, als Kaiba seine Hand hob, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er hatte genug gehört.

Wheeler war also immer noch hier? Das hatte er nicht wirklich erwartet. Dennoch war er sich sofort sicher, dass Mokuba dafür verantwortlich war. Wie oft hatte er sich schon beklagt keinen Spielkameraden hierher einladen zu dürfen, was Seto natürlich nur verbot, wenn er selbst nicht zu Hause war. Was allerdings nicht wirklich oft vorkam.

Der Brünette gab seinen Aktenkoffer und seinen Mantel an seinen Diener ab, der genau wusste, dass es eine große Ausnahme war, den Koffer verwahren zu dürfen und begab sich schnurstracks durch die Vorhalle in den unteren Flur, nur um von dort das Videozimmer zu erreichen.

Die Tür war sperrangelweit offen und neben dem Lachen und atemlosen Worten der beiden Jungen, vernahm er nun auch noch die Melodie eines Liedes, als er auch schon in den Türrahmen trat und die Szene vor sich erblickte.

Eigentlich hatte er etwas sagen wollen, doch als er das Lachen auf den beiden Gesichtern sah, hielt er inne und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in den Türrahmen, um das Schauspiel, welches sich ihm bot, weiter zu studieren.

Mokuba und Joey spielten eine verbesserte Version des bekannten Spieles Dance Dance Revolution und sprangen wild auf zwei Matten herum, die vor dem riesigen Flachbildschirm, welcher an der Wand hing, aufgebaut worden waren.

Immer wieder, wenn einer von beiden einen Fehler beging oder nicht mehr mitkam, wurde ein Kommentar oder ein Lachen losgelassen und Kaiba kam es so vor, als hätte er seinen Bruder lange nicht mehr so voller Elan erlebt.

Sein kleiner Bruder hatte seine Weste abgelegt, die Ärmel seines Shirt nach oben gekrempelt und seine Haare zusammengebunden.

Und auch Joey schien seinen Spaß zu haben. Sein blondes Haar war leicht zerzaust und sein Shirt war verschwitzt als er sich bei einer leichteren Bewegung mit seinem Arm den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte.

Die Zwei mussten dieses Spiel seit Stunden absolvieren.

Es war schließlich Mokuba, der seinen Bruder zuerst bemerkte, als er eine Drehung in seine Fußkombination mit einbrachte und sein Blick unweigerlich zur Tür fiel.

„Nii-san!" Sofort hatte der Kleine das Spiel vergessen und rannte freudestrahlend auf den Größeren zu, um diesen zu umarmen. Er hatte eindeutig nicht mit ihm gerechnet. Wie auch? Seto selbst war es ja nicht gewohnt so früh zu Hause zu sein. Er strich dem Jüngeren sanft über das Haar, als er dessen glänzenden Augen traf.

„Es war so toll, Nii-san! Kann Joey nicht öfter hier bleiben? Wir haben den ganzen Tag gespielt! Und er ist wirklich gut! Ich hatte immer wieder Schwierigkeiten ihn zu schlagen. Aber es hat so Spaß gemacht! Bitte, Nii-san! Kann er nicht bleiben?" Kaiba hörte sich den Redeschwall des Jüngeren an, bevor er seinen Kopf hob und zu dem Blonden blickte, der sich bei Mokubas Flucht zur Zimmertür verwundert mit umgewandt hatte, nur um den Hausherren persönlich zu erblicken.

Ein kleiner Schock. Er hatte ja eigentlich weg sein wollen, bevor Kaiba nach Hause kam. Das war wohl gründlich schief gegangen.

Irgendwie schien der Blonde leicht nervös. Klar, er hatte ihn eindeutig nicht erwartet und fragte sich sicher wieso er ihn noch nicht hinausgeschmissen hatte. Vor allem nicht gleich am Morgen. Aber er selbst hätte nie gedacht, dass Joey freiwillig länger hier bleiben würde, als bis nach dem Frühstück. Und Kaiba wusste nicht einmal ob er das gut heißen sollte.

„Ahaha… Sorry. Wir haben wohl etwas die Zeit vergessen." Verlegen führte Joey seine Hand zu seinem Hinterkopf als er mehr gekünstelt als wirklich ehrlich auflachte und wich dabei Kaibas, wie immer durchdringenden, Blick aus. Doch auch wenn dieser hier nun stand, er würde ihm zuvorkommen! Hinausschmeißen ließ er sich sicher nicht! Vor allem nicht vor Mokuba.

„Ich geh dann wohl mal besser. Hol nur schnell meine Sachen." Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon an den Kaiba Brüdern vorbeigestürmt und begab sich eilig die Treppen zu Setos Schlafzimmer hinauf, um nach seinen Schuhen, seiner Jacke und seiner Schultasche zu suchen.

Er hörte noch wie Mokuba ihm hinterher rief, wohl, weil er bleiben sollte, aber das würde Kaiba sicher nicht zulassen. Wieso auch? Das wäre ja beinah so als wären sie Freunde oder so.

Gut, bei Mokuba und ihm war dies vielleicht so, doch mit Kaiba… Joey schüttelte den Kopf. Das war eine Bettgeschichte und keiner von ihnen hatte wohl Interesse daran etwas zu ändern oder gar auszuweiten.

Obwohl… War das mit heute nicht schon geschehen?

Joey seufzte, als er sich in dem großen Schlafzimmer nach seinen Sachen umblickte, seine Schuhe schließlich fand und sich auf dem Bett niederließ, um sie anzuziehen.

„Scheinst es ja sehr eilig zu haben. Wartet zu Hause dein Fresschen auf dich? Oh, ich vergaß. Ein Streuneer hat nicht wirklich ein Zuhause. Musst du dann vielleicht dein Revier verteidigen gehen?" Joey horchte erschrocken auf als er Kaibas tiefe Stimme im Zimmer vernahm und ließ überrascht einen Schuh fallen, nur um zu dem Brünetten aufzublicken, der kurz darauf vor ihm stand.

Wieso war er ihm gefolgt? Wollte er ihn doch selbst hinaus schmeißen? Und wieso verdammt hatte er ihn nicht einmal kommen hören?

„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht! Abgesehen davon überwachst du mich doch sowieso. Dann weißt du wahrscheinlich besser als ich, was ich tue!" Wieso verdammt musste er ihn immer mit einem Hund vergleichen!

Joey spürte, wie die Wut in ihm hochstieg. Die kleine Dankbarkeit für den Luxus den Tag war so gut wie verflogen. Kaiba würde sich nie ändern!

Am Liebsten hätte Kaiba den Blonden sofort hinausbefördern lassen, doch dazu war es leider zu spät. Er hatte Mokuba bereits versprochen seinen neuen Freund zum Bleiben zu überreden. Wieso ausgerechnet Wheeler? Konnte sich sein kleiner Bruder nicht jemand anderen aussuchen?

Kaiba seufzte innerlich, bevor er sich auch schon über Joey beugte, eines seiner Handgelenke ergriff, dieses nach hinten drückte und den Blonden regelrecht auf dem Bett fest pinnte. Eine Geste, die Joey eigentlich gewohnt war. Nur nicht in diesem Moment. Erstens wohl, weil es mitten am Tag war und zweitens, weil er eigentlich hatte gehen wollen.

„Was…?" Joey kam nicht dazu seinen Satz weiter auszuführen.

„Du gehst jetzt erst einmal duschen, damit du mir beim Abendessen nicht den Appetit verdirbst und danach sehen ich weiter, was ich mit dir mache." Kaiba begann zu grinsen, als sich Joeys Augen bei diesen befehlenden Worten auch schon verengten und er wütend zurück in die blauen Augen starrte.

„Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum! Und wenn ich gehen will, dann gehe ich! Wieso sollte ich hier bleiben? Ich bin schließlich nicht irgendeiner deiner Angestellten!" Joey versuchte sein Handgelenk zu befreien, leider ohne Erfolg.

„Weil ich es sage und wenn du Bezahlung willst, darüber ließe sich reden." Kaiba hob eine Augenbraun und ließ den Blonden nach seiner Zappellei gehen um sich wieder aufzurichten.

„Du hast kein Recht mich hier festzuhalten!"

„Nein. Aber die Möglichkeiten." Joey fuhr vom Bett auf und packte seinen Gegenüber beim Kragen. Das war doch wirklich die Höhe! Er war doch nicht Kaibas persönlicher Stricher oder so etwas!

„Dein Geld kannst du dir sonst wohin stecken! Ich komme und gehe, wenn es mir passt! Und wenn du damit nicht klar kommst, such dir einen anderen Hintern!" Kaibas Lippen umspielte ein Grinsen, als er erneut das Handgelenk des Anderen ergriff und es von seinem Shirt löste.

Er liebte es, wenn der Blonde so in Fahrt war. Das machte ihm selbst nicht nur unglaublichen Spaß, nein, es steigerte auch seine Lust auf den Körper des Anderen.

„Aber dein Hintern passt so gut." Er hatte seinen Griff genutzt, um Joey dicht zu sich heranzuziehen, als er ihm auch schon diese Worte ins Ohr flüsterte.

Einen Augenblick später jedoch, ohne eine Gelegenheit für Joey zu reagieren, hatte er ihn auch schon wieder von sich gestoßen, so dass der Blonde auf dem Bett landete.

„Wie auch immer. Wie viel willst du?" Sein Blick war erneut ernst und durchdringend. Sein Lächeln verschwunden.

Joey glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Allein weil ihn diese unterschiedlichen Inhalte der Sätze dermaßen verwirrten, dass er nicht wusste ob er rot wurde, weil es ihm peinlich war oder weil Kaiba ihn nur noch wütender machte.

„Wie viel? Was soll der Mist!" Kaiba bot ihm nicht wirklich Geld als würde er ihn zu seinem Angestellten machen! Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Damit nahm er sich nur das Recht ihm wirklich zu sagen, wann er für IHN zu kommen und von ihm zu gehen hatte!

„Na schön. 20.000 müssten reichen. Du bleibst bis Sonntag Abend hier, darfst dich im Haus frei bewegen und tust gefälligst was Mokuba will." Kaiba wandte seinen Blick ab als er zum anderen Ende des Raumes wanderte und eine Tür öffnete, die in einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank führte.

Joey erhob sich derweil und blickte ihm hinterher. Seine Wut war beinah komplett verflogen als er verstand warum Kaiba dies tat. Für Mokuba? Hatte der Kleine wirklich so viel Einfluss auf seinen großen Bruder, dass er sogar damit lebte, dass er hier noch bis morgen Abend blieb? Unglaublich.

Langsam folgte er dem Anderen und als dieser wieder aus dem Schrank kam, vertrat er ihm den Weg und blickte ihn heraufordernd und grinsend an.

„Nur auf Mokuba? Das heißt du hast mir nichts zu sagen." Joey war sich seiner Sache für einen Augenblick eindeutig zu sicher gewesen. Denn kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet als Kaiba ebenfalls wieder zu grinsen begann und mit einer Hand sein Kinn anhob, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen.

„Versuch dich mir zu wiedersetzen und du kannst dich heute Nacht zu den Wachhunden nach draußen gesellen, wo du eigentlich auch hingehörst. Falls du allerdings ein braves Hündchen bist, könnte die Nacht wesentlich angenehmer für dich verlaufen."

Joeys Blick war überrascht als er die blauen Augen so dicht vor seinem Gesicht traf, was ihm gar nicht gefiel! Er hasste es, wenn Kaiba ihn dermaßen überraschte. Das sah nur aus als wäre er ihm nicht gewachsen und das war ja wohl nicht der Fall!

Eilig drückte er sich selbst von dem Größeren weg und blickte ihn wütend an. Es war beinah so gewesen als hätte ihn Kaiba küssen wollen. Oder war das nur seine Einbildung gewesen?

Unweigerlich fiel Joeys Blick auf die Lippen des Anderen. Es war nur einmal geschehen…

Schade? Nein! Natürlich nicht! Es war gut so! Und so würde es auch bleiben! Nur weil sich Kaiba weiß Gott was darauf einbildete, dass er jetzt blieb, hieß das nicht, dass sich irgend etwas ändern würde.

Er wandte sich eilig ab, als er auch schon sein T-Shirt abstreifte und dieses achtlos auf den Boden warf.

„Du solltest deinen kleinen Bruder nicht als Vorwand benutzen, nur weil du selbst Befriedigung brauchst. Du hättest auch einfach fragen können, ob ich bis heute Abend bleibe." Kaiba horchte auf als er diese Worte vernahm und Joey ohne ein weiteres Wort oder eine Antwort abzuwarten, im Bad verschwand.

Der Brünette blickte ihm nach ohne sich von der Stelle zu rühren. Hatte Wheeler den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen? Tat er das, weil er ihn heute Abend für sich wollte? Nein. Dann hätte er ihn heute Nacht nämlich sicher einfach wieder hinausgeworfen. Doch er sollte bis morgen Abend bleiben.

Gut, das er bei ihm schlafen würde war ja nur von Vorteil. Und Wheeler konnte ihm nicht erzählen, dass er nicht auch wollte. Abgesehen davon… ob es dem Blonden nun gefiel oder nicht… er hörte bereits besser auf ihn, als er erwartet hatte und als sich dieser wohl wirklich eingestehen wollte. Was Kaiba sofort wieder sein Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

araglas16:

Waaai! Viiielen lieben Dank, dass du weiter liest und dass du meine Kapitel kommentiert hast! Das freut mich wirklich riesig.v Arigatou! Ich hoff ich kann dich dazu bringen dabei zu bleiben.

Das wegen der Kapitellänge tut mir leid. -.- Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe sie länger zu machen. Ich tu mein Bestes, aber das is halt immer so wie ich es schaffe! Gomen!

Subaru


	5. Chapter 5

Als Joey kurz darauf zum Abendessen im Speisesaal eintraf, trug er ein frisches weißes Hemd von Kaiba, welches er allerdings nur halb in die Hose gesteckt hatte, dessen Ärmel nach oben gekrempelt waren und dessen obersten Knöpfe offen standen. Eigentlich hatte er es ja erhalten, um etwas ordentlicher zum Essen erscheinen zu können, doch das hatte wohl nicht wirklich funktioniert.

Dennoch sagte Kaiba nichts dazu. Er dachte sich nur seinen Teil, als sich Joey auf einen der Stühle schwang und Mokuba, der ihm gegenüber bereits Platz genommen hatte, angrinste. Und dieser Teil war eindeutig darauf bezogen, dass dem Köter nur noch eine Hundemarke um den Hals fehlte. Dort, wo das Hemd schlampig offen stand.

Kaiba selbst nahm am Kopf des Tisches Platz und ließ auftragen, während sich Mokuba und Wheeler lachend unterhielten und immer wieder auf Dinge zu sprechen kamen, die sie den Tag über erlebt hatten.

Bis sich der Jüngere schließlich direkt an seinen Bruder wenden wollte, dann aber erst einmal inne hielt als er einen dementsprechenden Blick von dem Älteren erhielt, als dieser seinen zu vollen Mund bemerkt. Also schluckte er seinen Bissen hastig hinunter, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Du musst wissen, Joey kann ganz tolle Sandwiches machen, Nii-san!" Mokuba lachte den Blonden kurz an bevor er wieder zu seinem Bruder blickte.

„Und er hat eine wundervolle Stimme! Wir haben Karaoke gesungen."

Kaiba erwiderte den Blick seines Bruder nicht mal, was diesen allerdings nicht im geringsten zu stören schien. Er plauderte munter weiter, bis Joey ebenfalls zu dem Herrn des Hauses blickte und im Essen inne hielt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn das alles interessiert, Mokuba." Joeys Augen sahen ernst drein, als er Kaiba anblickte. Das war wirklich das Letzte, dass er nicht mal so tat, als würde er seinem kleinen Bruder zuhören! Wie schaffte es dieser nur so mit ihm zu leben und ihn dennoch so sehr zu lieben? Oder lag es daran, dass er hier war? Benahm sich Kaiba sonst anders? Irgendwie nicht wirklich vorstellbar. Obwohl die Geste mit der er ihn heute Nachmittag begrüßte hatte, sehr sanft gewesen war. Gab es vielleicht doch eine andere Seite an dem Geldsack?

Joey betrachtete Kaiba weiter, als ihn dieser ebenfalls anblickte und sich ihre Augen trafen. Nun ja, er war nie wirklich gemein oder brutal zu ihm gewesen, wenn sie zusammen geschlafen hatten. War das ein Hinweis?

„Woher willst du wissen was mich interessiert, Streuneer?" Kaiba begann hochmütig zu lächeln, als er den Augenkontakt mit Joey nicht brach und sich dennoch an Mokuba wandte.

„Sprich nur weiter. Ich höre dir zu." Der Blonde wäre sicher am Liebsten auf ihn losgegangen, das sah man ihm regelrecht an. In seinen Augen stand das Feuer, welches Kaiba Nachts regelrecht genoss, wenn er Wheeler mit seinen Berührungen ebenso zum Brennen brachte. War es das, weswegen er sich niemand anderen suchte und weswegen er mit ihm auskam? Weil er dieses Feuer nur all zu gerne heraufbeschwor?

„Nii-san!" Mokubas Stimme war beinah vorwurfsvoll als er von seinem Bruder zu Joey und wieder zurück blickte. Er wusste genau wie Seto es genoss seinen blonden Freund aufzuziehen und dass dieser jedes Mal hätte explodieren können. Daher war es gerade mehr als beeindruckend, dass sich Joey jeglichen Gegenkommentar verkniff und Kaiba nur einen Todesblick zuwarf, bevor er sein Essen beendete.

Das konnte ja was werden…

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sich die Drei doch tatsächlich erneut gemeinsam im Videozimmer versammelt. Wie Mokuba es geschafft hatte seinen Bruder dazu zu überreden ihnen beizuwohnen, wollte Joey gar nicht erst wissen. Anscheinend hatte der Kleine irgend eine Art Magie, die er auf Kaiba anwenden konnte und welcher der Geldsack nicht wiederstehen konnte. Auch wenn er sich mit seinem Laptop mitten auf der Couch niederließ. Das war klar gewesen! Wieso war er dann überhaupt früher nach Hause gekommen?

Doch Mokuba schien der Laptop nicht im geringsten zu stören als er eine seiner Lieblings DVDs auswählte und diese einlegte, nur um sich links von Kaiba zu platzieren und seinen Bruder kurz liebevoll anzusehen. Ob es lange her war seit er ihm so Gesellschaft geleistet hatte?

Auch Joey warf einen Blick auf Kaiba bevor er sich etwas nachdenklich rechts von ihm auf die Couch setzte. Ihn schien seine Umwelt nicht wirklich zu interessieren. Warum saß er dann bitte genau in der Mitte?

Der Blonde seufzte. Was hatte er sich da nur eingebrockt? Diese Geschichte würde ihm keiner seiner Freunde glauben. Nun gut, er konnte sie ja leider auch nicht erzählen. Denn sonst würde ja auch herauskommen, was Kaiba und er für ein Verhältnis hatten und das wusste schließlich niemand. Was auch so bleiben sollte. Hoffentlich hielt Mokuba den Mund!

Der Film begann und auch trotz der hinderlichen „Mitte" plauderten und lachten Joey und Mokuba immer wieder mit und über den Film, während die Schüssel Popcorn, die Nakanishi ihnen gebracht hatte mal über, hinter und vor Kaiba herum wanderte, bis sie schließlich beinah leer war und der Film eine ganze Zeit lang ohne störende Nebengeräusche ablief.

Das war der Punkt an dem sich Kaiba schließlich von seinem Laptopbildschirm abwandte und umblickte, nur um einen auf der linken Seite schlafenden Mokuba und auf der rechten Seite einen schlafenden Wheeler vorzufinden.

Es entstand eine kurze Pause in der sich die DVD selbst ausschaltet und Kaiba kurz zögerte, bevor er seinen Laptop zuklappte und beiseite stellte, nur um seinem kleinen Bruder die Popcornschüssel abzunehmen und ihn vorsichtig von der Couch zu heben.

Der Kleine seufzte wohlig und kuschelte sich automatisch an seinen großen Bruder, als dieser ihn hinauf in sein Zimmer trug, um ihn dort bis auf die Short auszuziehen und ins Bett zu verfrachten. Anscheinend war der Tag sehr anstrengend gewesen. Denn normalerweise schlief der Jüngere nur selten so tief und vor allem bald ein.

Kaiba blickte noch einmal auf seinen Bruder, strich ihm kurz durch das Haar und begab sich dann wieder nach unten ins Videozimmer, um den Fernseher auszuschalten, bevor er vor der Couch inne hielt und auf den Blonden blickte, der mit dem Kopf auf der Seitenlehne lag. Alle Viere von sich gestreckt.

Das war typisch Wheeler.

Erstens, dass er hier einfach einschlief und zweitens, dies ohne große Angst tat. Oder besser ausgedrückt. Mit so viel vertrauen, so offenherzig wie der Blonde dort lag. Allerdings…

Seto ließ sich wieder auf der Couch nieder ohne den Blick von Joey zu nehmen. Er wirkte so unglaublich friedlich. Genau wie am Morgen. Ob er sich hier wohl fühlte? Nun, immerhin hatte er sein Angebot ohne großes Zögern angenommen. Aber das konnte auch am Geld gelegen haben.

Der Brünette zögerte erneut. Eigentlich sollte er eindeutig noch arbeiten und Wheeler vor allem hier liegen lassen, aber irgendwie…

Ehe es sich Seto versah hatte er sich auch schon über den Blonden gebeugt und betrachtete dessen schlafendes Gesicht ein weiteres Mal. Nein, eigentlich hatte er den Blick, seit er zurückgekommen war, nicht von ihm genommen. Wieso nur? Was zog ihn an diesem Streuneer so an?

Sein Körper? Ja, das musste es sein. Denn mit diesem kam er zurecht. Im Gegensatz zu Wheelers großer Klappe! Was den Brünetten sofort dazu brachte seinen Blick auf die Lippen des Anderen zu lenken.

Sie hatten sich bisher nur einmal geküsst. Und das war eindeutig gut so! Wer wusste schon zu was so etwas Emotionales führte. Da sollten sie lieber beim rein Körperlichen bleiben!

Und dennoch…

Nichts hielt Seto zurück als er sich dichter über Joey beugte und dessen Lippen sanft mit den Seinen berührte, während seine linke Hand langsam unter das zu weite Hemd des Blonden wanderte.

Sie waren so zart, wie seine restliche Haut und so wunderbar warm, beinah süß…

Langsam begann der Größere das weiße Hemd zu öffnen als sich Joey auch schon langsam regte und wohlig seufzte. Was Kaiba nur dazu brachte den Hals des Anderen in Beschlag zu nehmen, als der Blonde kurz darauf auch schon die Augen aufschlug.

„Naaa… Kaiba…" Seine Stimme war leise, denn er war nicht wirklich ganz da und sein Ausdruck glich eher Genervtheit als Lust, dennoch versuchte er zu sich zu kommen. Hatte Kaiba eben seine Lippen berührt oder war das nur ein Traum gewesen?

Nein, das würde er doch nie wagen, oder? Immerhin war das auch so eine Regel. Andererseits waren heute schon einige davon außer Kraft gesetzt worden. Immerhin hatte er hier geschlafen. Auch etwas Neues.

Doch Joey blieb nicht viel Zeit um zu denken, da Kaibas Hände sein Hemd mittlerweile ganz geöffnet hatten und nun ihre Begierde weiter stillten in dem sie jede empfindliche Stelle an Joeys Oberkörper berührten. Was den Blonden nur dazu brachte aufzuseufzen.

Es war doch eigentlich klar gewesen das Kaiba ihn nicht würde schlafen lassen sondern seine Nacht eindeutig fordern würde. Obwohl er ja nicht wirklich mit Absicht eingeschlafen war.

„Ahh… Kaiba!" Der mittlerweile wieder sehr wache Joey versuchte die Hände des Anderen aufzuhalten, die gerade irgendwie überall schienen.

„Was… Was ist mit… Mokuba?" Sie waren schließlich immer noch im Videozimmer!

„Der schläft längst in seinem Bett." Kaiba ließ kurz von dem Anderen ab und zog sein Oberteil aus, nur um gleich darauf Joeys Hose zu öffnen, während dieser den Brünetten auch schon zu sich herunterzog und es ihm gleich tat.

Dieser Ort hier war irgendwie aufregend. Etwas Neues und Kaiba schien so anders wenn er ihn berührte. Vor allem heute. Aber das lag wohl nur daran, weil er ihn selbst heute so viel um sich gehabt hatte. Das redete sich zumindest Joey ein, als er sich auch schon erneut Kaibas geschickten Fingern hingab.

Denn keiner von Beiden wollte doch etwas ändern. Das brachte nur Schwierigkeiten!

Sie verstanden sich einfach nicht. Es sei denn sie schwiegen und brachten ihre Körper zusammen. Was ja wohl reichte, nicht wahr?


	6. Chapter 6

**So. Dieses Kapitel is ausnahmsweise mal länger. Ist, glaub ich, aber ne Ausnahme, also genießt es. -lach-  
Im Moment kann ich noch so oft updaten, weil ich nen kleinen Vorsprung beim Schreiben habe, aber es kann sein, dass sich das demnächst (durch die Weihnachtszeit und meine Prüfung) ändert. Daher warne ich schon mal vor. Aber keine Sorge, ich schreibe auf jeden Fall weiter!v Trotzdem gomen, wenn es mal etwas dauert!**

**Hiermit danke ich auch allen, die meine FF lesen! Ich freue mich immer sehr über Kommentare!  
Daher danke ich hier vor allem "araglas16", weil das immer so ausführliche Kommentare sind und weil man so richtig sieht, dass man die FF richtig gelesen hat. ARIGATOU! **

Joey drehte sich herum und hielt die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen als er sich einige Sekunden später schließlich doch hoch rappelte und verschlafen und leicht genervt zur Tür tapste. Dieses Klopfen war ja nicht auszuhalten!

Er gähnte herzhaft, bevor er die Tür langsam und nur halb öffnete, um einen wie immer adretten Nakanishi davor aufzufinden.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Joey. Entschuldigen sie, wenn ich sie geweckt habe, aber Herr Kaiba ist nicht zu seinem Frühstück erschienen und ich habe keine Anweisung erhalten ihn zu wecken, jedoch auch nicht ihn schlafen zu lassen." Irgendwie sah der oberste Hausdiener recht besorgt aus und Joey blickte auf seine Worte hin zum Bett, als er sich durch die zerzausten blonden Haare fuhr.

Kaiba schlief noch? Tatsächlich! Und dabei war es bereits… sein Blick wanderte zur Uhr… nach neun. War das Absicht? Nein, dann hätte er seinem Butler doch sicher Bescheid gegeben und dieser würde hier jetzt nicht so unsicher und verloren vor ihm stehen.

„Lass gut sein, Naka-san." Joey begann zu grinsen und streckte sich leicht als er dem Hausdiener gleich darauf zuzwinkerte.

„Wir lassen ihn einfach schlafen. Und falls es deswegen Ärger geben sollte, übernehme ich die Verantwort. Also keine Sorge."

Als immer noch unsichere Antwort bekam Joey ein langsames Nicken bevor der Butler die Tür wieder schloss und der Blonde sich zurück zum Bett begab, nur um wieder hineinzukriechen und auf den schlafenden Kaiba herab zu blicken. Sein Grinsen noch immer im Gesicht.

Das war ja wohl nicht zu fassen. Ja, es war Sonntag, was aber für den Geldsack sicher vollkommen egal war. Dies hier war sicher ein kleines Wunder, dass der ach so große Seto Kaiba gerade eben vor seinen Augen seine Arbeit verschlief.

Was er wohl sagen würde, wenn er erwachte? Sicher gab es Ärger, aber den nahm Joey gerade gerne in kauf. Das hier war einfach zu lustig und… irgendwie… niedlich.

Nein, normalerweise war niedlich wirklich kein Wort um Kaiba zu beschreiben, aber bei diesem Anblick wurde aus Joeys Grinsen ein sanftes Lächeln als er den Brünetten stumm und dennoch fasziniert in seinem Bett betrachtete, wo er seelenruhig schlief.

Er lag auf dem Bauch und hatte sein Kissen mit beiden Armen umschlungen, während sein Gesicht halb darin vergraben war und die Decke nur seine nackten Schultern freigab.

Sein braunes Haar war durcheinander und Joey streckte unweigerlich seine Hand aus, um einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht des Anderen zu entfernen, als er sie auch schon wieder erschrocken zurück zog.

Was tat er hier eigentlich? Mit klopfendem Herzen blickte der Blonde auf Kaibas immer noch seelenruhiges Gesicht und betrachtete dann seine Hand. Das hatte man ja beinah eine ‚zärtliche Geste' nennen können! Und das war… furchtbar! Das war so… vertraut. Und DAS wiederum war NICHT richtig!

Eilig kletterte der Kleinere wieder aus dem Bett und blickte noch einmal auf Kaiba herab, bevor er sich hastig zum Bad wandte. Nur nicht denken! Einfach abschalten. Das war das Beste. Denn Gedanken würden ihn nur verwirren und vermutlich würde er dann noch mehr so verrückte Sachen machen.

Wieso musste der Geldsack auch verschlafen! Das war alles Seine Schuld!  
Wütend verschwand der Blonde im Bad. Er brauchte dringend eine kalte Dusche, bevor er Kaiba noch andere unpassende Adjektive zuordnete…

Zwanzig Minuten später stand Joey vor dem übergroßen Spiegel im Wandschrank Kaibas und betrachtete sich grinsend.

Auch wenn die Klamotten etwas groß waren, so gefielen sie ihm doch sehr gut. Außerdem fühlten sie sich unglaublich angenehm auf der Haut an.

Kein Wunder. Die waren für ihn selbst sicher unbezahlbar. Er kannte ja teils nicht einmal die Marken, die fett darauf gedruckt worden waren.

Warum er Kaibas Sachen trug? Ganz einfach. Seine lagen sicher noch im Videozimmer, wenn der fleißige Nakanishi sie nicht noch schon irgendwo hingeräumt hatte. Hier jedenfalls waren sie nicht und er konnte schlecht in Unterwäsche durch dieses Haus hier laufen.

Ja… Wie er hierher ins Zimmer gekommen war, daran erinnerte sich Joey kaum. An die Ereignisse im Videozimmer jedoch umso genauer.

Nachdenklich fuhren die Finger des Blonden über seine Lippen, als er weiterhin in den Spiegel blickte. Hatte Kaiba ihn wirklich mit einem Kuss geweckt?

Er war sich so unsicher. Vielleicht hatte er es doch nur geträumt? Aber die Berührung war doch eindeutig da gewesen und man spürte in Träumen doch nichts körperliches…

Der Blonde seufzte. Gestern war auch wirklich alles eine Ausnahme gewesen. Er sollte dieses Wochenende einfach als ‚ungewöhnlich' abhacken und damit zufrieden sein.

Als Joey wieder aus dem Schrank trat war Kaiba gerade dabei zu erwachen. Er hatte sich aufgerichtet und fuhr sich durch das Haar, als sein Blick auch schon auf den Blonden fiel, der ans Bett getreten war.

Augenblicklich wich der verschlafene Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht seinem Pokerface, als er den Blonden musterte.

Er sah gut aus. Die schwarze Hose, die zwar etwas zu lang schien und daher hochgekrempelt worden war, glänzte matt und das ebenso schwarze, eindeutige Georgio Armani T-Shirt fiel leicht über eine Schulter, da es wohl etwas zu groß war. Und das weiße Tanktop darüber erhellte das Ganze, ebenso sein glänzendes blondes Haar. Wieso trug er nur nicht öfter solche…

Der Brünette hielt in seinem Gedankengang inne als er auch schon mit wütendem Blick auffuhr.

„Wieso trägst du meine Sachen, Köter!" Setos Finger verkrampften sich um die Bettdecke. Wie konnte es dieser Wheeler wagen einfach Sachen aus seinem Kleiderschrank zu nehmen!

Er bekam erst einmal ein breiteres Grinsen als Antwort, bevor sich der Blonde mit einem Bein auf das Bett kniete und sein Gesicht vor das Seine brachte.

„Sie stehen mir gut, nicht wahr?" Er lachte leise als Kaiba sogleich auffahren wollte, doch Joey fuhr einfach fort.

„Doch anstatt dir über mein Aussehen Gedanken zu machen solltest du dir lieber überlegen, wieso ich vor dir wach bin und doch noch immer in deinem Bett liegst." Immer noch grinsend wandte sich Joey wieder ab und erhob sich, um an die Tür zu treten.

„Ich bin dann mal meine Aufgabe erfüllen." Und schon war er aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und die Tür fiel ins Schloss, als Kaibas Kopf auch schon herumfuhr und auf die Uhr blickte.

„Verdammt!" Ein Fluch erklang als der Brünette die Decke von sich warf und sich erhob. Er hatte verschlafen. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Kein Wunder, dass der Streuneer vor ihm wach war! Was allerdings noch immer nicht erklärte warum er seine Sachen trug. Und warum hatten ihn Nakanishi oder Roland nicht geweckt?

Gut, es war Sonntag, aber das war keine Entschuldigung!

Kaiba hielt kurz inne und blickte noch einmal auf die Uhr. Wenn er gleich in die Firma fuhr… Nein, das hatte heute keinen Sinn mehr. Er würde einfach von hier aus arbeiten, das ging schneller. Wozu gab es sein Arbeitszimmer? Er musste erst einmal abchecken wie das hier alles hatte passieren können und dann sofort Erkundigungen einziehen was während seiner Abwesenheit alles in der Firma passiert war.

Gedacht, getan.

Der Brünette wusch sich eilig, kleidete sich dann in eine weißes Hemd mit schwarzem Pullunder, frisierte sein Haar zurecht und begab sich dann sogleich in sein Arbeitszimmer ohne auch nur an Frühstück oder ähnliches zu denken.

Kaum hatte er sich an seinem großen Schreibtisch niedergelassen und seinen Laptop geöffnet als auch schon ein leises Klopfen erklang und Nakanishi eintrat.

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, Herr Kaiba."

Der Brünette blickte auf und Nakanishi verbeugte sich hastig, als Seto auch schon sofort zur Sache kam.

„Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?" Gut, er hatte keine Anweisung dazu gegeben, aber normal hätte der Hausdiener wenigstens vorbeischauen sollen.

„Das hatte ich vor, Herr Kaiba. Aber Herr Joey meinte zu mir, als ich euer Zimmer aufsuchte, dass ich euch schlafen lassen solle, er würde die Verantwortung übernehmen." Sofort horchte Kaiba auf und musste drauf achten dass er sein Pokerface behielt.

Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er dem Diener, dass er entlassen war, er hatte seine Antwort erhalten und als Nakanishi das Zimmer stumm verließ, lehnte sich der Brünette in seinem Stuhl zurück und blickte nachdenklich auf den Bildschirm.

So war das also gewesen. Hatte er das Klopfen des Dieners wirklich überhört? Und wieso hatte Wheeler das getan?

Eigentlich hätte er sauer auf ihn sein sollen, weil er sich so etwas herausgenommen hatte, aber irgendwie… Er fragte sich gerade immer noch wieso er selbst überhaupt verschlafen hatte. Und das vor allem neben dem Blonden! Immerhin… na ja… er konnte doch nicht wirklich neben Fremden schlafen und dann schlief er wie ein Stein? Das war seltsam. Aber war das nicht alles seit gestern? Immer wieder kam etwas Neues auf.

All zu weit kam Seto mit seinen Gedanken nicht als seine Tür leise knackte, jemand in sein Zimmer schlüpfte, sich an die Wand neben der Tür drückte und wieder hinausspähte, nur um die Tür leise wieder zu schließen und erleichtert aufzuatmen als er auch schon den Kopf wandte und ihn anblickte.

„Kaiba?" Joey schien ebenso überrascht wie der junge Firmenchef selbst, der den Blonden nur anstarrte.

Was wohl daran lag, dass dieser, neben SEINER Kleidung ein Maschinengewehr und ein Headset mit Visier über einem Auge trug.

„Was soll das und was willst du hier?" Das war ja wohl die Höhe, dass Wheeler hier einfach so hereinspazierte! Und dann noch in diesem lächerlichen Aufzug!

Joey lachte nur auf und trat zu Kaibas Schreibtisch um sein Spielzeuggewehr darauf abzulegen und sich daneben nieder zu lassen.

„Ich verstecke mich vor Mokuba." Er grinste breit.

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass das dein Zimmer ist, hätte ich mir natürlich ein anderes Versteck gesucht. Arbeitest du schon wieder?" Er blickte auf den geöffneten Laptop während Kaiba seinen Blick nicht von dem Blonden nahm.

Er spielte also mit Mokuba. Was der Kleine alles besaß… Er wusste es längst nicht mehr. Aber anscheinend hielt Wheeler ihr Abkommen immerhin ein. Wieso sollte er sonst mit diesen Sachen herumlaufen?

„Ich muss wohl, nachdem du verhindert hast, dass ich es am Morgen tue." Sein Blick wurde durchdringender. Er wusste nicht, ob er es mochte oder wirklich hasste, dass der Streuneer seine Sachen trug. Ständig musste er ihn darin wieder ansehen.

Joey lachte auf. Also hatte er es herausgefunden.

„Tu nicht so als würdest du jetzt nicht arbeiten, wenn du es heute Morgen auch getan hättest! Sei mir lieber dankbar, dass du mal ein paar Stunden mehr Schlaf bekommen hast. Ich glaube das war dringend nötig. Außerdem ist Mokuba sicher glücklich, wenn du mal wenigstens hier im Haus bist." Er rutschte näher zu Kaiba und grinste ihn weiter an.

„Was immer noch nicht erklärt wieso du meine Sachen trägst und nicht deine Eigenen." Kaiba hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt und seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt als er Joeys Augen nicht gehen ließ.

Diese Frage war immerhin noch nicht geklärt worden.

Joey grinste erneut breiter als er sich dicht zu Kaibas Gesicht hinabbeugte ohne den Blickkontakt zu verlieren und er leiser als zuvor sprach.

„Ich brauchte etwas zum Anziehen nach dem Herr Kaiba gestern Abend beschlossen hatte erst danach ins Schlafzimmer zu wechseln. Denn ich glaube, die Leute hier hätten sehr komisch dreingeblickt, wenn ich nackt durch die Gänge gelaufen wäre, um meine Sachen aus dem Videozimmer zu holen. Aber…" Er hielt kurz inne, bevor er mit aufreizender Stimme fortfuhr.

„… vielleicht hätte es dir ja gefallen. Falls ja… Ich kann dir deine Sachen gerne hier lassen und dann Meine suchen gehen." Mit diesen Worten fuhr Joeys Finger langsam über die Brust des Anderen.

Kaiba spürte, wie er eine wohlige Gänsehaut bei Joeys Worten und Taten bekam. Er wusste genau, wie er ihn heiß machen konnte. Denn allein der Gedanke…

Dennoch behielt der Firmenchef sein Pokerface bei als er sich Joeys Handgelenk schnappte und so dessen Hand von sich entfernte, nur um mit seinem Gesicht noch näher zu dem seines Gegenübers zu gelangen.

Seine Lippen waren so unglaublich nah und im selben Augenblick als Kaiba dies wahrnahm, erinnerte er sich an den süßen Geschmack von gestern Abend als er sie kurz berührt hatte. Er wollte dies wiederholen. Nur kurz… Einfach nur, um Joey zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ihm zu zeigen, dass er gegen ihn nicht gewinnen konnte! Denn er wusste genau dass der Blonde es nicht mochte.

„Lass dich nur nicht davon…" Kaibas Worte waren so dicht an Joeys Lippen gesprochen worden, dass er diese beinah spüren konnte, als sich auch schon von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen wurden, als die Zimmertür an die Wand klatschte und Mokuba hereinstürmte.

„HA! Hab ich dich endlich gefunden, Joey Wheeler! Das ist dein Ende!" Und schon begann der Kleine mit seinem Maschinengewehr auf Joey zu zielen, der sich bei dem Knall ruckartig von Kaiba abgewandt hatte und nun überrascht zur Tür blickte, wo Mokuba bereits zu feuern begann.

„Oh, nein! Ich bin getroffen!" Der Blonde brauchte nicht lange, um sich wieder zu fangen und Mokubas Spiel mitzuspielen. Er fasste sich an die Brust und sank rücklings auf den großen Schreibtisch zurück, über dem er sich verteilte. Den Kopf auf der anderen Seite zu Kaibas Rechten hinabhängend, die Augen geschlossen.

Mokuba lachte auf und lief eilig zum Schreibtisch um Joey mit seinem Gewehr in die Seite zu pieken, als dieser ein Auge öffnete und zu Kaiba schielte, der die Szene mit ausdrucksloser Miene beobachtet hatte.

„Du könntest wenigstens etwas Mitleid mit mir haben, wenn ich schon direkt vor deinen Augen sterbe." Joeys Stimme war ein Flüstern als Kaiba auf ihn herabblickte und immer noch gleichgültig aus seinem Stuhl aufstand.

„Nicht bei so schlechten Schauspielkünsten. Abgesehen davon würde ich Geld sparen, wenn es dich jetzt nicht mehr gäbe." Mit diesen Worten trat der junge Firmenchef hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und verließ den Raum, als sich Joey auch schon aufrichtete und ihm eine Grimasse schnitt, die Mokuba erneut zum Lachen brachte.

Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn sein kleiner Bruder nicht den Raum betreten hätte?

Es war später geworden als Joey eigentlich geplant hatte, aber nachdem Mokuba nun einfach eingeschlafen war und Nakanishi ihn auf sein Zimmer brachte, da machte sich auch der Blonde auf den Weg in Kaibas Schlafzimmer um seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

Er wollte sich gerade umziehen als er hörte wie sich die Tür hinter ihm erneut schloss und er sich umblickte, nur um Kaiba gegenüber zu stehen.

„Schon fertig mit der Arbeit? Is ja was ganz Neues." Joey streifte das Tanktop ab und warf es auf das Bett als er sich wieder von dem Brünetten abwandte, der einen Augenblick später auch schon hinter ihm stand, was den Blonden dazu bewegte inne zu halten und sich erneut umzublicken.

„Schon gut! Du bekommst all deine Sachen wieder! Ich würde ja sagen, ich wasch sie dir sogar noch, aber da du…"

„Behalte sie." Joey blinzelte überrascht. Bitte wie?

„Nein! Ich will sie nicht." Jetzt nicht mehr! Wenn Kaiba sie ihm so gab, dann… Abgesehen davon war es ein kleines Wunder, dass er ihm etwas schenkte. Ja, so konnte man das ja wohl nennen, oder nicht?

„Glaubst du ich werde diese Sachen je wieder anziehen nachdem sie ein Streuneer wie du getragen hat?" Kaibas Gesicht zierte ein Grinsen als er sah wie der Blonde herumfahren und sich aufregen wollte, als er ihn auch schon von hinten an sich gezogen hatte und seine Hände unter das weite T-Shirt gleiten ließ. Er liebte diese Hitze!

Sofort blieben Joey seine Schimpfwörter im Hals stecken als er Kaibas Brustmuskeln so dicht an seinem Rücken spürte und diese geschickten Finger über seine nackte Haut wanderten.

„Nein... Kaiba!" Seine Stimme war leiser als er es eigentlich gewollte hatte, als er versuchte die Hände des Anderen von sich zu schieben, nur um sie gleich darauf an einer anderen Stelle wieder zu spüren.

„Kaiba!… Kaiba! Ich muss… wirklich nach Hause!"

Wenn sich das Ganze nur nicht so gut anfühlen würde! Aber sein Vater würde ihn sowieso schon umbringen, weil er nicht einmal Bescheid gesagt hatte, wo er war. Wenn er jetzt auch noch erst Mitten in der Nacht nach Hause kam…

Eigentlich hatte Joey ja nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass Kaiba auf ihn hören würde. Doch gerade als er sich beinah dazu hinreißen hätte lassen, doch noch etwas zu bleiben, spürte er den resignierenden Atem des Anderen in seinem Nacken und der Brünette löste sich von ihm, um zurück zu treten und eine Brieftasche aus seiner Gesäßtasche zu ziehen, die er öffnete und einige Scheine hervorbrachte, die er aufs Bett schmiss.

Augenblicklich verengten sich Joeys Augen zu wütendenden schmalen Schlitzen als er auch schon begann seine Sachen zusammen zu sammeln und sich zur Tür wandte.

„Du hast dein Honorar vergessen." Kaibas Stimme war kühl als er dem Anderen hinterher blickte, der bei diesen Worten an der Türklinke inne hielt und dem Brünetten einen eiskalten Blick zuwarf.

„Ich hab gesagt, ich will dein Geld nicht und dabei bleibt es! Ich gehe und komme wann ich will!" Und schon war Joey zur Zimmertür hinausgestürmt und lief eilig den Gang entlang. Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Er hatte wirklich geglaubt er war wegen des Geldes geblieben! Typisch! Bei ihm drehte sich doch alles nur um Geld! Dämlicher Geldsack!

So hatten sie aber nicht gewettet!

Augenblicklich folgte Kaiba dem Blonden, den er aber erst wieder sah als er die große Haustür erreicht hatte und er oben auf dem Treppenbalkon der ersten Etage seine Hände vor Wut um das Geländer krallte.

„Wheeler! Komm sofort zurück! Du nimmst es gefälligst an! Ich will keine Almosen von einem Köter!" Nein, das ging ganz und gar nicht! Allein weil Kaiba geglaubt hatte ihn unter Kontrolle zu haben, doch das war ganz gegen sein Konzept! Der Streuneer war nicht mehr als einer seiner Angestellten und er baute zu diesen keine Verbindung auf, in dem er jeden von ihnen angemessen bezahlte!

Als sich Joey auf sein Rufen hin an der Haustür noch einmal umdrehte, zierte ein Grinsen sein Gesicht, was Kaiba nur noch wütender machte.

„Danke für deine Gastfreundschaft." Mit diesen durchaus ZU süß ausgesprochenen Worten verließ der Blonde auch schon das Haus, welches über das Wochenende beinah wie ein Zuhause gewesen war.

Er war zufrieden mit sich. Schließlich war er nur geblieben weil er Mokuba als seinen Freund ansah. Nicht wahr?

Nachdenklich blickte der Blonde noch einmal zu dem großen Haus zurück als sich das Eisentor hinter ihm schloss.

Obwohl Kaibas Anwesenheit irgendwie beinah angenehm gewesen war…


	7. Chapter 7

Seto vernahm das leise Klacken der Tür, welche sich öffnete und gleich darauf wieder schloss, blickte aber allerdings erst von seinem Laptop auf als das Licht um ihn herum erlosch.

„Mokuba? Was soll das? Kannst du nicht schlafen? Du siehst doch, dass ich noch arbeite." Der junge Firmenchef starrte weiterhin zu Tür ohne sich von seinem Platz auf dem Bett zu rühren oder seinen Laptop von seinem Schoß zu nehmen. Das einzige Licht, welches allerdings nur noch Seto anstrahlte, war das Licht des Laptop. Unnatürlich und grell.

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass Mokuba schon schläft." Erklang schließlich eine Stimme, der man ihr Grinsen beinah anhörte.

„Allerdings bin ich der Meinung, dass du genug gearbeitet hast oder zumindest eine Pause brauchst."

Genau im selben Augenblick als Kaiba die Stimme der anwesenden Person erkannte, vernahm er wie sich etwas auf dem Bett vor ihm niederließ und gerade als er die Umrisse des Blonden genauer erkennen konnte, klappte der Laptop auf seinem Schoß zu und wurde beiseite gehoben. Alles verfiel wieder in Dunkelheit.

Setos Blick fiel schlagartig auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch, deren Zahlen leicht grell leuchteten und die halb elf Uhr Nachts Preis gaben.

„Wheeler? Was suchst du hier so spät? Es ist bereits nach zehn."

„Stört dich das? Du arbeitest für gewöhnlich länger, wenn ich nicht vorbeischaue. Also dachte ich, es wäre in Ordnung. Denn du bist ja immerhin noch wach." Und schon spürte der Größere, wie sich der Blonde auf seinen Beinen niederließ und sich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen machte, welches er langsam aufzuknöpfen begann.

Was Kaiba zwar nicht verhinderte, aber was ihm erneut einen Gedanken in den Kopf brachte. Wheeler war heute nicht in der Schule gewesen. Natürlich hatte Seto dies sofort mitbekommen. Schon allein, weil er sich gefragt hatte, was wohl den Blonden dazu gebracht hatte nach diesem Wochenende zu fehlen, wo er nicht wirklich krank ausgesehen hatte. Doch auch seine Spione hatten ihm nichts Beunruhigendes gemeldet also war er davon ausgegangen, dass der Andere vielleicht doch krank gewesen war, aber nun schien er hier putzmunter.

„Wieso warst du heute nicht in der Schule?" Der Brünette spürte, wie Joey sein Hemd weiter öffnete und es ihm halb über die Schultern streifte, nur um seine Hände über seine Brust wandern zu lassen. Ein so gutes Gefühl…

„Ich hab blau gemacht." Eine einfach Antwort, als er auch schon die Hüfte des Anderen dichter an der Seinen fühlte. Seto spürte, wie sein Körper zu reagieren begann. Wheeler wusste wirklich genau wie er ihn bekam.

„Das ist keine Antwort." Kaiba begann nun ebenfalls den Blonden auszuziehen, als er ihm sein Shirt über den Kopf streifte und Joey seinen Atem anhielt. War er bereits so erregt?

„Ist das denn so wichtig?" Die Stimme des Blonden klang leicht genervt als er begann Setos Hose zu öffnen und der Brünette nicht mehr längere zögerte, sondern Joey auf die andere Seite des Bettes warf und sich über ihn beugte. Er hörte den Anderen leise aufstöhnen. Wohl eine Reaktion auf den überraschenden Umschwung.

Er hatte recht. Eigentlich konnte es ihm doch egal sein. Obwohl Joey schon lange nicht mehr der Typ war, der schwänzte. Nicht seit Yugis Einfluss…

Dennoch ließ sich Kaiba nun nicht mehr beirren und ließ seine Hände über den Körper des Anderen wandern, nur um zu spüren wie sich dessen Körper leicht verkrampfte und er ab und an merkte, dass der Blonde schwerer atmete. Er schien wirklich unglaublich heiß zu sein. Kein Wunder, dass er vorbeigekommen war.

Als er allerdings kurz darauf bemerkte, wie Joey unter einer seiner Berührungen beinah unmerklich zusammen zuckte hielt er inne. Irgendwas war heute anders. Seltsam…

Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung hatte der Brünette gleich darauf die Nachttischlampe eingeschalten und Joey bedeckte seine Augen mit einem Arm, um sie vor dem plötzlichen Lichteinfall zu schützen.

„Ah! Kaiba! Was soll das!" Seine Stimme klang leicht wütend und überrascht als der Größere auch schon auf den Blonden herabblickte und ihn beinah entsetzt musterte.

Denn was er dort erblickte war überraschend und nicht gerade beigeisterungswürdig.

„Was… ist das?"

Im gleichen Augenblick als er Kaibas Worte vernahm, wusste Joey auch schon was dieser meinte und er richtete sich hastig auf, um seinen Arm von seinen Augen über seinen Körper zu legen und den Anderen kurz wütend anzublicken, nur um dann eilig etwas zurück zu rutschen und auf den Boden zu starren.

„Das ist gar nichts." Er versuchte seine Stimme möglichst ruhig zu halten, doch innerlich verfluchte er sich selbst und Kaiba. Einmal dafür, dass er doch noch hierher gekommen war und den Anderen dafür, dass er unbedingt hatte das Licht anschalten müssen.

„Das nennst du gar nichts? Du siehst aus als wärst du von einer Horde Büffel überrannt worden!" Kaiba blickte den Blonden ernst an als dieser sich auch schon sein Shirt schnappte und zur Bettkante rutschte.

„Schon gut, ich hab verstanden! Ich geh ja schon!" Wahrscheinlich fand es der große Kaiba gar nicht toll, wie sein Bettnachbar aussah! Wohl sogar abstoßend oder so.

Doch ehe sich Joey vom Bett erheben konnte spürte er auch schon Kaibas Hand um seinen Arm und er zuckte unweigerlich unter dem harten Griff zusammen, der ihn nicht losließ.

Einen Augenblick später hatte der Brünette mit seiner anderen Hand sein Handy vom Nachttisch genommen, es aufgeklappt und sprach kurz darauf hinein.

„Roland! Den Wagen. Sofort!"

Joeys Augen weiteten sich schlagartig und er wollte etwas sagen als Kaiba ihn auch schon gehen ließ und sich selbst eilig erhob.

„Zieh dich wieder an und komm mit." Und schon hatte sich der jungen Firmenchef sein eigenes Hemd wieder übergezogen und trat zu seinem Schrank, um sich einen Mantel daraus überzuwerfen.

„Was soll das? Ich sagte bereits, ich geh! Du brauchst mich nicht zurückbringen!" Kaiba wollte ihn doch sicher nur selbst hinausschmeißen und das ganz bequem aus seinem Wagen, in seine Gegend, wo er hingehörte! Doch das würde er ihm sicher nicht gönnen!

Er bekam keine Antwort, nur einen beinah tödlichen Blick. Was hatte Kaiba nur? Was wollte er noch? Als wäre er nicht schon genug am Boden nach dem gestrigen Abend…

Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen hierher zu kommen. Aber eigentlich hatte er ja nur nach Abwechslung gesucht. Er hatte dort raus gewollt. Er hatte nicht mehr daran denken wollen. Nun gut, das hatte er jetzt davon.

Als Kaiba schließlich den Gang betrat, folgte ihm Joey hastig und versuchte mit den langen Beinen des Anderen mitzuhalten. Was ihm irgendwie nicht wirklich bekam. Denn durch das schnelle Laufen spürte er die Schmerzen in seiner Brust nur noch deutlicher als zuvor. Was Joey schließlich dazu brachte nichts mehr zu sagen und dem jungen Firmenchef sogar in sein Auto zu folgen.

Er hatte mal wieder gewonnen. So musste er wenigstens nicht bis nach Hause laufen, was sicher ebenso schmerzhaft gewesen wäre. Und wer schon am Boden war, konnte nicht tiefer sinken. Sollte sich Kaiba doch seines Erfolges freuen. Das war nun auch schon egal.

Als die Limousine dieses Mal hielt, herrschte noch immer drückendes Schweigen auf der eleganten Rückbank.

Joey hatte einen Arm um seine Brust geschlungen, um den Unebenheiten der Straße ohne leises Aufstöhnen zu trotzen. Er wollte Kaiba nicht noch mehr Blöße geben.

Doch zu seiner Verwunderung stieg der junge Firmenchef auf seiner Seite aus und Joey wurde die Tür von Roland geöffnet.

Er zögerte. Kein Hinauswurf? Wirklich eine überraschende Situation. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Dennoch rutschte er langsam aus dem großen Auto und stand damit vor Kaiba, der ihn sofort am Handgelenk packte und mit sich zog, was seine Schmerzen nicht gerade linderte.

„Oi, Kaiba! Lass... Lass mich los! Was… wird das!" Joey wollte versuchen sich zu lösen, doch ihm blieb nicht wirklich Zeit. Er musste schauen, dass er hinter Kaiba her kam ohne sich elegant auf den glatten Boden zu legen, so eilig schien es der Größere zu haben.

„Sei still und tu gefälligst was man dir sagt!" Mit diesen harschen Worten hatte Kaiba den Blonden auch schon an sich vorbeigezogen und auf die Liege geschleudert, die in einem hellen weißen Raum stand, den sie gerade eben betreten hatten.

Joey schnappte unweigerlich nach Luft als ihm diese Aktion fast den Atem nahm. So weh hatten seine Blutergüsse noch nie getan!

„Er scheint ein ebenso sturer und uneinsichtiger Patient wie du zu sein, Seto-kun." Joey horchte auf als er die Stimme eines älteren Mannes vernahm und diesen sogleich neben Kaiba erblickte. Er trug einen weißen Kittel und ein Stethoskop um den Hals, was den Blonden sofort begreifen ließ.

Er war im Krankenhaus! Natürlich! Kaiba hatte ihn… Aber… Wieso? Er hatte doch gedacht, dass er ihn… Machte er sich Sorgen? Unmöglich!

Joey blickte zu Kaiba auf, der sich an die nächste Wand lehnte, seine Arme verschränkte und den Arzt nur murrend anblickte. Sie schienen unglaublich vertraut. Er hatte Kaiba sogar beim Vornamen genannt. Ob das so jemand wie sein Hausarzt war?

„Nun gut. Was haben wir denn für Sorgen? Scheint ja nicht gerade was belangloses zu sein, wenn ihr so spät hier auftaucht." Immer noch verwirrt blickte Joey auf den Arzt, der ihm andeutete sein Shirt abzulegen, was er auch gehorsam tat.

Er verstand das alles nicht. Wieso tat Kaiba so etwas? Er war ihm doch sonst egal! Er hätte ihn doch nur wieder hinausschmeißen müssen. Aber stattdessen… Ja, er opferte seine Zeit für ihn und dann war da noch…

Joey schluckte leicht. Nicht nur, weil der Arzt ihn abtastete und das nicht gerade ohne Schmerzen von statten ging, sondern auch weil ihm gerade bewusst wurde, was so eine Untersuchung von einem Arzt, der normalerweise so jemanden wie Kaiba untersuchte, kosten musste! Das war doch sicher eine riesige Summe!

Hatte ihn der Geldsack vielleicht deswegen hierher gebracht? Um ihn damit reinzureiten? Ja, das klang nach Kaiba, aber irgendwie… Das war selbst für den jungen Firmenchef zu bösartig. Immerhin hatte er ihn am Wochenende beinah freundlich aufgenommen.

Es dauerte sicher eine Stunde, bis der Arzt mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden war und nach dem Röntgen und einigen Salben und Verbänden, zwei angebrochene Rippen, viel zu viele Blutergüsse, so wie ein verstauchtes Handgelenk feststellte.

„Du brauchst dringend Ruhe, mein Lieber und versuch gar nicht erst mir zu erzählen, dass ginge nicht. Das hab ich schon ganz Anderen beigebracht, dass man mir nicht wiederspricht." Der Arzt blickte erneut zu Kaiba, der seinen Blick immer noch genervt abwandte.

Wären da nicht all diese quälenden Gedanken an die Rechnung und ähnliches gewesen, dann hätte Joey sicher in diesem Moment gelacht, doch so nickte er nur und blickte auf den Boden, als sich der Arzt erhob und eine Spritze bereit machte.

„Ich gebe dir noch etwas gegen die Schmerzen, damit du heute Nacht besser schlafen kannst." Mit diesen Worten hatte er sein Werk auch schon ausgeführt und verließ den Raum, bevor sich Joey auch nur bedanken konnte.

Der Blonde blickte ihm nach und unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als er sich den Arm hielt, in den er die Spritze bekommen hatte, bevor er den jungen Firmenchef an der Wand bemerkte. Wieso war Kaiba immer noch hier? Wollte er ihn jetzt auch noch nach Hause bringen oder was? Ha! Das wäre ja wohl das Allerneuste! Und glauben würde ihm das sowieso niemand.

„Was suchst du noch hier? Glaubst du ich komm nicht allein nach Hause oder was? Halt mich nicht für Schwächer als…" Der Blonde stockte in seinem Satz als er den Brünetten, der immer näher zu kommen schien, anstatt an der Wand zu bleiben, beinah nur noch verschwommen sah.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich merkwürdig benebelt. Ob das an der Spritze lag?

Er spürte kaum, wie er nach vorne kippte, als er krampfhaft versuchte seine Augen offen zu halten. Das war gar nicht gut!

Dennoch fiel er leicht gegen etwas, was ihn wieder dazu brachte seinen Satz beenden zu wollen.

„… Ich… kann schon… allein… und die… Rechnung…"

Weiter kam Joey Wheeler leider nicht mehr. Das Beruhigungsmittel um das Kaiba den Arzt gebeten hatte, weil er sich sicher gewesen war, dass sich der Blonde kein Stück ausruhen würde, tat seine Wirkung und brachte Joey in die Traumwelt.

Gleich darauf hatte ihn der Brünette auch schon auf seine Arme genommen und trug ihn stumm hinaus zum Auto, in das er ihn vorsichtig verfrachtete.


	8. Chapter 8

Joey schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte, als er versuchte seine Zimmerdecke zu lokalisieren, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Stattdessen nahm er den Himmel eines ganz anderen Bettes war, welches er allerdings nur all zu gut kannte.

Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite und blickte neben sich. Es war niemand zu sehen. Eigentlich nicht verwunderlich. Den einzelnen verirrten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Vorhänge drangen, zu urteilen, was es Tag und somit würde Kaiba sicher nicht mehr schlafen.

Joey schloss erneut die Augen und seufzte, bevor er versuchte sich aufzurichten, was er beinah bereute, als er die Schmerzen spürte, die durch seinen Oberkörper fuhren. Dennoch ließ er nicht locker und setzte sich etwas schwerer atmend auf.

Wieso hatte ihn Kaiba wieder mit hierher genommen? Wieso hatte er ihn nicht einfach zu Hause abgeliefert? Er wusste doch durch seine Spione sicher, wo er wohnte.

Ob es daran gelegen hatte, dass er bewusstlos gewesen war?

Das hatte nur an dieser blöden Spritze gelegen! Dieser verfluchte Arzt! Und dafür sollte er ihn auch noch bezahlen! War sowieso noch immer die Frage, wie.

Der Blonde hielt sich den Oberkörper als er zum Nachttisch und somit auf die Uhr blickte. Es war bereits nach drei Uhr Nachmittags.

Er hatte durch das Beruhigungsmittel eindeutig zu lange geschlafen. Die Schule war gerade sicher vorbei.

Joey seufzte erneut, nur um dies in seiner Sitzposition sofort zu unterbinden, als er dabei seine Rippen nur all zu deutlich spürte.

Dennoch schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und schwang sich aus dem Bett, nur um zu realisieren, dass er einen dunkelblauen Pyjama trug, der ihm perfekt zu passen schien. Das war sicher nicht Kaibas! Einer von ihm wäre ihm sicher zu groß gewesen. Aber sein eigener war es sicher auch nicht. Dazu schien er viel zu edel. Ob das Seide war?

Vermutlich hatten Roland oder Naka-san ihn besorgt. Nur... was dachte sich Kaiba verdammt noch mal bei alle dem?

Joey zögerte kurz, nur um sich dann auf den Weg zu machen. Irgendwer würde ja wohl im Haus sein. Und hier herumliegen wollte er sicher nicht. Er brauchte ein Statement was er verschlafen hatte.

Also schlich der Blonde auf nackten Füßen den Flur entlang und hielt erst an, als er in dem stillen Haus eine halbgeöffnete Tür erblickte und ihm nur eine all zu bekannte Stimme entgegen schlug.

Kaiba war hier? Nicht bei der Arbeit? Gut, das hier war sein Arbeitszimmer, dennoch…

Nicht in der Firma zu sein, war für den Geldsack schon am Wochenende ein Wunder gewesen.

Joey wollte anklopfen, als er eine weiter Stimme vernahm und sich eilig an die Wand neben der Tür drückte um zu lauschen…

„Sein eigener Vater?" Kaibas Stimme schien kälter als je zuvor.

„Ja. Wir haben es auch erst herausbekommen nachdem sie uns erneut darum baten nachzuforschen. Wir waren über die genauen Vorgänge in seiner Wohnung nicht informiert."

„Dafür sollte ich sie feuern!" Die Entschuldigung des Mannes schien Kaiba nicht zu reichen und erst jetzt begriff Joey, dass die Beiden über ihn redeten. Also wusste der Geldsack nun Bescheid.

Na klasse! So hatte er noch mehr in der Hand, um ihn nieder zu machen. Und Kaiba würde diese Karte sicher so bald als möglich ausspielen.

„Wie auch immer. Ich will in nächster Zeit genauer über alles Bescheid wissen. Finden sie auch heraus, was seine restliche Familie macht und wie oft so etwas vorkommt."

„Jawohl, Herr Kaiba."

„Und jetzt raus hier!"

Mit diesen letzten Worten, die beinah durch das ganze Haus zu hören gewesen waren, verließ der Beauftragte auch schon eilig das Arbeitszimmer des Hausherren, nur um wie gehetzt den Gang entlang zu laufen. Er war seiner Kündigung gerade noch einmal entgangen.

Kaiba hatte seinen Kopf in die Hände gestützt und die Augen geschlossen als er ein leises Geräusch an der Tür vernahm und eilige aufblickte, nur um Joey im Türrahmen zu erkennen.

„Du bist also endlich wach." Es war ein Statement, keine Frage als sich der Brünette aus seinem Stuhl erhob ohne den Blick von dem Blonden in seinem Pyjama zu lassen.

„Ich hätte nicht so lange geschlafen, wenn du diese Spritze verhindert hättest." Er schien keine gute Laune zu haben, denn sein Blick war finster, als er ganz in den Raum trat und die Tür schloss.

Es war etwas Neues und doch irgendwie Angenehmes, dass Wheeler hier im Pyjama vor ihm stand. Das hatte außer Mokuba sicher noch niemand. Andererseits hatte ihn selbst auch noch niemand schlafend gesehen und das hatte Joey wohl oder übel.

„Wie hätte ich? Ich habe sie schließlich angeordnet." Die Augen des Blonden verengten sich noch mehr.

„Was soll der Mist, Kaiba? Erst schleppst du mich ohne Vorwarnung und ohne mein Einverständnis ins Krankenhaus und dann spionierst du mir nach als wäre ich dein Feind! Wenn du das wirklich glaubst, wieso lässt du mich dann hier übernachten! Ein für alle mal: Es geht dich NICHTS an, was ich tue und was mit mir geschieht! Wenn dir mein Körper nun nicht mehr passt, gut! Schön! Dann lassen wir die Sache! Du findest sicher jemand Anderen!"

Joey redete und redete. Er schien seinem Ärger Luft machen zu müssen, denn er ließ Kaiba nicht einmal zu Wort kommen.

Erst nach der Erwähnung eines Anderen hielt er inne. Er sah beinah so aus, als würde es ihm missfallen, wenn es so kommen würde. Aber das war sicher nur Setos Einbildung.

„Und wenn du denkst, dass ich jetzt auf Knie vor dir rutsche damit du mir meine Schulden erlässt, irrst du dich! Ich werde dir alles zurückzahlen!"

Er hatte sich alles angehört und nicht davon hatte ihn wirklich aufgeregt. Er hielt es nicht für nötig etwas dazu zu sagen. Kaiba tat für gewöhnlich was er wollte, egal was Andere dazu sagten. Doch die letzten Sätze, die nach der Pause nachgereicht worden waren, ließen ihn aufhorchen und der Brünette trat näher an den Blonden heran.

„Du hast Schulden bei mir?" Das war ja etwas ganz Neues!

„Na... Natürlich!" Allein diese kleine Frage hatte Joey aus dem Konzepte gebracht und er wich automatisch einen Schritt zurück. Wollte Kaiba ihn für blöd verkaufen!

„Die Arztkosten! Glaubst du ich weiß nicht, dass so eine Untersuchung nicht umsonst ist?"

Der junge Firmenchef hob eine Augenbraun. Daran hatte er nicht wirklich gedacht. So etwas waren nicht wirklich erwähnenswerte Summen für ihn. Sie wurden überwiesen und die Sache hatte sich. Allerdings… das wusste Wheeler ja nicht…

„So. Du willst sie mir zurückzahlen? Darf ich fragen wie du das anstellen willst? Hast du denn das Geld dafür?" Kaiba begann zu grinsen als er erneut einige Schritte auf Joey zutrat und diesen damit zwang an die Tür zurück zu weichen.

Natürlich hatte er es nicht. Zumindest nicht jetzt und nicht auf einmal. Das wusste der Geldsack ganz genau. Ob es doch ein Trick gewesen war? Wie auch immer… Er würde nicht zurückstecken und schon gar nicht mit Schulden leben wollen.

„Ich werde es auftreiben!" Und wenn er gleich morgen nach einem Job suchen musste! Er würde es zurückzahlen! Er würde dem Geldsack nichts schuldig bleiben!

„Ich hab einen besseren Vorschlag." Kaibas ruhige Stimme und seine Hand, die sich neben seinem Kopf niederließ, verwirrte Joey etwas und er blickte nicht mehr all zu böse zu dem Brünetten auf.

Was wurde das nun wieder?

„Du machst eine Woche lang, was ich sage und ich erlasse dir deine Schulden. Oder sagen wir so: Mit jedem Gehorsam bezahlst du etwas von deinen Schulden ab." Das Grinsen auf Kaibas Gesicht verschwand langsam als er in die braunen Augen des Anderen blickte. Er meinte es ernst.

Joey ballte seine Fäuste als er die Worte des jungen Firmenchefs vernahm. Das war ja wohl…! Und er meinte es auch noch ernst! Was sollte das? Wollte Kaiba mit ihm spielen? Er konnte ihn doch normal jederzeit haben, wenn er wollte! Was hatte er von dieser Regelung? Gut, er konnte mehr von Joey verlangen als je zuvor, ihn eventuell noch mehr demütigen… Dennoch…

Das klang zu leicht. Aber es schien ein wesentlich besseres Angebot als auf die schnelle einen niederen Job zu suchen. Und vielleicht tat Kaiba es ja einfach für Mokuba? Vielleicht wurde das nur so etwas wie das letzte Wochenende?

„Ich ziehe dir für jeden Gehorsam 2000Yen ab, was bedeutet dass du Ende der Wochen deine Schulden abbezahlt haben müsstest." Man sah Wheeler genau an, dass er so gut wie einverstanden mit seinem Vorschlag war. Kein Wunder bei seinen armen Verhältnissen und nachdem er nun auch noch dies mit seinem Vater gehört hatte…

Es verging sicher eine Minuten in der sich blaue und braune Augen nur anstarrten, dann brach Joey den Blickkontakt und nickte langsam.

„In Ordnung." Es war wirklich besser als in seinem Zustand einen Job zu suchen.

Das Kaiba seinen Gehorsam allerdings so schnell geltend machen würde hatte der Blonde nicht erwartet. Kaum hatte er seinen Satz zu Ende gedacht als sich Kaiba auch schon von der Tür löste, vor ihm stehen blieb und seine Arme verschränkte.

„Gut. Dann wirst du diese Woche hier verbringen. Wenn es dir besser geht darfst du zur Schule gehen. Ansonsten verbringst du deine Zeit hier."

Kaiba genoss es sichtlich, wie Joey Kinnlade beinah herabklappte und er ihn entgeistert anblickte, bevor er auch schon auffuhr.

„WAS? Sag mal, spinnst du? Was soll das! Ich kann doch nicht…" Bevor der Blonde noch mehr von seinen Beschimpfungen und nervigen Fragen hervorbringen konnte, hatte Kaiba ihm auch schon zwei Finger auf den Mund gelegt und Joey hielt überrascht blinzelnd inne.

„Für jeden Gehorsam den du verweigerst, gibt es wieder 2000Yen drauf. So läuft das bei Geschäften."

Wütend schlug Joey die Hand des Anderen weg, bevor er ihn anfunkelte und dann seinen Blick zur Seite wandte. Auf was hatte er sich da nur eingelassen? Er hatte mal wieder eindeutig zu schnell ja gesagt, ohne nachzudenken. Er hatte nur die Vorteile gesehen! Kaiba hingegen war ein reiner Geschäftsmann. Aber er hatte auch nichts zu verlieren gehabt! Im Gegenteil… Joey verfluchte sich selbst.

Gut, er hatte keine Wahl. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch eine Ausrede für seinen Vater… Das war für eine Woche sicher nicht leicht.

„Ich hab verstanden." Es war mehr ein Murmeln als der Brünette auch schon zufrieden lächelte.

„Sehr schön. Und als nächstes gehst du zurück ins Bett und legst dich hin. Bettruhe, bis ich sie aufhebe."

Joey wollte erneut auffahren als er die Augen des Anderen wieder traf und nur wütend die Fäuste ballte. Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Was nahm sich dieser Geldsack heraus!

„Braves Hündchen! Und jetzt husch ins Körbchen." Kaiba grinste noch einmal und wandte sich um, um zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück zu treten und sich wieder in seinem Lederstuhl niederzulassen.

Joey atmete hörbar aus und wandte sich dann ebenfalls um. Eine Woche! Nur eine Woche musste er das aushalten! Und das würde er! Kaiba würde das Lachen schon noch vergehen!

Dennoch wütend, was er durch das Knallen der Tür deutlich zeigte, verließ der Blonde das Zimmer und begab sich zurück ins Bett.

Er verstand Kaibas Handlungen nicht wirklich. Was hatte der Geldsack davon? Seinen Spaß, weil er ihn wie seinen Hund behandeln konnte? Das hatte er sicher schon immer gewollt, bei dem dämlichen Spitznamen, den Joey schon so lange trug… Und Geld hatte er schließlich genug. Ja, es war sicher nur aus reiner Boshaftigkeit. Nicht zu fassen!

Als die Tür knallte musste Seto ein Lachen unterdrücken. Das war typisch Wheeler!

Der junge Firmenchef grinste die Tür eine Zeit lang an, bevor er seinen Stuhl herumschwang und aus einem der großen Fenster blickte, welche beinah die ganze Seite des Arbeitszimmers einnahmen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nachdenklich, als er seinen Arm auf die Lehne stützte und seine Kinn auf seiner Faust platzierte.

Er fragte sich selbst gerade seit wann genau ihn so sehr interessierte, was Joey Wheeler tat und wer ihm Leid zufügte. Abgesehen davon, dafür zu sorgen dass es ihm gut ging.

Wollte er seine „Feinde" nur besser kennen? Nein, Wheeler war nicht sein Feind. Nicht mehr seit sie ab und an ein Bett teilten. Was nun nicht mal mehr ab und an sein würde…

Was war nur los? Er fand es ja beinah angenehm den Blonden um sich zu haben. Seit wann?

Seto schüttelte den Kopf und wandte seinen Stuhl wieder um, um sich seinen Unterlagen zu widmen. Er sollte nicht so viel darüber nachdenken. Diese Woche würde sicher amüsant werden. Immerhin hatte er nun ein gehorsames Haustier hier…


	9. Chapter 9

Nein, es war wirklich nicht gut nur hier herum zu liegen. Das Einzige was Joey tun konnte war denken. Nicht einmal der Fernseher half ihn abzulenken.

Er wollte Gesellschaft! Und zwar nicht von einem technischen Gerät, sondern von Leuten, die ihn zum Lachen brachten und richtig ablenkten. Wie zum Beispiel von seinen Freunden.

Doch die konnte er wohl kaum hierher bitten.

Erstens war Kaiba sicher dagegen und zweitens hätte er das hier alles dann erklären müssen und das ging ja wohl kaum ohne sich zu verraten. In vielerlei Hinsicht.

Joey seufzte, als er versuchte sich auf die Seite zu drehen. Der Fernseher zeigte irgendeinen Musikkanal, dem der Blonde keine Beachtung mehr schenkte. Er hatte die letzten zwei Stunden genug davon gesehen. Auch wenn Kaiba Kanäle hatte, die Joey noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Geschweige denn so viele davon.

Aber er war nun mal niemand der ständig vor dem Fernseher saß. Er war es gewohnt mit seinen Freunden etwas zu unternehmen.

Abgesehen davon war er niemand der lange stillsaß. Er brauchte Bewegung! Aber die war ihm ja verboten worden!

Joey grummelte in das weiche Kissen mit dem schwarzen Seidenüberzug.

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht auf diesen Deal einzugehen! Das war wirklich bescheuert gewesen! Aber nun war es zu spät. Kaiba nahm das Ganze sicher nicht zurück.

Nicht, dass er dieses weiche Bett und die protzige Umgebung nicht toll fand, im Gegenteil. Das war wirklich immer wieder etwas, was ihn staunen und lachen ließ und was man für kurze Zeit irgendwie genießen musste, aber trotzdem… Da war immer noch Kaiba.

Und Joey fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit was der Geldsack wohl noch alles von ihm verlangen und wie demütigend jedes dieser Dinge sein würde.

Oder hatte er ihn vielleicht nur hier behalten, weil er so auch jederzeit mit ihm schlafen konnte?

Joey starrte auf das Kissen neben sich. War es vielleicht wirklich das? Aber dann würden ihn die Blutergüsse gar nicht stören.

Das war alles so verwirrend! Warum hatte Kaiba nicht einfach sagen können, was das sollte! Aber er hielt Erklärungen ja nie für nötig. Hauptsache es ging nach seinem Kopf!

Der Blonde rollte sich wieder auf den Rücken und seufzte genervt als er ein leises Klopfen an der Tür vernahm und sich langsam aufrichtete, nur um sich gegen die Rückwand des Bettes zu lehnen.

„Ja?" Ob das einer der Angestellten war? Vermutlich Naka-san.

„Joey?" Eine erst leise Stimme drang durch den Spalt der Tür, als gleich darauf Mokuba seinen Kopf hereinstreckte und sich eilig ganz ins Zimmer begab, als er sah, dass der Blonde im Bett saß.

„Mokuba!" Joeys Stimme war erfreut als er den kleinen Bruder Kaibas erblickte. Das war Gesellschaft!

„Das ist toll, dass du mich besuchst." Der Blonde hielt sich kurz die Brust, lachte Mokuba aber dennoch an.

„Seto hat mir erzählt, dass du hier bist. Er meinte, ich darf nur zu dir, wenn du nicht schläfst. Und selbst dann, muss ich schauen, dass du dich schonst." Der Junge nahm sich einen Stuhl und stellten ihn neben das Bett, um sich zu Joey zu setzen.

Dieser blinzelte kurz überrascht. Das klang ja beinah fürsorglich. Irgendwie. Ob Kaiba das wirklich so gesagt hatte?

„Du musst wirklich besser auf dich aufpassen." Die Stimme des Jüngeren wurde besorgt und Joey vertrieb seine Gedanken eilig. Wusste er etwa auch…

„Du kannst froh sein, dass dich das Auto nicht richtig erwischt hat, sonst wärst du jetzt vielleicht gar nicht mehr hier."

„Wie bitte?" Joey blinzelte erneut verwirrt in die grauen Augen des Jüngeren. Was redete Mokuba da?

„Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du nicht so gedankenlos bist, wie Seto immer sagt, aber pass das nächste Mal besser auf, wenn du über die Straße gehst, ja?"

Joey verstand gar nichts mehr, bevor er Kaibas Namen erneut vernahm. Hatte der Geldsack etwa… Er hatte Mokuba anscheinend wirklich nichts von seinem Vater erzählt.

Nun gut, die Geschichte mit dem Auto war wirklich mehr als lahm und sprach ganz für Kaiba, weil sie ihn wie einen hirnlosen Volltrottel dastehen ließ, aber dennoch…

Er schätzte es wirklich, dass er sein Problem nicht verraten hatte.

„Oh, ach so. Ja, ich werds mir merken." Joey lachte auf und fuhr sich verlegen durch das Haar. Es war besser so, wenn Mokuba diese Geschichte glaubte.

„Seto muss dich wirklich gern haben." Mokuba lachte, bei diesen zum dritten Mal überraschenden Worten, wieder und baumelte mit den Beinen.

„Ich hab noch nie erlebt, dass hier jemand übernachten darf und dann auch noch so oft und vor allem in seinem Zimmer. Ich meine, wir haben so viele Zimmer. Da hätte er dir auch ein Eigenes geben können. Aber vielleicht macht er das auch noch. Immerhin müssen die meisten Zimmer erst hergerichtet werden. Wäre toll, wenn du eines neben mir bekommen würdest."

Joey glaubte schon wieder nicht richtig zu hören.

Erst die Wörter „gern haben" und „Seto" in einem Satz über ihn und dann noch die Sache mit den Zimmer, als wäre er ein Verwandter oder würde hier einziehen.

Wußte Mokuba eigentlich was er da redete? Und was hatte Kaiba ihm alles erzählt, dass er überhaupt so redete?

Irgendwie war das Thema gerade wirklich nichts für ihn. Da schaffte er es gerade mal nicht an Kaiba zu denken oder sich über sein Verhalten zu wundern und schon kam Mokuba mit solchen Sachen.

Das machte den Blonden irgendwie verlegen. Warum nur?

„Ah, Mokuba. Sag, kannst du nicht eine deiner Spielkonsolen herholen? Dann können wir ne Runde zocken und ich zeig dir wie es ist zu verlieren." Themenwechsel war gut! Und so ein Spiel würde ihn sicher ablenken.

Joey grinste breit, als Mokubas Gesicht zu strahlen begann, nur um gleich darauf etwas zweifelnd dreinzublicken.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das darf. Seto hat doch gesagt, du musst dich schonen und ich soll dich nicht zu lange nerven." Er blickte unsicher auf seine Füße.

„Aber mir ist langweilig und ich freu mich über Gesellschaft. Außerdem muss ich dabei doch nicht viel tun. Das ist wirklich kein Ding!"

„Was ist kein Ding?" Die Köpfe der beiden Jungen fuhren im gleichen Augenblick herum und blickten erschrocken zur Tür in der Kaiba stand und die Beiden ertappten ansah.

„Ich… Ich wollte nur eine Spielkonsole herholen, damit Joey sich nicht mehr so langweilt." Mokuba hatte sich von dem Stuhl erhoben und lächelte seinen Bruder an, als dieser zum Bett trat.

„Nein. Er muss sich ausruhen. Das würde ihn nur aufregen und ruhig sitzen bleibt der Köter dabei sicher auch nicht." Kaibas Blick war wie immer ernst und Mokuba seufzte enttäuscht, während Joey den Größeren anfunkelte.

„Du hast was von Bettruhe gesagt und nicht davon, dass ich keinen Finger rühren darf!" Joey beugte sich in der Hast seiner Worte etwas nach vorne, nur um gleich darauf zu husten und sich die Brust zu halten. DAS hatte weh getan!

„So wie es scheint wäre es aber wohl besser, wenn du keinen Finger rühren würdest." Kaibas Blick schien beinah verächtlich als er auf den Blonden herabblickte, der wütend zu ihm aufsah und versuchte seine Schmerzen zu unterdrücken.

„Vielleicht morgen, Mokuba." Die Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem kleinen Bruder zugewandte nickte Kaiba diesem zu und begab sich dann zu seinem Schrank.

„Und jetzt lass Wheeler etwas ausruhen. Ich muss noch zu einem Geschäftsessen. Es könnte also später werden. Ich hab Nakanishi bereits gesagt, dass er darauf achten soll, dass du um acht im Bett bist, also versuch gar nicht erst später zu gehen."

Mokuba verdrehte nach dieser Aussage die Augen, was sein älterer Bruder nicht wirklich sehen konnte, weil er sich bereits im Schrank befand.

Joey allerdings musste grinsen als der Jüngere eine Grimasse schnitt und seine miese Laune wieder einigermaßen verflog, als er sich zurück an die Wand lehnte.

Es war irgendwie interessant zu sehen, wie sich Kaiba und Mokuba zu Hause verhielten. Das war eine angenehme Atmosphäre.

„Und jetzt raus hier.", hallte die Stimme des Älteren erneut aus dem Schrank und Mokuba lächelte Joey noch einmal an.

„Schlaf gut, Joey. Wir sehen uns ganz sicher morgen! Ich komm gleich wenn ich zurück bin vorbei und schau wie es dir geht. Erhol dich bis dahin, damit wir spielen können."

„Ich geb mein Bestes!" Der Blonde zwinkerte Mokuba noch einmal zu und schon hatte der Jüngere das Zimmer verlassen, während Kaiba mit beigem Hemd und frischer Hose aus dem Schrank trat. Gerade dabei seine Krawatte fertig zu binden und diese an ihren Platz zu setzen, bevor er sein, über den Arm gelegtes, Jackett überstreifte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zurück bin. Nakanishi sollte dafür Sorgen, dass du versorgt bist und du Fresschen bekommst. Wage es nicht noch auf zu sein, wenn ich wieder komme."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Kaiba zur Tür und Joey blickte ihm beinah resigniert hinter her. Das mit dem „Fresschen" hatte er einfach überhört. Er hatte keine Lust mehr sich heute noch mal aufzuregen. Irgendwie tat das seinem Körper gerade gar nicht gut.

Und außerdem… Irgendwie war er gerade fasziniert davon wie gut Kaiba in seinem dunklen Anzug aussah. Mit wem er wohl Essen ging?

„Komm trotzdem nicht zu spät zurück. Morgen ist Schule." Für diesen Satz bekam er eine hochgezogenen Augenbraun von Kaiba, der gleich darauf ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Tür verschwand, während sich Joey wieder ganz zurück ins Bett legte.

Irgendwie war es beinah klar gewesen, oder nicht? Er war sicher so stur gewesen und hatte warten wollen.

Das war so typisch!

Kaiba schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und hätte wohl geseufzt, wenn ein Kaiba geseufzt hätte. Aber so etwas tat er nur sehr selten und wenn meist im Inneren wo es keiner mitbekam.

Er streifte sein Jackett ab und schmiss es über den nächsten Stuhl, nur um seine Krawatte zu lockern als er seine Augen nicht von dem großen Bett nehmen konnte auf dem der Blonde lag und friedlich schlief.

Aber natürlich nicht wie es sich gehörte, brav unter der Decke und auf seinem Kissen, nein quer über dem ganzen Bett. Die Fernbedienung noch halb in der Hand, während das Gerät nur noch leise rauschte und schwarz weißen Flimmer anzeigte. Kein Wunder, es war bereits nacht drei Uhr.

Kaiba ließ seine Krawatte dem Jackett folgen und begab sich dann zum Bett, nur um auf Wheeler hinab zu blicken, ihm dann die Fernbedienung zu entwenden und ihn von hinten anzuheben, um ihn auf seine Seite zu schieben.

Nur leider war Joey schwerer als er gedacht hatte und die leichten Schmerzen, die durch die Bewegung sicher aufgekommen waren, weckten den Anderen langsam. Gerade als ihn der Brünette auf seine Seite gehievt hatte und sich weiter begann auszuziehen.

„Kaiba?" Eine verschlafene Stimme ließ Seto aufhorchen, der sich wieder auf seiner Seite des Bettes an den Rand begeben hatte und nun sein Hemd und seine Hose abstreifte.

„Gott, wie spät ist es?" Der Brünette spürte durch das Bett wie sich Joey bewegte, als er seine Hose einfach fallen ließ und sich in seiner Boxershorts unter die Bettdecke begab.

„Gleich drei Uhr." Eine kurze und knappe Antwort, als Seto dem Anderen unter seiner Decke den Rücken zuwandte.

„Leg dich wieder hin und schlaf." Er selbst war mehr als müde und musste in einigen Stunden bereits wieder aufstehen.

Doch irgendwie schien Wheeler ihn nicht schlafen lassen zu wollen.

„Was hast du so lange gemacht? Wir müssen doch morgen wieder in die Schule."

Kaiba spürte förmlich wie ihn der Blonde anstarrte, als er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete und sich zu ihm drehte. Wie hatte er nur denken können, dass er sich einfach schlafen legen konnte, wenn Wheeler im Raum war?

„Erstens: Das geht dich gar nichts an. Zweitens: Genau deswegen versuche ich gerade mich schlafen zu legen und Drittens: DU wirst morgen sicher noch nicht zur Schule gehen." Blaue Augen trafen Braune als Kaiba seine kühlen Worte beendet hatte und schon schien jedwede Müdigkeit vergessen. Auf beiden Seiten.

Die Augen des Blonden verengten sich.

„Natürlich geh ich morgen in die Schule! Ich lieg sicher nicht noch einen Tag hier blöd herum! Außerdem verpass ich so viel zu viel!"

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du in deinem Zustand weit kommst! Dich zwingen deine Schmerzen spätestens bei der Haustür auf die Knie, wo du hingehörst, Köter!"

„Meine Schmerzen gehen dich einen Scheißdreck an und außerdem komm ich super damit klar!"

„Ach wirklich?" Kaum hatte Joey zu Ende gesprochen, als Kaiba sich auch schon auf ihn stürzte und ihn an seinen Schultern zurück auf das Bett drückte, nur um sich über ihm zu platzieren.

Wie erwartet stöhnte der Blonde unter dem groben Druck und den daraus resultierenden Schmerzen auf und unterdrückte eindeutig einen Schmerzenschrei als er sich auf die Unterlippe biss und die Augen beinah gequält schloss, nur um gleich darauf angestrengter zu atmen.

„Womit wir mein Wissen bewiesen hätten." Kaiba lächelte überheblich als er auch schon einen beinah tödlichen Blick von Joey erntete, der sonst nicht wirklich etwas tun konnte.

Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte, als sich die Beiden nur anblickten und Seto kurz nachdachte, ob er diese Position für sich nutzen sollte. Er liebte es den Anderen so unter sich zu spüren…

Dann jedoch war der Moment vorbei und der Brünette hob seine Hand, um die Nachttischlampe auf Joeys Seite auszuschalten und sich dann von ihm auf seine eigene Seite zu rollen und sich erneut unter die Decke zu begeben.

„Denk nicht einmal daran morgen aufzustehen. Das ist eine Anordnung! Sie kostet dich 2000 Yen, wenn du sie ignorierst."

Damit war die Sache für Seto erledigt. Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass sich der Köter daran hielt. Und wenn er ihn morgen bevor er ging ans Bett fesseln musste!

Ein geräuschvolles Ausatmen war noch von der anderen Seite zu vernehmen als der Blonde noch etwas vor sich hinmurmelte und sich dann wohl ebenfalls unter die Decke begab.

Dann herrschte Stille und der Schlaf übermannte Seto nur all zu schnell, trotz eines Bettnachbarn. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen…


	10. Chapter 10

„Herr Kaiba. Es ist erneut Joey Wheeler." Die Sekretärin klang etwas verwirrt, als sie Seto durch seinen Apparat erneut ankündigte, wer ihn gerade anrief.

Da ihr Chef den Ansprechpartner vor zehn Minuten schon einmal angenommen hatte, ging sie davon aus, dass sie ihn auch dieses Mal durchstellen konnte, was Kaiba sofort durch ein knappes und grummelndes:

„Durchstellen.", bestätigte.

Und kaum hatte er abgenommen als er auch schon seine Stimme verlauten ließ.

„Was willst du dieses Mal, Köter? Ich hab nein gesagt und dabei bleibt es!"

„Du hast gesagt, ich darf nicht aufstehen und nach draußen. Darf ich wenigstens in die Küche?", erklang die Stimme von der anderen Seite. Es klang beinah als würde Wheeler grinsen. Er hätte ihm nie das tragbare Haustelefon mit seiner Nummer geben dürfen!

„Da brauchst du nicht hin. Sag Nakanishi einfach was er dir bringen soll!" Seto war sichtlich genervt.

„Aber der kann das nicht, was ich will! Das ist ein Spezialrezept! Und es wird mich nicht umbringen in die Küche zu gehen!" Joey schien nicht vorzuhaben so leicht aufzugeben, denn er hatte seine Antwort sofort parat.

Seto biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut in den Hörer zu brüllen als er erneut antwortete.

„Dann überleg dir was anderes! Du wirst nicht aufstehen! Das ist eine Anordnung, verstanden? Und jetzt Schluss! Ich hab zu arbeiten!"

„Aber…" Joey wollte erneut protestieren, als ihm Seto das Wort abschnitt.

„Nichts aber! Es gibt kein ‚aber'! Und wenn du das nächste Mal hier anrufst, nimm die direkte Durchwahl. Meine Sekretärin braucht dich nicht ständig in der Leitung zu haben." Mit diesen Worten knallte der Brünette den Hörer auf das Telefon und lehnte sich kurz in seinen Ledersessel zurück, bevor er langsam und tief ein und ausatmete.

Es war gerade mal zwanzig Minuten her seit er aus der Schule hierher gewechselt war und es schien als hätte sich Wheeler einen Wecker gestellt, um genau dann wach zu sein und ihn zu nerven!

Gut das er wenigstens nicht seine Handynummer gehabt hatte. Sonst hätte er ihn vermutlich auch noch in der Schule angerufen!

Wie war er nur auf die Idee gekommen ihm das Telefon zu überlassen!

Nicht, dass er seinem Hauspersonal in der Hinsicht nicht vertraute, aber irgendwie hatte er doch Sorge gehabt, das etwas sein könnte.

Gott, er tat ja gerade so als läge Mokuba zu Hause im Bett und wäre verletzt! Wieso nur hatte er Sorge, dass etwas sein könnte? Weil er dann keinen Bettnachbarn mehr haben würde? Vermutlich… Denn mit Wheeler zu schlafen war wenigstens etwas, was der Blonde nicht vergeigte und was richtig gut mit ihm war. Er genoss es jedes Mal wieder, wenn er ehrlich war.

Seto starrte noch einige Minuten weiter Löcher in die Luft, während er seine Gedanken weiter zu seinem Haus schweifen ließ, als erneut das Telefon klingelte. Und dieses Mal direkt bei ihm.

Das riss den jungen Firmenchef aus seiner Trance und er nahm eilig den Hörer ab.

„Kaiba."

„Oh, das funktioniert ja!" Ein Lachen erklang auf der anderen Seite und sofort erkannte der Brünette wer ihn da erneut kontaktiert hatte.

„Was soll der Mist, Wheeler! Wieso rufst du schon wieder hier an?" Das war ja wohl nicht möglich! Nicht schon wieder!

„Ich wollte nur sehen ob die Direktwahl funktioniert." Dieses Mal grinste der Blonde mit Sicherheit! Das war deutlich zu hören.

„Außerdem ist mir langweilig." Die Stimme des Anderen sank augenblicklich und Seto vernahm ein langsames Seufzen.

Eigentlich hatte Kaiba in den Hörer brüllen wollen, doch als er den Atem des Blonden vernahm, der so ehrlich schien, bekam er es irgendwie nicht auf die Reihe.

Es war sowieso irgendwie merkwürdig. Wheeler hätte überall in der Welt herumtelefonieren können, nachdem ihm Seto das Telefon freiwillig übergeben hatte und das auch noch auf seine Kosten! Und dennoch rief er ihn an? Nur ihn?

Was war mit seinen Freunden? Ob er Angst hatte sich zu verraten wo er war? Vermutlich. Denn wenn das herauskam, dann waren sie sowieso Beide in Schwierigkeiten…

„Dann leg dich hin und schlaf." Eine simple, aber ruhigere Antwort des Brünetten.

„Ich hab den ganzen Morgen geschlafen, Kaiba. So viel kann ein Mensch gar nicht schlafen." Seto konnte sich allein an der Tonlage vorstellen, wie Joey genervt die Augen verdrehte und er musste unweigerlich grinsen, was er selbst kaum wahr nahm.

„Dann sieh fern." Kaiba bemühte sich um eine ernste und genervte Tonlage, obwohl ihm gerade nicht wirklich danach war. Es war wohl mehr Reflex.

„Ich hab die letzten zwei Stunden fern gesehen. Irgendwann wird das langweilig. Obwohl du wirklich viele Kanäle hast. Aber da kann man sich teils ja gar nicht entscheiden." Wheeler sprach jetzt vollkommen locker und beinah so, wie wenn er mit seinen Freunden sprach. Oder kam das Seto nur so vor?

Gegen seinen wirklichen Willen hörte er aufmerksam zu ohne ein Wort zu sagen oder gar an seine Arbeit zu denken.

„Sag mir deinen Lieblingskanal. Ich bin sicher das ist so einer wie CNN oder so, hab ich recht?" Er stichelte. Das war reine Absicht. Doch Kaiba ließ sich gerade nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Sein Kopf zeigte ihm unweigerlich Bilder. Gedanken, wie der Blonde wohl gerade auf dem Bett lag und den Hörer in der Hand hielt während sie telefonierten.

„Ich sehe nie fern." Ein kurzes Statement als er merkte, dass Joey nicht einfach nur sprach, sondern wirklich auf eine Antwort gewartet hatte. Das hatte er nicht erwartet gehabt.

„Was? Nie, wie niemals? Wieso hast du dann so viele Kanäle? Das ist ja Verschwendung." Die Stimme des Blonden klang beinah so als würde er ihn für etwas schimpfen was er angestellt hatte und Kaiba fragte sich, was er hier eigentlich tat.

Er telefonierte während seiner Arbeitszeit. Und das war kein Geschäftsgespräch! Viel schlimmer! Er redete mit dem Köter als wären sie Freunde. Das war zu verrückt und musste vor allem ein Ende haben.

„Denk was du willst. Du wirst nicht aufstehen. Und jetzt such dir einen anderen Knochen, Puppy, bevor du mir ein Ohr abkaust. Ich hab zu arbeiten." Mit diesen Worten legte der junge Firmenchef einfach den Hörer auf, nur um einige Sekunden darauf zu starren und sich dann hastig wieder an seinem Laptop zu schaffen zu machen.

Er sollte nicht so viel denken, wenn es um Wheeler ging. Das machte alles so neu, dennoch vertraut, aber verwirrte ihn mehr als alles andere. Und es war nicht üblich für einen Seto Kaiba verwirrt zu sein. Daher musste das aufhören.

Es verging noch genau eine Stunde, in der Seto sicher alle zehn Minuten auf die Uhr auf seinem Schreibtisch blickte, bevor es der junge Firmenchef nicht mehr aushielt und seinen Laptop zuklappte, nachdem er seine Sachen zusammengeräumt hatte.

Was war nur los? Wieso hatte sich der Köter nicht mehr gemeldet? Vorher hatte er auch alle zehn Minuten angerufen und nun…

Seto hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt bei ihm anzurufen, diesen jedoch gleich wieder verworfen. Wie würde das denn bitte aussehen? Als würde er sich wirklich Sorgen um Wheeler machen!

Aber tat er das nicht bereits?

Der Brünette klappte seinen Aktenkoffer zu und seufzte verärgert. Dieser Kerl machte ihm auch nichts als Schwierigkeiten!

„Kiritani-san! Ich gehe. Leiten sie alle meine noch eintreffenden Anrufe auf mein Handy um und faxen sie mir die Ergebnisse des Meetings zu mir nach Hause." Mit diesen Worten wollte der junge Firmenchef an seiner Sekretärin vorbeigehen und zum Fahrstuhl treten, als die junge Frau ihn zurückhielt.

„Warten sie noch Herr Kaiba! Wollen sie die Ergebnisse ihrer Untersuchung nicht gleich mitnehmen? Sie sind vorhin eingetroffen." Sie hielt Seto einige weiße Zettel hin und der Brünette nahm sie mit einem Kopfnicken an sich, bevor er wirklich in den Aufzug verschwand.

Ach ja. Da war ja diese Durchcheckuntersuchung gewesen, die ihm der Arzt aufgebrummt hatte, als er Wheeler das letzte Mal zu ihm gebracht hatte.

Und da war wirklich alles dabei gewesen. Von Kopf bis Fuß.

Nun, mal sehen, was die Ergebnisse sagen würden.

Der junge Firmenchef begann die Zettel in seiner Limousine durchzusehen und war teils nicht wirklich überrascht und teils nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, weswegen er gleich darauf Roland anwies einen Termin für den Abend auszumachen.

Als Seto schließlich zu Hause eintraf und seinen Mantel dem Hausdiener aushändigte, fragte er sich selbst wieso genau er eigentlich einfach nach Hause gegangen war. Wirklich wegen diesen dämlichen Gedanken an den Kranken in seinem Zimmer?

Das war so absurd! Aber wohl wirklich so, wenn er seine Gedanken an all das zuließ. Was sollte das nur? Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Das war schließlich immer noch nicht Mokuba um den es hier ging. Und sein kleiner Bruder war für gewöhnlich der Einzige, der diese Gefühle in ihm weckte. Diese Besorgnis…

„Hat sich Wheeler in meiner Abwesenheit aus dem Zimmer bewegt?" Seto blickte Nakanishi nicht an, als er mit ihm die Stufen ins erste Stockwerk hinaufstieg.

„Nein, Sir. Er ist im Bett geblieben, wie sie es angeordnet haben. Allerdings hat er nicht wirklich viel gegessen und den Verband hat er sich auch nicht wechseln lassen." Der Hausdiener bekam nur ein leises unwilliges Brummen als Antwort, als er nach einem Wink von Kaiba auch schon wieder an seine Arbeit verschwand, während der Brünette mit seinem Aktenkoffer sein Schlafzimmer betrat.

Eigentlich hatte er für den Blonden eine Standpauke auf Lager gehabt, schon allein um herauszufinden, warum sich dieser nicht mehr gemeldet hatte, doch es kam nicht dazu. Denn kaum hatte Seto seinen Koffer abgestellt, als er auch schon Wheeler auf dem Bett erblickte, der mal wieder quer lag. Neben ihm, noch halb in der Hand, das tragbare Telefon.

Er schlief. Friedlich und unschuldig, als hätte er nie seine Nerven strapaziert, geschweige denn je bei ihm angerufen.

Das erklärte wohl einiges und Kaiba verkniff sich ein Lachen. Kein Wunder, dass er sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Von wegen genug Schlaf! Dieser Faulpelz konnte davon sicher nicht genug bekommen.

Und er war extra früher aus der Arbeit zurückgekehrt! Der Brünette hätte sich für seine eigene Dummheit wirklich schlagen können.

Dennoch fand er es nicht schlecht hier zu sein. Und es war sowieso zu spät.

Also begann er sein Jackett abzustreifen und seine Krawatte auszuziehen, als es auch schon an die Tür klopfte und Roland sich von außen meldete.

„Herr Kaiba? Der Optiker wäre dann hier."

„In Ordnung. Ich bin sofort unten. Geleiten sie ihn in das Ankleidezimmer." Und schon hatte Seto seine Sachen über einen Stuhl geworfen und verließ, nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Blonden, sein Zimmer wieder…

**Wirklich sorry, minna-san, dass ich in letzter Zeit etwas länger brauche, aber ich hab ne Prüfung anstehen und komm daher kaum zum Schreiben! Ich hoffe das ändert sich nach dem 13ten wieder! -.-**

**Wie auch immer... Ich freue mich sehr, dass so viele Leute anscheinend an dieser FF interessiert sind.v Arigatou!**

**Freue mich über jegliche Kommentare! -mal mit dem Zaunpfahl wink- grins-**

**Wobei ich mich da nochmal ganz lieb bei meinem treuen Kommentator bedanken muss. Aber musst nicht immer schreiben, ne? Also is jetzt keine Pflicht oder so. -lach-**

**Auf die Idee mit Kaiba und der Brille, hat mich ne neue Bekannte gebracht, die das wollte und da ich ne Fanart mit Brille gesehen hab, die mir sehr gut gefiel... na da hab ich die Idee doch gleich eingebaut. . Hoff es fanden die Meisten nicht all zu schlimm. :p**

**Bist demnächst!**

**Subaru/Yui**


	11. Chapter 11

**Muss man dieses Vorgelaber eigentlich immer machen? O.o **

**Ich hab noch nie diese Standartdinger hier oben geschrieben, so alla: **

**Joey und Seto gehören mir nich... bla bla... Weiß ja wohl jeder. :) Is ja nur ne FF.**

**Aber vielleicht sollte ich das mal tun? -unsicher umschau-**

* * *

Joey vernahm das Klappen der Tür und blinzelte etwas verschlafen und überrascht. War da jemand gewesen?

Langsam drehte sich der Blonde auf den Bauch und gähnte, als er das Telefon in seiner Hand bemerkte. Er war wohl direkt nach dem letzten Telefonat doch eingeschlafen. Und das obwohl er wütend gewesen war, dass Kaiba einfach aufgelegt hatte.

Und er hatte vorher noch geprahlt er habe genug geschlafen.

Joey lächelte kurz und richtete sich dann immer noch etwas benommen auf, um sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streifen und sich umzublicken.

Also hereingekommen war wohl niemand. Denn es war ja niemand hier.

Joey erhob sich langsam vom Bett und blickte überrascht auf den Aktenkoffer und das Jackett über dem Stuhl.

War Kaiba etwa schon zurück?

Eilig suchte der Blonde die Uhr und blinzelte. Es war doch erst Fünf!

Verdammt! Oder schon! Mokuba war sicher zwischendurch hier gewesen und er hatte ihn verschlafen! Das war wohl seine einzige Chance gewesen Abwechslung zu erhalten.

Wie hatte er einfach einschlafen können?

Der Blonde zögerte. Kaiba war wohl auf jeden Fall zurück. Er würde seinen geheiligten Aktenkoffer nie aus den Augen lassen. Außer hier in seinem Zimmer. Also musste er aus dem Büro zurück sein. Warum auch immer so früh.

Eigentlich hatte er ja verboten bekommen aufzustehen, aber wenn er Kaiba einfach sagte, dass er ihn gesucht hatte, dann würde er vielleicht eine Ausnahme machen. Immerhin hätte er ja auch sagen können, dass er zurück war!

Also begab sich Joey leise und auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer, um langsam und vorsichtig den Flur entlang zu schleichen. Er kam allerdings nicht weit…

„Herr Joey? Sie sollten doch in Herrn Kaibas Zimmers bleiben." Erschrocken fuhr der Angesprochene herum und erblickte Nakanishi, der ihn anlächelte. Er atmete erleichtert auf. Irgendwie hatte er schon Kaiba selbst erwartet.

„Ah, Naka-san." Joey lachte leise.

„Nicht böse sein. Ich wollte Kaiba überraschen. Er ist doch schon zurück, nicht wahr? Wo ist er denn genau?" Er blickte den Diener fragend und bittend zugleich an und dieser seufzte leise bevor er auch schon nachgab.

„Er befindet sich im unteren Ankleidezimmer. Der Optiker ist hier um Herrn Kaiba seine Brillenauswahl zu zeigen. Aber das wissen Sie nicht von mir." Der Diener zwinkerte Joey zu und schritt dann an ihm vorbei um seiner weiteren Arbeit nachzugehen, während der Blonde kurz verdutzt zurück blieb.

Kaiba bekam eine Brille? Der Geldsack saß eindeutig zu viel vor seinem Laptop! Daran lag das sicher!

Aber irgendwie… Das konnte lustig werden.

Nachdem die Information in Joeys Gehirn kurz verarbeitet worden war, begann er zu grinsen und schlich in den unteren Stock, bis er das Ankleidezimmer auch schon bald fand.

Die Tür stand einen Spalt breit offen und der Blonde riskierte einen Blick.

Gleich beim ersten Hinsehen wurde klar warum Kaiba das untere Ankleidezimmer für seine Brillenauswahl genommen hatte. Er gebrauchte den riesigen Spiegel, um sich die Gestelle an sich zu betrachten. Und wieso nur das Gesicht entscheiden lassen, wenn man doch mit ganzem Körper dieses Gestell tragen würde?

Der Optiker war ein kleiner Mann, der sich in Kaibas Gegenwart mehr als unwohl zu fühlen schien. Was nicht verwunderlich war.

Kaibas Blick war so ernst, als würde er ein wichtiges Geschäft abschließen und Joey öffnete die Tür noch etwas mehr, um sich vorsichtig gegen den Türrahmen zu lehnen und die Szene noch weiter zu beobachten.

Die Brille, die der Größere in diesem Augenblick gereicht bekam und die der Optiker an dem jungen Firmenchef in den Himmel lobte, ließ Joey nur das Gesicht verziehen. Das sah ja furchtbar aus!

„Dieses Modell steht ihnen ausgezeichnet! Aber eigentlich sahen bisher alle Modelle sehr gut an Ihnen aus!" Der Optiker lächelte gekünstelt und tupfte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, während er von Kaiba nur einen genervten Blick zugeworfen bekam.

„Das glaubst du doch nicht etwa?" Joey hatte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können und hatte die Tür bei seinem Satz ganz geöffnet, nur um sofort das Augenmerk der beiden anderen Personen zu werden, die er mit hochgezogenen Augebraun musterte.

„Wheeler! Was…" Weiter kam Kaiba nicht, denn schon war Joey auf ihn zugetreten und nahm ihm kurzerhand das Gestell von der Nase, was den jungen Firmenchef inne halten ließ.

„Du brauchst etwas viel Schmaleres. Außerdem sollten die Ränder nicht so dick sein. Das macht deine Augen zu klein." Und schon war der Blonde an Kaiba vorbeigetreten und stand an dem kleinen Tisch auf dem ein großer Koffer mit verschiedenen Brillengestellen lag.

Noch während er sie forschend betrachtete, vernahm er Kaibas Stimme.

„Roland! Bringen sie den Optiker in das Teezimmer und gebe sie ihm etwas zu Trinken. Er soll dort warten." Kaiba sprach als wäre der Mann gar nicht anwesend gewesen. Typisch!

Der Optiker wollte protestieren, doch nach einem finsteren Blick des Brünetten schloss er hastig seinen Mund wieder und verschwand mit dem Diener nach draußen.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, wandte sich Kaiba zu Joey, der auch schon eine Brille herausgezogen hatte und diese dem Anderen hinhielt.

„Hier. Versuch es mal damit." Als Kaiba ihm die Brille abnahm, schwang sich Joey auf den niedrigen Tisch mit den Gestellen und beobachtete, wie der Brünette die Brille aufsetzte und sich im Spiegel ansah.

Er schien wesentlich zufriedener, als noch vor einigen Minuten.

Joey jedoch nicht.

„Nein. Das ist es noch nicht wirklich. Aber es sieht schon viel besser aus." Der Blonde beugte sich zu dem Koffer neben sich und ließ seinen Blick erneut über die Gestelle schweifen.

„Wer hat dir eigentlich erlaubt das Zimmer zu verlassen?" Kaibas Stimme klang wie immer tief und ernst, jedoch nicht wirklich wütend. Das bemerkte Joey sofort, als er von seiner Suche aufblickte und den Anderen ansah, der seinen Blick unverwandt erwiderte.

„Sei lieber froh darüber." Joey begann zu grinsen.

„Du wickelst doch alles lieber schnell ab und mit diesem Affen von Optiker, der dir nur in den Arsch kriecht und dir die teuersten Modelle verkaufen will, egal ob sie dir stehen oder nicht, hättest du noch Stunden gebraucht. Abgesehen davon wärst du mit der falschen Wahl vielleicht das Gespött der Leute geworden, wenn du die Brille demnächst in der Firma trägst. Sei also froh, dass ich so ehrlich bin und dir sage, wenn was an dir scheiße aussieht."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich dir dankbar sein sollte?" Kaiba nahm das letzte Brillengestell ab und trat vor den Blonden, der seine weitere Wahl aus dem Koffer hervorgezogen hatte.

„Wäre vielleicht angebracht, ja." Joey grinste noch breiter und hielt dem Brünetten seine erneute Auswahl hin. Doch anstatt, dass dieser sie annahm, ergriff er das Handgelenk des Blonden und hielt es zur Seite, während er sein Gesicht dichter vor das Joeys brachte.

„Bevor ich mich bei dir bedanke, Puppy..." Kaiba hielt inne und hob das Kinn des Anderen mit einem Finger an, um seine Lippen dichter an die Joeys zu bringen.

Beinah hätte dieser die Luft angehalten, fing sich aber gerade noch, als sein Herz wild zu schlagen begann. Wieso war er so nervös? Weil Kaiba seinem Gesicht so nahe war? Ob er seinen aufgeregten Puls spürte?

„…muss ich erst pleite sein. Und da das nicht so schnell passieren wird, sehe ich keine Chance für dich das ich es tun werde." Seine Stimme war ein Flüstern und dennoch so klar.

Genauso klar wie seine blauen Augen.

Das war Joeys letzter Gedanke, bevor er automatisch seine eigenen Augen schloss, als Kaiba ihn auch schon küsste.

Nein, er wehrte sich nicht.

Sein gehaltenes Handgelenk spannte sich für einige Sekunden an, als er die Lippen des Brünetten so warm auf seinen Eigenen spürte, doch das war reine Nervosität.

In diesem Augenblick war er kurz davor gewesen Kaiba einfach wegzustoßen, als sich seine andere Hand auch schon wie automatisch auf die Schulter des Anderen legte, um den Kontakt nicht zu verlieren.

Er hatte es sich anders überlegt.

Er wollte diesen Kuss.

Und als Kaiba seinen Mund beinah sanft mit seiner Zunge öffnete, da gewehrte ihm Joey willig Einlass, während seine Hand in das Haar des Anderen wanderte.

Der Luftmangel schien egal.

Und auch das es hier nicht um Sex ging.

Es war irgendwie alles egal. Solange Kaiba diesen Kuss nur nicht aufgab!

Und das tat er nicht.

Und Joey? Der gab wohl das erste Mal in seinem Leben Kaiba freiwillig die Kontrolle, was dazu führte, dass dieser Kuss beinah sanft und ruhig genannt werden konnte. Denn es gab das erste Mal keinen Kampf…

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Kaiba spürte, wie ihm die Luft ausging und er den Kuss wohl oder übel abbrechen musste.

Was er dennoch sehr langsam tat.

Wohl einfach aus dem simplen Grund, weil er im gleichen Augenblick als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, erkannte, was er hier getan hatte.

Sein Atem ging etwas schneller, als er in die braunen Augen vor sich blickte, deren Lider noch halb geschlossen waren und als er bereits begann die sanfte Hand in seinem Haar zu vermissen.

Joeys Wangen waren leicht gerötet und sein Atem war ebenfalls heftiger als zuvor als er ihn schließlich ganz anblickte.

Stille.

Keiner von Beiden wagte es etwas zu sagen.

Was immer das hier gerade gewesen war, es war unglaublich gewesen!

Und Kaiba hätte es am Liebsten sofort wieder getan!

Gott, an was dachte er nur? Das hier war Wheeler! Und das hier war definitiv KEIN Sex gewesen!

Er musste etwas sagen! Etwas tun!

Einfach weggehen? Nein, diese Blöße konnte er sich nicht geben.

Das würde nur zeigen, dass er es nicht verstand und das würde er Wheeler sicher nicht geben!

Also einfach so tun, als wäre das nichts weiter gewesen. So wie Sex eben.

Kaiba trat also einen Schritt vom Tisch und Joey zurück, ließ dessen Handgelenk endlich wieder gehen und nahm sich das silberne Brillengestelle, welches der Blonde vorher für ihn ausgewählt hatte, aus seiner Hand.

Dann trat er zum Spiegel und setzte es auf, um sich zu betrachten.

Wäre er nicht Seto Kaiba gewesen, hätte er sicher vor Überraschung geblinzelt.

Das sah wirklich gut aus! Also irgendwie… gefiel ihm das.

Der Puppy hatte einen guten Blick für so etwas. Was für eine positive Überraschung.

„Du bist ja doch zu mehr gut als zum Stöckchen holen, Puppy." Kaiba lächelte überheblich und betrachtete sich erneut.

Irgendwie hatte er gerade gute Laune. Ob das an diesem Kuss lag?

Joeys Herz hatte bei dem erneuten Augenkontakt beinah ausgesetzt, doch jetzt schlug es genauso heftig wie zuvor.

Es verstand nicht. Genauso wenig, wie sein Gehirn diese Aktion verstand!

Gut, es wäre etwas anderes gewesen, dies hier wäre kurz vor dem Sex passiert. Dann hätte man es einfach als „Unfall" oder so abtun können…

Aber, nein! Das hier war kein Unfall oder gar Zufall gewesen.

Seto Kaiba hatte ihn geküsst! IHN!

Und das nicht voller Lust, die es abzubauen galt, sondern beinah... sanft! Gott, was für ein Wort für Seto Kaiba!

Hai, Seto Kaiba… Seto…

„Hörst du mir zu, Puppy oder muss ich dich erst bestrafen, damit du dazulernst?" Kaibas Stimme riss Joey aus seinen Gedanken und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er die ganze Zeit vor sich hingestarrt hatte.

Er blickte auf und betrachtete den Brünetten mit dem silbernen Brillengestell.

Es passte perfekt. Genau das hatte er gesucht. Warum nur sah er so gut aus? Hatte er deswegen immer mit ihm geschlafen?

An was dachte er nur? Es ging hier doch viel eher darum, dass er ihn gerade… Aber Seto sagte überhaupt nichts dazu. War es ein Scherz gewesen?

„Ich würde sagen, das ist es." Eine kurze Antwort, in der sich Joey hastig straffte. In Setos Gegenwart darüber nachzudenken war nicht gut. Er würde ihn nur damit aufziehen, wenn er es mitbekam! Außerdem brachte ihn das auch nicht weiter. Er musste für den Augenblick akzeptieren. Genau!

„Dann sind wir ausnahmsweise mal einer Meinung." Der junge Firmenchef blickte erneut in den Spiegel, als Joey von dem kleinen Tisch sprang und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, als er auch schon niesen musste.

Es war saukalt hier!

Allerdings nicht mehr lange. Denn als Joey das nächste Mal aufblickte, da traf ihn auch schon ein Morgenmantel an den Kopf und der Blonde blinzelte überrascht, nur um das seidige Edelteil von seinem Kopf zu ziehen und es anzublicken.

„Zieh das über und die hier an." Mit diesen Worten hatte ihm Seto auch noch ein paar Pantoffeln hingeworfen.

„Wenn du dich erkältest sind hier überall diese Krankheitserreger. Das kann ich nicht gebrauchen." Der Brünette nahm das Brillengestell ab und legte es abseits auf den Tisch, um sicher zu gehen, dass es nicht wieder unter die Anderen geriet.

Währenddessen hatte sich Joey die Sachen dankbar übergezogen, als sich der Andere auch schon zur Tür begab.

„Komm mit." Ob er ihn wieder ins Bett schicken würde? Bitte nicht! Wo er diesem doch gerade mal entkommen war!

Doch es kam nicht so wie erwartet.

Seto führte ihn in ein angrenzendes Zimmer, welches unglaublich gemütlich eingerichtet schien.

Ein riesiger Kamin zierte beinah eine ganze Seite einer Wand und davor war mit einigem Abstand eine gemütliche runde Couch platzierte in deren Mitte ein kleiner Glastisch zu sehen war. Vor dem Glastisch lag ein Fell das unglaublich weich und kuschelig aussah.

Dieses „Kaminzimmer" gefiel Joey sehr gut.

Zumindest diese Ecke des Raumes. Denn auf den Rest achtete er kaum.

Hier schien alles so warm, auch wenn es noch nicht wirklich so war.

„Roland! Schicken Sie nach Nakanishi. Er soll den Kamin anschüren und Tee aufsetzen. Danach soll er nach Mokuba sehen und diesen herunterschicken sobald er mit seinen Hausaufgaben fertig ist."

Mit diesen Anweisungen, die sofort in die Tat umgesetzt wurden wandte sich der junge Firmenchef auch schon zur Tür und verschwand mit einem kurzen:

„Ich bin gleich zurück.", nur um Joey allein zu lassen.

Der Blonde blinzelte überrascht.

Gut, er war nicht wieder im Bett gelandet, aber was er hier sollte war auch nicht so ganz klar.

Unschlüssig blickte sich der Blonde noch einmal um, als auch schon Nakanishi das Zimmer betrat und ihm zulächelte, bevor er sich am Kamin zu schaffen machte.

„Sie können es sich ruhig bequem machen, Herr Joey. Es wird hier sehr bald angenehm warm werden."

Der Angesprochene nickte erfreut. Er mochte den Hausdiener mit jedem Treffen mehr.

Und so begab er sich auf die große Couch, um dort Nakanishi beim Feuermachen zuzusehen.

* * *

**Sooo... Endlich mal wieder ein Kapitel! Jetzt is die Prüfung vorbei und Subaru is im Weihnachtsstress. Das hatte ich noch nie so schlimm:p Nun gut... will trotzdem schauen, dass ich fleißig weiter schreibe!**

**Arigatou Ashumaniel fürs Glück wünschen, auch wenn wir uns nich kennen. :) **

**Und, hai, ich meinte dich Araglas 16 mit meinem fleißigen Kommentator. :)**

**Außerdem... hab ich hier das mit dem Wort "Puppy" erklärt? O.o -sich nich mehr wirklich dran erinnert-**

**Hatte das Wort verwendet, weil ich es dumm fand, wenn Kaiba "Hündchen" zu Joey sagen würde. Puppy klingt süßer und ich liebe das Wort im Englischen sowieso. :) **

**Liebe Grüße**

**Subaru**


	12. Chapter 12

**Es hat etwas gedauert, aber hier das Update:)**

**Werde vor Neujahr wohl nichts Neues on stellen können, gomen. :(**

**Aber ich bemühe mich danach wieder fleißig weiter zu machen!**

**Arigatou für die lieben Kommentare! Es sind mehr geworden:)**

**Subaru**

* * *

Es dauerte ungefähr eine viertel Stunde bis Kaiba mit einigen Büchern und Blättern wieder in das Kaminzimmer zurückkehrte.

Nakanishi war wieder gegangen, mit dem Versprechen später etwas zu Trinken und ein paar Snacks vorbei zu bringen, was Joey erfreut hatte nicken lassen.

Doch nun, als Seto die Szene wieder betrat, fühlte er sich irgendwie unsicher. Er wusste noch immer nicht was er von dem Vorfall im Ankleidezimmer halten sollte.

Nicht, das es ihm nicht gefallen hätte, es war nur so... untypisch! So... überhaupt nicht Seto! Und seit wann war es in seinen Gedanken überhaupt, Seto und nicht mehr Kaiba!

Das war alles so verwirrend.

Und doch schaffte es Seto jedes Mal wieder ihn aus seiner Gedanken-Traum-Welt herauszuholen. Allein mit seiner tiefen Stimme, die gerade dennoch nicht so rüde klang, wie sonst.

„Hier. Versuch die Aufgaben zu lösen. Wenn du etwas nicht verstehst, sag es." Mit diesen Worten hatte der Brünette ihm einige Bücher und Schreibpapier auf den Tisch gelegt und ließ sich ebenfalls in seiner Nähe auf der Couch nieder. Was sollte denn das? Waren das etwa Hausaufgaben!

Joey blinzelte den Anderen kurz an, bevor er sich die Sachen ansah.

„Sind das Hausaufgaben? Du willst, dass ich Hausaufgaben mache? Vorher durfte ich noch nicht mal einen Finger rühren!"

„Du hast dich doch selbst beschwert, dass du Angst hast nicht mehr hinterher zu kommen. Also sei froh, dass ich dir die Chance gebe einiges aufzuholen. Wir schreiben nächste Woche einen Mathetest. Also bereite dich lieber darauf vor." Kaiba hatte sich in der Couch zurückgelehnt und die Beine übereinander geschlagen, während er Joey musterte.

Der Blonde seufzte leise, bei der Erwähnung des Mathetest, bevor er die Sachen wieder auf den Tisch schmiss und sich auch in der Couch zurückfallen ließ.

„Heißt das, ich darf morgen aus dem Bett raus? Oder sogar wieder in die Schule?" Er schielte grinsend zu Kaiba. Dieser jedoch hob nur eine Augenbraun.

„Davon war nicht wirklich die Rede. Aber wir werden sehen. Je nachdem wie weit du geheilt bist."

„Hey! Schau mich an! Ich kann durch die Gegend laufen ohne Schmerzen!" Joey fuhr auf, was ihm bei dem Brünetten allerdings nichts einbrachte. Dessen Blick blieb ungerührt, als er mit dem Kopf zum Tisch deutete.

„Ich sagte, wir werden sehen und ich wiederhole mich ungern. Erledige erst einmal deine Aufgaben."

Es hatte nicht wirklich Sinn. Seto war so stur! Wie hatte er sich nur auf diesen ganzen Schwachsinn einlassen können? Das fragte er sich andauernd wieder. Leider ohne Erfolg.

Joey murmelte noch etwas unverständliches vor sich hin, dann widmete er sich erneut den Schulsachen auf dem Tisch und begann sie zu studieren.

Allerdings fuhr er sich bereits nach fünf Minuten genervt durch das Haar und begann auf seinem Stift zu kaufen.

„Ich versteh das alles nicht! Es hat keinen Sinn!"

„Was genau verstehst du nicht. Lass mich sehen." Joey blinzelte erneut überrascht und blickte Kaiba von der Seite an, als sich dieser auch schon direkt neben ihn begeben hatte und nun auf sein Blatt blickte, um zu sehen, was genau er nicht verstand.

Eigentlich hatte er erwartet gehabt, dass der Brünette genervt nachgab und so etwas verlauten ließ, wie: Gut, dann lass es eben und bleib so dumm! oder ähnliches.

Aber er schien wirklich bemüht ihm zu helfen.

Und so vergaß selbst Joey nach einer Zeit, wer ihm hier half.

Oder was hieß vergessen. Er war einfach beeindruckt, wie ruhig und gut es Seto verstand ihm die Dinge zu erklären, die er nicht begriffen oder gar versäumt hatte.

So etwas spornte an und er erledigte die Aufgaben schneller und lieber als sonst.

„Ne, Seto… Dann muss ich hier doch nur das einsetzen und die Sache stimmt, oder nicht?" Joey deutete mit seinem Bleistift auf die angegeben Stellen und wollte das Ergebnis notieren, als er sah, wie Kaibas Finger auf dem Blatt inne hielt und der Brünette ihn von der Seite her anstarrte.

Verwundert blickte der Blonde zu seinem Nachbarn, der ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick musterte.

Nervös begann Joey leicht zu grinsen.

„Äh... stimmt das nicht? Oder warum... siehst du mich so an?" Hatte er vollkommenen Blödsinn erzählt? Aber eigentlich hatte er gedacht, er hätte es verstanden.

Außerdem machte die unmittelbare Nähe des Brünetten die Sache nicht wirklich besser. Wann war er eigentlich so nah an ihn herangekommen?

Gut, das hatte daran gelegen, dass sie auf dem gleichen Blatt gearbeitete hatten, aber dennoch begann Joeys Herz nun schneller zu schlagen.

Die Stille beherrschte einige Zeit den Raum, bevor Kaiba seine Augen leicht verengte und Joey leicht schluckte.

„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?" Kaibas Stimme war leise, doch im gleichen Augenblick als dieser die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, da fiel es Joey wie Schuppen von den Augen. Gott, er war nicht wirklich seinen Gedanken gefolgt und hatte den Geldsack mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen, oder?

„Go... Gomen, ich..." Joeys Blick wandte sich augenblicklich ab. DAS würde sicher Ärger geben! Niemand nannte den jungen Firmenchef beim Vornamen, außer wohl Mokuba!

Doch es kam erneut nicht so wie es kommen sollte, oder wie Joey erwartet hatte, dass es kommen würde.

Denn anstatt seine Stimme zu erheben oder sonst etwas Kaiba-typisches zu tun, hob der Brünette nur seine Hand, drehte Joeys Gesicht wieder zu sich und flüsterte ein leises:

„Ist in Ordnung.", bevor sich die blauen Augen auch schon schlossen und Joey die Lippen des Anderen auf den Seinen spürte.

Der Stift war vergessen, er fiel im selben Augenblick als sich ihre Lippen trafen und der Blonde wie automatisch seine Augenlider schloss.

Damit hatte er erneut nicht gerechnet gehabt, aber er war ihm sofort verfallen. Allein der Gedanken an den Kuss im Ankleidezimmer ließ ihn alle anderen Gedanken beiseite schieben und sich einfach diesen Lippen hingeben, die kurz darauf mehr forderten…

Es war irgendwie erschreckend gewesen und Kaiba war nicht wirklich leicht zu erschrecken. Nicht mehr. Dafür hatte seine Kindheit gesorgt.

Doch als er beinah flüchtig seinen Namen aus dem Mund des Blonden vernommen hatte, da hatte etwas in seinem Inneren klick gemacht und er hatte gespürt, dass es ihm nicht missfiel seinen Namen aus diesem Mund zu hören.

Vor allem nicht, wenn er so angenehm ausgesprochen wurde.

Und dann waren diese verführerischen Lippen erneut so nah gewesen. So wie vorher schon einmal…

Und dieses Kribbeln in seinen Fingern, das dazugekommen war…

Und dann… ja, dann hatte Wheeler seinen Kuss so bereitwillig erwidert.

Irgendwie waren eindeutig zu viele Dinge auf einmal zusammen gekommen. Also gab es keine Gegenargumente mehr.

Was einfach dazu führte, dass sich Seto weiterhin gehen ließ, den Kuss kurzerhand mit seiner Zunge vertiefte und dann seine Hand über den Hals des Anderen hinab auf dessen Schulter wandern ließ, wo er den Morgenmantel langsam abzustreifen begann.

Er spürte, wie Joey seine eigene Hand dazu verwendete den Gürtel des Morgenmantels zu öffnen und schon war der seidige Stoff über beide Schultern gefallen und Seto drückte den Blonden auf die Couch zurück, als er sich über ihn beugte ohne von seinen Lippen zu lassen.

Das war so viel anders, wenn man sich auf die Lippen küsste, als wie sie sonst immer begonnen hatte. So schien er von Anfang an viel mehr von Wheeler zu spüren. Mehr von seinen Reaktionen auf seine Taten mit zu bekommen. Das war aufregend.

Und so begann Seto nach einer kurzen Atemholpause, immer wieder einen neuen weiteren Kuss, der jedes Mal mehr Atem kostete, weil er jeden Augenblick begieriger schien.

Wheeler schien das Ganze ebenso zu genießen wie er selbst, denn als er begann den Pyjama des Blonden aufzuknöpfen, half ihm Joey bereitwillig und so brach Seto seine Arbeit ab, um seine Hand gleich darauf unter den Stoff gleiten zu lassen, während Joey sein Werk beenden sollte.

Doch Beide kamen nicht wirklich dazu. Denn kaum waren Setos Finger unter das Oberteil des Pyjamas geraten, als sie auch schon inne hielten, der Brünette den Kuss abbrach und auf Joeys Brust blickte, die noch immer in einen Verband gehüllt war.

Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Wheeler bewegte sich eindeutig schon zu normal, um daran zu denken. Und die Bereitwilligkeit des Anderen hatte Seto eindeutig verführt.

Doch nun brach er sofort ab und blickte dem Blonden noch einmal in die Augen, bevor er sich erhob, ohne auf den irritierten und beinah enttäuschten Blick des Anderen einzugehen.

Dieser richtete sich augenblicklich ebenfalls auf und wollte eindeutig gerade etwas sagen, auf das sich Kaiba schon eilig eine Antwort überlegte, als es an die Tür klopfte und gleich darauf Nakanishi mit einem Tablett eintrat.

Setos eindeutige Rettung! Nie hätte er vor Wheeler zugegeben, dass er aus Rücksicht oder Sorge aufgehört hätte. Er gab es ja nicht mal wirklich vor sich selbst zu. Doch der Verband hatte ihn abgeschreckt … nein, eigentlich eher zurückgehalten.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, die Herren. Ich wollte nicht stören, soll ich später noch einmal…"

Der Butler hatte die Situation mit einem Blick sofort richtig eingeschätzt. Typisch Nakanishi. Das war eben seine Aufgabe.

„Schon gut. Du kannst servieren. Ich wollte sowieso gerade noch einmal nach Mokuba sehen gehen.", unterbrach Kaiba seinen Diener eilig und trat dann an diesem vorbei zur Tür, nur um einen kurzen Blick zurück auf den Blonden zu werfen, der dabei war sich wieder komplett anzukleiden. Er sagte kein Wort. Ein Wunder! Dennoch tat es Seto beinah leid ihn hier so zurück zu lassen…


	13. Chapter 13

**Erst mal wieder ARIGATOU für all die lieben Kommentare:) Wir scheinen wirklich mehr zu werden! -freu-**

**Allerdings finde ich es krass, wieviele Leute das hier angeblich lesen. Oo Und dagegen sind die Kommentare wenig, aber ich freu mich auch über wenige:) Hauptsache welche!**

**Gomen, wenn die Story etwas schnell voran geht. (So kommt es mir zumindest vor.) Aber irgendwie komm ich dagegen nicht an. :( **

**Liebe Grüße**

**Subaru**

* * *

Der Blonde setzte zu einem leichten Sprung an und versenkte Sekunden später den Ball im Korb, nur um sich dann eilig das Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und siegessicher zu grinsen.

„Yeah! Joey!" Mokuba war von der Bank aufgesprungen und jubelte, als er auch schon das Siegeszeichen von dem Blonden gezeigt bekam und sich wieder lachend niederließ, nur um einen Blick auf den schnaufenden Diener zu richten, dem sein sonst so ordentliches Hemd aus der Hose hing und der seine Weste und Krawatte abgelegt hatte. Er lächelte ebenfalls.

Joey hingegen schien gar nicht außer Atem. Er wirkte eigentlich eher fit.

Sein Trägershirt welches eindeutig von einem teureren Label stammte war schwarz und darunter erkannte man den nun leicht verschwitzten noch immer notwendigen Verband um die Brust herum.

Er war eindeutig heute Morgen mit Mokuba einkaufen gewesen. Denn auch der junge Kaiba trug neue Sachen, die sicher aus der Sportabteilung stammten. Ungewöhnlich für den Jüngeren. Normal nicht wirklich sein Stil. Er war irgendwie zu viel mit Wheeler zusammen.

Seto seufzte innerlich, verzog äußerlich jedoch keine Miene, als er sich auf dem Balkongeländer abstützte und weiterhin die Szene auf dem kleinen Basketballplatz beobachtete.

Noch nie hatte ihn Mokuba benutzt. Und auch jetzt tat er es ja nicht wirklich. Was den Kleinen nicht wirklich zu stören schien. Er war ganz in seiner Aufgabe als Zuschauer vertieft und gab bei jeder Gelegenheit seinen Kommentar zu dem kleinen Spiel ab, welches der Blonde sich mit seinem Küchendiener lieferte.

Das war wirklich unglaublich! Wheeler hatte einfach einen seiner Angestellten von der Arbeit weggeholt, nur um einen wohl etwas gleichgroßen Gegner in seinem Basketballspiel zu haben. Typisch!

Doch irgendwie war Seto nicht einmal sauer.

Er war vor ungefähr einer viertel Stunde nach Hause gekommen, weil er Mokuba versprochen hatte, wenigstens am Samstag mit ihnen Mittag zu Essen, als er diese Szene hier vorgefunden hatte.

Wheeler schien mit jedem Tag wieder mehr zu genesen und Mokuba hing an ihm, wie eine Klette.

Einerseits wohl beruhigend, weil so für ihn gesorgt war und dennoch fragte sich der Ältere gerade, ob nicht zu viel von dem Streuner auf ihn abfärben würde. Allein diese Kleidung, die er gerade trug. Obwohl sie ihm wirklich stand.

Ebenso wie Wheeler. Er hatte ihn schon früher in der Sportstunde Basketball spielen sehen, aber nie in solch einer Kleidung und nie so… privat. Das war etwas, was Seto irgendwie fesselte.

Und so verging einige Zeit, in der Seto jede Bewegung des Blonden genau studierte, bis er überrascht auffuhr, als Joey an seinem Diener vorbei sprang, aufstieg und den Ball im Korb versenkte, bevor er sich an diesen hängte.

Allerdings nur für einige Sekunden, denn sein Körper wurde von einem Krampf durchzuckt und sofort landete der Blonde wieder auf dem Boden und sackte auf die Knie, während er sich seine Brust hielt.

„Roland!" Beherrscht und dennoch so laut, dass sein Diener sofort reagiert, hatte Seto das Wort ausgesprochen und war augenblicklich selbst auf dem Weg nach unten auf den Platz.

Er hatte gewusst, dass es zu früh für Wheeler gewesen war. Aber dieser musste es ja unbedingt gleich übertreiben, kaum das ihm das Aufstehen erlaubt war! Konnte er sich nicht einmal ruhig und geordnet verhalten? Wohl nicht. Und vielleicht war es genau das, was Seto teils so an dem Blonden anzog.

Als Kaiba schließlich auf dem Platz ankam, war Wheeler gerade dabei Roland abzuwehren, der ihm hatte aufhelfen wollen, während Mokuba besorgt neben ihm kniete und Joey bat die Hilfe des Dieners anzunehmen.

„Roland. Bringen sie Mokuba ins Haus. Ken!" Kaiba wandte sich an den verschwitzten Diener, der sofort zusammenfuhr, obwohl die Stimme des Brünetten gar nicht wütend sondern einfach nur befehlend klang.

„Ziehen sie sich frische Sachen an und gehen sie wieder an ihre Arbeit." Und schon waren die Leute vom Platz verschwunden und hatten sie alleine gelassen, als Kaiba auch schon zu dem Blonden trat und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Der Kleinere wollte erneut abwehren, als er aufblickte.

„Seto…" Er war eindeutig überrascht und diese Lage nutzte der Andere aus und half Joey aufzustehen.

„Ich…" Joey wollte etwas sagen, aber er kam nicht wirklich dazu. Kaiba hatte seinen Arm und seinen Hals gelegt und stützte ihn an der Hüfte, als er ihn langsam ins Haus brachte.

„Ab sofort sind die Regeln wieder strenger. Du siehst zu was es führt, wenn du auf eigene Verantwortung Dinge tust." Und damit war die Diskussion für den jungen Firmenchef beendet.

Joey saß auf dem großen Bett, als sich Seto vor ihn kniete und den Verbandskasten neben ihm auf der Decke abstellte. Er hatte sein Shirt abgestreift und den alten Verband abgewickelt.

„Es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm. Ich hab nur kurz keine Luft mehr bekommen. Das ist alles." Der Blonde blickte auf Kaiba herab, der stumm begann ihn in einen neuen Verband zu wickeln.

Er verstand nicht.

Seit wann war Seto so führsorglich und half ihm dermaßen?

Gut sie waren sich näher gekommen und Joey musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er die Nähe des Anderen genoss und jedes Mal wieder Herzklopfen bekam, wenn er Seto so nahe war und in diese blauen Augen blicken konnte, die seit dieser Woche begonnen hatten, so anders drein zu blicken.

Doch er verstand es nicht.

Zumindest seinen Gegenüber verstand er nicht. Denn dass sich bei ihm selbst langsam Gefühle für den so genannten Geldsack anbahnten, hatte er langsam begriffen. Auch wenn er es mehr als erschreckend und nicht wirklich clever fand und in den meisten Situationen noch abstritt.

Aber wieso Seto all diese Dinge tat, das war ihm ein Rätsel. Denn Gefühle konnten da unmöglich sein. So etwas kannte der Andere doch nur, wenn es um seinen kleinen Bruder ging, nicht wahr?

Nur wieso tat er dies alles dann?

„Was ist?" Joey horchte überrascht auf, als er merkte, dass die blauen Augen geradewegs in seine eigenen sahen. Er hatte vor lauter Starren auf Seto gar nicht bemerkt wie dieser fertig geworden war und nun ihn selbst anblickte.

Der Blonde nickte langsam, bevor er sich, ohne ein Wort zu dem Brünetten hinabbeugte und dessen Gesicht in seine beiden Hände nahm, um Seto kurzerhand sanft auf den Mund zu küssen.

Er musste seine Chance eindeutig nutzen. Er konnte diese Nähe nicht oft genießen, also musste er diese Gelegenheit wahrnehmen.

Und prompt begann der Andere seinen Kuss langsam zu erwidern, nur um sich kurz darauf aufzurichten, sich über Joey zu beugen und diesen ebenso langsam auf das Bett zurück zu drücken, während er seine Lippen nicht aufgab.

Joey seufzte leise und genüsslich auf, als Seto den Kuss vertiefte und ließ seine Hände von dessen Gesicht über dessen Brust weiter hinab gleiten.

Er liebte diese Berührungen ihrer Lippen so sehr, doch er wollte seit langem wieder mehr. Viel mehr! So schien ihm Setos Nähe gerade nicht wirklich genug.

Nicht, seit er seit wenigen Tagen erkannt hatte, was genau hier mit ihm geschah.

Denn es war doch so, nicht wahr?

Ja, er wehrte sich sehr oft dagegen. Kaiba war immerhin mal sein Erzfeind gewesen und er tat vieles, was Joey gar nicht recht war und dennoch… In genau diesen Momenten wollte er nichts mehr, als das Seto ihm noch näher kam, ihn begehrte und nur ihn sah!

Doch der Wunsch Joeys wurde nicht erfüllt. Auch dieses Mal nicht.

Denn kaum hatten seine Finger die Hose des Brünetten erreicht als dieser Joeys Hand festhielt und den Kuss kurzerhand brach, nur um sich gleich darauf aufzurichten und den Blonden überrascht blinzelnd auf dem Bett zurück zu lassen.

„Seto! Was soll das?" Kaum hatte der junge Firmenchef seine Position über ihm aufgegeben, als sich der Kleinere auch schon aufrichtete und den Anderen ernst anblickte.

So konnte es nicht weiter gehen! Erst die Sache im Ankleidezimmer, wo nichts weiter passiert war. Dann der Abbruch im Kaminzimmer und auch den vorangegangen Tag hatte Kaiba es nicht zugelassen, dass sie miteinander schliefen.

Was sollte das bitte? Für was hielt er ihn hier, wenn er diese Gelegenheit nicht nutzte?

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass wir miteinander schlafen." Das war wohl auf die Situation von gerade bezogen gewesen. Und was war mit den Anderen?

„Wir haben seit beinah einer Woche nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen, Seto!"

„Das ist mir klar, Wheeler. Ich kann rechnen und weiß wann ich mit wem schlafe." Der Brünette trat in die Mitte des Zimmers und blickte Joey nicht an, als sich dieser eilig erhob und Kaiba nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Das klingt beinah als würdest du noch mit wem anders schlafen!" Das war nicht möglich, nicht wahr?

„So unbefriedigt, Wheeler?" Seto hatte sich doch wieder umgewandt und grinste Joey ins Gesicht.

„Du nicht? Verdammt, ich geh nicht von Haus zu Haus und hol mir meine Befriedigung. Ich komm deswegen zu dir! Und abgesehen davon durfte ich das Haus ja gar nicht verlassen!"

„Was nicht heißt, dass ich es nicht tue." Das war auf das ‚aus dem Haus gehen' bezogen gewesen, nicht wahr? Nicht auf das ‚mit anderen schlafen', oder?

Joeys Herz schlug schnell vor Nervosität und Unsicherheit. Was redete Seto nur? Kam er deswegen immer so spät nach Hause?

Gott, er dachte schon wie eine Ehefrau! Wie peinlich war das eigentlich?

„Heißt das…"

„Ich hole mir meine Befriedung auch woanders." Joey erstarrte im selben Augenblick in dem er Setos Worte vernommen hatte.

Er schlief mit Anderen? Mit… Fremden? Nicht nur mit ihm? War er nicht mehr gut genug? Aber wieso ließ er ihn dann hier wohnen?

War er schlechter geworden? Aber wieso dann diese Küsse?

Wo er doch gerade gedacht hatte, dass sie sich näher gekommen waren.

Nein! Das durfte nicht sein!

„So ist das also…" Joeys Worte waren leise, als er auf den Boden blickte und verzweifelt versuchte sein Herz zusammen zu halten, welches Stück für Stück zu reißen begann…

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

Er hatte doch selbst immer wieder gesagt, dass Kaiba kein Herz besaß, dass er keine Gefühle kannte. Und dennoch hatte er angenommen…

Gott, er war wirklich zu naiv. Nein, eigentlich einfach nur dumm!

Leise begann der Blonde vor sich hinzulachen, bevor er aufblickte und sich seine Miene schlagartig verfinsterte, als er die blauen immer kalten Augen traf.

„Wenn das so ist, dann bin ich hier wohl überflüssig." Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung hatte sich Joey zum Bett gewandt und zog sein Shirt über, bevor er auch schon an Seto vorbei zur Tür schritt.

„Warte! Hast du nicht etwas vergessen? Wir haben eine Abmachung." Kaiba hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte hochmütig wie immer drein.

Nein, da gab es keine Gefühle und kein Verständnis. Kaiba hatte sich kein Stück verändert. Wahrscheinlich hatte er selbst bei den Küssen nur an ein Spiel gedacht, welches er neu und interessant fand.

Wie hatte er sich nur darauf einlassen können?

Aber es war einfach so passiert! Er hatte es ja selbst erst nicht verstanden und schon gar nicht kommen sehen.

„Die ist hinfällig. Ich werde dir dein Geld anders zurückzahlen. So wie es sich gehört! Mit Scheinen und Münzen!" Joeys Augen hatten sich bei diesen Sätzen verengt, als er Kaiba keine Antwortmöglichkeit mehr ließ, sondern sich umwandte und aus dem Raum stürmte, nur um die Tür hinter sich zuzuknallen.

Dann lief er.

Den langen Gang des ersten Stocks entlang, die Treppen hinab und ohne ein weiteres Abschiedswort aus der großen Eingangstür des Hauses.

Fünf Minuten Wahrheit hatten alles verändert und Joey fragte sich, wieso er die Sache angesprochen hatte.

Hätte er es nicht getan wäre alles beim Alten geblieben und er würde Setos Nähe noch genießen dürfen.

Andererseits… So wäre die Sache nicht lange gut gegangen und lieber selbst gehen, als irgendwann von Kaiba hinausgeworfen zu werden.

Dennoch tat es weh. So sehr weh.

Vor allem, wenn er daran dachte, dass Seto diese Sache wohl nicht einmal etwas ausmachte und er wahrscheinlich eher noch darüber lachte.

Es war alles viel zu schnell gegangen.

Die Annäherung war so angenehm langsam und schön verlaufen, doch eine Trennung geschah viel zu schnell. Er hatte nichts anderes tun können, als sich selbst zuzusehen.

Zu sehen, wie er selbst die Sache beendete, die nicht einmal richtig begonnen hatte.

Wieso hatte er nicht einfach akzeptiert was Seto tat sondern war seinem Sturkopf gefolgt?

Wohl weil er nie jemandem seine Schwäche zeigen wollte.

Schon gar nicht Seto Kaiba… Schon gar nicht der Person, die er nie mehr hatte verlassen wollen…

Denn Schwäche war etwas das akzeptierte Joey Wheeler nicht.

Nicht einmal, wenn es bedeutete die Liebe seine Lebens zu verlieren.

Wer immer diese auch sein mochte…


	14. Chapter 14

**So, mal wieder ein neues und längeres Kapitel:)**

**Wurde Zeit, was:p**

**Arigatou mal wieder für die netten Kommentare für das letzte Kapitel! Ich freu mich über jeden wie eine Schneekönigin!**

**Ich bin wirklich überrascht wieviele Leute plötzlich gegen Seto wettern. -lach- Aber seit nur nich zu voreilig! ;)**

**Hoff ihr sagt mir auch bei diesem Kapitel wieder was ihr davon haltet! **

**Viel Spaß!**

**Subaru**

* * *

Es hatte sich nichts geändert.

Zumindest kam es Seto so vor als der blonde Junge an diesem Montagmorgen das Klassenzimmer betrat und seine Freunde fröhlich begrüßte.

Das er mit ihm nicht sprach, war selbst als sie begannen ein Bett zu teilen, so geblieben. Schließlich musste niemand etwas davon wissen.

Und schon gar nicht, dass sie sich näher gekommen waren. Was wohl sowieso niemand wusste außer Mokuba vielleicht. Und dieser würde nie etwas nach außen dringen lassen.

Dennoch… Es hatte sich viel geändert.

Zumindest für Seto Kaiba.

Mit Wheelers plötzlichem Abgang hatte er nicht gerechnet und obwohl dieser nicht mal zwei Tage her war, kam es ihm vor als wäre nichts mehr wie vorher. Warum auch immer…

Der junge Firmenchef starrte weiterhin stur auf seinen vor sich aufgeklappten Laptop doch seine Finger bewegten sich nicht.

Er war viel zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Immerhin schien es Wheeler besser zu gehen, denn er war wieder in der Schule. Obwohl das nichts heißen mochte, denn dieser wäre sicher auch letzte Woche gegangen, hätte er es ihm nicht verboten.

„…glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!" Seto horchte auf, als er das Lachen des Blonden vernahm, welches gerade nicht wirklich ehrlich klang. Aber irgendwie schien das wohl nur ihm aufzufallen, denn Tristans fuhr weiter unbeirrt fort.

„Wenn Joey mal ernsthaft krank wird, dann wird die Welt sicher Tags drauf von Aliens heimgesucht. Ihr wisst doch: Wo keine Gehirnzellen sind, da kann sich auch keine Krankheit einnisten." Er grinste breit, als Wheeler auch schon aufsprang und seinen Freund zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollte.

Doch er war zu langsam. Der Braunhaarige boxte ihn leicht in den Bauch und der Angreifer wich eilig zurück als er erneut versuchte zu lachen.

Nach Setos Meinung eindeutig um seine Schmerzen zu überspielen. Er konnte unmöglich ganz genesen sein.

„Hast du wirklich nur blau gemacht?" Yugis besorgte Stimme durchbrach die Kabbelei und das Lachen und Joey blickte seinen Freund mit einem Lächeln und einer Hand an seinem Hinterkopf, die eindeutig Beschämtheit bewies, an.

„Gomen, Yugi. Ich hatte ne Erkältung und nicht wirklich Lust mich aus dem Bett zu quälen. Aber keine Sorge! Ich hab mir die Hausaufgaben zustellen lassen. Ich fall sicher nicht zu weit zurück." Wheeler hoffte eindeutig darauf, dass das Thema damit beendet war, was auch prompt eintraf. Yugi akzeptierte seine Entschuldigung. Er lächelte.

„Ich hoffe es. Und solltest du Hilfe brauchen, dann sag nur Bescheid. Dann gehen wir die Sachen zusammen durch, ja?" Der Blonde nickte erleichtert.

„Arigatou, Yugi!"

„Aber du weißt schon, dass du uns einen Abend schuldest! Hast dich die ganze Woche nicht einmal gemeldet!" Tristan hatte es nur kurz akzeptiert, dass Yugi das Gespräch übernommen hatte. Nun mischte er sich erneut ein.

„Und am Besten wäre gleich heute Abend!" Der Braunhaarige blickte Joey grinsend an, als dieser das Gesicht verzog und verlegen auflachte.

„Gomen! Aber heute Abend muss ich arbeiten. Es geht wirklich nicht. Aber ich verspreche euch, wir holen das nach!"

„Du hast eine Arbeit?" Erneut mischte sich Yugi in das Gespräch ein.

Und auch Seto hatte sich diese Frage in seinem Inneren gestellt, als er aufhorchte. Das war ja schnell gegangen. Ob er sie nur angefangen hatte, um seine Schulden bei ihm zurück zu zahlen?

So ein Idiot! Als wäre ihm dieses Geld wichtig! Diese paar Kröten waren doch wirklich nichts gewesen. Er hatte die Sache nur erwähnt, weil er das Spiel, welches darauf hervorgegangen war, genossen hatte. Auch wenn es am Ende der letzten Woche nicht mehr wirklich nur ein Spiel gewesen war. Es war… mehr gewesen. Anders. In wiefern auch immer…

„Yoah. Ich dachte etwas mehr Geld könnte nicht schaden. Und sie hat sich kurzfristig ergeben." Der Blonde fuhr sich durch das Haar und lächelte.

„Schaffst du das denn neben der Schule?" Und erneut blickte Yugi besorgt drein. Der Kleine war auch immer wegen irgendwas beunruhigt!

Doch selbst wenn Joey ihn hätte beruhigen können, er kam nicht mehr dazu. Der Lehrer betrat den Raum und Seto schloss seinen Laptop eilig, um sein Gehör wieder nach vorne zu wenden, als hätte er dem Gespräch nie gelauscht.

* * *

Kaiba stieg die matt beleuchteten Treppen hinab und betrat gleich darauf den großen Raum, der von leiser Musik begleitet in einem leichten Blauton erstrahlte.

Er hätte wohl geblinzelt, wenn ihm der Name der Bar und die Treppenbeleuchtung nicht schon genug über diesen Laden verraten hätte.

So jedoch schob er nur seine Brille wieder nach oben und steckte seine Hände in die Manteltaschen, als er auch schon angesprochen wurde.

„Willkommen, im „Dark Blue". Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden. Hier drüben wäre ein Tisch frei." Kaiba musterte den jungen Mann, der ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln begrüßt hatte, kurz. Er trug nicht wirklich viel. Eine enge Hose und dazu gerade mal einen weißen Kragen mit angesetzter Krawatte. Nicht mal ein Hemd. Aber was hatte er auch erwartet? Es wurde immer eindeutiger was das hier für ein Laden war.

Normalerweise wäre er hier sicher nicht so einfach hineingekommen. Aber manchmal war Geld, Macht und ein gewisser Status sehr praktisch. Vor allem in so jungem Alter…

Der junge Firmenchef folgte dem Mann also und ließ sich in eine kleine Nische führen, in der das blaue Licht um einiges heller war, als im sonstigen Lokal. Sie war gerade mal groß genug für einen runden Tisch, um den sich eine runde Bank passend dazu schlängelte.

„Wenn sie bitte ihre Auswahl treffen würden." Mit diesen Worten reichte der Angestellte Kaiba eine Mappe, gleich nachdem sich dieser auf der Bank niedergelassen hatte.

Der Brünette nickte, nahm die Mappe entgegen und der junge Mann verließ ihn höflicherweise, was Kaiba erst einmal dazu nutze, um seinen Mantel abzustreifen und sich dann der Mappe zu widmen.

Gleich auf der zweiten Seite fand er was er suchte: Das Portraitfoto des Blonden, welches ihn freundlich anlächelte.

Die Miene Setos verfinsterte sich.

Also hatten seine Leute bei ihren Recherchen Recht behalten. Und dabei hatte er jede weitere Sekunde, die er hier war gehofft, dass es nicht so sein würde.

Was dachte sich Wheeler dabei! Wenn das jemand herausbekam, war sein weiteres Leben total verpfuscht! Abgesehen davon, allein der Gedanke daran, was ihm hier alles passieren konnte!

„Haben sie ihre Wahl getroffen?" Seto wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der junge Mann wieder neben ihn trat.

„Ich möchte die Nummer 12." Mit diesen Worten gab er die Mappe zurück und bekam erneut ein Lächeln geschenkt.

„Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern. Etwas Bestimmtes zu trinken dazu?" Kaiba schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ihm völlig egal was Wheeler mitbrachte, solange dieser hier nur erschien, damit er ihm seine Meinung sagen konnte!

Es dauerte nicht einmal fünf Minuten da trat der Blonde an den Tisch des jungen Firmenchefs und verbeugte sich mit seinem kleinen Tablett höflich vor diesem.

„Ich danke ihnen, dass sie nach mir verlangt haben, Sir. Mein Name ist Joey." Die Standardfloskeln waren aufgesagt, als der Blonde auch schon wieder aufblickte, um seine Gesellschaft anzublicken und im gleichen Augenblick zu erstarren.

Nein! Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Das war ein böser Traum, nicht wahr? Was suchte er hier? Hatte er etwa gewusst, dass er hier arbeitete? Aber… wie?

Ja, er konnte alles herausfinden. Aber Joey hätte sich nicht im Traum gedacht, dass Seto sich noch dafür interessieren würde, was er tat, seit er ihre Vereinbarung gebrochen und ihre Bettgeschichte damit beendet hatte. Außer natürlich dafür, dass Joey ihm sein Geld zurückzahlte. Was er ja versuchte mit diesem Job hier zu erreichen.

Doch so froh er gewesen war schnell eine Arbeit gefunden zu haben, so peinlich war ihm sein Outfit nun vor dem Brünetten, der ihn unentwegt anstarrte ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Was dachte er wohl über die enge Lederhose und das Netzshirt, welche seine Figur zur Geltung brachten, aber ihm gerade unter dem Blick Setos viel zu wenig schienen?

Und er schwieg noch immer. Was sollte er tun? Weglaufen? Ja, am Liebsten hätte er das getan, aber es war sein Job Gesellschafter zu sein und seinen Gästen einen angenehmen Abend hier zu bereiten. Und wenn er diese Arbeit nicht verlieren wollte, musste er sich Kaiba wohl oder übel stellen.

„Sie erlauben." Joey hatte nervös seinen Blick gesenkt, ließ sich nun jedoch direkt neben Seto auf der Bank nieder, stellte sein kleines Tablett ab und begann ein kleines Schälchen mit Sake zu füllen, wie es üblich war. Ein Willkommenstrunk.

„Ich hoffe sie hatten einen angenehmen Tag." Der Blonde hielt Seto das Schälchen hin ohne ihn direkt anzublicken. Er versuchte zu lächeln was ihm nicht ganz so perfekt gelang wie sonst.

Doch Kaiba reagierte darauf gar nicht. Er hatte Joey keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen und blickte ihn auch jetzt nur an ohne auf das Schälchen zu achten.

„Was tust du hier?" Seine Stimme war kühl und Joey ließ das Schälchen wieder sinken. Es war klar gewesen, dass sie das hier nicht einfach normal würden durchziehen können.

„Ich arbeite hier." Was dachte er sonst, was er hier tat?

„Als Edelstricher oder was?" Kaibas Augen hatten sich zusammengezogen als der Blonde auffuhr und ihn wütend anblickte.

„Ich bin Gesellschafter! Ich schlafe nicht mit den Leuten! Ich begleite sie nur durch den Abend!" Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Er war nicht wie… wie… wie er, der… Eilig wandte Joe seinen Blick wieder ab.

Wieso tat es immer noch weh?

Allein zu sehen, dass Seto seine Brille trug, die er mit ausgesucht hatte…

Allein der Gedanke an diesen Kuss im Ankleidezimmer… Es tat weh.

Wieso war er hierher gekommen? Was wollte er? Ihn verhöhnen? Es konnte Seto doch egal sein, wie er sein Geld zusammenbrachte!

„Und was tust du, wenn dein ‚Kunde' mal aufdringlicher wird?" Kaiba hatte sich zu ihm gebeugt, ohne das Joey es gemerkt hatte.

„Ungefähr so…?"

Erst als dieser mit einer Handbewegung sein Kinn anhob und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte, war die Nähe auch dem Blonden klar geworden. Zu klar!

Der Kuss schien kalt.

Außerdem… was dachte sich Seto eigentlich?

Ohne zu zögern und vor lauter Wut über Kaibas Worte hatte Joey auch schon ausgeholt und gab dem Brünetten eine knallende Ohrfeige, was sofort dazu führte, dass sie auseinander brachen.

Einige Sekunden später hatte Kaiba nicht nur seinen Blick wieder zu Joey gewandt, sondern auch der Blonde hatte augenblicklich begriffen, was er gerade eben getan hatte.

Man sah ihm das Entsetzen regelrecht in seinem Blick an. Er war geschockte von seiner eigenen Tat, die selbst Seto überrascht hatte.

Doch der Brünette schob lediglich seine Brille wieder zu recht, als er Joey weiterhin anblickte.

Dieser jedoch hatte nach seinem Schock eilig seine Augen abgewandt und blickte auf den Tisch vor sich.

„Ent… Entschuldigen sie, Herr Kaiba! Der… Der Abend geht natürlich auf das Haus. Sie brauchen nichts dafür zu bezahlen." Ja, weil es von seinem Gehalt abgehen würde.

Seto wandte seinen Blick ebenfalls ab.

Wieso hatte er diesen Stich in seinem Inneren verspürt als Joey ihn mit seinen Nachnamen angesprochen hatte?

Und wieso begriff der Sturkopf nicht, dass diese Arbeit gefährlich war?

Störte es ihn gar nicht, wenn andere ihn begrabschten oder ihn vielleicht sogar wirklich küssten? Ob das schon geschehen war?

Irgendwie konnte sich Seto das nicht vorstellen. Dazu hatte Wheeler viel zu erschrocken reagiert. Wußte er überhaupt auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte mit dieser Arbeit? So keusch wie sie angepriesen wurde war sie sicher nicht!

Nein, Wheeler begriff seine Lage nicht!

Doch im Moment konnte man da wohl nicht wirklich etwas tun. Eigentlich ging es ihn ja auch nichts an.

Nur hatte er kommen müssen. Irgendwie…

„Tu was du willst, Wheeler. Aber überleg dir genau was du hier machst." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Brünette und streifte seinen Mantel wieder über.

Und mit einem Ruck hatte der Blonde seinen Kopf nach oben gewandt und blickte ihn an als würde er nicht wollen, dass er ginge.

Er hasste diesen treuherzigen Blick! Das ließ ihn sich immer so komisch fühlen!

Wenn er nicht gewollt hatte, dass er ging wieso dann diese Ohrfeige und wieso war er überhaupt weggelaufen?

Nur weil er ihn nicht angefasst hatte? Hätte er ihm noch mehr weh tun sollen oder was? Begriff der Köter eigentlich gar nichts?

„Kaiba…" Schon wieder dieser Name. Er wusste wie er mit Nachnamen hieß, verdammt!

Der Blonde hatte sich erhoben.

„Du… Du wirst doch den Anderen nichts sagen, oder? Bitte!" War das Angst in den Augen von Wheeler? Hatte er wirklich so viel Angst davor, dass Andere von dieser Arbeit hier erfuhren? Vielleicht wusste er doch was er hier tat? Ob ihm das Spaß machte?

„Gute Nacht, Puppy." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Kaiba einfach um und ging. Ob er es ihnen erzählen würde? Vielleicht um sich für die Ohrfeige zu rächen. Was hatte er nur getan? Und Geld würde er damit auch wieder verlieren, weil er die verlorene Stunde selbst bezahlen würde dürfen.

Abgesehen davon war es nicht wirklich spät. Ob Kaiba nun noch zu jemand anderem ging? Jemandem mit dem er schlief?

Joey blickte dem sich entfernenden Brünetten hinterher.

Vielleicht hätte er ihn mehr beschäftigen sollen. Dann wäre er sicher länger geblieben und hätte keine Gelegenheit mehr zu anderen Dinge gehabt.

Aber vielleicht fand er ihn jetzt eher noch mehr abstoßend als zuvor. Diese Arbeit hier war für Seto Kaiba sicher keine Arbeit. Bestimmt verachtete er ihn nun deswegen mehr als zuvor.

Wenn Seto nur gewusst hätte, wie sehr ihn dieser Kuss erschreckt hatte.

Ja, er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass es vorkam, dass Kunden ausfällig wurden.

Mehr als ein paar Grabschversuche hatte er bisher nicht erfahren müssen und selbst die hatte er geschickte abgewehrt. Doch er hatte jedes Mal wieder Angst, dass mehr passieren könnte. Bei jedem neuen Kunde.

Aber was sollte er tun? Er brauchte diese Arbeit…

Joey blickte noch einige Minuten zum Ausgang. Selbst als Seto bereits verschwunden war. Dann begann er das Tablett zu ordnen und begab sich zu seinem Aufseher.

„Kitajima-san… Die letzte Stunde können sie von meinem Lohn abziehen, ich…"

„Wieso sollte ich das tun, Wheeler?" Joey, der sich vor seinem Chef verbeugt hatte, blickte überrascht auf als ihn dieser unterbrach.

„Dein Kunde hat sehr gut für dich bezahlt. Du machst dich wirklich." Joey glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, als er die Worte seines Chefs vernahm. Kaiba hatte wirklich bezahlt? Für ihn? Trotz der Ohrfeige? Was…?

„Und du solltest nicht hier herumstehen. Er hat dich den ganzen Abend gebucht also geh und leiste ihm wieder Gesellschaft. Er muss gerne wiederkommen."

„Aber…" Der Blonde blinzelte überrascht und wollte sich erklären, doch er kam nicht dazu.

„Nun geh schon! Hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe?" Herr Kitajima wurde wütend. Das war nicht gut.

Also gehorchte Joey nach einer kurzen Verbeugung eilig und verschwand, nur um unentschlossen in der Bar stehen zu bleiben.

Kaiba hatte für den ganzen Abend bezahlt? Aber wieso war er dann nicht von der Kasse zurückgekommen?

Was brachte es ihm, wenn er sich quasi selbst bezahlte?

Joey schüttelte den Kopf und fluchte leise. Er verstand das alles nicht.

Doch was sollte er tun? Hier herumstehen brachte auch nichts. Außerdem war er für den Abend gestrichen. Also konnte er genauso gut nach Hause gehen. Sein Chef würde das sowieso nicht merken. Der dachte sicher er säße brav mit Kaiba in der Nische und unterhalte ihn.

Schön wäre es gewesen, wenn es wirklich so gekommen wäre…

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo! Mal wieder ein Update:)**

**Arigatou mal wieder für die Kommentare! So viele hab ich bisher noch nie auf ein Kapitel bekommen. :) **

**Macht nur weiter so:p Ich freu mich immer riesig!**

**Schauen wir mal wie lange die Story noch geht, aber bis Kapitel 20 wollte ich schon kommen. Mal sehen. :p**

**Werd mich bemühen weiter regelmäßig zu posten.**

**Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und vergesst nicht euren Freunden von der Geschichte zu erzählen! -lach- ;)**

**Subaru**

* * *

Joey war nervös als er am nächsten Morgen das Klassenzimmer betrat.

Er wusste nicht wirklich was ihn erwarten würde. Ob Kaiba den Anderen vielleicht von der Sache erzählen würde oder nicht.

Allerdings sprach er Yugi und die Anderen nicht wirklich an. Daher war die Chance groß, dass es nicht herauskommen würde…

Der Blonde atmete tief durch bevor er seine Schultasche über seine Schulter schwang und so lässig wie möglich das Klassenzimmer betrat.

Er war wie immer der Letzte.

„Yo!" Joey schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat beinah eilig zu seinen Freunden, ohne Kaiba auch nur einmal anzusehen. Obwohl er genau wusste, wo er saß und seine Augen beinah danach schrieen sich ihm zuzuwenden.

„Hey, Joey! Scheinst ja fit zu sein!" Honda zwinkerte dem Blonden zu.

„Wieso sollte ich nicht fit sein?" Joey lachte und ließ seine Schultasche auf seinem Tisch landen, als er sich verkehrt herum auf seinem Stuhl nieder ließ und sich somit dem Kreis seiner Freunde anschloss.

„Na, hast du gestern Abend nicht gearbeitet?" Joey horchte auf.

„Ja und? Was hat das damit zu tun? Glaubst du ich pack so was nicht oder wie?" Der Blonde hob eine Augenbraun. Ob Honda es wusste? Unmöglich! Dann würde er nicht so mit ihm sprechen, nicht wahr? Er ging sicher von irgendeinem Ladenjob oder sonst was aus.

„Man weiß ja nie, was du so treibst." Honda baute sich vor Joey auf und blickte ihn ernst an.

Joey lachte leicht verstört, was allerdings, Gott sei dank, niemand bemerkt.

Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, um das Thema zu wechseln und sich aus dem anbahnenden Schlamassel herauszuholen, als er eine tiefere Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

„Ihr wollt wissen, was der Köter für eine Arbeit hat?" Joeys Körper erstarrte augenblicklich bei diesen Worten. Er brauchte sich nicht umzuwenden um zu erkennen, wer hier sprach und beinah direkt hinter ihm stand.

Wie hatte er nur denken können, dass Kaiba das Ganze für sich behalten würde? Es war doch klar gewesen, dass er diese Chance ihn zu demütigen nutzen würde.

Was sollte er nur tun?

Wenn er jetzt aufsprang und Kaiba bedrohte oder ähnliches dann würden alle sehen, dass dieser wirklich wusste was er für eine Arbeit hatte. Aber würden sie es nicht sowieso gleich erfahren. Er war erledigt!

Das Schweigen hielt genau solange an, wie sich Joeys Gedanken überschlugen.

Honda und Yugi starrten den Brünetten einfach nur überrascht an, als dieser auch schon fort fuhr.

„Nun, ich denke mir, er wird nachts die Mülltonnen nach Essen oder anderen brauchbaren Dingen durchsuchen, so wie es sich für einen Straßenköter gehört."

Joeys Muskeln entspannten sich sofort und sein Kopf fuhr zu dem jungen Firmenchef herum, als er diese Worte vernahm.

Er blickte ihn überrascht an, als er Yugis Worte nur wie im Nebel neben sich hörte…

„Das ist nicht nett, Kaiba. Joey arbeitet sicher hart und ehrlich. Und er ist kein Köter."

Eine kleine Diskussion entstand, deren Wortlaut Joey nicht wirklich folgte.

Er hatte genug damit zu tun noch immer Kaiba anzustarren. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. War das Absicht gewesen? Hatte er ihn nur ärgern wollen? Oder kam er doch noch mit seinem Geheimnis heraus?

Es schien gerade nicht so.

Der Schultag verging und nichts weiter geschah.

Auch wenn Joey es nicht wirklich lassen konnte, während den Stunden immer wieder zu Kaiba zu schielen. Einzig und allein mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, ob dieser sein Geheimnis noch lüften würde.

Doch er tat es nicht.

Es war am Ende des Tages, als Kaiba wie immer sofort nach Beendigung des Unterrichts das Klassenzimmer schnurstracks verließ.

Doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne Joey gemacht. Der Blonde kannte die Eile des Anderen nur zu gut. Was ihn allerdings nicht davon abhielt, ihm nach einem kurzen Abschied seiner Freunde, eilig zu folgen.

Dennoch holte er ihn erst kurz vor dem Schultor ein, wo die Limousine des Brünetten bereits wartete.

„Kaiba!" Unerwarteter weise blieb der Angesprochene sogar beinah sofort stehen.

„Was willst du, Wheeler?" Er hatte ohne sich umzuwenden gesprochen, doch Joey wusste, dass seine Zeit knapp war. Kaiba würde sich nicht lange aufhalten lassen.

„Ich wollte nur, danke sagen." Es entstand eine kurze Pause, als der Blonde den Kopf senkte, bevor er weitersprach.

„Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass du mich nicht verraten hast. Danke." Eine erneute Pause, in der Joey nur darauf wartete, dass Seto ohne ein weiteres Wort davon gehen würde, als dieser doch noch zu ihm sprach.

„Verlass dich nicht darauf, dass es geheim bleibt." Joeys Kopf fuhr voller Überraschung nach oben und er erkannte, dass Kaiba ihn mittlerweile ansah. Ernst und dennoch... War das Sorge in seinen Augen? Unmöglich! Er war doch nur eine weitere Bettgelegenheit gewesen, nicht wahr?

Der Blonde wollte gerade auffahren und etwas erwidern als Kaiba auch schon fortfuhr.

„Von mir erfährt es bestimmt niemand. Aber du wirst es nicht für immer verstecken können. Überleg dir genau was du tust, Wheeler. Das ist kein Spiel! Abgesehen davon hab ich nie verlangt, dass du mir etwas zurückzahlst."

Joeys Mund öffnete sich, doch die Wiederworte kamen nicht heraus, als Kaiba sich umwandte und ohne einen weitern Blick davon ging.

Erst als die Limousine losfuhr, machte auch Joey einen Schritt, nur um wieder stehen zu bleiben.

Nein, er hatte es nie verlangt. Dennoch… Es war doch klar, dass er so etwas tun musste. Abgesehen davon war es doch schon sehr merkwürdig, dass der geizige Seto sein Geld nicht zurück wollte.

Aber er hatte so ernst geklungen. Verachtete er ihn mittlerweile so sehr wegen dieses Job?

* * *

Es war das erste Mal, dass Joey zögerte, als er aus dem Umkleidraum, der nur für das Personal zur Verfügung stand, heraustrat und sich in der Bar umblickte.

Sein Herz schlug schnell.

Und das nur wegen diesem blöden Seto!

Nur, weil er dessen Gedanken ständig in seinem Kopf hatte. Vorher hatte er solche Dinge einfach verdrängt, doch seit heute Morgen, da ging das irgendwie nicht mehr.

Es war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass es kein Spiel war. Das dieser Job nicht wirklich das Beste war… Aber… verdammt! Er würde das Geld zurück zahlen!

Und er würde einfach aufpassen, nicht wahr?

Beinah schon energisch schritt der Blonde also los und ließ sich nach einem kleinen Rundgang, der ihn selbst präsentieren sollte, an der Bar nieder. So wie es üblich war, bis er einen Auftrag erhielt.

Es vergingen ungefähr zwei Stunden, bis sich Joey erneut erhob.

Was war nur los? Das war ihm noch nie passiert, dass ihn niemand bestellt hatte.

Vor allem so lange Zeit nicht.

Der Blonde blickte in den Spiegel über der Bar. Sein Outfit saß und ansonsten sahen die Leute ihn ja immer nur auf dem Foto. Also konnte es daran nicht liegen.

Aber woran dann?

Joey beschloss nachzuhacken, was er auch sofort umsetzte, als einer der Kellner an ihm vorbeikam.

„Wakato! Warte mal eben." Er hatte den Kellner sanft am Arm zu sich dirigiert.

„Sag, ist irgendwas nicht mit mir in Ordnung?"

„Wieso fragst du?" Der Schwarzhaarige blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Na, weil mich seit zwei Stunden niemand zu sich bestellt." So bekam er sein Geld nie zusammen.

„Ist doch wohl klar." Wakato lachte leise, während Joey ihn nur verwirrt anblickte.

„Du bist doch reserviert. Ist dein Gast noch nicht da? Weißt du wie viele schon enttäuscht waren, wenn sie mich nach dir gefragt haben und ich ihnen sagte, dass du für den Rest des Abends ausgebucht bist?"

„Was? Aber..." Joey wusste nicht wirklich was er sagen sollte. Ausgebucht? Von wem? Und... wieso? Den ganzen Abend? Das war doch viel zu teuer!

„Hat dir Ruri nicht Bescheid gesagt?" Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf und einen Augenblick später entschuldigte er sich. Seine Arbeit machte sich nicht von selbst.

Zurück blieb ein verwirrter Joey, der erst einmal nicht wusste, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Dann jedoch hatte er sich auch schon von der Bar gelöst und suchte Ruri auf.

Die junge Frau wirkte aus Prinzip jünger als sie wohl war und ihre Aufgabe war der Empfang, wo sie auch Reservierungen entgegennahm.

„Ruri. Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Joey war zu dem jungen Mädchen an ihren Empfangstisch getreten und wollte eine Erklärung.

„Ah, da bist du ja, Joey. Du kommst genau richtig. Dein Gast ist gerade eingetroffen. Er hat sich wohl etwas verspätet. Aber das sollte dich nicht stören. Bezahlt hat er im Voraus." Ruri zwinkerte dem Blonden zu, der gerade etwas zu der ganzen Sachen sagen wollte, als er dem Blick der jungen Frau folgte und erstarrte.

„Seto…" Ein Flüstern, welches im Lärm der Bar wohl für niemanden hörbar gewesen war und doch hatte Joey den Namen aussprechen müssen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht träumte.

Was tat er hier? War er wirklich der Gast, der ihn für den ganzen Abend gebucht hatte? Aber… wieso?

Joey schaffte es im ersten Augenblick nicht, etwas anderes zu tun, als Kaiba an zu starren. Erst als sich ihre Blicke trafen, senkte er die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er musste höflich sein. Ihn wie einen Gast behandeln.

Langsam trat er an den Brünetten heran, der seinen Mantel abgestreift und über seinen Arm gelegt hatte.

„Sie haben nach mir verlangt, Herr Kaiba, hier bin ich. Ich werde Ihnen diesen Abend zur Verfügung stehen. Wenn Sie sich bitte einen Tisch aussuchen würden. Ich werde Ihnen sogleich folgen. Ich besorge Ihnen nur etwas zu Trinken, wenn sie erlauben."

Joey hatte sich leicht verbeugt bei seinen Worten, vermied es jedoch Kaiba anzusehen, als dieser sprach.

„Vielleicht solltest du doch weiter hier arbeiten, Puppy. Deine Umgangsformen nehmen hier eindeutig Gestalt an." Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der Joey versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Er war ein Gast! Wenn ihm das Gleiche wie gestern passieren würde, würde Seto dieses Mal sicher ausrasten.

„Wie auch immer. Ich brauche im Moment nichts zu trinken. Komm mit." Mit diesen Worten machte sich Kaiba auf zu einem Tisch, der genau wie am Vortag, in einer Nische lag. Hier war es eindeutig ruhiger als in der offenen Bar.

Joey blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen.

Nervös rutschte er zu Seto auf die runde Bank, die auch diesen Tisch umgab.

Es entstand ein betretenes Schweigen, während der Blonde den Kopf gesenkt hielt.

Doch er spürte Kaibas Blick auf sich nur all zu genau.

Warum war er hier?

„Ist es normal nicht deine Aufgabe mich zu unterhalten? Machst du das immer so? Lass mich raten: Die Leute bestellen dich einmal und nie wieder." Kaiba lehnte sich zurück ohne jedoch den Blonden aus den Augen zu lassen.

Dieser hob seinen Kopf und blickte ihn überrascht an. Er schien nicht mal wütend.

„Entschuldigen, Sie. Ich…" Fing der schon wieder damit an ihn zu siezen?

„Lass den Unsinn! Ich bin keiner deiner dämlichen Gäste." Sofort verstummte der Blonde und Kaiba seufzte innerlich. Begriff er denn gar nicht?

Erneut entstand eine längere Pause, bis Joey sich wieder zu Wort meldete.

„Warum bist du hier?" Er sah ihn immer noch nicht an.

„Siehst du doch."

„Aber ich verstehe es nicht. Du bezahlst dich so selbst und… normal gehst du nicht in solche Bars."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Man sah ihm regelrecht an, wie er zusammen zuckte und Seto wandte seinen Blick auf den Tisch. Wieso war Wheeler so unsicher? Sonst hatte er doch auch kein Problem damit ihn direkt anzusehen und ihm Konter zu geben.

Hatte er Angst? Vor was? Er hatte den Anderen doch gar nichts gesagt. Und vor ihm? Unmöglich! Den Joey Wheeler, den er kannte, der schien vor nichts Angst zu haben!

„Dann… hast du normal keine Zeit für so etwas. Wieso heute?" Nun sah er ihn wenigstens endlich an.

Doch Kaiba begann seinen Blick schweifen zu lassen, als er antwortete.

„Ich nehme sie mir." Wieso starrte ihn der Blonde jetzt bitte so ungläubig an?

„Verstehe." Ein erneutes Schweigen. Das war langsam wirklich nervig. Wheeler schien seine Lebhaftigkeit hier nicht wirklich zu zeigen. Oder lag das an ihm?

„Die ganze Nacht?" Erneut war es Joey, der wieder zu sprechen begann. Schien ihm ja sehr am Herzen zu liegen, dieses Thema.

„Was dagegen?" Nun wandte Kaiba seinen Blick endlich wieder direkt zu Joey und traf dessen braune Augen, die irgendwie so verzweifelt und unsicher schienen. Was war nur los mit ihm?

„Wie lange bleibst du hier? Ich meine, du hast für den ganzen Abend bezahlt, aber das hast du gestern auch, obwohl du…"

„Das wirst du dann sehen." Was stellte der Köter bitte für dämliche Fragen? Wollte er ihn wieder loswerden?

Aber immerhin wich er seinem Blick nicht mehr aus.

„Hast du noch etwas… anderes vor?" Erst jetzt bemerkte der Brünette, die geballten Fäuste des Blonden, die auf dessen Oberschenkeln ruhten. Was sollte das alles? War er wütend? Nein, seine Augen sagten etwas Anderes.

„Das reicht." Kaiba erhob sich abrupt. Er hatte keine Lust mehr hier herum zu rätseln. Seit wann interessierte es ihn überhaupt, was der Blonde von ihm dachte, oder gar fühlte!

Wohl ungefähr ab dem Zeitpunkt, ab dem dieser abgehauen war ohne ihm irgend etwas zu erklären! Aber das war egal. Er hatte genug.

„Warte! Geh nicht!" Joey war aufgesprungen und blickte Kaiba entsetzt an, als dieser seinen Mantel überstreifte.

„Ich... Ich stell auch keine Fragen mehr! Bitte, bleib noch etwas!" Wenn er jetzt schon ging, dann würde er sicher zu irgend jemand Anderem gehen. Zu irgendjemandem mit dem er… Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Wo Seto extra hierher gekommen war. Das war seine Chance gewesen, wenigstens zu verhindern, dass er…

Aber wieso sollte er das tun? Es war doch vorbei, nicht wahr? IHRE Bettgeschichte hatte sich erledigt und der Rest wohl damit auch…

Er hatte kein Recht mehr sich da einzumischen. Wenn er es überhaupt je gehabt hatte…

„Ich denk ja gar nicht dran. Wir gehen." Mit diesen Worten hatte Kaiba Joeys Handgelenk ergriffen und zog ihn um den Tisch herum in die Bar.

Joey war so perplex, dass er sich nicht wirklich wehrte, als Kaiba ihn weiter durch die Bar zum Ausgang zog. Wieso „wir"? Er verstand nicht.

„Wa… Warte, Kaiba! Ich… Ich kann nicht gehen! Ich arbeite!" Der Brünette stoppte kurz und blickte Joey überheblich an.

„Ich hab den ganzen Abend für dich bezahlt." Und schon zog Kaiba ihn weiter.

Doch die Verwirrung Joeys ließ langsam nach und mit einem Ruck befreite er sich schließlich aus dem Griff des Anderen.

„Ich bin kein Stricher!" Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Wollte er ihn mit nach Hause nehmen, um mit ihm zu schlafen? Fand er gerade niemand anderen? Und nur weil er für ihn bezahlt hatte, dachte er wohl, er konnte sich alles herausnehmen!

„Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du sicher bald einer." Kaibas Stimme klang eisig, als er sich bis auf wenige Zentimeter seinem Gesicht genähert hatte und Joey mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anblickte.

Sofort erstarrte der Blonde auf ein Neues und Kaiba nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihn wieder am Handgelenk zu packen und ihn mit sich zu zerren.

An der verwirrten Ruri vorbei, die Treppen hinauf und bis zu seiner Limousine, in die er Joey regelrecht hineinwarf.

„Zurück nach Hause, Roland." Und schon schloss er die Tür hinter sich, während sich Joey auf dem Sitz wieder aufrappelte und Kaiba wütend anblickte, als sich der Wagen sofort in Bewegung setzte.

„Lass mich sofort hier raus! Ich muss zurück! Ich brauch diesen Job!" Was dachte sich Seto? Das war das Letzte! Nur weil es ihm nicht passte, dass er dies tat, hatte er nicht das Recht sich einzumischen. Immerhin… immerhin schien er ihn ja nicht zu brauchen, nicht wahr? Er hatte doch genügend andere Bettgelegenheiten, wie es schien. Was sollte das alles also?

„Nein. So einen Job brauchst du nicht."

„Woher willst du wissen, was ich brauche?" Es tat weh. Es tat einfach so weh, dass er nicht von ihm loskam. Nicht mal jetzt. Wieso musste er ihn wiedersehen? Wieso war er gekommen?

„Du hattest sicher noch nie Schulden! Du weißt gar nicht wie das ist, Geldsack!" Joey hatte eine Hand in den Sitz gekrallt und funkelte Kaiba wütend an. Die Unsicherheit war in dem Moment verflogen, in dem er ins Auto befördert worden war.

Doch als ihn Kaibas Blick erneut traf, da zuckte der Blonde doch etwas zurück und sein Outfit kam ihm irgendwie erneut schäbig vor.

„Ich will dein dreckiges Geld nicht. Wenn du deine Schulden unbedingt zurückzahlen willst, dann such dir einen anständigen Job."

Wenn das so leicht wäre! Als hätte er so viel Freude an dieser Arbeit gehabt! Seto verstand nichts! Wirklich gar nichts.

Dennoch verstummte Joey. Was sollte er noch sagen, wenn Kaiba sowieso nicht begriff? Abgesehen davon… war dieses Geld wirklich schmutzig? Er schlief doch mit niemandem. Das hätte er nie getan! Allein weil er niemand Anderen wollte.

Niemand Anderen, außer… ihm.

Joeys Augen schielte vorsichtig zu seinem Nebensitzer, der seine Arme verschränkt hatte und stur aus dem anderen Fenster starrte.

Nahm er ihn mit um mit ihm zu schlafen?

Er hatte zu Roland „nach Hause" gesagt. Also würden sie wohl direkt zum Kaiba Anwesen fahren.

Der Blonde ertappte sich dabei wie sein Herz schneller schlug bei dem Gedanken daran wieder in Setos Armen liegen zu dürfen.

Eilig blickte er auf seine Füße.

Aber er hatte doch nicht mehr mit ihm schlafen wollen, wenn er auch mit Anderen…

Das hatte er sich geschworen!

Aber… er war so nah und dann war immerhin die Gewissheit da, dass er wenigstens diesen Abend nicht mit irgendwem Anders dergleichen tat.

Was sollte er nur tun?


	16. Chapter 16

**Ein weiteres Update!**

**Ich hoffe sehr, der kleine Adult-Inhalt is nich zu viel Adult für diese Seite hier.**

**(Also Animexx fand das nicht. Die haben es nämlich auch nicht unter Adult gestellt, obwohl ich es eingetragen hatte. :p Also dachte ich, ich kann das hier ruhig auch posten. :))**

**Ansonsten... Gibt nicht viel zu sagen außer mal wieder ARIGATOU für die zwei lieben Kommentare bisher:)**

**Freut mich, wenn ihr weiterlest!**

**Viel Spaß!**

**Subaru**

* * *

Als Joey schließlich aus der Limousine kletterte und die Treppen zum Haus der Kaibas emporstieg, wurde ihm einmal durch die Kälte bewusst, was genau er noch trug und ein zweites Mal, als er sich überlegte, ob Mokuba oder gar andere Angestellte noch anwesend und wach waren.

Er vergrub eine Hand in seinem Netzshirt und blickte sich unsicher um, als er schließlich die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, um sich mehr zu bedecken. Was nicht wirklich viel half.

Sie würden ihn dennoch alle für einen Stricher oder dergleichen halten, nicht wahr? Vor allem um diese Uhrzeit. Egal, wie sie ihn früher kennen gelernt hatten. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Aber weg konnte er wohl nicht mehr.

Dennoch folgte Joey dem Brünetten, als dieser zurückblickte und ihn kurz musterte. Klasse! Das baute wirklich nicht gerade auf. Vermutlich sah ihn Seto ganz genauso, wie er es sich gerade ausmalte.

Sollten sie doch alle denken was sie wollten! Das war sowieso das letzte Mal, dass er hier sein würde! Egal ob das jetzt von Seto oder von ihm selbst ausging.

Das sagte sich Joey als er den Kopf senkte, nur um ihn einen Augenblick später wieder nach oben schnellen zu lassen, als er etwas Warmes um seine Schultern spürte.

Entgeistert nahm er den Mantel des Anderen wahr, als dieser sich auch schon wieder umwandte und gleich darauf ins Haus trat.

Joey hingegen konnte ihm nur nachstarren als er, wie automatisch, den Mantel fester um sich zog und seine Kleidung und sich beinah gänzlich damit bedeckte.

Hatte Seto gemerkt, wie unwohl er sich gefühlt hatte? Oder fand er es einfach nur nicht schicklich, dass er sich so zeigte? Natürlich. Das warf immerhin auch ein schlechtes Licht auf ihn, wenn er mit einem angehenden Stricher verkehrte, nicht wahr?

Dennoch war der Mantel angenehm warm und er trug Setos Geruch an sich. Ein schönes Gefühl. Beinah, als würde Seto selbst ihn umarmen…

* * *

Einige Minuten später hatte Joey die Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen und zog den Mantel erneut enger um sich, bevor er es wagte seinen Blick auf Kaiba zu richten.

Dieser lockerte gerade seine Krawatte und zog diese schließlich aus, um sie über den Stuhl zu legen und seine oberen Hemdknöpfe zu öffnen.

Dann zog er seine Brille, die er nun öfters zu tragen schien, ebenfalls ab und legte sie achtlos auf den Schreibtisch, bevor er wieder zu Joey trat und diesen mit seinem Blick fixierte.

Es war beinah als würde er erwarten, dass sich der Blonde auszog oder dergleichen.

„Willst du die ganze Nacht dort an der Tür stehen?" Joey blickte weg.

„Was willst du von mir, Kaiba?"

„Was glaubst du wohl, was ich von dir will?" Der Brünette begann zu grinsen und Joey fuhr augenblicklich auf.

„Nur weil du für mich bezahlt hast, heißt das nicht, dass ich dir gehöre! Und wir wollen eines klar stellen: Ich bin gegen meinen Willen hier! Und ich werde ganz sicher nicht mit dir…"

Weiter kam der Blonde nicht, denn Seto hatte ihn gepackt und gegen die Tür gedrückt. Der Mantel war zu Boden gefallen, als Joey vor Überraschung die Stimme versagte und er nur überrascht den Mund öffnete, aus dem gerade noch ein verwunderter Laut kam, bevor Kaiba ihn auch schon mit seinen Lippen schloss.

Die Muskeln des Kleineren spannten sich unweigerlich an und er versuchte gegen die Kraft des Brünetten anzukommen.

Allerdings nur einige Sekunden. Denn kaum hatte Setos Zunge den Kuss intensiviert als Joey mehr und mehr spürte, wie ihn seine Kräfte verließen.

Nein… eigentlich… wie er sich mehr und mehr diesem wunderbaren Gefühl hingab.

Dieses warme und aufregende Gefühl, welches seine Knie weich werden ließ und welches er so sehr vermisst hatte…

Und so entspannte sich Joeys Körper mit jeder Sekunde mehr als er schließlich schwer atmend an der Tür lehnte, während Kaibas Lippen ihren Weg zu seinem Hals gefunden hatte und diesen langsam hinabglitten.

„Seto… nicht…" Er hatte sich doch gesagt, dass er nicht mit ihm schlafen würde, verdammt! Doch wie konnte er da wiederstehen? Er hatte Setos Berührungen so sehr vermisst. So sehr…

Und allein der Gedanke daran, dass diese Hände, die unter sein dünnes Netzshirt glitten, ihn wieder überall berühren würden, spürte er diese Hitze in sich.

Ja, er wollte Seto. Er hatte ihn immer gewollt.

Und so dauerte es nicht lange bis sich Joey schließlich nackt auf dem Bett des Brünetten wiederfand.

Den Kopf in die weichen Kissen gedrückt, genoss er jede einzelne Berührung Kaibas, der sich, mittlerweile ebenfalls nackt, über ihn gebeugt hatte und seine Zunge fordernd mit einer seiner Brustwarzen spielen ließ.

Für einige Sekunden traf Joeys Unterleib mit dem Bauch des Brünetten zusammen und der bereits erregte Blonde seufzte leise auf, als er unerwarteter Weise Kaibas Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr vernahm und eine Hand auf seiner Brust spürte, die sanft darüber strich.

„Hast du noch Schmerzen?" Überrascht versuchte Joey seinen erregten Atem etwas zu beruhigen.

„Schmerzen?" Er spürte erneut die Hand des Anderen auf seiner Brust und Joey begriff. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein. Gar keine mehr." Wieso achtete Seto auf so etwas? Es war überraschend, dass er es nicht einfach vergessen hatte.

„Gut." Ein leises Statement und schon hatte sich der Brünette wieder aufgerichtet und zwischen Joeys Beinen positioniert, während dieser ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Es schien ihm ewig her, seit sie das letzte Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Ob es Seto auch so vor kam? Sicher nicht. Denn er hatte die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit sicher genutzt um mit Anderen...

Gott, wieso musste er ausgerechnet jetzt daran denken!

Joey wandte den Kopf zur Seite, als der Brünette langsam in ihn eindrang.

Einerseits, weil er es nicht mehr schaffte Seto anzusehen, andererseits um seine Schmerzen, die er eindeutig wieder mehr spürte, nicht all zu sehr zu zeigen.

Er bemerkte, die einzelnen Tränen gar nicht, die seine Wangen hinabliefen, als sich Seto bereits wieder zu ihm herabbeugte und sein Gesicht zu sich wandte, um ihn zu küssen.

Eilig schlang Joey seine Arme um den Hals des Anderen, um ihn kurz dichter an sich zu drücken und den Kuss zu erwidern, bevor er, durch Kaibas langsame Bewegungen, aufstöhnte und den Kuss so brach…

* * *

Es war dunkel im Zimmer.

Doch da die Vorhänge noch nicht zugezogen worden waren, schien etwas Mondlicht herein und zeichnete Silhouetten einzelner Gegenstände ab, die Joey nicht wirklich wahr nahm.

Er lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an das Dach des Himmelbettes, während er versuchte seinen Atem noch weitgehend zu beruhigen.

Er wagte es nicht sich zu rühren, auch wenn ihm langsam kühl wurde, als er spürte, wie Kaiba eine Decke über ihn legte und sich dann neben ihm niederließ, nur um sich seitlich auf einen Arm zu stützen und Joey mit seinem Blick zu fixieren.

„Wieso hast du vorher geweint?" Setos Frage durchbrach die Stille wie ein Blitz. Nicht nur wegen der Tiefe seiner Stimme, sondern auch wegen deren Inhalt.

„Ich... hab nicht geweint." Na ganz toll! Seto hatte ihn gesehen! Das war sein Ende. Der würde sich doch noch Jahrhunderte lang darüber lustig machen.

Dabei war er sich selbst nicht mal sicher gewesen. Aber es hatte wohl doch Tränen gegeben. Verdammt!

„Ich bin nicht blind, Wheeler. Und da ich ausschließen kann, dass es an schlechtem Sex lag, weil das bei mir unmöglich ist, würde ich gerne den Grund für die Tränen erfahren."

Joey hätte wohl bei dieser Aussage gegrinst, wenn er nicht verzweifelt nach einer Antwort gesucht hätte, die Seto nicht zeigte, dass es ihn schmerzte, was dieser tat.

„Es... tat weh." Der Blonde rollte sich auf die Seite, um Setos Blick wenigstens etwas zu entkommen. Ob er hier übernachten durfte?

„Bitte? Du hattest doch Schmerzen?" Setos Stimme klang augenblicklich gereizt und Joey erhob sich eilig und beinah wütend. Was redete er nur!

„Nein, nicht in der Brust. Verdammt! Ich hab seit einiger Zeit mit keinem mehr geschlafen. Da ist es ja wohl normal, dass man nicht mehr dran gewöhnt ist und es... weh tut. Das ist alles! Ich schlaf eben nicht mit jedem erst Besten. Ich bin nicht, wie…" Ja, Joey war wütend, aber er realisierte noch genau was er von sich gab, daher bracht er augenblicklich ab, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er eindeutig zu viel gesagt hatte.

„Wie wer?" Kaiba war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, daher war diese Frage wohl klar gewesen.

„Ach, vergiss es." Ob er verstanden hatte, was Joey gemeint hatte? Hoffentlich nicht. Sonst würde sicher nur so etwas kommen wie: Es passt dir nicht? Dann lass dich nie wieder hier sehen!

Aber wäre das nicht das Beste gewesen? Wollte er denn hier nicht weg?

Er hatte sich doch vorgenommen gehabt nicht mehr mit Seto zu schlafen und nun lag er doch wieder hier.

Wie verweichlicht war er eigentlich? Er hatte sich wieder von ihm einwickeln lassen. Und das obwohl Seto nicht wirklich jemand Charmantes war.

Joey ließ sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen und wandte Kaiba den Rücken zu. Wenn er ihn jetzt hinauswarf, dann würde er wirklich nicht mehr wiederkommen. Das schwor sich der Blonde.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Als Joey in die Stille des Zimmers horchte, vernahm er nur wie sich Seto ebenfalls umwandte und niederlegte. Wohl um zu schlafen.

Er hatte nicht mal weiter nachgefragt. Eigentlich sehr untypisch für ihn.

Joey wartete ein paar Minuten, dann drehte er sich leise wieder um und blickte auf Setos Rückenansicht.

Der Mond war gewanderte und strahlte mittlerweile auf das Bett, weswegen der Blonde Kaiba gut erkennen konnte.

Langsam und vorsichtig rutschte er noch etwas näher an den Brünetten heran.

Kaiba würde ihn sicher umbringen, wenn er ihn berühren würde, aber er wollte wenigstens etwas die Nähe des Anderen genießen, seinen Geruch einatmen dürfen…

Also verweilte Joey nur einige Zentimeter entfernt von Kaiba, bis ihm die Augen zufielen und er schließlich erschöpft einschlief…


	17. Chapter 17

**So, nachdem mich FF-net endlich wieder was hochladen lässt ein kleines Update:)**

**Was gibt es dazu zu sagen...? Ich kann es nicht lassen, wenn es gerade gut läuft alles wieder... -abbricht- Bin schon still. Lest es selbst! Viel Spaß dabei:P**

**Und vergesst nicht nen Kommentar zu hinterlassen:)**

**Subaru**

* * *

Joey erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch die Sonne, die direkt auf das Bett strahlte und ihn beim Augenaufschlagen erst einmal Sternchen sehen ließ.

Verschlafen richtete er sich um und versuchte trotz der Sonne einen Blick auf den Wecker zu erhaschen.

Einen Augenblick später war der Blonde hellwach.

„Seto! Wir haben…" Joey hatte sich zu der anderen Seite des Bettes gewandt, um Kaiba mitzuteilen, dass sie verschlafen hatten, als er dort nur Leere vorfand und abbrach.

Eilig blickte er sich im Zimmer um und horchte gleich darauf auf das Bad. Doch alles war leer und blieb still.

Kaiba war doch nicht wirklich ohne ihn zur Schule gegangen? Das wäre ja wohl die Höhe! Obwohl… so hatte er wenigstens nicht dort hin gemusst. Auch wenn seine Freunde sicher wieder weiß Gott was dachten, wenn er nicht auftauchte.

Es war erst zehn, also könnte er eigentlich noch gehen.

Doch der Blonde entschied sich dagegen. Er ließ sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen und blickte auf den leeren Fleck neben sich.

Kurz darauf rollte er sich herum und vergrub sein Gesicht in Kaibas Kissen.

Es roch noch immer nach ihm…

„Verdammt! Wieso er?" Joeys Worte waren nur ein, durch das Kissen unterdrücktes, Murmeln. Aber es war sowieso niemand hier der ihn hätte hören können.

Dennoch… er hätte nie mit dieser Bettgeschichte anfangen dürfen. Dadurch war es so weit gekommen. Und jetzt… Jetzt kam er nicht mehr los von Seto! Das war doch echt zu verrückt! Er war einmal sein Erzfeind gewesen!

Aber es war wohl nicht mehr zu ändern. Er musste hier raus!

Joey rollte sich erneut zur Seite und schlug die Decke beiseite, um die Beine über die Bettkante zu schwingen, als es an der Tür klopfte und gleich darauf der Hausdiener eintrat.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Joey."

„Naka-san!" Joey erhob sich in seiner Boxershort und blickte den Diener mit einem Lächeln an. Dieser trug einen Stapel Kleidung auf seinem Arm, den er Joey sogleich reichte.

„Haben Sie gut geschlafen?" Der Diener lächelte ebenfalls.

„Ich habe hier frische Kleidung für sie. Herr Kaiba meinte, dass sie ihre Sachen von gestern nicht noch einmal anziehen können, daher hat er dies für sie besorgen lassen. Ach und ich soll ihnen ausrichten, dass sie sich keine Sorgen wegen der Schule machen sollen. Heute wäre sowieso nur Ausflugstag."

Joey blinzelte überrascht und nickte dann. Natürlich der Ausflugstag! Wie hatte er das vergessen können? Eigentlich schade. Es wäre sicher lustig mit Yugi und den Anderen geworden…

Nun gut, aber er war Seto für seine Aufmerksamkeit was die Kleidung anging sehr dankbar. Die Sachen von gestern wären ihm gar nicht recht gewesen…

Also begann er sich langsam anzuziehen.

Selbst frische Socken und Unterwäsche hatte er bekommen. Das Zeug sah alles so teuer aus.

Nakanishi hatte sich daran gemacht das Zimmer etwas zu ordnen, als Joey in die perfekt passende weiße Hose schlüpfte und sich dann das dunkelbraune Hemd betrachtete, bevor er inne hielt

„Naka-san? Darf ich sie etwas fragen?" Joey blickte den Diener etwas traurig an, als dieser zu ihm trat und ihm sogleich das Hemd aus der Hand nahm, um es für den Blonden aufzuknöpfen und aufzuhalten.

„Natürlich." Joey zögerte kurz und schlüpfte dann langsam in die Ärmel des Hemdes, als es der Diener auch schon über seine Schultern legte.

„Hat Seto… Ich meine… Kaiba… viel Besuch gehabt während ich nicht hier war?" Nakanishi strich dem Blonden die Falten aus dem Hemd und lächelte Joey an, als sich dieser zu ihm umwandte.

„Nein. Er hat keinen einzigen Besucher empfangen. Sie sind der Einzige seit sehr langer Zeit, Herr Joey."

„Dann…" Die Augen Joeys hatten sich verwundert geweitet, als er weiter nachfragen wollte. Nakanishi jedoch kam ihm zuvor.

„Nein. Auch im Büro hat er, außer seinen Geschäftspartnern, niemanden empfangen. So etwas würde Herr Kaiba nie tun. Dazu ist ihm seine Arbeit zu wichtig. Und bevor sie jetzt auch noch fragen, ob er Abends oder über Nacht ausgegangen ist: Nein. Nie. Er hat meist bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet. Denn wenn es anders gewesen wäre, hätte Roland das unweigerlich gewusst und er hat mir bestätigt, dass er nur gearbeitet hat."

Joey konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte, während Nakanishi seine Hemdknöpfe, immer noch lächelnd, einen nach dem Anderen schloss.

Wenn Kaiba nie weg gewesen war, nie jemanden empfangen hatte… Wieso hatte er dann gesagt, dass er… Nun ja, er hatte nie direkt gesagt, dass er… aber…

„Manchmal dachte ich mir er nutzt die Arbeit um sich Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Es ist lange her, seit Sie hier waren, Herr Joey. Und davor waren sie ja verletzt. Ich sage ihnen, mit dem Hausherren ist gar nicht gut Kirschen essen, wenn er unausgelastet ist. Wir sind alle sehr froh, sie wieder gesund hier zu sehen."

Der Diener zwinkerte Joey zu und dieser errötete leicht. Es war klar gewesen, dass sich Naka-san seinen Teil zu alle dem gedacht hatte. Wohl auch, dass er wusste was für eine Beziehung sie pflegten. Das wusste wohl das ganze Haus… Aber trotzdem wurde Joey irgendwie verlegen.

Bis er über die Worte Nakanishis richtig nachdachte.

Kaiba hatte mehr gearbeitet um sich eventuell Befriedigung zu verschaffen? Das war nicht sicher, aber wenn man sich die Worte des jungen Firmenchefs dazu überlegte, der gemeint hatte, dass er sich woanders Befriedigung suchte, aber anscheinend niemanden außer ihm getroffen oder aufgesucht hatte…

War es möglich…? Hatte er Seto falsch verstanden?

„Sie sollten es in die Hose stecken." Joey wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und merkte erst jetzt, dass er vor sich hingestarrt hatte.

Er blickte Nakanishi etwas verwirrt an, als dieser auf sein Hemd deutete.

„Sie sollten das Hemd in die Hose stecken. Das gehört sich normal so. Es macht vielleicht einen besseren Eindruck. Herr Kaiba erwartet sie, sobald er zurück ist, zu einem zweiten Frühstück."

„Wie?" Nun war Joey gänzlich verwirrt. Erst diese wirren Aussagen, die diese Hoffnung schürten, dass Seto doch nicht… und dann diese Kleidung und zum guten Schluss auch noch ein Gespräch mit Kaiba bei einem zweiten Frühstück? Na ganz toll. Als wäre nicht alles Chaos genug!

Joey stopfte also sein Hemd in die Hose als bereits eine laute Stimme durchs Haus hallte, die den Blonden zusammenschrecken ließ, während der Diener nur gewohnt lächelte.

„NAKANISHI!"

„Der Hausherr ist zurück. Sie sollten sich im Bad beeilen und dann gleich ins Speisezimmer kommen."

* * *

Als Joey schließlich in den Speisesaal trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss, erwartete Kaiba ihn bereits.

Er hatte sein Jackett über den Stuhl gehängt und studierte vor sich einige Unterlagen. Neben sich seine Tasse Kaffee.

Als der Blonde nun eintrat, blickte er auf und schob seine Brille zu recht bevor er Joey zunickte und auf den Platz neben sich deutete, wo ein komplettes Frühstück aufgebaut worden war.

Während sich Joey also zu seinem Platz begab, musterte ihn der junge Firmenchef aufmerksam.

Die Sachen, die er für ihn ausgewählt hatte, standen ihm wirklich gut.

Das Braun des Hemdes passte genauso so perfekt zu seinen Augen, wie es sich Kaiba vorgestellt hatte.

Er hätte beinah ein Mitglied dieses Haushaltes sein können. Immerhin waren diese Sachen reine Markenstücke.

„Was ist? Stimmt was nicht mit mir?" Seto hatte den Blonden wohl zu lange betrachtet, denn dieser blickte ihn nun ebenfalls an. Allerdings nicht gerade begeistert. Was er wohl dachte?

„Ich wundere mich nur. Kleider scheinen wirklich Leute zu machen. Man sieht dir gar nicht mehr an, wo du herkommst, Puppy."

Sofort verzog Wheeler das Gesicht und Kaiba verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Nun sah der Blonde immerhin nicht mehr so unsicher aus. Das konnte er gar nicht leiden.

„Es kann sich eben nich jeder Klamotten wie du leisten, Geldsack!"

„Ich nehme alles zurück. Sobald du den Mund aufmachst, merkt man sofort, dass du aus der Gosse stammst." Erneut schob Kaiba seine Brille nach oben, als er von Joey nur ein wütendes Schnauben erntete.

„Wie auch immer. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Der Brünette erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und blickte das Zimmermädchen an, welches für jeglichen Essenswunsch bereitstand.

„Ich will unter keinen Umständen gestört werden, bis ich dieses Zimmer verlasse. Verstanden?" Das junge Mädchen nickte ehrfürchtig und verließ dann eilig den Raum.

Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, als sich Seto wieder Wheeler zuwandte.

„Du kannst Essen, solange du es schaffst mir nebenbei zuzuhören." Seto ließ sich auf der Tischecke nieder und blickte auf Joey herab, der etwas zögerlich zu Essen begann.

„Kommen wir gleich zur Sache: Deinen Job hab ich für dich gekündigt und deinen restlichen Verdienst behalten." Der Blonde verschluckte sich bei diesen Worten augenblicklich und Seto reichte ihm ein Glas Orangensaft, welches dieser hastig hinunterstürzte, bevor er Luft holte, um Kaiba energisch entgegen zu treten, was dieser sofort mit einer Handbewegung verhinderte.

„Lass mich ausreden! Ich weiß, wie scharf du auf einen Job bist, um deine Schulden zurück zu zahlen. Daher biete ich dir eine bessere Arbeit an."

Der Blonde blinzelte ihn überrascht an, schwieg jedoch.

Kaiba rückte seine Brille erneut zurecht und erhob sich von der Tischkante, um sich wieder in seinem Stuhl nieder zu lassen.

„Du wirst für mich arbeiten. Und zwar so, wie du es schon einmal getan hast. Nämlich als Mokubas Kindermädchen."

„Was?" Wheeler schien verwirrt. Genau das hatte Kaiba vorausberechnet. Doch er ließ sich nicht beirren. Wie immer, wenn er Geschäfte machte.

„Das heißt ‚wie bitte'.", korrigierte er den Blonden, bevor er seinen Aktenkoffer auf den Tisch hob, ihn öffnete und einige Unterlagen hervorholte, die er Joey hinschob.

„Das hier ist ein Vertrag, in dem festgelegt ist, wie viel du pro Stunde bekommst, was deine Vergünstigungen sind und wie viel des Geldes dir ausbezahlt wird."

Der Blonde sagte keine Wort. Es war eine Seltenheit ihn mal dermaßen schweigsam zu erleben. Er starrte auf die Blätter, während Kaiba einen Schluck Kaffee trank und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Das heißt, ich müsste dir nicht alles geben?" So ernst und überlegt hatte er Wheeler noch nie gesehen, doch Seto ließ sich nichts anmerken und nickte nur.

„Genau. Du würdest dir nebenbei noch etwas verdienen. Und solltest du dich mit Mokuba außerhalb des Grundstückes aufhalten, wird dir die passende Kleidung dafür gestellt. Natürlich nur, wenn ich solch einen Ausflug genehmige."

„Hm…" Zum ersten Mal seit er den Köter kannte, kam er ihm nicht leichtsinnig oder gar dumm vor. Nein, der Blonde schien die Papiere genau zu studieren. Das hatte Kaiba nicht wirklich erwartet gehabt. Aber es hatte etwas…

Ob er ihm so sehr misstraute?

„Das hieß, du wärst mein Boss, nicht wahr?" Als Joey wieder aufblickte, trafen sich ihre Augen und Kaiba bemerkte das Grinsen in ihnen nur all zu genau.

„Gut erkannt. Aber das ist ja nichts Neues für dich, Puppy. Du solltest dein Herrchen bereits gewohnt sein." Kaiba lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und grinste ebenfalls.

Doch anstatt aufzufahren, wie Seto es erwartet hatte, wurde das Grinsen des Blonden nur breiter, als sich dieser auf Kaibas Satz hin erhob und sich genau vor ihm auf dem Tisch niederließ.

„Nun gut. Der Vertrag scheint mir in Ordnung. Ich denke es spricht nichts dagegen." Seto nickte und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl, um nach einem Stift zu greifen, als Joey auch schon die Gelegenheit nutzte und sich die Krawatte des Anderen schnappte, um ihn dichter zu sich zu ziehen.

„Moment! Eine Frage hab ich noch." Kaiba hielt inne und blickte erneut auf Wheeler herab, zwischen dessen Beinen er jetzt stand.

„Wieso tust du das? Du erhoffst dir davon doch sicher auch etwas, hab ich recht? Brauchst du vielleicht öfter Befriedigung? Wäre praktisch, wenn ich dann immer gleich im Haus wäre, was?"

Kaiba hob auf diese Worte hin, die der Blonde ihm zugeflüstert hatte, eine Augenbraun, als er auch schon seine Brille abgenommen bekam.

Joeys sanfte Finger streiften dabei seine Wangen und Seto schaffte es einfach nicht sich von den Augen Wheelers zu lösen. Er liebte es, wenn dieser so grinste, sich nicht von ihm beeindrucken ließ und sich auf diese Art an ihn heran machte.

„Hab ich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen?" Wheeler legte bei dieser Aussage seinen Kopf schief und grinste weiterhin, als er, ohne ihren Augenkontakt zu brechen, Setos Krawatte lockerte und schließlich ganz löste.

„Was wird das hier, Puppy?" Seto machte keine Anstalt sich zu rühren. Er genoss die Aufmerksamkeit der Finger, die mittlerweile seine beiden oberen Hemdknöpfe geöffnet hatten und sich nun nach unten zum Ende seines Hemdes begaben.

„Nun… Du hast mich heute nach deinem Stil gekleidet. Da dachte ich, jetzt zeig ich dir meinen." Und schon befand sich Setos Hemd außerhalb seiner Hose und der Blonde lehnte sich etwas zurück, um sein Werk zu betrachten.

„Nicht schlecht. Hemden stehen dir einfach. Aber so locker sieht das sehr sexy aus." Kaiba horchte auf und musterte den Kleineren erneut. Sein Grinsen war eindeutig in ein Lächeln übergegangen. Er schien seine Worte ernst zu meinen. Wieso wurde ihm so warm bei dem Gedanken?

„Es war sowieso eine Überraschung, dass du dich ganz alleine so ordentlich anziehen kannst, Puppy." Kaiba verlor sein Grinsen nicht, als er sich nun selbst daran machte Joeys Hemd aus dessen Hose zu ziehen.

Dieser lachte leicht verlegen. Er schien ihm den Kommentar dieses Mal nicht übel zu nehmen. Kein Wunder. Irgendwie fiel es Seto gerade mehr als schwer so ernst und beherrscht wie sonst zu klingen.

„Nun, weißt du. Eigentlich hab ich mich auch nicht allein angezogen. Naka-san hat mir geholfen."

Kaiba blickte für einige Sekunden überrascht drein, dann wandte er sein Gesicht leicht zur Seite und begann leise zu lachen. Das war wirklich zu komisch! Aber damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet gehabt!

Joey horchte auf und erforschte das Gesicht des Anderen als dieser doch tatsächlich lachte.

Der Blonde blinzelte überrascht, bevor erneut lächelte und den Anblick einfach genoss.

Seto Kaiba… Der sonst so kühle und beherrschte Seto Kaiba lachte. Und das nicht überheblich oder berechnend. Nein. Einfach nur so als würde ihm etwas Spaß machen, als hätte er Freude an etwas.

Ja, es war nur ein leises Lachen, aber dennoch einfach nur schön.

„Hey! Er hat mir nur nen Tipp gegeben! Ich kann mich schon allein anziehen. Tu nicht so als würde ich total schlampig herumlaufen, Kaiba." Joey verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und tat als würde er schmollen. Die Stimmung hier gefiel ihm ungemein.

„Na ordentlich kann man das ja wohl nicht nennen." Kaiba deutete an sich herab und hob erneut eine Augenbraun.

„Das is eben ein anderer Stil, Kaiba! Aber davon verstehst du nichts." Joey nickte bestimmt und wissend, während der Brünette nur erneut grinsen konnte.

„Mag sein, dass ich es nicht verstehe." Der Größere beugte sich dichter zu ihm, legte eine Hand auf seine rechte Wange und sprach leiser als er seine Lippen an Joeys Ohr brachte.

„Aber was ich gerade erst recht nicht verstehe ist, seit wann du mich wieder mit meinem Nachnamen ansprichst." Joeys Augen weiteten sich bei diesen Worten und er fühlte wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam, als er Kaibas Atem so dicht bei seinem Ohr spürte.

Ja, der Nachname… Das war doch nur gewesen weil er gedacht hatte, das Seto mit Anderen…

Es war ihm wirklich aufgefallen. Mochte er es etwa wirklich, wenn er ihn bei seinem Vornamen nannte?

„Das ist nur weil… weil…" Er konnte doch nicht wirklich sagen, wie es gewesen war, oder doch? Aber… Was wenn das Seto missfiel? Abgesehen davon… Es war doch noch gar nicht sicher, ob das alles stimmte, nicht wahr?

„Weil?" Setos Stimme war mehr ein Hauch, als ein Wort, als er mit seiner Hand Joeys Kopf noch immer unter Kontrolle hielt, während er nun langsam seinen Hals küsste.

Der Blonde spürte, wie ihm warm wurde, bevor er sich eilig mit einer Antwort rettete.

„Weil du mich immer ‚Köter' nennst! Ich besitze auch einen Vornamen!" Das war gut! Genau!

Doch es hatte leider nicht den gewünschten Erfolg.

„Wann hab ich dich das letzte Mal so genannt?" Kaiba hatte sich bei diesen Worten wieder aufgerichtet und blickte Joey direkt in die Augen, der überlegte.

Ja, wann hatte er ihn das letzte Mal so genannt? Wann?

Er erinnerte sich nicht. Wie das denn?

Etwas verwirrt erwiderte der Blonde den Blick.

Er hatte es seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr von ihm gehört.

Ja, weil er ihn anders nannte.

Ein angenehmerer Name. Einer, der sanfter klang und den er nicht so beißend aussprach. Beinah… liebevoller…

„Da du dich anscheinend nicht mal dran erinnern kannst, scheint es wohl schon eine längere Zeit her zu sein. Also ist das wirklich kein Argument."

Joey erwiderte den Blick des Anderen und versuchte nach diesen Worten seine Augen zu erforschen. Er verstand Seto wirklich nicht. Wieso wollte dieser unbedingt von ihm seinen Vornamen hören?

Es war schön. Sogar sehr schön, dass er es von ihm wollte. Das schien ihn ein klein bisschen zu etwas Besonderem zu machen. Immerhin durfte ihn sonst nur Mokuba bei seinem Vornamen nennen.

Aber Joey wollte sich nichts darauf einbilden. Was, wenn er dann nur wieder enttäuscht würde? Er hatte Angst. Angst, Seto total falsch zu deuten und zu verstehen.

„Steht das auch in meinem Arbeitsvertrag? Oder muss ich dich außerhalb des Bettes ‚Kaiba' oder ‚Chef' nennen?" Der Blonde begann leicht zu grinsen, als Kaiba seine Hand von seiner Wange löste und stattdessen sein Kinn etwas anhob.

„Wir können es gerne dort vermerken. Aber ich gebe mich auch mit ‚Seto-sama' zufrieden."

Kaiba begann ebenfalls wieder zu grinsen und Joey lachte leise auf.

„Sind das neue Regelungen fürs Bett?"

„Gute Idee. Das könnten wir einführen."

„Als hättest du dort nicht schon genug Kontrolle." Joey hob eine Augenbraun, bevor er sich auch schon bereitwillig küssen ließ.

Kaiba schien genug geredet zu haben und der Blonde hatte nichts dagegen ebenfalls damit aufzuhören.

Langsam schlang er seine Arme, um den Hals des Anderen, während Seto sich langsam in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen ließ und Joey dabei auf seinen Schoß zog.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis der Blonde schließlich nach Luft rang und sich von Seto lösen wollte.

Dieser gab zwar seinen Mund frei, aber nicht den Körper des Anderen.

Augenblicklich fuhren seine Hände unter das Hemd Joeys und dieser griff nach Setos Armen, um ihn daran zu hindern.

„Wa… Warte, Seto!"

„Worauf?" Der Brünette achtete nicht wirklich auf die Proteste des Blonden. Er ließ seine Hände unbeirrt weiter wandern.

„Du… musst mir erst eine Frage beantworten." Joey versuchte angestrengt sich nicht den Berührungen hinzugeben, sondern seinen Kopf klar zu halten.

„Die da wäre?" Kaibas Lippen hatten ein weiteres Mal in dieser Stunde Joeys Hals gefunden und der Blonde schloß unweigerlich halb die Augen, bei den angenehmen Berührungen auf seiner Haut.

„Schläfst… du noch mit Anderen?"

Es war beinah, als hätte diese Frage sie Beide eingefroren.

Oder als wäre die Zeit für einige Sekunden stehen geblieben.

Denn kaum hatte Joey diese Worte ausgesprochen, als Kaiba augenblicklich inne hielt und in der Position in der er sich befand verharrte.

Er erstarrte so plötzlich, dass auch Joey es nicht wagte sich zu rühren, bis sich der Brünette schließlich wieder in den Stuhl zurücklehnte und von ihm abließ.

„Wie bitte?" Seine Stimme war nicht laut, aber sie schien eisig und im gleichen Augenblick als Joey sie vernahm, bereute er seine direkte Frage.

Denn als seine Augen, die des jungen Firmenchefs trafen, da wusste er die Antwort bereits und es lief ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

Es war ein Wunder, dass er ihn nicht gleich von seinem Schoß geworfen hatte.

„Ich meine nur, weil… weil du mich wochenlang nicht angerührt hast und… na ja… vielleicht…" Er wollte wegsehen. Seine Augen abwenden und sie auf irgendetwas anderes konzentrieren. Doch er schaffte es nicht. Seto ließ sie einfach nicht gehen.

„Und deswegen denkst du, ich schlaf mich durch fremde Betten? Weil ich Rücksicht auf dich genommen habe?" Kaibas Augen verengten sich bei seinen Worten und Joey blinzelte verwirrt.

„Rücksicht?" Er verstand nicht. Seto hatte doch nicht wirklich wegen seiner Verletzung… Nein. Das war unmöglich!

„Runter." Seine Stimme war ruhig und dennoch so schneidend, dass es Joeys Herz schmerzte.

Eilig kletterte er von dem Schoß des Brünetten.

„Seto! Du verstehst das…"

„Unterschreib." Es blieb ihm keine Chance sich zu erklären. Seto seine wahren Gedanken mitzuteilen. Er wollte sie nicht hören. Es schien beinah als hätte er ihn erneut zu seinem Feind erklärt.

Also nahm Joey den Stift und setzte seinen Namen unter den Vertrag, während Kaiba sein Hemd in der Hose verschwinden ließ und seine Krawatte neu band.

„Seto, bitte! Hör mir doch zu! Du verstehst das…" Doch auch ein erneuter Versuch brachte nichts.

„Spar dir deine Ausreden. Niemand will sie hören. Jetzt weiß ich ja, was du von mir denkst."

„Nein! Weißt du nicht!" Joey war aufgefahren, während Kaiba sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ und seine Unterlagen in seinen Aktenkoffer packte, um diesen mit einem Klick zu schließen und sein Jackett überzustreifen.

„Wenn du mich mal ausreden lassen würdest, dann würdest du begreifen, dass…"

„Morgen, nach der Schule, beginnt deine Arbeit hier. Vergiss das nicht. Ich erwarte Pünktlichkeit." Der Brünette nahm seinen Aktenkoffer und begab sich damit zur Tür, während Joey an sich halten musste, um nicht auf ihn los zu gehen.

Wie konnte man nur dermaßen stur sein!

„Kaiba! Verdammt noch mal!" Doch es brachte nichts mehr. Der junge Firmenchef hatte das Zimmer bereits verlassen und die Tür war ins Schloss gefallen.

Zurück blieb ein wütender Joey, der in den nächsten Minuten nicht wusste wohin mit seiner Wut, dann jedoch verzweifelt auf einem Stuhl zusammenbrach.

Er hatte alles vermasselt…


	18. Chapter 18

**Yo, minna-san:)**

**Hier endlich mal wieder ein Update! **

**Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich mir so lange Zeit gelassen habe, aber ich kam einfach nicht zum Schreiben. :(**

**Für alle, die schon Angst gehabt haben: Nein, ich habe nicht vor die Geschichte abzubrechen. Ich werde sie brav zu Ende schreiben! Selbst wenn es zwischendurch mal etwas dauern sollte! Also keine Sorge. :)**

**Ansonsten bleibt mir nur noch euch viel Spaß mit der Fortsetzung zu wünschen!**

**(Und vergesst nicht einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen. ;) )**

**Subaru**

* * *

Kaiba knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, begab sich zu seinem Schreibtisch, legte seinen Aktenkoffer ab und ließ sich in den Lederstuhl fallen, nur um wütend vor sich hinzustarren.

Das war doch nicht zu fassen!

Er hatte ihm alles gegeben! Eine anständige Arbeit, neue Kleidung, genug Geld… einfach alles!

Er hatte Rücksicht genommen trotzdem er nicht wirklich scharf darauf gewesen war so enthaltsam zu leben! Dennoch hatte ER, Seto Kaiba, der sonst nie Rücksicht nahm, an ihn gedacht!

Und was war der Dank?

Er unterstellte ihm solche Sachen! Das war die Höhe!

Seto erhob sich ruckartig, so dass sein Mantel ihm kaum folgen konnte, und trat an die großen Fenster, um hinauszublicken.

Nein, er hatte es über Nacht nicht vergessen. Wie hätte er gekonnt?

Der Streuner hatte es ja nicht mal geschafft sich heute in der Schule zu entschuldigen. Wie stur konnte man sein?

Bedankt hatte er sich auch nie! Er sollte ihn feuern! Eindeutig!

Aber wie konnte er das, wenn er sah, wie sein kleiner Bruder dort draußen freudig lachte, während er mit Wheeler umhertollte?

Kaiba ballte die Fäuste und atmete tief ein und aus.

Was dachte der Köter bloß von ihm? Wieso hatte er ihm solch eine Frage gestellt? Dachte er wirklich er teilte mit jedem das Bett?

Erstens war das viel zu riskant bei seiner Stellung und zweitens… Er war kein Stricher verdammt! Er schlief nicht mit jedem!

Es tat weh so etwas gerade von Wheeler zu hören. Wo dieser doch eigentlich derjenige war, dem man solch eine Frage stellen sollte! Immerhin hatte ER diesen Job gehabt und nicht Seto.

Aber was dachte er da?

Nein. Natürlich tat es nicht weh. Es machte ihn lediglich sauer! Genau. Mehr nicht. Mehr wollte und konnte Seto nicht zulassen.

Wieso war er nur heute so früh nach Hause gekommen?

Er hatte sich vorgenommen hier weiter zu arbeiten, weil er sich in der Firma einfach nicht hatte konzentrieren können. Doch nun stand er hier und schaffte es vor Wut nicht einen Finger zu rühren.

Kaiba seufzte leise und atmete noch einmal durch, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor er seinen Mantel abstreifte und dann das Zimmer in Richtung Küche verließ.

Er brauchte eine kurze Pause…

* * *

Es war außerhalb der Sonne kühler geworden. 

Der Herbst hielt jetzt vollen Einzug.

Daher hatte Joey beschlossen nicht all zu lange mit Mokuba im Garten zu bleiben.

Schließlich sollte sich der Junge nicht erkälten.

Also hatten die Beiden sich darauf geeinigt eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen.

Lachend kehrten sie also in das große Haus zurück und betraten die Küche.

Sofort hielt Joey inne, als er Seto am Kühlschrank erblickte.

Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass er schon zurückgekommen war.

Und er hatte schon gar nicht damit gerechnet ihn in der Küche vorzufinden.

Eilig schob er Mokuba weiter in die Küche und lächelte den Jüngeren an, bevor er einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Äh, ich glaube, ich warte im Wohnzimmer. Du kannst dir ja schnell etwas machen und dann nachkommen."

„Aber hast du denn keinen Hunger? Du schlägst doch nie was zu Essen aus, Joey." Mokuba grinste und Joey warf einen Blick zu Kaiba, nur um seine Augen sofort wieder abzuwenden.

Er kam nicht dazu zu antworten. Seto war schneller.

„Schon gut. Ich gehe. Wofür bezahle ich dich, wenn du nicht bei dem Jungen bleibst."

Seine Worte waren so kühl wie immer. Nein, eigentlich nicht nur kühl sondern eher wirklich kalt. Wie konnte man so mit ihm reden?

Gar nicht. Denn er ließ ihn ja sowieso nicht zu Wort kommen und sich erklären.

Seto schritt also aus der Küche und Joey begab sich an ihm vorbei zum Kühlschrank.

Augenkontakt wurde wohlweislich vermieden.

„Habt ihr gestritten?"

Kaiba war gerade um die Ecke gebogen, als er Mokubas Worte vernahm und unweigerlich stehen blieb.

„Ja, so was in der Art." Joeys Stimme klang freundlich und doch irgendwie beinah… traurig, so das Seto sich nicht vom Fleck rührte und dem Gespräch weiterhin folgte.

„War Seto gemein zu dir? Falls ja, sag es nur! Dann wasch ich ihm den Kopf. Er kann manchmal sehr ungehobelt sein. Trotz seiner Manieren."

Es erklang ein leises Lachen und Kaiba lehnte sich an die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

War ja klar gewesen. Wheeler würde die Gelegenheit sicher nutzen und Mokuba gegen ihn aufhetzen oder ihm einfach die ganze Schuld in die Schuhe schieben.

„Schon okay, Mokuba. Das brauchst du wirklich nicht. Es war meine Schuld."

Kaiba horchte auf. Was hatte der Blonde da gerade gesagt?

„Das glaub ich nicht! Außerdem gehören zum Streiten immer Zwei."

„Das stimmt schon." Ein Stuhl quietschte und wurde verrückt und riss Kaiba aus seiner Starre.

„Aber dieses Mal lag es einfach daran, dass ich deinem Bruder nicht vertraut habe."

In Wheelers Stimme schwang eindeutig Traurigkeit mit und Seto löste sich von der Wand.

„Es ist schwer ihm zu vertrauen." Auch Mokubas Stimme wurde trauriger.

„Das liegt daran, dass er nie zeigt, was er fühlt oder sagt, was er wirklich denkt. Aber das heißt nicht, dass er sich nicht um Andere sorgt."

„Du solltest dir darüber keine Gedanken machen." Die Stimme des Blonden klang wieder fröhlicher.

„Das wird schon wieder, ne?"

„Wird er dich jetzt wieder feuern?" Eine kurze Pause entstand und Seto wartet auf eine Antwort Wheelers ebenso wie Mokuba.

„Ich hoffe es nicht. Und ich denke dafür ist er zu vernünftig. Aber jetzt lass uns von etwas Anderem reden, ne? Und vor allem was Essen." Erneut quietschte ein Stuhl und Seto wandte sich um, um den Gang zu verlassen und wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück zu kehren.

Er wusste nicht wirklich was er von diesem Gespräch halten sollte.

Doch immerhin war er nun ruhiger. Die Wut hatte sich etwas gelegt…

* * *

Es war Abend als Joey schließlich an Kaibas Zimmertür klopfte und nach einer kurzen Erlaubnis eintrat. 

„Ich wollt nur sagen, dass Mokuba im Bett ist. Vielleicht willst du ihn noch kurz sehen. Meine Arbeit ist damit für heute beendet. Ich werd dann wohl gehn."

Der Blonde blickte auf und sein Ausdruck war etwas überrascht als er Kaiba an seinem Stuhl lehnen sah und dieser begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und dann abzustreifen.

Mußte er sich ausgerechnet jetzt umziehen? Hätte er nicht warten können bis er gegangen war?

Nein, wohl nicht. Das war sicher Absicht! Ja, genau! Weil Seto ihn sicher nie wieder an sich heranlassen würde, nach alle dem.

Wenn er nur nicht so einen schönen Körper gehabt hätte, wenn…

Joey wandte sich eilig wieder zur Tür um, um Seto nicht länger anzustarren, der noch immer schwieg.

„Gute Nacht." Er hatte sich gerade zur Tür gewandt und seine Hand auf den Türgriff gelegt, als sich Kaiba doch zu Wort meldete.

„Du willst nicht?" Joey horchte auf und eher er etwas antworten konnte, war Seto auch schon bei ihm, hatte ihn zu sich herumgedreht und blickte ihn kühl an.

„Ich will was nicht?" Der Blonde blickte überrascht in die blauen Augen, als er auch schon an den Schultern gegen die Tür gedrückt wurde und Seto ihn hart küsste.

Joey wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet!

Er hatte geglaubt, dass Seto nie wieder sein Bett mit ihm teilen würde!

Doch er hatte es wohl vor.

Denn einige Sekunden später spürte Joey eine Hand in seinem Schritt und er brach den Kuss, um aufzukeuchen.

So harsch und rasch war Seto schon lange nicht mehr vorgegangen. Wollte er sich rächen?

Aber allein bei dem Gedanken den Körper des Anderen nicht mehr berühren zu dürfen, ihn nicht mehr spüren zu können, verdrängte Joey alle abweisenden Gefühle. Er würde wohl alles akzeptieren, solange Seto ihn nicht aufgab. Wenigstens nicht hier im Schlafzimmer…

Daher protestierte der Blonde auch nicht als Kaiba ihn zum Bett zog ihn darauf stieß und sich kurz an ihn wandte.

„Zieh dich aus." Joey lag ein Kommentar schon auf der Zunge, als er die kühlen Augen des Anderen erneut erblickte. Sein eigener Blick verfinsterte sich. Dennoch begann er sich auszuziehen.

Er mochte diese Art nicht, doch er wusste genau, dass Seto ihn sofort wegschicken würde, wenn er nicht tat was er sagte. Er war gerade wirklich nicht zu Diskussionen aufgelegt.

Als Joey sich also ausgezogen hatte, rutschte er auf das Bett zurück, nur um sogleich von Kaiba in die weichen Lacken gedrückt zu werden.

Er wollte etwas sagen, als er erneut durch einen rauen Kuss daran gehindert wurde.

Dieser dauerte eindeutig zu lange, doch Joey schaffte es nicht sich zu befreien.

Als Kaiba ihn endlich doch frei gab, rang der Kleinere nach Luft.

„Se… Seto!" Er wollte mehr sagen, brachte aber durch den Luftmangel nicht wirklich etwas heraus. Außerdem kam er nicht wirklich dazu. Denn einen Augenblick später hatte ihn der Brünette bereits herumgeworfen, so dass er auf dem Bauch lag.

Joey wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, als sein hinterer Teil gleich darauf an der Hüfte emporgehoben wurde, so dass er unweigerlich auf die Knie gehen musste und Kaiba ohne Vorwarnung in ihn eindrang.

Er schrie unweigerlich kurz auf und seine Finger krallten sich vor Schmerzen in die Bettdecke. Das war alles zu plötzlich gekommen und er war unvorbereitet gewesen.

Dennoch protestierte Joey nicht, sondern versuchte sich zu entspannen und sich auf Setos Hände zu konzentrieren, die seine Hüfte festhielten.

Er durfte ihn spüren und wahrnehmen, egal wie hart es war, das musste er sich einfach nur immer wieder sagen.

Und schließlich war Joey Härte gewohnt…

* * *

Er musste eingenickt sein. Denn als Joey die Augen aufschlug vernahm er erst einmal nur ein leises Wasserrauschen und er richtete sich auf, nur um gleich darauf wieder in die Lacken zurück zu sinken und leise aufzustöhnen. 

Sein kompletter Unterkörper schmerzte wie die Hölle. Was ja nicht wirklich ein Wunder war, nach Setos rauer Vorgehensweise.

Und was machte der Mistkerl? Er duschte mal wieder ohne sich auch nur ein Stück um ihn zu scheren!

Doch trotz der Wut in Joey, die in diesem Moment kurz in ihm aufstiegen, konnte er nicht wirklich sauer bleiben.

Langsam glitt sein Kopf auf das weiche Kissen, welches immer auf Setos Seite lag. Gleich darauf hatte er sein Gesicht darin vergraben und genoss den Geruch, der davon ausging. Das war einfach Seto…

Ob er je wieder hier schlafen würde? Wohl nicht. Ein wirklich trauriges Gefühl. Hier hatte er sich trotz Setos abweisender Haltung geborgen gefühlt.

Joey richtete sich eilig wieder auf, als er spürte, wie er sich zu sehr seinen Gefühlen hingab.

Sofort machten sich die Schmerzen wieder bemerkbar. Doch der Blonde kam nicht dazu aufzustöhnen, denn er erblickte Kaiba, der aus dem Bad zurückgekehrt war und nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet vor dem Bett stand und auf ihn herabblickte.

Ihre Blicken trafen sich und eine kurze Stille trat ein. Niemand sprach ein Wort, bis sich Joey schließlich abwandte und langsam auf die andere Bettseite rutsche um von dort aus, aus dem Bett zu klettern.

Er würde Seto sicher nicht zeigen, wie groß seine Schmerzen waren. Die Blöße würde er sich wirklich nicht geben!

* * *

Wheeler hatte Schmerzen. Das sah ein Blinder. 

Dennoch gab er keinen Laut von sich und in Seto machte sich kurz der Gedanke breit, dass der Blonde es gewohnt war seine Schmerzen zu verstecken. Beinah wie er selbst alles versteckte.

Doch trotz dieser Erkenntnis blieb der Brünette stumm und beobachtete lediglich, wie sich Joey sein T-Shirt überstreifte und seine Boxershort etwas langsamer und vorsichtiger als sonst anzog.

Er würde ihn nicht aufhalten, wenn er gehen wollte. Vielleicht war das sogar besser. Vielleicht war einfach alles wieder so wie früher. Am Anfang. Wie auch immer es da gewesen war. Seto erinnerte sich kaum noch daran. Oder wollte er sich einfach nicht erinnern?

„Kaiba?" Der Angesprochene horcht auf als er, zu seinem Missfallen, seinen Nachnamen vernahm. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er abgetrifftet war. Eilig blickte er wieder zu dem Blonden, der in seinem T-Shirt und seiner Short am Bettpfosten stand und auf den Boden blickte.

„Ich… wollte mich entschuldigen." Setos Augen verengten sich. Wollte Wheeler ihn verarschen? Was war denn das bitte auf einmal?

„Ich… Ich meine… wir hatten nie etwas ausgemacht. Also so, als hätten wir Vereinbarungen oder als wären wir zu…" Wheeler brach ab und schielte zu ihm herüber, nur um gleich wieder auf seine Füße zu blicken. Er hatte ihn noch nie so unsicher erlebt.

„Also, ich meine… ich hatte kein Recht so etwas zu sagen. Und es… es sollte auch nicht abwertend klingen. Ich wollte es nur wissen. Also diese Sache mit… Anderen." Der Blonde stockte erneut und Kaiba wartete darauf, dass der Andere in Lachen ausbrach und ihm somit zeigte, wie er ihn hochgenommen hatte. Doch es geschah nichts dergleichen.

Es entstand erneut Schweigen und niemand rührte sich. Es schien beinah als würde Wheeler eine Reaktion von ihm erwarten. Gut, die konnte er haben.

„Was soll das bitte gewesen sein? Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?" Seto war um das Bett herumgelaufen und stand jetzt direkt vor dem Kleineren, der überrascht zu ihm aufblickte.

„Was!" Die Augen Wheelers verengten sich als er ihn gleich darauf wütend anblickte.

„Ich hab mich hier entschuldigt und du denkst nur, ich will dich auf den Arm nehmen! Ich werd dir gleich zeigen was…" Der Blonde hatte die Fäuste geballt, doch eher er etwas tun oder seinen Satz gar beenden konnte, hatte ihn Seto an seinem T-Shirt näher zu sich gezogen und ihre Gesichter dicht zusammengebracht.

„So gefällt mir das schon viel besser." Seine Stimme war leise, als der Brünette gleich darauf die Lippen Joeys einfing und leidenschaftlich küsste, während dieser nur blinzelte.

Er mochte es nicht, wenn Joey in seiner Gegenwart unsicher oder verängstigt wirkte. Das passte nicht zu seinem Puppy, der sonst so wagemutig war und sich ihm stets entgegenstellte ohne auch nur die geringste Angst zu zeigen.

Außerdem fand er es sehr beruhigend, dass Joey nicht nur hier zu sein schien, weil er mit ihm das Bett teilte. Sondern, dass er sich auch Gedanken machte. Wieso sonst diese Entschuldigung?

Das beruhigte sein Inneres irgendwie und er wollte gerade nicht wirklich, dass der Blonde ging.

* * *

Der Kuss war anders als die Härte vor einer Stunde. 

Er war leidenschaftlich und dennoch irgendwie… sanfter.

Was Joey seine Wut augenblicklich vergessen ließ.

Solch einen Kuss musste er einfach genießen. Nie hätte er sich dabei gewehrt.

Wie auch? Seine Knie würden dabei jedes Mal beinah weich.

Daher hatte der Blonde beinah sofort seine Augen geschlossen und erwiderte das Zungenspiel.

Doch als er Setos Hand an seiner Hüfte spürte und der Größere ihn dichter an sich zog, da konnte es Joey nicht vermeiden leise in den Kuss zu stöhnen. Sein Unterleib schmerzte noch immer wie die Hölle bei solchen Bewegungen.

Beinah sofort ließ ihn Seto wieder gehen und Joey bereute seinen Laut umso mehr, als sich ihre Lippen trennten und Setos Hand davon glitt.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen als Kaiba seine Hand um eines seiner Handgelenke legte und ihn mit sich zog, so dass Joey nur hinterher stolpern konnte.

„Wa… Warte!" Das tat nicht gerade weniger weh. Doch Kaiba ließ sich wie immer nicht beirren und zog ihn mit sich ins angrenzende Badezimmer.

Was wurde das? Wollte Seto noch einmal Sex und das hier im Badezimmer?

Joey hätte dazu normal jederzeit ja gesagt, nur bei diesen Schmerzen war das sicher nicht wirklich angenehm.

Im Badezimmer jedoch ließ Seto seinen Arm gehen und trat zu der großen Eckbadewanne, wo er sogleich begann Wasser einzulassen, als er auch schon etwas Badezusatz hinzu gab.

Joey verstand nicht. Er war verwirrt. Was sollte das bitte werden?

Doch er hatte keine Zeit weiter auf die Badewanne zu starren, denn Seto hatte sich ihm wieder zugewandt und zog ihm ohne Vorwarnung sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, nur um sich gleich darauf seiner Short zu widmen und diese ebenfalls herab zu ziehen.

Joey kam gar nicht dazu zu protestieren. Wollte Seto wirklich schon wieder…?

„Nun steig schon in die Wanne. Worauf wartest du noch? Was glaubst du für wen ich das Wasser eingelassen habe?" Leicht ärgerlich verschränkte Seto die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber…"

„Steig. In. Die. Wanne." Seto klang gar nicht freundlich und Joey wollte sich gerade nicht wirklich mit ihm anlegen. Also gehorchte er gleich darauf und stieg langsam und vorsichtig in die Wanne.

Es schmerzte etwas, doch als er endlich saß, war es unglaublich angenehm. Das warme Wasser tat dem Körper mehr als gut und Joey lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Außerdem roch der Badezusatz unglaublich gut.

So ein wundervolles Bad hatte er wohl noch nie genießen dürfen. Und dann auch noch in einer so vornehmen Umgebung.

Augenblicklich öffnete Joey wieder die Augen. Er hatte Seto ganz vergessen.

Dieser stand mittlerweile am Waschbecken und blickte in den Spiegel als er sein noch feuchtes Haar zu recht kämmte.

Er hatte das Bad wirklich nur für ihn eingelassen. Nicht wegen…

Das verwirrte Joey etwas. Tat es ihm vielleicht leid, dass er ihn so hart ran genommen hatte?

Aber tat Seto eigentlich je etwas leid? Das klang so unglaublich.

Joey zog seine Beine an seinen Körper und tauchte tiefer in das Wasser ohne jedoch Seto aus den Augen zu lassen.

Er liebte es ihn zu betrachten. Seine Bewegungen waren immer so elegant und geschmeidig, dann jedoch wieder kraftvoll und entschlossen. Und er sah einfach so gut aus.

Es war wirklich ein Wunder, dass er sich überhaupt mit ihm abgab. Gegen ihn musste er selbst wirklich wie der größte Trampel wirken.

„Seit wann so still, Puppy? So fertig?" Joey blickte eilig weg als Seto sich ihm zuwandte. Seine Wangen wurden leicht rot, doch das konnte er auf das warme Wasser schieben.

„Wenn wäre es wohl nicht meine Schuld." Der Blonde hatte sein Kinn aus dem Wasser genommen und begab sich zum Wannenrand, wo er seine Arme und seinen Kopf darauf ablegte.

Seto grinste nur breit als er seinen Kamm ablegte.

„Wenn du dich genug ‚geheilt' hast, komm wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Ich leg dir etwas zum Schlafen hin." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Brünette das Bad ohne eine Antwort von Joey abzuwarten.

Wieso klangen seine Worte nur immer so sarkastisch?

Joey atmete tief ein und aus. Das nervte!

Dennoch musste der Blonde gleich darauf lächeln. Das hieß er würde hier schlafen dürfen und irgendwie machte ihn das unglaublich glücklich…

Hieß das auch, dass Seto seine Entschuldigung akzeptiert hatte?


	19. Chapter 19

**Ich weiß, ich weiß!**

**Ich hab ewig gebraucht für dieses Update!**

**Aber ich versuche wirklich so oft wie möglich zu schreiben, nur klappt es leider nicht.**

**Aber keine langen Vorreden! Viel Spaß mit der Fortsetzung!**

**Subaru**

* * *

Joey ließ sich seufzend wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

Die Standpauke hatte gesessen!

Aber der Lehrer hätte das ja wirklich nicht vor der ganzen Klasse machen müssen!

Ja, er hatte seine Hausaufgaben diese Woche bereits das dritte Mal nicht. Aber es war ja nicht so als hätte er sie vergessen.

Gestern war er bei Seto geblieben. Wann hätte er sie da machen sollen? Und die Male davor war er erst spät von den Kaibas zurückgekehrt. Da war er einfach eingeschlafen.

Der Blonde senkte den Kopf und blickte auf seinen Tisch, als er sich durch die Haare fuhr.

Seto hatte sicher alles mitbekommen. Wie peinlich!

Er dachte sicher wieder, dass er zu nichts nutze und einfach nur dumm war. Dabei…

Joey begann auf seinem Stift zu kauen. Dabei erledigte er seine Aufgaben normal immer gewissenhaft!

Aber wieso wollte er sich überhaupt vor Seto rechtfertigen? Die Sache interessierte ihn sicher sowieso nicht.

Langsam begannen seinen Augen zur Seite zu schielen, als er seinen Kopf drehte und zu dem Brünetten linste, der über sein Buch gebeugt war.

Eigentlich war das mit den Hausaufgaben egal. Viel wichtiger war die Frage, ob Seto ihn heute wieder einladen würde. Denn eigentlich war Freitag und Kaiba konnte sich selbst um seinen Bruder kümmern.

Das Problem war nur, dass er nun nachsitzen musste. Also würde er erst später gehen können. Das würde Seto sicher nicht gefallen.

Nun gut, wenn er ihn überhaupt einlud. Was wohl weniger der Fall war.

Sie hatten am Morgen nicht wirklich viele Worte gewechselt.

Es war irgendwie seltsam gewesen mit Seto zur Schule zu fahren. Dennoch hatte er es genossen. Genauso wie die Nacht neben dem Brünetten.

In der Schule jedoch war alles beim Alten.

Sie gingen getrennte Wege.

Joey seufzte erneut leise. In seinem Inneren hoffte er dennoch, dass Seto ihn heute erwarten würde…

Doch es sollte wohl nicht so sein.

Als der Schultag beendet wurde, schritt Kaiba an ihm vorbei als würde er gar nicht existieren und Joey blickte ihm beinah wütend hinterher.

Doch kaum hatte der Brünette den Klassenraum verlassen als Joey auch schon aufsprang und ihm folgte.

Der Blonde war jedoch zu langsam. Kaiba hatte den Flur bereits verlassen und Joey trat ans Fenster des Ganges, um hinaus zu blicken.

Sein Blick war traurig, als er der Gestalt des Brünetten zum Schultor hinaus folgte.

Er hatte ihm wohl doch nicht verziehen…

* * *

Es war bereits kurz nach fünf als Joey endlich das Schulgebäude verließ.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich unglaublich fertig und seine Laune hatte sich nicht wirklich verbessert.

Als er jedoch durch das Schultor trat glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er dort die Limousine des jungen Firmenchefs vorfand und Kaiba direkt daneben.

„Wurde aber auch langsam Zeit. Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr heraus."

Verwirrt konnte der Blonde nur blinzeln.

„Kaiba?"

„Sehe ich aus wie einer deiner dämlichen Freunde? Ich glaube, das Nachsitzen hat dein Gehirn noch weicher gemacht, wenn du mich nicht mal mehr erkennst."

Sofort verzog sich Joeys Gesicht zu einer finsteren Miene.

Eigentlich hatte er sich gerade gefreut Seto hier zu sehen, auch wenn er überrascht war, aber da er bereits wieder so anfing… Das war doch…!

„Was fällt dir ein! Ich…"

„Genug! Ich will davon gar nichts hören! Wir kommen sowieso schon spät genug. Also steig endlich ein." Mit diesen Worten und somit ohne Joey ausreden zu lassen, hatte er den Blonden auch schon zu sich gezogen und in die Limousine verfrachtet, nur um sich hinzu zu gesellen.

Joey war so perplex, dass er augenblicklich verstummte und seine Schultasche an sich drückte, als er auf dem Leder landete.

Doch kaum hatte er sich wieder gefangen, als er dem Brünetten einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Was soll das? Ich hab heute eigentlich frei. Es hat niemand verlangt, dass du wiederkommst." Er wandte den Blick schließlich ab. Eigentlich war er ja überglücklich, dass Seto aufgetaucht war. Warum auch immer. Das war egal, solange er in seiner Nähe sein durfte.

Aber dies zugeben? Wieso auch? Er hätte es sowieso nicht verstanden.

„Ich bin sicher nicht aus freien Stücken hier. Mokuba hat mich gezwungen. Er meinte, ich müsste mich bei dir entschuldigen. Daher gehen wir essen. Der Tisch ist auf sechs reserviert. Du verstehst meine Eile."

Joey glaubte nicht richtig zu hören, als er seinen Kopf wieder langsam zu Seto drehte und ihn mit geweiteten Augen anblickte. Bitte was?

Er würde mit Seto essen gehen! Und das wegen einer Entschuldigung? Einer… Entschuldigung? Von Seto Kaiba? An ihn? Und essen?

Das wollte einfach nicht in seinen Schädel. Das war doch nur ein Scherz, oder nicht?

„Das… ist nicht dein… Ernst." Joeys Stimme war leise, als Kaiba die Augen verdrehte.

„Doch ist es. Wie gesagt. Mokuba zwingt mich. Daher geht er auch mit. Du bist nicht alleine mit mir, keine Sorge."

Joey wusste nicht wirklich, ob er jetzt enttäuscht oder erleichtert war, da er die Sache noch immer nicht wirklich glauben konnte. Das war einfach zu absurd!

Seto Kaiba führte ihn aus, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Wofür auch immer. Nicht, dass es nicht genug Gründe gegeben hätte, aber er hatte ja keinen Genauen genannt.

Und die Sache war einfach nur verrückt…

* * *

Eigentlich hatte Joey angenommen, dass sie direkt zu irgendeinem Restaurant fahren würde, allein weil es Kaiba so eilig gehabt hatte, doch er hatte sich geirrt.

Was er ziemlich schnell feststellte, als er das Anwesen Setos erkannte und diesem stumm und immer noch leicht verwirrt ins Haus folgte, wo sie Mokuba bereits erwartete.

Der Jüngere sah irgendwie gar nicht gut aus, wie er dort so auf der Treppe saß und sich Magen und Stirn hielt.

Mit einigen Schritten war Seto bei ihm und kniete sich zu seinem Bruder, während Joey hinter ihn trat und Mokuba ebenso besorgt anblickte.

„Was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Seto zog die Hand des Jüngeren von dessen Stirn und legte seine Eigene darauf, nur um gleich darauf das Kinn des Kleineren anzuheben und ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

„Du hast Fieber. Tut dir irgendetwas weh?" Mokuba nickte leicht und seine Stimme klang gar nicht gut als er seinem älteren Bruder antwortete.

„Ich hab Magenschmerzen."

„Wir verschieben das Essen. Nakanishi!" Seto hatte sich erhoben und Mokuba auf seine Arme genommen, als er auch schon nach seinem Hausdiener rief.

„Bringen sie uns Eis zum Kühlen und etwas gegen die Magenschmerzen." Mit diesen Worten begann Kaiba die Treppe empor zu steigen, während der soeben herangeeilte Diener auch schon wieder verschwand um seine Aufgabe zu erledigen.

Joey folgte dem Brünetten und seinem Bruder eilig die Treppen hinauf, als Mokuba leise zu protestieren begann.

„Aber wir haben reserviert. Ihr könnt doch auch ohne mich gehen."

„Du wolltest dieses Essen. Also wirst du auch dabei sein. Wir stornieren die Reservierung." Seto brachte den Kleineren in sein Zimmer und legte ihn auf sein großes Bett.

„Aber… das geht nicht mehr. Es ist zu spät. Und ich weiß wie ungern du Geld hinauswirfst. Das würdest du damit." Mokuba lächelte leicht, als Joey näher an sein Bett trat.

„Wir können wirklich warten, Mokuba. Es ist wichtiger, dass es dir gut geht und ich bin sicher dein Bruder lässt dich nur ungern in fremden Händen, nicht wahr?" Der Blonde blickte zu Seto und lächelte leicht, nur um gleich darauf die Augen des Brünetten zu treffen, der ihn beinah nachdenklich anzublicken schien.

„Wir gehen. Nakanishi wird sich um Mokuba kümmern." Ein Statement mit dem Joey nun wirklich kein Stück gerechnet hatte.

„Was? Du willst ihn krank hier lassen?"

„Nakanishi kann sich besser um ihn kümmern, als jeder Andere. Und die Reservierung war teuer. Mokuba hat Recht. Wir gehen."

„Aber…" Joey wollte weiterhin protestieren, als er eine leichte Berührung spürte und gleich darauf Mokubas Hand an der Seinen wahrnahm.

„Bitte." Ein erneutes schwaches Lächeln, als der Blonde unsicher zu Seto blickte.

„Komm mit, ich gebe dir deine Sachen." Seto hatte sich noch einmal kurz zu seinem kleinen Bruder gebeugt und ihn beinah liebevoll auf die Stirn geküsst, nur um ihm ein leichtes Lächeln zu schenken, als er ihm auch schon zunickte und den Raum verließ. Joey verwirrt hinter…

* * *

Joey wusste nicht wirklich was er von dieser Sache halten sollte.

Nun saß er hier erneut in der Limousine des jungen Firmenchefs und trug einen teuren Anzug, der in dunkelblau gehalten war. Dazu eine passende Krawatte und ein Seidenhemd.

Er hatte abgewehrt, als ihm Seto diese Sachen gegeben hatte. Sie schienen viel zu teuer für ihn und passten dennoch als wären sie für ihn geschneidert worden. Ob Seto seine Größe so gut kannte?

Doch die Abwehr hatte nicht wirklich viel gebracht. Er hatte dem Brünetten am Ende doch gehorcht und sie angezogen. Immerhin sollte das eine Entschuldigung werden, oder nicht?

Auch wenn er nicht verstand, dass Seto seinen Bruder alleine zurückgelassen hatte.

Wirklich nur wegen des Geldes? Oder war es Mokubas bittender Blick gewesen?

Joey schielte zu dem Größeren, der wie immer geordnet neben ihm saß und ebenfalls einen Anzug trug. Seiner jedoch war weiß. Das passte irgendwie.

Nicht die reine Farbe, aber es stand ihm. Und Seto konnte diese helle Farbe tragen. Er machte sich sicher nicht schmutzig.

Im Allgemeinen war das alles sicher toll. Diese schicken Klamotten waren gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber irgendwie waren sie schon toll und er bekam ein edles Essen umsonst.

Nur irgendwie…wieso fühlte er sich dann gerade so unglaublich unsicher?

Weil er allein mit Seto war? Aber das war er doch öfter.

Nur nicht so. Das schien beinah wie ein… Date.

Joey errötete bei diesem Gedanken augenblicklich, als er eilig auf seine ebenfalls neuen Schuhe blickte.

So etwas sollte er aus seinem Kopf verbannen. Das würde Seto nie tun! Wieso auch? Sie waren nicht zusammen und würden es auch sicher nicht kommen.

Zumindest wenn es wohl nach Seto ging.

„Geht es dir auch nicht gut?" Setos Frage ließ Joey aus seinen Gedanken schrecken als er ihn eilig anblickte.

„Was? Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung." Der Brünette hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verkreuz und sah aus als würde er zu irgendeinem Geschäftstreffen fahren. Wahrscheinlich war es für ihn nichts anderes. Schließlich tat er das hier nicht freiwillig…

* * *

Als das Paar schließlich aus der Limousine stieg und in das Restaurant trat weiteten sich Joeys Augen. So etwas unglaublich Vornehmes hatte er nicht erwartet. Es übertraf wirklich all seine Erwartungen.

Die Tische und Stühle glänzten in edlem Mahagoniholz und der Raum leuchtete mit seinen Goldverzierungen beinah wie eine ganze Schatztruhe. So etwas hatte Joey wirklich noch nicht erlebt.

Und dann diese vielen Menschen, die so unglaublich edel und einfach reich aussahen.

Als Kaiba begrüßt wurde, senkte der Kleinere den Blick. Irgendwie war das so viel auf einmal und alles so anders. Aber Seto schien hier schon bekannt.

Nun gut, kein Wunder. Immerhin kannte beinah die ganze Stadt seinen Namen.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm. Was wohl einige der Geschäftsmänner hier dachte, wenn er mit ihm hier auftauchte?

Eilig straffte sich der Blonde und hob seinen Kopf wieder.

Nein, er würde nicht wie ein abgerichteter Hund hinter Seto herlaufen. Auch er besaß Stolz!

Er würde seine Unsicherheit nicht zeigen. Nicht vor all diesen Leuten!

* * *

Seto fragte sich beinah jede Minute aufs Neue, was der Blonde wohl dachte.

So ruhig kannte er ihn gar nicht. Und trotzdem er über das Restaurant erstaunt gewesen zu sein schien, so verhielt er sich nun, als sie am Tisch saßen, als wäre er nie wo anders gesessen.

Bis auf seinen Blick.

Wenn man diese Augen kannte wusste man, dass sie alles in sich aufnahmen. Dass sie gewohnt waren keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Und das Joey zu stolz war um anderen zu zeigen, ob er unsicher oder ängstlich war.

Dennoch erkannte Seto nur all zu genau, wie der Blonde den Tisch beäugte und beinah verzweifelt aussah.

Er musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.

Wie sollte sich Joey bei all diesem Besteck auch auskennen? Er hatte sicher noch nie so vornehm gegessen.

Trotzdem fragte er nicht. Es schien beinah als würde er selbst herausfinden wollen, wie dieses Puzzle zu lösen war.

Auch als sie schließlich die Speisekarte erhielten, sagte Joey kein Wort. Trotz der verwirrten Augen, die wohl kaum einer dieser Speisen kannte. Abgesehen davon waren die Preise sicher ebenso ein Schlag für ihn.

Seto musste sich wirklich ein Lachen verkneifen. Aber er bewunderte auch den Mut seines Puppy, der so tapfer schwieg.

Es hätte ihn dennoch interessiert, was Joey gewählt hätte. Doch er würde es wohl nicht wirklich erfahren.

Denn als der Kellner erneut eintraf und ihnen die Karten abnahm, gab Kaiba eine Bestellung für sie Beide auf und ließ Joey gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Was dieser erst mit einem verwunderten Blick würdigte, bevor er Seto kurz direkt anblickte.

„Danke." Seto ging auf dieses kleine Wort gar nicht ein. Auch wenn er es innerlich hoch ansah, dass sich sein Puppy bedankt hatte.

„Die Sache ist nicht so kompliziert wie sie aussieht. Du musst dir nur merken, dass du von außen nach innen essen musst." Sein Blick fiel auf das Besteck und er spürte, wie Joey ihn kurz überrascht anblickte und dann ebenfalls auf den Tisch sah. Er hatte damit wohl nicht gerechnet gehabt.

Seto selbst wusste nicht wieso er ihm half. Doch er fand es nicht wirklich fair den Blonden hängen zu lassen, wo dieser sicher nicht freiwillig hier war. Und immerhin sollte das hier kein Machtkampf werden, sondern eine Entschuldigung. Wieso auch immer.

Schließlich war er selbst nicht wirklich der Meinung sich entschuldigen zu müssen. Aber er hatte Mokuba wie immer nachgegeben. Und nun war dieser nicht einmal dabei.

Das war ja fast wie eine Verabredung.

Der Brünette horchte vor seinen Gedanken auf.

Was dachte er da bitte?

Er und der Puppy? Was für eine verrückte Vorstellung!

Dennoch war er lange nicht mehr so ruhig gewesen. Und irgendwie war es nicht wirklich unangenehm hier. Im Moment war es sogar richtig amüsant.

Und nebenbei sah der Blonde wirklich gut in dem von ihm gewählten Anzug aus.

Aber das war eigentlich selbstverständlich. Immerhin hatte er selbst diesen ausgesucht und er wusste eben was Wheeler stand.

* * *

Es herrschte eine Zeit lang einfach nur Stille, als Joey sich langsam im Restaurant umblickte. Sie saßen an einem Randtisch in einer Ecke. Das war wirklich angenehm. So waren sie wenigstens nicht der Blickfang des ganzen Lokals.

Da es so still gewesen war, zuckte Joey unweigerlich leicht zusammen, als er Kaibas Stimme plötzlich wieder vernahm.

„Du hast deine Hausaufgaben diese Woche nicht geschafft. Wie kommt das? Hält deine Arbeit dich davon ab?" Der Brünette blickte ihn fragend an. Nein, beinah durchdringend und der Blonde wollte auffahren und protestieren, als er den Blick erwiderte. Doch wie konnte er? Es hatte ja irgendwie daran gelegen.

Eilig blickte Joey wieder auf seinen noch leeren Teller.

„Nicht direkt. Ich meine… Es geht wirklich! Es kommt sicher nicht wieder vor. Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken machen. Ich bekomm das schon auf die Reihe." Joey wagte es nicht wieder aufzublicken.

Wenn Seto ihn feuerte, dann würde er ihn gar nicht mehr sehen können. Gut, vielleicht in der Schule. Aber er würde nicht mehr mit ihm reden können, nicht mehr in seiner Nähe sein können… Allein diese Gedanken taten irgendwie weh! Verdammt, wieso hatte dieser Lehrer auch…

„Wieso machst du deine Hausaufgaben nicht, wenn Mokuba sie macht?" Joey war in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen worden, als er auch schon überrascht aufblickte und gleich darauf den Kopf schüttelte, um leicht zu lächeln.

„Das kann ich doch nicht machen. Ich bin dafür da, um zu sehen, ob er sie richtig macht und…" Erneut wurde der Blonde unterbrochen.

„Mokuba ist alt genug um seine Aufgaben selbst zu erledigen. Es reicht, wenn du sie am Ende überprüfst und schaust, ob alles ordentlich gemacht wurde. Du kannst also ruhig einen Teil deiner Aufgaben zur gleichen Zeit erledigen."

Seto breitete seine Serviette auf seinem Schoß aus, als der Kellner ihm im selben Augenblick sein Essen servierte und Joey ihn nur weiterhin überrascht anblickte, nur um gleich darauf Setos Beispiel zu folgen, als er sein Essen bekam.

Was war nur mit dem Brünetten los?

Seit wann war er so… so… so freundlich! Ja, irgendwie war das eine fast zuvorkommende Art. Hatte Mokuba ihm das eingeschärft?

Nein, Seto ließ sich so etwas sicher nicht einschärfen. Egal von wem.

Joey verstand einfach nicht, hatte jedoch nicht wirklich Zeit zu protestieren. Er musste sich um sein Essen kümmern. Also schielte er auf Setos Finger und versuchte mit dem Besteck klar zu kommen, was er eigentlich bis zum Hauptgang ganz gut hinbekam.

Das Essen war wirklich köstlich! Einfach klasse! Und er musste sich nicht mal Gedanken machen wie viel er aß. Das war so toll!

Daher waren die unsicheren Gedanken und das miese Gefühl bald verflogen und Joey genoss mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen das gute Essen.

* * *

Seto hatte den Blonden die ganze Zeit unauffällig beobachtet. Meist aus den Augenwinkeln.

Doch als er sah wie erfreut sein Puppy über das Essen war, musste er sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht die ganze Zeit anzustarren und gar zu lächeln.

Aber es war wirklich irgendwie niedlich, wie er mit diesen beinah freudigen Kinderaugen aß und dabei alles um sich herum vergaß und so locker wirkte. Eben so, wie er ihn kannte.

So, als hätte er ein Geschenk erhalten. Ob es das für ihn war? So etwas wie eine Gabe?

Na ja, dann hätte die „Entschuldigung" wohl wenigstens ihren Zweck erfüllt, oder nicht?

Aber irgendwie war es erschreckend. Denn dieser Anblick gab ihm selbst irgendwie ein gutes Gefühl. So etwas hatte er sonst nur bei Mokuba gehabt, aber sicher nicht bei… bei seinem Puppy.

Seto versuchte ruhig durchzuatmen. Er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Obwohl ihn der Blonde sowieso nicht beachtete. Er war viel zu beschäftigt.

So beschäftigt, dass er nicht mal die Soße an seiner Wange bemerkte.

Und ehe es sich Seto versah, hatte er seine Serviette auch schon von seinem Schoß genommen und drehte den Kopf des Anderen mit seiner rechten Hand zu sich, um ihn mit der Serviette in der Linken zu säubern…

* * *

Joey war total überrumpelt, als er Setos Finger an seinem Gesicht spürte und so wehrte er sich nicht, als dieser ihn zu sich drehte.

Leicht geschockt starrte er ihn für einige Sekunden an, als er die Serviette an seiner Wange spürte und nach unten blickte.

Sein Herz schlug schnell, als er spürte, wie seine Wangen bei dieser Geste heiß wurden.

Ja, Seto hatte ihn sicher schon öfter berührt. Aber nie in der Öffentlichkeit und nie so… so zärtlich. So… führsorglich.

Was war nur los? Gehörte das alles zu seiner Entschuldigung? Das war zu verrückt. Was sich Seto bewusst was er ihm damit antat? So konnte er seine Gefühle ja nicht mehr unterdrücken!

„Gomen." Ein Flüstern, als die Geste auch schon wieder vorbei war. Das war viel zu kurz gewesen für Joeys Geschmack.

Wahrscheinlich war es Seto peinlich gewesen, das er sich so bekleckert hatte. Aber dann hätte er ihn doch auch einfach darauf hinweisen können, oder nicht?

Seto wandte sich nur ab und legte seine Serviette neben seinem Teller ab. Er sagte nichts weiter dazu. Das war typisch… Wie sollte man ihn so je verstehen?

Joey hätte wirklich alles dafür gegeben, wenn er in diesem Augenblick die Gedanken des Anderen hätte lesen oder ihn wenigstens danach fragen können.

Doch das war wohl unmöglich. Immerhin war das hier Seto Kaiba persönlich.

Ein junger Mann, der nichts von sich Preis gab und schon gar nicht seine Gedanken…

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt... 


	20. Chapter 20

Es war nicht all zu spät als sie wieder in das ‚kleine Schloss', wie Joey es immer in Gedanken nannte, zurückkehrten.

Die Fahrt war wie immer schweigend verlaufen. Aber der Blonde war auch eigentlich viel zu müde gewesen, um sich darüber aufzuregen oder sich diesbezüglich Gedanken zu machen.

Er hatte so viel gegessen, dass er jetzt am Liebsten einfach ein Nickerchen gemacht hätte.

Doch als er durch den Eingang trat und schließlich mit Seto die Stufen in den ersten Stock erklomm, da war seine Müdigkeit irgendwie wie weggeblasen.

„Ich werde nach Mokuba sehen." Wieder mal nur ein Statement, als Kaiba zu dem Zimmer des Jüngeren trat, ohne Joey zu sagen, was er selbst jetzt tun sollte.

Eigentlich hatte er ja auch erwartet gehabt, dass Kaiba ihn bei sich zu Hause absetzen würde. Immerhin hatte er ihn nicht wirklich für das Wochenende eingeladen.

Oder war das etwa so etwas wie eine Einladung?

Joey zögerte kurz, bevor er schließlich doch Setos Zimmer betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er blickte sich lächelnd um.

Ohne dass er es je für möglich gehalten hätte, hatte er diese Zimmer eindeutig lieb gewonnen.

Langsam trat der Blonde zum Bett, nur um sich ebenso langsam dort auszuziehen.

Seto wollte seine Sachen sicher wieder haben. Allein bei dem Gedanke, wie teuer dieser Anzug und dieses Hemd gewesen waren, stellten sich bei Joey alle Nackenhaare auf.

Er würde sie Seto wiedergeben. Immerhin hatte er sie ihm nie offiziell geschenkt. Er hatte sie ihn nur anziehen lassen…

* * *

Kaiba betrat sein Zimmer im selben Moment, als Joey sich bis auf die Short entkleidet hatte, nur um überrascht inne zu halten.

Mokuba schlief etwas unruhig, aber Nakanishi hatte versprochen nach ihm zu sehen und nach dieser Nacht würde sicher alles gleich viel besser aussehen.

„Da hat es aber jemand eilig. So heiß auf mich?" Seto hob eine Augenbraun und grinste, als er begann sein Jackett abzulegen.

Der Blonde fuhr augenblicklich herum und blickte ihn irgendwie gereizt an. Ja, das war sein Puppy! Kaum aus dem Restaurant heraus, schon wieder aggressiv wie immer.

„Red keinen Unsinn! Ich geb dir nur deine Sachen zurück." Ein weiterer Grund erneut eine Augenbraun zu heben. Was sollte das denn heißen?

Kaiba lockerte seine Krawatte und zog sie aus, nur um auch gleich sein Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen und dieses zu öffnen.

„Gefallen sie dir nicht?" Der Brünette musterte Joey von oben bis unten, da dieser noch immer nur in Short da stand und sich nach seinen alten Sachen umblickte.

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Sie waren sicher teuer und gehören mir nicht." Kaiba horchte auf, als sich der Blonde an ihm vorbei zu seinem Stuhl begeben wollte, um von dort seine Sachen aufzunehmen.

Augenblicklich hatte er ihn am Arm gepackt und hielt ihn davon ab weiter zu gehen, als er ihm tief in die Augen blickte.

„Was meinst du, wem sie dann gehören? Mokuba hat seine eigenen Anzüge und ich passe sicher nicht in deine Größe. Dieser Anzug ist maßgeschneidert. Der passt niemandem außer meinem Puppy! Also wird er ihn auch behalten und tragen."

Die Augen des Blonden blickten ihn immer noch verärgert an, was Seto nicht wirklich begriff. Was sollte dieser Aufstand wegen einem blöden Anzug, der nicht mal so viel gekostet hatte, wie einer seiner täglichen Designerstücke!

„Ich habe keine Verwendung für ihn! Wann sollte ich ihn bitte tragen?" Er bluffte zurück wie ein kleiner Hund, so das Seto ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste, als Joey auch schon seinen Arm losriss, aber dennoch bei ihm stehen blieb.

„Am Sonntag." Eine kurze knappe Antwort. Eine Sache, die sich Kaiba vorher auf der Rückfahrt bereits gut überlegt hatte, als er sein schläfriges Hündchen aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet hatte.

„Hä?" Mehr ein Laut als ein Wort bekam der junge Firmenchef als Antwort. Dazu einen total verwirrten Blick. Also sollte er doch erst einmal wieder erklären.

„Ich habe beschlossen, dass du am Sonntag meine Begleitung sein wirst. Wie du heute bewiesen hast, hast du, hingegen aller Annahmen, doch sehr gute Manieren und lernst schnell. Das heißt, man kann sich mit dir sehen lassen. Dort wirst du Gelegenheit haben die Sachen erneut zu tragen."

Seto schlüpfte aus seiner Hose und streifte kurz darauf auch sein Hemd komplett ab, als er gelassen, als hätte er gerade einen der Diener entlassen, zum Bett trat.

Für ihn war die Sache klar sobald er sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Widerworte würden nicht akzeptiert werden…

* * *

Joey blinzelte verwirrt, als er Setos Worten folgte und sich noch immer nicht vom Fleck rührte.

Was sollte das bitte werden? ER als Begleitung von Seto Kaiba! Bei... bei... was auch immer?

Aber sicher irgend so ein Treffen von stinkreichen Leuten!

Das konnte doch nicht gut gehen!

Naja, er hatte sich im Restaurant nicht schlecht geschlagen, aber da waren sie auch allein gewesen und sein Stolz gegenüber Seto hatte nichts anderes als gute Manieren zugelassen.

„Willst du dort stehen bleiben oder kommst du endlich ins Bett?" Joey horchte überrascht auf als er Setos Stimme erneut vernahm.

Ins Bett? Er... durfte übernachten? Aber eigentlich hatte er doch gedacht... er war eigentlich im Begriff gewesen zu gehen.

Aber das Angebot war wirklich zu verlockend. Schon allein weil es gerade eine wirkliche Einladung war, oder nicht?

Und so hatte er die Gelegenheit wenigstens den Morgen mit Seto zu verbringen. Eine schöne Vorstellung...

Also trat Joey zum Bett und kletterte hinein, nur um weiter nach oben zu rutschen und Seto anzublicken.

„Und das ist wirklich dein Ernst? Ich meine... ich bin doch auch männlich. Solltest du nicht eher eine weibliche Begleitung haben?"

Immerhin war es sicher nicht üblich so etwas wie ‚schwul' zu sein. Nicht in der Welt der Reichen, oder?

Obwohl Seto ja nicht wirklich schwul war, oder? Immerhin schlief er nur mit ihm. Zählte das? So ohne... Zuneigung?

Wieso war das so traurig?

„In was für einer Zeit lebst du?"

Als Kaiba diesen Satz mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen sagte, hatte er ihn auch schon einen Augenblick später zu sich gezogen und hielt sein Kinn leicht zwischen seinen Fingern, um seine Lippen dicht an die Joeys zu bringen.

Sofort schlug das Herz des Blonden schneller. Er liebte es Seto so nahe zu sein. Vor allem wenn er so begierig auf ihn schien. Dann kam er sich wenigstens wichtig vor. Und auch wenn er wusste, dass Seto ihn nicht liebte, so genoss er diese Augenblicke sehr...

* * *

„Glaub mir, jeder Zweite in dieser Gesellschaft hat mittlerweile einen Lover. Das ist nichts ungewöhnliches mehr. Auch nicht, dass man diese als Begleitung mitbringt. Im Gegenteil. So schlägt man die Presse mit ihren eigenen Waffen. Denn wenn man seine Geheimnisse Preis gibt, können sie nicht mehr erforscht werden."

Kaiba grinste noch einmal, bevor er Joey keine Gelegenheit mehr gab darauf etwas zu antworten. Denn er küsste ihn begierig, nur um ihn dann herum zu ziehen und ihn rücklings auf das Bett zu drücken.

Er liebte es den Puppy in seinem Bett zu haben. Und gerade hatte er so vertraut und niedlich vor ihm gesessen, dass es Seto kaum ausgehalten hatte.

Seit sie die Regel des Nicht-Küssens abgelegt hatten, hätte Kaiba den Blonden die ganze Zeit damit belästigen können. Er schmeckte einfach so exotisch. Außerdem brachte es so ein wunderbares Gefühl hervor!

So auch jetzt.

Daher dauerte es eine Zeit, bis Seto von Joeys Lippen abließ und seine Hände tiefer wandern ließ, was dem Blonden sofort ein leises Seufzen entlockte.

Er liebte es ihn zu beobachten, wenn er seine Berührungen genoss. Was ja kein Wunder war! Denn im Bett war er sicher unschlagbar!

Und die Aussicht ihn bis Montag bei sich zu haben war mehr als verlockend!

Warum? Das war eine Frage, die beantwortete sich Seto Kaiba nicht wirklich.

Er wollte über Joey nicht nachdenken.

Diese, teils verrückten, Gefühle reichten. Man musste sie nicht auch noch analysieren...

* * *

Als Joey am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wusste er, ohne die Augen aufzuschlagen, wo er sich befand. Er kannte den Geruch der Umgebung und die angenehme Weichheit des Bettzeugs, welches er so liebte. Hier hätte er ewig liegen können!

Dennoch öffnete der Blonde langsam die Augen, als er auch schon überrascht neben sich blickte, während er weiterhin sein Kissen umarmte.

Er hatte nicht erwartet jemanden neben sich vorzufinden. Es war laut der Uhr bereits elf und das war normal keine Zeit, die Seto Kaiba im Bett verbrachte. Dennoch war er hier.

„Bist du endlich auch wach?" Joey blickte noch etwas verschlafen auf den Brünetten, der neben ihm im Bett saß und ein Buch las. Das hatte er noch nie gesehen. Aber der Anblick war seltsam beruhigend und schön.

Irgendwie… als hätte er auf ihn gewartet oder als wäre er gerne bei ihm. Auch wenn das sicher nicht der Fall war. Es war schön sich so etwas vorzustellen.

„Du hättest mich ja wecken können." Mehr ein Murren als eine richtige Antwort, als Seto ihn das erste Mal anblickte und Joey sein Gesicht im Kissen vergrub.

Sonst hatte Seto auch keine Hemmungen ihn aus dem Bett zu schmeißen.

„Wieso sollte ich?" Der Brünette ließ sein Buch sinken und Joey richtete sich doch endlich auf, um sich zu strecken und sich durch das dichte blonde Haar zu fahren. Er hatte wirklich gut geschlafen und neben Seto aufzuwachen war, trotz dessen Launen, ein schönes Gefühl.

Auch wenn er nicht wirklich verstand wieso Seto sich heute so verhielt. Es war zu früh, um über so etwas nachzudenken.

Er horchte auf, als der Andere sein Buch zuklappte und sich aus dem Bett erhob.

„Hattest du mal Tanzstunden?"

Der Blonde blinzelte überrascht und lehnte sich dann über das Ende des Himmelsbettes, um Seto, der auf dem Weg zu seinem Schrank war, nachzublicken.

„Bitte wie?" Was redete Seto da?

Der Brünette wandte sich um und warf Joey einen leicht überraschten Blick zu.

„Seit wann fragst du dermaßen höflich nach, wenn du etwas nicht verstanden hast?" Joey verdrehte die Augen.

„Du färbst ab, sei stolz drauf. Vermutlich kann ich auch bald diese Augenbraunakrobatik!" Der Blonde grinste, als Seto auch schon eine Augenbraue hob.

„Genau die!" Joey begann zu lachen, als Seto sich nur abwandte. Ein Wunder, dass er nicht wirklich zurückschlug.

„Wie auch immer. Wie ich deiner höflichen Fragen entnehmen…" Der Brünette betonte das ‚höflich' mehr als sarkastisch, als er auch schon im Schrank verschwand…

„… hattest du noch keine Tanzstunden. Daher wäre der Nachmittag wohl hiermit verplant."

Joey war, kaum das er die Worte Setos vernommen hatte, vom Bett gesprungen und dem Anderen in den Schrank gefolgt.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!" Er sollte Tanzen lernen?!

„Sehe ich aus, als würde ich scherzen?" Seto setzte ein gekonnt gespieltes Lächeln auf, bevor er begann sich anzukleiden…

* * *

Eine Stunde später fand sich Joey im Keller wieder. Und das in einem nicht gerade kleinen Raum, dessen Boden, kein einfacher Boden war, sondern ein poliertes Tanzparkett.

Stumm blickte sich der Blonde im Raum um, während Seto zu einer riesigen HiFi Anlage trat und diese aktivierte.

Er verstand nicht. Was wurde das? Wollte Seto wirklich tanzen? Das war doch absurd! Er konnte so etwas nicht. Außerdem… mit wem denn? Brauchte man zu so etwas nicht Frauen?

Und dieses Outfit.

Joey blickte an sich herab. Er trug ein Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. Dazu irgendwie angebliche Tanzschuhe. Sicher alles teuer. Aber die Sachen fühlten sich gut an und saßen perfekt. Nur war sie der Blonde irgendwie überhaupt nicht gewohnt.

Joey blickte erst wieder auf, als Seto zu ihm trat und sich vor ihm platzierte.

„Heb deine Arme." Eine Anweisung, die jedoch irgendwie gar nicht kühl oder abweisend klang… War Seto gut gelaunt?

Der Blonde tat also wie ihm geheißen und sofort ergriff Seto eine Hand und legte sie sich auf die Schulter, während er die andere sanft in seiner Eigenen hielt.

Überrascht blinzelte Joey, bevor er seine Hände eilig wieder zurückzog. Er kannte sich beim Tanzen ja nicht wirklich aus, aber eines wusste er:

„Wieso soll ich den Frauenpart lernen? Ich bin männlich!"

„Du wirst niemanden zum Tanzen auffordern. Deswegen. Dazu hast du zu wenig Erfahrung."

„Aber wieso soll ich dann überhaupt tanzen lernen? Dann können wir es auch gleich lassen!" Joey blickte ernst und stur auf den Brünetten vor sich, der unglaublich ruhig blieb.

„Weil es sein kann, dass du aufgefordert wirst und es ist unhöflich abzulehnen."

Der Blonde blinzelte überrascht.

„Aufgefordert? Du meinst… von Männern?" Seto verdrehte die Augen und nickte, während Joey leicht errötete. Er kam sich plötzlich so… so… unterlegen vor. Er sollte mit anderen Männern tanzen, die ihn auch noch führen sollten? Das war so… so… peinlich, irgendwie.

„Also lass uns anfangen." Und noch ehe Joey erneut protestieren konnte, hatte Seto seine Hände erneut positioniert und erklärte ihm einige Schrittfolgen und Grundregeln, denen der Kleinere mit gesenktem Kopf zuhörte.

Irgendwie war ihm das alles unangenehm und dennoch schlug sein Herz so wild.

Es war etwas völlig neues Seto so nah zu sein, ohne das sie miteinander schliefen.

Und dann diese Hand an seinem Rücken, die ihn bei den langsamen Schritten stützte und nicht gehen ließ. Beinah wie eine leichte Umarmung…

* * *

„Konzentrier dich!"

Eine Stunde später jedoch schien Seto Kaiba doch irgendwie die Geduld zu verlieren.

Eigentlich kein Wunder. Sie waren nicht wirklich weit gekommen. Um genau zu sein, schaffte es Joey gerade mal eine Minute nichts falsch zu machen oder Seto auf die Füße zu treten. Wirklich ein trauriger Anblick.

Und das obwohl sich der Blonde mittlerweile wirklich Mühe gab!

Anfangs hatte er ja nicht wirklich etwas von der Idee gehalten, doch nach einer viertel Stunde war sein Kampfgeist geweckt worden. Und... etwas anderes. Das hatte allerdings mehr mit Seto zu tun...

„So wird das nichts! Du hörst nicht auf das was ich sage und du passt dich mir nicht an!" Seto führte Joey bei diesen Worten erneut im Kreis, als es auch schon geschah und dieser erneut stolperte.

Einen Augenblick später hatte sich der junge Firmenchef von dem Puppy gelöst und atmete tief durch. Er gab auf.

„Das hat keinen Sinn. Du brauchst Jahre um das zu lernen. Dabei scheinst du in sportlichen Dingen geradezu geschickt und daher dachte ich, das hier funktioniert. Aber ich hab mich wohl ausnahmsweise geirrt."

Seto blickte auf den geknickten blonden Jungen herab, der stumm vor ihm stand. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Seto hatte ja recht. Er bekam es einfach nicht auf die Reihe!

Dabei hatte er es wirklich versucht! Aber allein, dass Seto ihm ständig so nah war, verwirrte ihn. Und dann so viel auf einmal! Die Körperspannung und das vor und zurück und dabei doch locker lassen damit Seto führen konnte... Das war einfach zu viel!

Aber er wollte es doch dennoch versuchen! Nur irgendwie wollte Seto nun wohl nicht mehr. Er war wirklich ungeschickt. Ob er sich jetzt für morgen jemand anderen suchen würde?

„Ich werde nach oben gehen und nach dem Rechten sehen." Ein kurzes Statement und schon war der Brünette verschwunden.

Kein Wort, was er jetzt tun sollte und ob sie es später noch einmal versuchen würden, oder ob er einfach gehen sollte.

Typisch!

Und nun? Er wollte nicht gehen. Sicher nicht! Aber er würde es nicht ertragen, wenn morgen jemand anderes seinen Platz einnehmen würde.

Was sollte er nur tun?

Joey blickte traurig zu der Stereoanlage, die noch immer lief. Eigentlich blieb ihm nur eine Möglichkeit...

* * *

„Das macht er schon seit einer Stunde. Er gibt einfach nicht auf. Obwohl er ständig wieder stolpert." Mokubas Blick war traurig, als er kurz zu seinem Bruder aufblickte und dann wieder in den Raum sah.

„Ich hab versucht ihn aufzuhalten und ihm gesagt, dass er doch lieber aufhören soll, aber er meinte so etwas, wie ‚er wolle niemanden enttäuschen', dabei glaubt er sicher, du hast ihn bereits aufgegeben. Er ist nun einmal ein Dickkopf, genau wie du."

Setos Augen wanderten nur für einen kurzen Augenblick zu seinem jüngeren Bruder, der leicht lächelte.

Mokuba schien den Blonden mittlerweile wirklich gut zu kennen. Und er hatte ihn eindeutig ins Herz geschlossen.

Er selbst jedoch verstand nicht wirklich.

Wieso war sein Puppy so hartnäckig? Immerhin hatte er vor einer Stunde nicht wirklich den Eindruck gemacht als würde ihm die Sache Spaß machen.

Doch er hatte nicht aufgegeben. Er hatte für sich alleine geübt. Allerdings nur mit mäßigem Erfolg.

Noch immer fiel er nach beinah jeder Drehung und Kaiba beobachtete die Sache jetzt schon einige Minuten lang. Er war heruntergekommen, um zu sehen, ob Joey schon gegangen war. Hiermit hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet gehabt.

Der Blonde schien etwas müde und sein Fehler war Seto vorher nicht wirklich klar gewesen, doch nun sah er ihn eindeutig. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch eine Chance, dass er eine Begleitung bekam.

Ansonsten würde er wohl alleine gehen müssen. Denn jemand anderes kam für ihn nicht in Frage.

Kaiba wartet bis Joey erneut fiel, bevor er den Raum betrat und sich vor ihn stellte.

„Steh auf." Der verwirrte und überraschte Blick amüsierte Seto ein wenig. Sein Puppy hatte sicher nicht mit ihm gerechnet.

„Worauf wartest du? Willst du nicht mehr?" Und schon stand der Blonde. War ja nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Warum hätte er sonst üben sollen?

Dennoch hielt Joey den Blick gesenkt, als er etwas schwerer atmete.

„Sieh mich an." Der Blonde wandte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Nun mach schon, oder willst du es nie lernen?!" Setos Stimme klang etwas barsch, als der Andere ihn auch schon anblickte. Es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, seinem Blick stand zu halten. Doch darauf ging der Brünette nicht ein.

„Behalte meine Augen im Visier. Egal wie du dich bewegst oder ob du dich drehst. Versuch danach meine Augen zu treffen. Verstanden?" Der Blonde nickte etwas verwirrt und Seto erwiderte das Nicken.

Dann nahm er die Hand des Anderen und drehte diesen, nur um danach auf seine eigenen Augen zu zeigen.

„Drehen und fixieren. Drehen und fixieren." Er hatte Joey zweimal gedreht und ihn seine Augen finden lassen.

„Jetzt versuchen wir das Ganze erneut auf Musik. Denke daran, was ich dir gesagt habe." Und schon ließ Kaiba die Musik wiederholen…

* * *

Es war bereits eine halbe Stunde später als Joey mit Seto einen kompletten Tanz ohne irgend einen Fehler beendete.

Dennoch etwas schwerer atmend löste sich keiner von Beiden als sie sich immer noch in die Augen sahen, so wie es Seto Joey gelehrt hatte. Er hatte die blauen Augen immer wieder gesucht und erfolgreich gefunden.

Das hatte sein Gleichgewicht unheimlich verbessert.

Und auch wenn es ihn am Anfang nur noch nervöser gemacht hatte, so hatte er schnell gelernt, dass er es ebenso wunderschön fand, Seto immer wieder so direkt anzusehen und seine wunderbaren Augen zu finden, währen dieser ihn so leichtfüßig von einer Ecke in die Andere führte ohne ihn gehen zu lassen...

Ja, Joey hatte schnell gelernt diese Nähe zu genießen. Und mit Seto zu tanzen war einfach nur ein tolles Gefühl!

„Ich denke das reicht jetzt." Als sich der Brünette schließlich doch löste und zurücktrat, sah Joey erst, dass auch Seto verschwitzt war. Er nickte.

Hieß das jetzt, dass er ihn morgen mitnehmen würde?

„Geh nach oben und dusch dich." Seto strich sich einige verschwitzte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und der Blonde konnte sich nur schwer von diesem Anblick lösen. Irgendwie war er glücklich darüber, dass er es doch noch hinbekommen hatte.

Dennoch war eine Dusche jetzt wohl genau das Richtige. Er fühlte sich irgendwie eklig und das würde gut erfrischen.

Also wandte sich Joey um und lief eilig aus dem Raum. Verfolgt von Setos zufriedenem Blick...

* * *

Als Joey in die Dusche stieg tanzten seine Gedanken noch immer in diesem Kellerraum und er sah noch immer Setos Augen vor sich.

Es war so wunderbar mit ihm dort unten gewesen. Und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl gehabt auch Seto hatte es nach einiger Zeit gefallen.

Aber vermutlich war das nur ein alberner Gedanke...

Dennoch drehte Joey die Dusche erst einmal kalt auf und versuchte seinen Kopf klarer zu bekommen, als er auch schon die Duschkabinentür hinter sich vernahm und überrascht aufhorchte.

Er hatte jedoch keine Chance sich umzublicken. Denn einige Sekunden später fand er sich mit den Handflächen an der Duschwand wieder.

„So heiß, dass du kaltes Wasser brauchst?" Setos Stimme war so dicht an seinem Ohr, dass es ihm vorkam als wäre der Brünette direkt in seinem Kopf.

Sein Körper so nah, dass er deutlich die Erregung des Anderen spüren konnte. Beinah sofort reagierte auch Joeys Körper und er atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

„Seto..." Ein erregtes Flüstern als Joey auch schon eine Hand zwischen seinen Beinen spürte und er den Kopf in den Nacken legte.

„Wir müssen meinen fleißigen Puppy doch belohnen." Seto spürte, wie seine Erregung bei der Erwähnung seines Namens, von diesen Lippen, nur noch gesteigert wurde.

Er hatte bereits in den letzten paar Minuten auf dem Tanzparkett nichts anderes im Kopf gehabt, als seinen erregten Puppy.

Es war so verrückt gewesen, dass ihn der Blonde die ganze Zeit über hatte ansehen müssen. Das war noch nie vorgekommen.

Und auch wenn Joey einer Derjenigen war, der seinem Blickkontakt wohl am Ehesten standhielt so war es nie so lange gewesen.

Und sein Puppy hatte erstaunlich schöne Augen...

Doch über all das wollte er nicht weiter als bis zu diesem Punkt nachdenken! Das brachte nur Verwirrung und ein Seto Kaiba war nicht verwirrt. Egal was geschah!

So konnte er einfach nur zufrieden sein, dass sein Sonntagabend gerettet war und dieses unglaubliche Gefühl genießen, dass er sich in seinem Puppy befand, der ihn diese wunderbare Lust verspüren ließ.

* * *

Forsetzung folgt... 


	21. Chapter 21

Als Joey am nächsten Tag aus dem Badezimmer trat, war es bereits nach siebzehn Uhr.

Er hatte sich seine Short übergezogen und rubbelte mit einem Handtuch sein Haar trocken, als er aufblickte und stehen blieb, um die Gestalt, die sich am Schreibtisch befand zu mustern.

Dann huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

Seto saß vor seinem Laptop am Schreibtisch. Eine Hand auf der mobilen Maus, mit der er immer wieder Dinge an- oder wegklickte. In der anderen Hand sein Handy, welches an seinem Ohr ruhte.

Ab und an erklang ein Laut, der wie eine Zustimmung klang. Dann wiederum warf Seto ein richtiges Wort ein und wartete auf die Antwort seines Telefonpartner.

Joey seufzte leise, trotz seines Lächelns.

Dies hier war eigentlich kein ungewöhnlicher Anblick und doch genoss ihn der Blonde heute mehr als sonst.

Vielleicht einfach aus dem Grund, weil Seto noch immer seine Jogginghose und sein Tanktop trug. Ein Handtuch hatte er sich um die Schultern gelegt, nur um immer wieder zwischendurch die Maus gehen zu lassen, seine Hand für das Handtuch zu nutzen und sich damit über das Gesicht und den Hals zu wischen.

Sein Haar war leicht zerzaust und trotz dem er Sportklamotten trug waren diese natürlich reine Marke und wirkten irgendwie ein Stück weit edel an Seto.

Vielleicht auch einfach nur, weil sie so perfekt passten als wären sie für ihn gemacht worden.

Joey trat weiter in den Raum und schritt zum Schreibtisch des Brünetten, nur um ihm über die Schulter zu blicken.

Er reagierte nicht einmal auf ihn.

Und dennoch war Joey heute einfach nur glücklich.

Der Tag war wunderbar gewesen. Beinah so als wären sie richtig zusammen. Ein Gedanke, den Joey immer wieder verdrängt hatte, weil er genau wusste, dass es so wohl niemals sein würde.

Dennoch… heute hatte er ihn zugelassen.

Einfach nur für heute.

Wie genau er Seto dazu gebracht hatte gegen ihn Basketball zu spielen, seine Arbeit liegen zu lassen und den Sonntag endlich mal für Freizeit zu nutzen, das wusste er selbst nicht so genau.

Wohl einfach durch Provokation. Durch einen Anreiz.

Und er musste zu seiner Schande gestehen, dass Seto wirklich nicht zu unterschätzen war. Eigentlich war er sogar verdammt gut gewesen!

Hätte er dieses Match einschätzen müssen, so hätte er sie für gleich gut befunden. Und das obwohl er Seto vorher noch nie hatte Sport treiben sehen.

In der Schule hatte dieser sich noch nie die Blöße gegeben im Sportunterricht mit zu machen. Warum auch immer. Immerhin waren dies die besten Stunden in der Schule, wie Joey fand.

Wie auch immer…

Es war ein toller Tag gewesen.

Der Brünette hatte sogar einige Male gelacht. Wenn auch eher triumphierend, aber immerhin.

Es war alles fair und wunderbar gewesen.

Doch nun war es Zeit geworden sich für den großen Abend fertig zu machen und so war Joey unter die Dusche gesprungen, während Seto sich sofort seinem Laptop gewidmet hatte. Er hatte sich anscheinend die Arbeiten, die über den Tag erledigt worden waren, zu mailen lassen und überprüfte diese.

Es gab also tatsächlich doch noch Leute außer Seto, die an einem Sonntag arbeiten mussten. Wirklich schrecklich.

Der Blonde legte sich sein eigenes Handtuch um die Schultern, bevor er sich neben Setos Laptop auf dem Schreibtisch nieder ließ und mit den nackten Beinen baumelte, während er den Anderen musterte.

Seto ging erst nicht wirklich darauf ein. Er war es wohl gewohnt Leute zu ignorieren, doch nach einiger Zeit, sah er Joey immer wieder an, während dieser nur grinste.

* * *

Ja, Seto war es gewohnt Störfaktoren normalerweise auszublenden. Er war ein Meister der Konzentration und hatte somit keine Probleme mit nervigen Nebensitzern.

Doch heute war es irgendwie anders.

Er spürte den Blick des Blonden dermaßen, dass er ihn immer wieder ansehen musste.

Schließlich war es soweit, dass er eine Hand vor den Sprecher seines Handys hielt und Joey leise anzischte.

„Was ist, Puppy? Hast du nichts anderes zu tun?" Sein Blick war sicher abweisend genug. Allerdings wohl nicht für den Blonden. Dieser grinste noch breiter als zuvor, als er auch schon kurzerhand sein Handtuch von den Schultern segeln ließ und sich geschickt, wie ein flinkes Eichhörnchen, auf seinem Schoß niederließ, um ihn anzublicken.

„Solltest du nicht auch duschen gehen? Es wird immer später." Ein Flüstern, als der Puppy auch schon einen Finger über seine Brust wandern ließ und Seto am Liebsten die Luft angehalten hätte, doch er beherrschte sich.

„Ich arbeite noch! Immerhin hast du mich den ganzen Tag davon abgehalten." Erneut ein herrisches Flüstern, worauf sein Gegenüber wieder nicht einging.

Im Gegenteil. Als Seto wieder auf seinen Gesprächpartner am anderen Ende der Leitung antwortete, da spürte er auch schon, wie er ebenfalls sein Handtuch um den Hals verlor, nur um gleich darauf dort ein paar Lippen zu spüren.

Der Brünette zuckte unweigerlich zusammen und unterdrückte ein Seufzen als der Blonde auch noch seine Hüfte dicht an die Seinige drückte.

Was trieb sein Puppy da nur?!

„Willst du nicht endlich Schluss machen." Ein Flüstern dicht bei seinem anderen Ohr, als Seto beinah sofort reagierte und sein Gespräch unter einem Vorwand beendete.

Doch gerade als er dem Blonden auf seinem Schoß die Meinung sagen wollte, da spürte er dessen Lippen auf den Seinen und einen Augenblick später hatte er selbst den Kuss vertieft. Und während das Handy gleich darauf im flauschigen Teppich versank, da hatten Setos Hände ihren Weg an die Hüfte seines Puppys gefunden, nur um diese noch enger an sich zu drücken.

* * *

Joey hatte erwartet, dass Seto sich nicht von ihm ablenken lassen würde. Dass er ihn vermutlich von seinem Schoß stieß oder ihm lauter Dinge an den Kopf werfen würde. Auch wenn er natürlich alles daran gesetzt hatte es zu verhindern.

Aber dass es ihm gelingen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Und als der Brünette nun seine Hüfte dichter an die Seinige zog, da seufzte Joey leise in den Kuss hinein. Er war allein bei Setos Aussehen schon heiß gewesen. Doch nun hier seinen noch nicht wirklich abgekühlten und verschwitzten Körper zu spüren, war ein unglaublich erregendes Gefühl.

Dennoch. Das hier war nicht richtig! Sie mussten sich eindeutig fertig machen. Wenn sie zu spät kamen, würde sich das Joey nie verzeihen. Wo er Seto doch heute Ehre machen wollte.

Also löste der Blonde den Kuss kurzerhand langsam, nur um Seto ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen als er ihn sanft anblickte.

„Wir sollten uns fertig machen, schon vergessen?" Joey lächelte leicht, als Seto seinen Blick erwiderte und tief ausatmete um wieder etwas herunter zu kommen.

Der Brünette seufzte innerlich, als er in die Augen seines Puppys blickte, dann seinen Laptop beiseite schob und den Blonden kurzerhand auf dem Schreibtisch absetzte, nur um sich zu erheben.

„Wenn das nicht so wichtig wäre, dann wärst du nicht so einfach davon gekommen." Kaiba hob sein Handy auf und legte es auf den Schreibtisch, nur um nach seinem ebenfalls heruntergefallen Handtuch zu greifen, als er seinen Puppy wieder anblickte. Dieser grinste nur.

„Anders bist du ja nicht von deiner Arbeit weg zu bringen." Seto hob eine Augenbraun und wandte sich zum Bad.

Er hatte eindeutig recht, was der junge Firmenchef aber nie zugegeben hätte. Daher schwieg er nur.

Heute war ein seltsamer Tag.

Er hatte lange nicht mehr seine Arbeit vernachlässigt und sich nur der Freizeit hingegeben. Gut, das Abendessen, welches er heute gab, war so etwas wie Arbeit, aber es gab dennoch immer genug zu tun.

Außerdem war es ja fast schon verrückt, dass er diese Freizeit dann mit dem Puppy und nicht mit Mokuba genutzt hatte.

Aber auch wenn er es nur ungern zugab. Es war wirklich angenehm gewesen.

„Ach, Seto!" Kaiba hielt in der Tür zum Bad inne, als der Puppy erneut sprach.

„Lass uns die Sache nach der Veranstaltung heute fortsetzen. Ich lege es dir auf Termin." Der Blonde lachte und Seto musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er nur ein kurzes:

„Ah." von sich gab und dann im Bad verschwand.

Mittlerweile war es nicht mehr wirklich ärgerlich, wenn der Puppy ihn mit seiner Arbeit oder seinen Eigenarten aufzog. Manchmal fand er es sogar selbst amüsant.

Wieder etwas, was er nie zugegeben hätte…

* * *

„Nun halt endlich still. Wie soll ich denn so die Krawatte binden?" Setos genervte Stimme ließ Joey kurz stillhalten, während er den anderen mit leicht geröteten Wangen anblickte. Er konnte gerade einfach nicht still halten. Da war einfach so viel.

Es begann mit Seto in seinem weißen Anzug, der ihn einfach so unglaublich gut aussehen ließ.

Dann war da noch der Gedanke an das Kommende, was nicht nur das Auftreten sondern vor allem auch das Tanzen auf der Veranstaltung beinhaltete.

Und zu guter Letzt war da die Tatsache, dass Joey genau den gleichen weißen Anzug wie Seto trug.

Ja, sie gingen im Partnerlook, genauso als wären sie ein Paar.

Vermutlich würde Seto ihn so wirklich vorstellen, einfach um der Gefahr zu entgehen, dass die Medien dachten er schliefe sich durch mehrere Betten, aber irgendwie… Das war so aufregend und machte alles nicht wirklich einfacher.

„Du hast keinen Grund nervös zu sein." Setos Worte brachten den Blonden aus seinen Gedanken zurück und als der Brünette sein Kinn anhob und ihn direkt anblickte, da schlug Joeys Herz wieder einmal viel zu schnell.

Solche Dinge waren von Seto eine wunderbare Seltenheit. Ebenso, wie die noch folgenden Worte.

„Du siehst gut aus, du kannst dich benehmen und solange du in meiner Nähe bleibst, wird nichts geschehen mit dem du nicht klar kommst. Ich bin da, verstanden?" Joeys Wangen nahmen an Rot zu als er bei diesen Worten leicht nickte.

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass du mich nicht blamierst." Joey nickte erneut, als Seto auch schon von ihm abließ, um vor den Spiegel zu treten und seine eigene Krawatte zu binden.

Er beobachtete ihn dabei, während er erneut in Gedanken versank.

Seto hatte so eben gesagt, dass er ihm vertraute. Das war ein wirklich schönes Gefühl und Joey nahm sich fest vor seinen Geliebten nicht zu enttäuschen.

Hoffentlich würde alles gut gehen…

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

Nicht lang, aber immerhin hab ich endlich mal weitergeschrieben.;; Hoff ich komm demnächst wieder öfter dazu. Hab doch schon so weit alles im Kopf.;;

Hoffe auf jeden Fall ihr lest noch fleißig mit. Schreib das hier sicher zu Ende!

Subaru


	22. Chapter 22

Es war beinah wie in einem Märchen als Joey mit Seto die große Halle betrat.

So kam es zumindest dem Blonden vor, der wie in einem Traum zu schweben schien.

Seto hatte vor der Tür seine Hand genommen, sie leicht gedrückt und ihn dann durch die Tür in den großen Saal geführt.

Hinzu kam, dass Joey Setos Haus nicht wirklich wieder erkannte.

Die riesige Eingangshalle war dekoriert und mit Blumen ausgestattet worden.

Überall standen Stehtische und Menschen, während sich an einer Wand ein riesiges Buffet erstreckte.

Nur die Mitte war frei gehalten worden. Vermutlich zum Tanzen.

Alles leuchtete und schimmerte in Joeys Augen einfach nur wunderbar.

„Mund zu, Puppy. Gaffen gehört sich nicht." Als Joey die leise Stimme Setos vernahm, merkte er erst selbst, dass sein Mund wirklich etwas offen stand und er nur sinnlos in die Gegend starrte.

Eilig straffte er sich und entschuldigte sich leise, bevor er kurz zu Seto blickte, der den Raum musterte und ihn dann mit sich zu einem kleinen Podium am Ende des Raumes zog.

Joey versucht ihm möglichst elegant zu folgen, als er auch schon Setos Hand verlor und dieser hinter ein Mikrophon trat.

Der Blonde trat hastig neben den jungen Firmenchef, so wie er es ihn gelehrt hatte.

Die Eröffnungsrede Setos dauerte nicht lange.

Er bedankte sich bei allen, dass sie erschienen waren, nannte noch einmal den Grund der Veranstaltung und stellte schließlich seine Begleitung vor.

Ja, Seto hatte ihm vorher grob erzählt, was er sagen würde, um den Blonden nicht zu überraschen, doch es war dennoch etwas was Joeys Herz schneller schlagen ließ.

Seto wirkte so unglaublich seriös und gebildet. Einfach wie er sprach und weil er unglaublich ruhig schien. Ja, er war es gewohnt als Firmenchef solche Dinge zu leiten und kleine Reden zu halten, dennoch. So kannte Joey ihn einfach nicht wirklich.

Dazu kam, dass er es nicht gewohnt war, dass Seto ihn „Jo" nannte. Aber angesichts der Lage war das wohl die einzige Bezeichnung, die hier möglich war.

Immerhin hätte „Puppy" oder „Köter" nicht wirklich einen guten Eindruck gemacht.

Joey grinste leicht bei diesem Gedanken. Allein, wenn er sich die Gesichter der Anwesenden bei diesen Worten vorstellte…

* * *

Ja, sein Puppy hielt sich wirklich gut. Aber er hätte ihn wohl auch nicht mitgenommen, wenn er das nicht schon erwartet gehabt hätte.

Bei der Eröffnungsrede hatte er wohl einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen und nun bei der üblichen Runde, in der Kaiba einzelne Leute noch einmal persönlich begrüßte, war er aufmerksam, höflich und beeindruckte die Anwesenden mit seinem natürlichen Charme.

Abgesehen davon, war es amüsant zu sehen, wie der Blonde manchmal etwas brauchte, um auf den Namen Jo zu reagieren. Eindeutig etwas was er nicht gewohnt war.

Ebenso wenig wie Seto selbst. Für diesen war es auch nicht wirklich einfach seine Begleitung nicht einfach mit „Puppy" anzusprechen.

„Du machst das gut." Leise Worte, als der junge Firmenchef Joey weiter führte, der die, offensichtlich ungewohnte Krawatte, zum zigsten Male zu Recht rückte.

Der Blonde errötete leicht, was Seto kurz ein lächeln über die Lippen huschen ließ.

„Ich frag mich, wie du das so lang aushältst. Es ist hier viel zu warm, man bekommt kaum Luft und die meisten dieser Leute sind noch arroganter als du."

Seto musste sich ein leises Lachen verkneifen und hob stattdessen kurz die Augenbraun.

So hatte er die Sache wahrlich noch nicht gesehen…

„Wir sind bald fertig. Dann kannst du dir etwas zu Trinken holen und auch etwas essen gehen."

„Schon okay. Ich bin ja zum ‚Arbeiten' hier, oder nicht?" Als Joey in direkt ansah und ihm zuzwinkerte, hätte Seto beinah geblinzelt.

Nein, sein Puppy macht wirklich nicht den Eindruck als würde er keinen Spaß haben oder dies hier gar als Arbeit ansehen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst.

Aber da sie ja nicht zusammen waren, war es wohl nur wieder etwas zu dem er ihn gelinde gesagt, gezwungen hatte.

Obwohl sich der Puppy verdammt viel Mühe dafür gab. Vielleicht sah er es gar nicht als Zwang?

Kaiba schüttelte in Gedanken den Kopf. Diese Gedanken über den Blonden verwirrten ihn. Er sollte sich lieber auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren, ebenso wie sein Puppy…

* * *

Joey seufzte erneut leise, nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas und lehnte sich etwas im Stuhl zurück.

Seine Laune war definitiv gesunken, seit Seto sein Versprechen gebrochen und ihn allein gelassen hatte.

Gut, vermutlich nicht mal absichtlicht, weil es hier ja immerhin ums Geschäft ging, aber er hatte doch gesagt, dass er an seiner Seite blieb. Und sich einfach wieder zu ihm gesellen kam Joey nicht wirklich höflich vor. Allein weil er dann sicher keine Ahnung von den Dingen dort hatte und das verdammt gefährlich war.

Immerhin unterhielt sich Seto jetzt schon eine geschlagene halbe Stunde mit diesem Geschäftsmann, der ihn vom Buffet, wo sie noch zusammen gewesen waren, weggelotst hatte.

Nun war hier alles einfach nur noch...

„Langeweile?"

Ja, genau! Alles hier war langweilig! Was konnte er auch alleine tun?

„Und wie." Joeys Antwort auf die gestellte Frage kam ganz natürlich, bevor er sich im nächsten Augenblick auch schon besann und erschrocken aufblickte, nur um in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes zu sehen, der ihn anlächelte.

Eilig erhob sich Joey und versuchte seinen unhöflichen Fehler zu revidieren.

„Äh... ich meine... eigentlich nur den Sanft. Er... er schmeckt etwas langweilig. Ich habe mich nur etwas ausgeruht. Die Veranstaltung ist toll. Also... für so eine Veranstaltung."

Joey verfluchte sich innerlich. Was redete er da nur?! Hoffentlich war der junge Mann nicht irgendeiner von Setos „Geschäftsfeinden".

„Schon gut." Ein leises Lachen erklang und der Blonde blinzelte unsicher, als sich der junge Mann näher zu ihm beugte.

„Ich finde es hier auch langweilig. Das ist normal. Sie sind das erste Mal auf so einer Veranstaltung, nicht war? Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass Sie das bisher gut versteckt haben, Jo. Ich darf doch Jo sagen?"

Der junge Mann zwinkerte ihm zu und Joey musste unweigerlich lächeln. Er schien wirklich nett zu sein. Und vor allem nicht so eingebildet wie der Rest hier.

Er nickte auf dessen Frage hin.

„Schön. Ich bin Kevin. Meine Mutter ist Japanerin, während mein Vater aus England kommt. Daher der Name." Er lächelte erneut und Joey entspannte sich.

* * *

Seto hatte seinen Puppy zwar verlassen, aber ihn sicher nie aus den Augen gelassen.

So auch jetzt nicht, als sich Kevin Lancaster zu ihm gesellte.

Was Seto allerdings weniger gefiel. Der junge Mann war als Aufreißer bekannt, egal um welches Geschlecht es ging und trotzdem er seinen Vater gut in dessen Firma unterstützte, war Seto nie auf einer Wellenlänge mit ihm gelegen.

Natürlich hatte er es dennoch vorgegeben, um die Geschäfte am Laufen zu halten, aber gerade verstärkte sich seine Unmut gegen den jungen Mann, der mit seinem Puppy so vertraut umging, als würde er ihn kennen. Und dieser ging auch noch lebhaft darauf ein!

An und für sich war das keine Sache, solange es gediegen blieb. Immerhin konnte sich sein Puppy unterhalten mit wem er wollte, doch als er kurz darauf erblickte, wie Lancaster den Blonden bei der Hand nahm und diesen zur Tanzfläche zog, musste er sich beherrschen, um nicht sofort einzuschreiten.

* * *

Joey wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Kevin hatte ihn mit seiner Tanzaufforderung, die die Langeweile vertreiben sollte, dermaßen überrumpelt, dass ihm keine Zeit blieb um abzulehnen.

Abgesehen davon kamen ihm sofort Setos Worte in den Sinn: „Es ist unhöflich abzulehnen."

Dennoch! Er wollte nicht mit Kevin tanzen!

Ja, er war nett und es hatte Spaß gemacht sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, aber Tanzen war etwas ganz anderes. Er durfte Seto doch nicht blamieren!

Mit Seto hätte er jederzeit noch einmal getanzt. Einfach, weil er sich bei ihm sicher fühlte, aber Kevin kannte er erst seit ein paar Minuten.

Was sollte er nur tun?

Nun war er hier, auf der wenig bevölkerten Tanzfläche und schon hatte der braunhaarige Junge Mann seine Hand genommen und einen Arm um ihn gelegt.

„Ich... Ich kann nicht besonders gut tanzen.", flüsterte Joey schließlich verzweifelt, als er von Kevin erneut ein Lächeln erntete.

„Nicht so bescheiden. Das sah mit Herrn Kaiba vorher aber nicht so aus."

Das war auch Seto gewesen! Protestierte Joey in seinem Inneren.

Doch es half nichts. Einen Augenblick später war es bereits zu spät.

Kevin führte ihn gekonnt über die Tanzfläche, während er selbst versuchte mitzuhalten und nebenbei krampfhaft überlegte, wie er sich besser anstellen könnte.

‚Fixieren!' Erneut Setos Worte in seinem Kopf und Joeys Blick suchte sogleich Kevins.

Nein, seine Augen waren Setos überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Sie kamen einfach nicht an sie heran... Aber sie waren ein Anhaltspunkt, der ihm half sich anzupassen und nicht so viel zu stolpern.

Außerdem konnte er sich so ein bisschen vorstellen mit Seto zu tanzen, den er so wenigstens hoffentlich nicht blamierte.

* * *

Es dauerte eindeutig zu lange, dieses verfluchte Lied!

Seto hatte irgendwann den Versuch der Konversation aufgegeben und sich abseits gestellt, um etwas zu trinken.

Gut, dass es gerade niemand wagte ihn dennoch anzusprechen. Vermutlich wäre dann das Glas in seiner Hand, welches eigentlich nur zur Tarnung diente, zu Bruch gegangen.

Seine Wut im Inneren war unglaublich groß.

Sie richtete sich eindeutig gegen das Paar auf der Tanzfläche.

Lancaster stand außer Frage! Seine Abneigung hatte sich von einer Sekunde auf die Andere in Hass verwandelt! Allein wie er es wagen konnte seinem Puppy so nahe zu kommen und mit ihm zu tanzen als wäre er sein!

Aber sein Puppy war nicht wirklich besser! Was hatte er ihm so tief in die Augen zu sehen und zu lächeln?! Und seit wann konnte er mit jemand Anderem tanzen?!

Es war wirklich die reinste Folter für Seto an seinem Platz zu warten.

Als jedoch endlich die Musik verklang, landete das Glas auf einem Abstelltischchen und mit einigen weiten Schritten befand sich der junge Firmenchef auch schon neben dem Paar und löste wohlweißlich dessen Hände, nur um Joeys fest im Griff zu halten.

Er spürte, wie der Blonde zusammenzuckte, lächelte aber nur leicht als er Lancaster ansah.

„Das war sehr nett, dass Sie sich um Jo gekümmert haben. Nun muss ich ihn allerdings leider entführen. Wenn Sie gestatten."

Eine Antwort wartete Kaiba gar nicht ab. Allein weil er sicher nur unhöflich geworden wäre und das konnte er sich nicht wirklich leisten.

Daher zog er seinen Puppy einfach mit sich und das geradewegs aus dem Raum in den oberen Stock.

* * *

Joey wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah als Seto so plötzlich bei Ihnen auftauchte und seine Hand dermaßen fest ergriff, dass es schmerzte.

Er wollte etwas sagen, ihn frage und doch war er zu perplex dazu. Was wohl auch gut gewesen war. Vermutlich hätte er Seto sonst nur in Verruf gebracht.

Ihm blieb also gerade noch genug Zeit Kevin zuzunicken, dann wurde er auch schon von Seto aus dem Raum in die obere Etage gezogen.

Erst auf dem Flur, auf dem Weg zu dem Zimmer des Brünetten, fand er seine Sprache wieder.

„Oi, Seto! Was soll das?! Du tust mir weh!" Joey versuchte sich aus Setos eisernem Griff zu entwinden als er auch schon in dessen Zimmer gezerrt wurde und hineinstolperte.

Gleich darauf fiel die Tür hart ins Schloss und als sich Joey umwandte blickte ihn der junge Firmenchef mit verschränkten Armen düster an.

Was war denn nur los? Er verstand nicht. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Aber was denn nur?

„Erklär es mir!" Joey blinzelte überrascht als er verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was soll ich dir erklären? Was ist denn passiert?" Er hatte Seto noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen!

„Das was dort unten gerade ablief. Hat er dir Geld geboten? Wollte er dich abwerben?" Setos Stimme klang unheimlich scharf und wütend.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Joey wirklich registrierte von wem der Brünette hier sprach und was er wollte.

„Du meinst Kevin?" Joeys Miene entspannte sich und er ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder. Endlich verstand er wenigstens ansatzweise um was es hier ging. Und irgendwie klang dies hier auch so als wäre Seto doch wirklich etwas eifersüchtig. Das war sogar ein gutes Gefühl.

„Er hat sich nur mit mir unterhalten. Das Tanzen war seine Idee, damit ich mich nicht so langweile, er..." Joey brach augenblicklich ab als Seto plötzlich vor ihm stand und wütend auf ihn herabblickte.

Er wollte erneut ansetzen, um zu fragen, was an all dem falsch gewesen war, als er sich auch schon unsanft auf dem Bett wieder fand. Seto direkt über ihm. Seine Arme fest neben seinen Kopf gedrückt.

Joey verzog das Gesicht. Es schmerzte wie Seto mit seinem Körper umging.

„Kevin..." Es war beinah nur ein Flüstern und doch war es so abfällig ausgesprochen als hätte Seto über ein Stück Dreck geredet.

„Wie viel hat er dir geboten, dass du ihn so ansiehst und dich beim Tanzen so anstrengst? Oder hat er dich bereits verführt und das war das Vorspiel?"

Joeys Augen weiteten sich bei jedem Wort Setos mehr, bevor sie sich zu kleinen Schlitzen verengten und der Verstand des Blonden nur noch auf seine aufkeimende Wut reagiert, nicht mehr auf die Gefühle davor...  
.

Wie konnte es Seto wagen?! Er war doch kein Stricher, der für etwas Geld mit dem nächst Besten ins Bett sprang!!

Abgesehen davon war doch rein GAR nichts geschehen! Er hatte sich doch nur für Seto auf das Tanzen konzentriert!

Setos Griff war hart und dennoch versuchte Joey sich zu befreien als er das nächste Mal sprach.

„Was soll der Mist?! Bist du verrückt geworden?" Joey zappelte herum, doch Setos Griff war eisern.

„Lass mich los!" Dennoch kämpfte der Blonde dagegen an und sein Herz stockte innerlich als er kurz darauf das dunkle Lächeln des Brünetten erblickte.

Sofort wurde ihm klar, wieso Seto so gefürchtet wurde.

„Ich bin voll bei Verstand." Seine Stimme war leise und dennoch bestimmt als sich Seto dichter zu Joey herabbeugte.

„Dir ist klar, dass du mir gehörst. Und zwar mit Haut und Haaren. Also lass dir nie wieder einfallen jemandem schöne Augen zu machen."

Joeys Gedanken und Gefühle überschlugen sich als er diese Worte vernahm. In einer anderen Situation, mit einer anderen Stimme und einer anderen Atmosphäre wären diese Worte der Himmel auf Erden für ihn aus Setos Mund gewesen.

Doch unter diesen Umständen waren sie einfach nur unglaublich schmerzvoll. Sie trafen den Blonden mitten ins Herz, denn sie machten klar, dass er für Seto nicht mehr als ein gekauftes Gut, eine Sache war, über die man nach belieben verfügen konnte.

Nein, das war keine Eifersucht, das war reine Gier, die sich auf ein ‚Ding' bezog! Nicht auf sein Herz. Vermutlich einfach nur auf seinen Körper.

Gott, was hatte er sich nur alles eingeredet gehabt, dass dies jetzt so unglaublich wehtat?!

Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden bis sich Joey soweit gefangen hatte, um wieder gegen Seto anzugehen. Dieser hatte wohl nicht mehr mit seiner Gegenwehr gerechnet, denn mit einem Schwung schaffte es der Blonde, Seto von sich zu stoßen und sich aufzurichten.

„Ich gehöre Niemandem!!!" Joey schrie fast als er vom Bett sprang und Seto wütend anblickte. Dieser jedoch hob nur eine Augenbraun und lächelte noch immer.

Das reichte! Nun hielt Joey in diesem Augenblick nichts mehr. Seto dachte vermutlich, dass er nicht gehen würde, doch da lag er falsch!

„Du kannst dir dein Geld und deine Einbildungen sonst wo hin stecken!!" Der Blonde zerrte an seiner Krawatte, die kurzerhand zu Boden fiel, bevor er das Jackett beinah von sich riss und es auf das Bett pfefferte.

„Kauf dir doch was und wen du willst!! Aber mich bekommst du nicht mehr!" Joey überlegte auch noch den Rest des Anzuges loszuwerden, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Nackt wollte er das Haus sicher nicht verlassen.

Wütend blickte er Seto an. Er wartete eindeutig darauf, dass er ihn zurückhalten würde, doch er tat es nicht. Seine Augen verengten sich nur und das Lächeln verschwand.

Joey begriff: Seto würde ihn nicht aufhalten.

„Du wagst es nicht." Ein zischendes Flüstern, welches kälter als Eis schien.

„Oh doch!" Auch Joeys Stimme war leise, jedoch bestimmt, als er sich gleich darauf umdrehte und den Raum verließ.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und kaum hatte der Blonde ihren Klang vernommen als er auch schon losrannte.

Das hier war zu viel! Er war wütend und verletzt. Sein Herz raste vor Zorn und Schmerzen.

Und in diesem Moment war Joey mehr als froh, dass er mittlerweile einige Hinterausgänge kannte. So vermied er an der Gesellschaft vorbei zu müssen.

Er war bekannt, er kam ohne Probleme hinaus. Obwohl das vermutlich für niemanden ein Problem war. Hinaus ging bei Kaibas sicher immer...

Als das große Eisentor ins Schloss fiel und Joey erneut ein paar Schritte gegangen war, wurde er langsamer. Sein Puls raste noch, doch er nahm es kaum war als stehen blieb und zurück auf das erleuchtete Haus blickte.

Es wirkte beinah wie ein Schloss. Wunderschön und unerreichbar. Wie als wäre es das Schloss der Prinzessin aus Dornröschen. Nur das hier eher ein verwunschener Prinz lebte. Ein Prinz, der nie gelernt zu haben schien, wie man liebte...

Der Blonde wandte den Blick ab und erst als er langsam weiterlief, bemerkte er den leichten Nieselregen.

Schützend legte er seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Es war kalt geworden und Joey bereute das Jackett nicht anbehalten zu haben.

Dennoch würde er nicht zurückgehen.

Nur... wohin?

Joey überlegte kurz, auch wenn er die Antwort bereits wusste. Es blieb ihm nur sein altes Zuhause. Eine wirklich tolle Aussicht.

Trotzdem sperrte Joey seine Gedanken an Seto erst einmal aus. All das schmerzte zu sehr, um es zuzulassen.

Und so machte sich der Blonde auf den Weg zurück zu seinem alten Zuhause, während der Regen immer stärker wurde...

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt...

Hat wieder ewig gedauert, ich weiß. Aber wie ich schon sagte: Ich höre nicht auf:) Also von daher. Hier ein weiteres Kapitel!

Subaru


	23. Chapter 23

Seto ließ die Finger auf seinem Laptop ruhen, während er auf den Bildschirm starrte. Doch er konzentrierte sich nicht darauf. Viel mehr versuchte er aus dem Gespräch einige Tische weiter etwas herauszuhören, was er verwenden konnte. Doch es schien nicht wirklich so als würden die Freunde seines Puppys irgendetwas wissen.

Verärgert schloss der Brünette seinen Laptop schließlich und erhob sich, nur um ohne ein Wort das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen. Die letzte Stunde war Englisch. Etwas, das er besser konnte als jeder Andere und abgesehen davon war er nicht wirklich in der Stimmung für noch eine weitere Schulstunde.

Er war wütend! Einfach nur wütend. Vermutlich, weil er nicht verstand. Oder weil er nichts hörte oder mitbekam, was ihm Genugtuung verschafft hätte.

Es war der dritte Tag an dem der Puppy nun nicht zur Schule gekommen war. Für so einen Feigling hätte er ihn wirklich nicht gehalten! Es musste ja an ihrem Streit liegen, oder nicht?

Obwohl es schon seltsam war, dass auch Yugi und seine Freunde nicht wirklich mehr wussten.

Und das wo Seto sie bereits gestern sogar persönlich darauf angesprochen hatte. Wirklich etwas, was er nur im äußersten Notfall tat!

Aber er hatte wissen wollen, wie sehr sein Puppy litt! Immerhin war er selbst schuld! Er hätte ja nur bei seinem Herrchen bleiben müssen. Aber nein! Er war wohl in sein schäbiges Zuhause zurückgekehrt.

Setos Schritte halten durch den Flur als er diesen schließlich verließ und auf den Schulhof trat, nur um kurz darauf zu der wartenden Limousine zu gelangen. Gut, dass sie immer bereit stand.

Dort eingestiegen hielt er inne, während Roland darauf wartete seine Befehle zu erhalten.

Seto zögerte und seine Gedanken schweiften erneut zu dem schäbigen Zuhause des Anderen. Dieses Mal allerdings nicht wegen der Umgebung und der Einrichtung sondern wegen des Vaters seines Puppys.

Ja, Seto hatte nicht vergessen, wie dieser mit ihm umgesprungen war. Was wenn es wieder geschah? Was, wenn er deswegen nicht in die Schule kam?

„Verdammt!" Der Brünette fuhr sich durch das Haar als er leises dieses Wort aussprach und dann kurzerhand Roland anwies das schäbige Gebiet aufzusuchen.

Der Wagen fuhr los und Seto versuchte sich einzureden, dass er dies nur tat, um nicht hinterher als Verantwortlicher herangezogen zu werden, wenn herauskam, dass er von den Körperverletzungen gewusst hatte.

Dennoch spürte Seto wie er nervös wurde als er daran dachte, was ihn eventuell erwartete. Hoffentlich ging es seinem Puppy gut…

* * *

Joey wusste im ersten Moment nicht was dieses Geräusch war, welches so laut in seinem Kopf zu hämmern schien.

Als er es schließlich als Klopfen und Klingeln an der Haustür erkannte, zwang er sich dazu seine Augen zu öffnen und richtete sich in seinem Bett auf.

Das alles fiel ihm gar nicht leicht. Sein Körper fühlte sich so kraftlos an und als er seine Beine über die Bettkante schwang, da bekam er kurzerhand einen Hustenanfall.

Als dieser endete, richtete er sich gänzlich auf, nur um langsam zu seiner Zimmertür zu Schwanken.

Die Wände wollten irgendwie nicht still stehen.

Was war überhaupt für eine Uhrzeit? Und welcher Tag?

Joey wusste es nicht. Er wusste noch wie er von Setos Feier geflohen war. Wie er sich in dieser Nacht umgezogen und ins Bett hatte fallen lassen.

Doch danach schien alles so unwirklich. Er war wieder aufgewacht und sein Kopf hatte geschmerzt. Dann hatte er sich entschieden einfach liegen zu bleiben.

Seit dem schien alles nur verschwommen. Ja, er war eindeutig krank. Und es war pures Glück, dass sein Vater mal wieder tagelang nicht nach Hause zurückgekehrt war.

Aber um etwas gegen diese Schwäche zu tun, dafür reichte sein vernebelter Verstand gerade nicht wirklich aus. Er wollte eigentlich nur schlafen.

Joey schaffte es bis zum Türrahmen seines Zimmers, an den er sich erschöpft lehnte und sich festhielt, als er schließlich aufblickte und Jemanden vor sich erkannte.

Überrascht schärfte er seinen Blick und erkannte Seto, der ihn entsetzt anzublicken schien. Das war doch ein Traum!

Joeys Kopf schaffte es nicht wirklich all seine aufkeimenden Gefühle und Gedanken zu verarbeiten.

Das hier konnte nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen! Wieso sollte Seto ausgerechnet bei ihm vorbeikommen. Vor allem… nach allem was geschehen war…

„Seto." Ein leises Wort, welches Joey trotz allem über die Lippen glitt. Wenn es ein Traum war, dann wollte er nicht erwachen.

„Oi, Puppy, was…" Nein, er wollte nichts Abfälliges oder Gemeines in seinem Traum hören. Er wollte ihn genießen. Daher ließ er den Brünetten auch nicht ausreden.

„Du bist zu mir gekommen. Wie schön." Auf Joeys Gesicht machte sich ein Lächeln breit als er einen Schritt tat, schwankte und sich gleich darauf an Setos Oberarmen festhielt, um nicht umzukippen. Der Brünette stützte ihn.

Eilig vergrub Joey sein Gesicht an Setos Brust, nur um sich enger in dessen Arm zu schmiegen und dann zu ihm aufzublicken.

„Ich werd nicht mehr weglaufen, wenn du mich nur wieder bei dir sein lässt. Das versprech ich dir!" Seine Stimme klang so ungewohnt rau. Lag das an diesem Traum? Egal! Er durfte ihn nicht loslassen! Dann würde er sicher wieder verschwinden. Und es tat so weh von ihm getrennt zu sein.

„Es tut mir leid! Ich werd alles tun was du sagst! Nur gib mir noch eine Chance." Joey atmete schwer. Es war anstrengend so viel zu sprechen und dennoch, diese letzten Worte musste er einfach noch loswerden.

„Ich liebe dich doch." Seine Stimme versagte nach diesen Worten und doch war es gut, sie wenigstens im Traum ausgesprochen zu haben.

Allerdings schien ihn jetzt endgültig seine Kraft zu verlassen und er spürte, wie seine Beine nachgaben…

* * *

Seto hatte nur kurz gezögert als sie vor dem schäbigen Hochhaus hielten.

Dann war er dort eingedrungen und hatte sich bis in den dritten Stock vorgearbeitet.

Als er schließlich klingelte, vergrub er seine Hände gleich darauf wieder in seinen Manteltaschen, um nebenbei nachzudenken, wie er sein Erscheinen rechtfertigen sollte.

Er kam nicht wirklich zu einer Lösung als er bemerkte, das sich hinter der Tür nicht wirklich etwas rührte und das eine ganze Zeit lang nicht.

Also versuchte er es erneut. Dieses Mal auch mit Klopfen. Doch es geschah nichts weiter.

Seto überlegte kurz, bevor er seine Hände wieder aus den Taschen holte und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Sie gab mit einem Klacken nach und überrascht hielt Seto inne. Sie war nicht verschlossen?

Nun gut, wer sollte hier schon etwas stehlen wollen? Trotzdem… Hieß dies, dass jemand zu Hause war?

„Puppy?" Setos Stimme war nicht halb so scharf, wie er gehofft hatte, als er eintrat und sich räusperte. Ihm war das Wort einfach herausgerutscht. Was wenn Joeys Vater auch hier war?

Er wollte gerade den Nachnamen des Blonden rufen als er um die Ecke trat und seinen Puppy am Türrahmen lehnen sah. Wieso hatte er nicht reagiert?

„Oi, Puppy, was…" Weiter kam er nicht. Der Puppy fiel regelrecht in seine Arme und Worte sprudelten aus ihm heraus. Etwas undeutlich, doch verständlich genug, dass Seto erstarrte und den Blonden nur verwirrt anblickte.

Gleich darauf bemerkte er, wie warm sich sein Puppy anfühlte und wie glasig seine Augen waren.

Dann vernahm er diese letzten Worte und sein Herz setzte aus, als er auch schon aufpassen musste, dass der Blonde nicht auf dem Boden landete.

Eilig hob er ihn auf seine Arme. Er zögerte kurz und blickte sich um. Es war niemand hier und seinem Puppy schien es gar nicht gut zu gehen.

Ein weiterer Blick auf den Blonden und schon trug ihn Seto zur Tür hinaus, den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war.

An der Limousine angekommen, betete er ihn auf die Rückbank und legte seinen Mantel über ihn, bevor er Ronald anwies nach Hause zu fahren.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	24. Chapter 24

Als Joey versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, war es irgendwie nicht so einfach. Obwohl es dämmrig im Zimmer schien. Aber es kam ihm vor als hätte er dies ewig nicht gemacht.

Als er es schließlich doch schaffte, war es irgendwie eine Erleichterung.

Dennoch schien irgendetwas seltsam. Es war hier so vertraut und dennoch fremd. Wieso?

Joey versuchte seinen Kopf zu drehen und er spürte das weiche warme Kissen unter sich, als er zum Fenster blickte.

Diese großen Fenster. Sie waren so vertraut.

Es dauerte etwas, doch dann wußte Joey sofort wo er war und begriff warum er hier sein wollte. Auch wenn sich sein Körper ziemlich müde anfühlte.

Er schloss wieder die Augen und atmete durch, als er ein leises Tippen vernahm und seine Augen sofort wieder öffnete, um seinen Kopf erneut zu drehen, damit er zur Fußseite des Bettes schauen konnte.

Joey musterte das braune Haar, die aufmerksamen Augen und den leicht verkniffenen Mund eine Weile bevor er die Augen wieder langsam schloß. Es war schön ihn zu sehen. Selbst wenn es nur ein Traum war.

„Wurde auch Zeit, daß du aufwachst." Seine Stimme war leise und nicht so scharf, wie Joey sie in Erinnerung hatte. Es war schön sie zu hören.

Aber Moment! Wieso aufgewacht?

Joey blickte wieder zu Seto als das Tippen verstummte und sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Nein, das war kein Traum.

Er lag hier in diesem großen Bett und schräg am Fußende saß der junge Firmenchef und klappte in diesem Moment seinen Laptop zu, um ihn beiseite zu stellen.

Wie konnte das sein?

„Langsam solltest du wohl wirklich genug geschlafen haben." Seto erhob sich und Joey folgte ihm mit den Augen als der Brünette einen Knopf an einem kleinen Kästchen an der Wand betätigte und hineinsprach.

„Nakanishi. Rufen sie den Doktor. Der Patient ist endlich aufgewacht."

Gleich darauf saß Seto wieder auf seinem Stuhl und musterte ihn.

Irgendwie wusste Joey nicht was er von alle dem halten sollte.

Warum war er hier?

Er war fest davon überzeugt gewesen alles zu träumen. Doch was genau war nun Traum und was Wirklichkeit gewesen?

Schon allein weil hier alles so unwirklich schien.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Seine Stimme war so angenehm. Einfach alles war angenehm, weil er hier war. Wie hätte er sich da schlecht fühlen können?

Auch wenn er sich noch sehr müde fühlte. Aber jetzt wollte er nicht mehr schlafen. Er wollte einfach nur Setos Nähe genießen.

Es herrschte also Stille. Es wurden keine Fragen gestellt und keine Antworten gegeben.

Es wurde einfach nur geschwiegen.

Endlose Minuten lang. Bis schließlich der Arzt die Tür öffnete und Seto sich erhob, um ihm Platz zu machen.

Joey protestierte nicht, als der Arzt ihn untersuchte und ihm Fragen stellte. Er schüttelte entweder den Kopf oder nickte wahrheitsgemäß. Doch er ließ Seto dabei nicht wirklich aus den Augen. Solange er nur nicht verschwand.

Die Antworten waren für diesen Augenblick egal. Er wollte es einfach nur genießen. Geglaubt hätte er in diesem müden Zustand sowieso kaum ein Wort. Sein Gehirn hätte ihm in diesem Augenblick bestimmt nur Streiche gespielt.

* * *

Fünf Tage schienen unendlich lang für Jemanden, der im Bett liegen musste und nicht wirklich etwas tun konnte.

Vor allem für Jemanden wie Joey, der es hasste hier erneut zu liegen. Als hätte es damals nicht gereicht.

Nicht, dass er etwas gegen das Bett gehabt hätte oder gegen dieses Zimmer hier. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es gehörte immerhin zu Seto und wenn er nur daran dachte, dass er vor ein paar Tagen nicht mehr wirklich daran geglaubt hatte je wieder in seinem Haus sein zu dürfen, dann war das eigentlich mehr als genug.

Und dennoch.

Er sah Seto viel zu selten für seinen Geschmack und sie hatte auch noch nicht wirklich über den Vorfall gesprochen. Geschweige denn darüber, was das hier werden sollte.

Denn was bezweckte Seto damit, dass er sich um ihn kümmerte?

Er hatte von Naka-san erfahren, dass Seto drei lange Tage immer wieder bei ihm gesessen hatte, als er hier bewusstlos eingetroffen war. Zwar mit Laptop und Arbeit, aber er war bei ihm gewesen. Wieso?

Immerhin hatten sie eigentlich Schluss gemacht. Nein, eigentlich hatte sie einfach so etwas wie einen Vertrag beendet, oder nicht? Denn sie waren doch nie ein echtes Paar gewesen.

Ein wirklich trauriger Gedanke. Obwohl Seto ihn doch irgendwie als seinen Geliebten bezeichnet hatte, nicht wahr?

Joey lehnte sich in seinem Kissen zurück und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Am Liebsten hätte er sich jetzt die Haare gerauft, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich nicht wirklich kräftig genug dafür.

Er wusste, dass diese Gedanken hier nichts brachten. Er musste eindeutig langsam mit Seto sprechen, sonst würde er noch verrückt werden.

Nur wie und wann?

Seit Joey wieder richtig bei Bewusstsein war, schaute Seto nur einmal am Tag und nur für fünf Minuten vorbei. Und das auch nur, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er brav war und es langsam bergauf ging.

Sehr gesprächig war er, wie immer, nicht.

Und Joey wagte es kaum etwas zu sagen oder sich ihm zu widersetzen. Immerhin musste Seto das hier nicht tun.

Und in diesen Minuten war es einfach nur schön ihn zu sehen und seine Hand auf seiner Stirn zu spüren.

* * *

Es war gerade mal Mittag als Seto an diesem Tag nach Hause kehrte.

Eigentlich hatte er sich ja von Joey nicht von seiner täglichen Arbeit abhalten lassen wollen.

Aber Nakanishi hatte ihn wohl irgendwie überzeugt.

Er hatte ihm berichtet, wie unausgeglichen Joey war, was Seto schon etwas überrascht hatte. Immerhin war der Blonde normal nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Aber er hatte nie etwas erwähnt, wenn er zu seiner täglichen Kontrolle kam.

Eigentlich hatte er ihn immer nur angesehen.

Ob seine Worte nur im Fieberwahn gesprochen worden waren?

Ja, das war es nämlich worum sich Setos Gedanken beinah die ganze Zeit drehten.

Um Joeys Geständnis.

Nicht, dass es ihn gestört hätte. Bei Weitem nicht.

Was ging es ihn an, was sein Puppy für ihn fühlte, nicht wahr?

Und dennoch… Irgendwie ließ es Setos Gedanken nicht in Ruhe.

Oder viel mehr noch: Selbst sein Herz wusste nicht damit umzugehen.

Was sich der Brünette allerdings nicht wirklich eingestand.

Herzensangelegenheiten zu verdrängen war eine seiner Spezialitäten.

Schon allein, weil er nicht viele davon erfahren hatte.

Herz bedeutete Gefühl und so etwas war nur bezüglich Mokuba zugelassen.

Das redete sich zumindest Seto ein.

Dennoch hatte er den Blonden bei sich aufgenommen.

Reine Neugier natürlich, mehr nicht.

Er wollte in Erfahrung bringen was Joey wirklich empfand und ob es da überhaupt etwas gab.

Und vor allem… wie weit sein Puppy dafür bereit war zu gehen.

Aber im Moment musste er wohl erst einmal wieder gesund werden.

Sonst war dieses Spiel hier sinnlos.

Und was die Unkosten anging, so war das wohl normal für diese Art von Neugierde.

Also Seto also heute sein Zimmer betrat, da erntete er erst einmal einen verwunderten Blick des Blonden, welcher aber in Freude überzugehen schien, als der junge Firmenchef sein Jackett ablegte, seine Krawatte über den Stuhl warf und seine Hemdsärmel hochkrempelte.

Dennoch sagte sein Puppy kein Wort.

Das ihm dieses stumme Verhalten nicht früher aufgefallen war?

Vermutlich hatte er es auf die Müdigkeit Joeys geschoben.

Irgendwie mochte er das nicht.

„Wie geht es dir?" Seto war an das Bett getreten und strich sanft einige Haarsträhnen aus Joeys Stirn, um diese zu fühlen.

Sie war noch immer recht warm. Dennoch wollte Seto sein Vorhaben ausführen.

Aber im Moment wartet er eigentlich noch auf eine Antwort.

Stattdessen jedoch blickten ihn nur ein paar lächelnde Augen an.

Hatte sein Puppy noch so hohes Fieber oder freute er sich wirklich ihn zu sehen?

„Wenn du mir nicht sagst, wie es dir geht, dann müssen wir dich wohl doch im Bett lassen."

Seto unterdrückte ein Grinsen als er sah, wie sein Puppy auf diese Worte reagierte und ihn überrascht und hoffnungsvoll anblickte.

„Ich darf aufstehen?" Seine Stimme war noch schwach, aber sie war ebenso voller Hoffnung, wie sein Blick. Nakanishi schien wirklich Recht gehabt zu haben.

„Aufstehen ist relativ, da du dich sicher nicht auf den Beinen halten kannst. Ich dachte eher daran, dass wir dich auf den Balkon verlegen. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden."

Seto zog seine Hand zurück und trat zu der großen Balkontür, um beide Flügel zu öffnen.

Gleich darauf klopfte es und Seto ließ eintreten.

Es war Nakanishi, der mit einer Liege eintrat und diese sogleich auf dem Balkon aufstellte.

Als er zurückkehrte lächelte er Joey zu.

„Wie geht es Ihnen Herr Joey?" Der Angesprochene musste unwillkürlich ebenfalls lächeln als er leicht nickte und sich aufrichtete.

Da war bereits Seto an seiner Seite und schlug die Bettdecke zurück.

„Besorgen Sie uns noch eine warme Decke, Nakanishi." Setos Anweisung kam, ohne auf den Hausdiener zu achten. Er hatte sich Joey bereits herangezogen und als dieser seine Beine über die Bettkante schwang, zog er ihn hoch und stützte ihn.

„Darf ich Ihnen helfen, Herr Kaiba?" Nakanishi war ebenfalls herangetreten, doch der junge Firmenchef wies ihn zurück.

„Nicht nötig." Also trat Nakanishi zu einer Kommode um eine warme Wolldecke herauszuholen während Kaiba seinen Schützling zur Liege brachte und ihn dort sanft ablegte.

* * *

Joey blendete die helle Mittagssonne, so dass er die Augen halb schloss, doch es war ein wunderbares Gefühle die frische Luft direkt zu spüren.

Und allein die kurze direkte Nähe zu Seto war dies alles schon wert.

Durch seine geschwächten Beine hatte er sich voll auf den Brünetten verlassen müssen.

Doch auch wenn es nur wenige Minuten gewesen waren, so roch Seto noch immer so wunderbar wie vor ein paar Wochen. Das nahm Joey sofort wahr.

Er konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln als er sich auf der Liege wieder fand und Nakanishi die Decke über ihn breitete und sicher ging, dass es nirgends hineinzog.

„Danke." Er nickte dem Diener erneut zu und versuchte dann seine Augen an das Licht zu gewöhnen.

Als er dies weitgehend geschafft hatte, sucht er wieder Setos Statur.

Der Brünette hatte sich mit seinen Händen auf die steinerne Brüstung gelehnt und blickte in den Garten. Oder viel mehr auf das Gartengelände, das sich von hier aus erstreckte.

Ob er jetzt wieder gehen würde?

Oder war das seine Gelegenheit mit ihm zu sprechen?

Joey atmete leise tief durch und ließ seine Augen nicht von Setos Rücken als er es wagte zu sprechen.

„Danke. Hier ist es wirklich schön." Er machte eine kurze Pause. Als Seto jedoch nicht reagierte, sprach er weiter.

„Ich…" Doch weit kam Joey nicht, da Seto ihn einfach unterbrach.

„Dir ist klar, dass du deine Krankheitskosten abstottern wirst?" Joey horchte auf als Seto sich nach seinen Worten herumdrehte und sich gegen die Brüstung lehnte, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Trotz der harschen Worte musste der Blonde unweigerlich daran denken, wie gut er in dieser Position im Sonnenlicht aussah, bevor er wieder zu sich kam und eilig nickte.

Es schien so lange her, dass sie wirklich ein paar Worte gewechselt hatten.

„Na… Natürlich." Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Dazu hatte er sich zu viele unnütze Fragen gestellt. Aber so schlimm schien das gar nicht.

Denn wenn er seine Kosten abarbeiten musste, dann durfte er doch wieder für Seto arbeiten oder nicht? Ja, anders ging es nicht!

Nur kamen mit dieser Erkenntnis ebenso wieder Fragen auf.

Worin genau würde seine Arbeit bestehen?

Ging es wieder um die Betreuung von Mokuba oder würde es persönlich für Seto sein?

Persönlich für Seto…

Joeys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Durfte er wirklich darauf hoffen Seto wieder so nahe wie früher sein zu dürfen?

Aber wollte er das denn?

Immerhin war er von sich aus gegangen, weil Seto ihn so sehr beansprucht hatte ohne an ihn zu denken.

„Gut, wenn wir uns da einig sind." Setos erneute Worte brachten Joey wieder mehr in die Gegenwart zurück und als er den Blick des Anderen kreuzte, da wusste der Blonde wieso er in den letzten Tagen so gehorsam gewesen war.

Er wollte Seto nicht mehr verlassen. Nie wieder!

Selbst, wenn er dafür sich selbst einschränken musste. Selbst, wenn Seto Unmögliches verlangte.

Nichts konnte schlimmer sein, als es die Zeit ohne ihn gewesen war!

Wie hatte es nur je soweit kommen können?

Nie hätte es Joey Wheeler für möglich gehalten, dass ihm etwas so wichtig werden würde. Vor allem nicht, da es sich hierbei um Seto Kaiba handeln würde…

* * *

Es war genau ein einhalb Wochen später als Seto etwas registrierte, was ihm innerlich eigentlich schon lange aufgefallen war, wo er aber nie sicher gewesen war, was genau ihn hier störte.

Doch an diesem Tag, in diesen Minuten fiel es ihm auf und er wusste sofort, dass er dies nicht länger so haben wollte.

Sein Puppy war nun seit einigen Tagen wieder auf den Beinen und kümmerte sich wie immer gut um Mokuba.

Er hielt seine noch vorgegebenen Ruhezeiten ein und ließ sich ohne Murren untersuchen.

Er hörte auf alles, was er ihm sagte.

Es war ruhig in diesem Haus.

Zu ruhig für Setos Geschmack.

Und das nahm er nach diesem kleinen Ausbruch erst wahr…

„Mokuba! Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass es so nicht geht?" Nein, er war nicht oft streng zu seinem kleinen Bruder, aber da er für seine Erziehung nun einmal verantwortlich war, musste es wohl ab und an sein.

„Aber Nii-san!" Mokuba versuchte sich aus dem Griff seines Bruders zu befreien. Er war nicht wirklich gewillt auf ihn zu hören.

„Verdammt, Seto! Nun lass ihn schon gehen. Er…" Nein, es waren nicht die lauten Worten, oder die Geste, die damit verbunden war, was Seto aufhorchen und sich ruckartig Joey zuwenden ließ.

Es war der Abbruch.

Einfach die Tatsache, dass sein Puppy nicht zu Ende sprach, sondern sich bei seinem Blick eilig an einem Stuhl festhielt und ihn beinah entsetzt anblickte.

„Ich… mein… er…"

„Mokuba, lass uns allein." Er hatte seinen Bruder losgelassen ohne den Blick von Joey zu nehmen. Dennoch bemerkte er, dass Mokuba etwas erwidern wollte.

„Bitte." Ein kurzes, aber ernstes Wort, als Mokuba sofort reagierte und die Tür klickend ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

Dann war es still im Raum und Joey schafft es nicht seinem Blick zu entkommen, denn er starrte ihn immer noch an und versuchte es erneut.

„Tut… Tut mir leid! Ich wollte nicht…"

„Schluss." Joey zuckte bei dem scharfen Wort Setos leicht zusammen.

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht Seto so ohne weiteres zu widersprechen?

Wo es doch so gut gelaufen war!

Und nun…

Erneute Stille. Sie schien ewig in Joeys Empfinden.

Dann jedoch sprach Seto wieder.

Der Augenblick als es der Blonde schaffte seine Augen endlich von ihm abzuwenden.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Seine Stimme klang ruhig. Zu ruhig für Joeys Geschmack. Er schluckte leicht.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…"

„Das meine ich nicht." Erneut unterbrochen. Und dank des Augenabwendens hatte Joey gar nicht bemerkt, dass Seto vor ihn getreten war.

Überrascht blickte er auf und erneut direkt in Setos Augen. Sie waren noch immer so schön und irgendwie wirkten sie nicht wirklich wütend. Aber vermutlich war das nur hoffnungsvolle Einbildung.

„Wieso hast du das gerade gesagt?" Er verstand nicht recht was Seto von ihm wollte. Ja, er hätte sich nicht einmischen dürfen. Schon gar nicht in seiner Position, aber…

„Ich… weiß nicht." Seine eigene Stimme war so leise, doch Seto war so nah, er musste sie einfach deutlich hören.

Erneuter Blickkontakt und Joey wusste nicht was tun, als sich Seto abrupt abwandte und sich anscheinend genervt durch das Haar fuhr.

„Verdammt, Puppy! Hat dir die Krankheit den Rest deines Gehirns auch noch vernebelt?"

Den Rest seines Gehirns?! Was sollte das denn bitte heißen?!

Joey wäre am Liebsten aufgefahren und hätte Seto ebenfalls an den Kopf geworfen, wie unverschämt er mal wieder war.

Doch stattdessen umklammerte er nur den Stuhl fester und sah auf den Boden.

Er durfte es nicht noch schlimmer machen.

„Was hast du vor? Willst du wirklich so hier leben?"

Joey blickte erneut überrascht auf als er weitere Worte von Seto vernahm.

Ja! Ja, er wollte hier leben! Wie war doch erst einmal egal. Solange er nur bei ihm sein durfte.

Seto hatte sich wieder umgewandt und schien ihn zu mustern. Er erwartet wohl mittlerweile schon gar keine Antwort mehr, denn er fuhr kurz darauf fort.

„Das heißt, wenn ich dir sage, dass du ab sofort in einem Korb vor dem Bett zu schlafen hast, dass du in meiner Gegenwart nur noch auf allen Vieren läufst und nur sprichst, wenn ich es dir sage, machst du das?"

Der Blonde wusste nicht was er erwidern sollte. Im ersten Momente überschlugen sich seine Gedanken.

Das hieße wirklich wie ein Hund bei Seto zu leben. Ohne Rechte. Und irgendwann vermutlich noch mit Jemanden, den sich Seto dann als Geliebten hielt.

Eine grausame Vorstellung. Dennoch…

Joey nickte langsam. Es gab doch immer noch die Möglichkeit irgendwann einfach zu verschwinden, sollte er es nicht mehr aushalten. Aber wenn dies im Moment die einzige Möglichkeit war bei ihm bleiben zu können…

* * *

Das gab es nicht wirklich! Das konnte nicht sein!

Seto war regelrecht geschockt, als er dieses langsame Nicken beobachtete.

Sein Puppy schien wirklich zu einem willenlosen Köter verkümmert zu sein! Das konnte nicht sein! Nicht SEIN Puppy!

Unfassbar!

„Warum? Warum würdest du das tun?" Seto musste sich zusammenreißen. Seine Stimme war schneidend und sie durfte nicht zittern. Obwohl ihm danach zumute war. Er war langsam wirklich wütend.

„Glaubst du, dass du mir das schuldig bist, weil ich dich aus diesem Loch geholt habe?!"

Setos Hand hatte sich beinah wie automatisch in Joeys Shirtkragen verwoben und zog den Blonden mit einem Ruck dicht zu sich heran.

Ihre Augen trafen sich erneut und Seto wusste, dass er gewinnen würde, wenn da wirklich noch etwas von dem Puppy war, den er vor einigen Wochen hier eingestellt hatte. Er musste es nur hervorlocken.

„Dieses Loch, wie du es nennst, war immer noch mein Zuhause." Seine Stimme war noch immer leise, aber immerhin erwiderte er etwas. Und was Seto am Meisten an diesen Worten gefiel, war die Vergangenheitsform.

„Nun, vermutlich passt es nicht zu dir ein ‚Edelköter' zu sein. Ich hätte dich dort lassen sollen." Kaiba lockerte seinen Griff und grinste leicht, als er das Funkeln in den Augen seines Puppys bemerkte. Wie hatte er es doch vermisst.

* * *

Es war ziemlich plötzlich als Joey seine Arme hob und Kaiba wegstieß, um ihn von seinem Kragen zu lösen.

Vermutlich gehörte ihm das teure Shirt nicht wirklich, obwohl es Seto nicht passen würde, dennoch hatte er es bezahlt und Joey hatte einige Sekunden daran gedacht, dass er es mochte und es nicht kaputt gehen sollte.

Doch der Grund sein Aufbegehren war nicht wirklich das Shirt.

Es reichte einfach!

Edelköter! Das er nicht recht hörte! Und seine Wohnung, wo er so viele Jahre verbracht hatte als Loch zu bezeichnen!

Klar, war es hier besser. Es war einfach wunderschön! Dennoch hatte Seto nicht das Recht so über ihn herzuziehen!

Er war kein Edelköter, nur weil er hier ausgehalten wurde!

Das klang als wäre er ein Edelstricher oder dergleichen.

Dabei schlief er noch nicht einmal mehr mit Seto.

„Was willst du eigentlich? Wenn ich dir zu ‚dreckig' bin, weil ich ja deiner Meinung nach, aus der Gosse stamme, wieso lässt du mich dann in deine und Mokubas Nähe? Wieso hast du mich nicht einfach in meinem ‚Loch' gelassen?"

Joeys Fäuste ballten sich verkrampft, als er sein Gesicht nahe zu Seto gebracht hatte und diesen halb anschrie.

„Ich bin nicht dein Hund, den du behandeln kannst, wie du willst, weil er's nicht kapiert! Ich bin immer noch ein Mensch!"

„Ach wirklich?" Seto verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grinste. Was sollte das? Wollte er ihn weiterhin provozieren?

Joey hielt inne und seine Augen blinzelten kurz.

Provozieren! Das war es! Seto hatte ihn provoziert und er war darauf angesprungen!

Verdammt! Nun hatte er ihn doch angeschnauzt!

Gott gütiger! Vermutlich hatte Seto das geplant gehabt, damit er einen guten Grund fand, um ihn hinauszuschmeißen. Ob das Geld schon alles zurückgezahlt war?

Es drehte sich in Joeys Kopf unzählige Gedanken, als Seto sich etwas löste und langsam zu einem Fenster schritt, nur um hinaus zu sehen, während Joey ihm stumm und nervös nachblickte.

Dabei hatte er sich doch gerade noch so gut im Griff gehabt. Trotz der verrückten und schamhaften Worten Setos.

Joey verfluchte sich mal wieder selbst! Es war so lange gut gegangen. Warum jetzt nicht mehr?

Ja, er hatte gegen seine Natur gehandelt und sich teilweise beinah die Zunge abgebissen, so wütend war er innerlich gewesen. Doch das alles war nun umsonst gewesen, wenn Seto reagierte, wie der Blonde es erahnte.

„Das klingt schon eher nach meinem Puppy." Setos Stimme war leise und dennoch horchte Joey überrascht auf. Er war verwirrt. Was bedeuteten diese Worte?

„Ich dachte wirklich, du bist ein zahmer Schoßhund geworden, der alles akzeptiert, weil sein Herrchen ihn aushält."

„Ich. Bin. Kein. Hund!" Der Blonde vergaß erneut, wofür er sich gerade selbst gerügt hatte und stapfte zu Seto um diesen wütend anzublicken.

„Also lass deine blöden Vergleiche!"

* * *

Setos Grinsen wurde breiter als er es wirklich genoss, wie sein Puppy ‚bellte'.

Er merkte erst jetzt, wie sehr er es vermisst hatte.

Was auch immer ihn daran gehindert hatte ihm Widerworte zu geben. Er schien es vergessen zu haben oder ignorierte es einfach. Gut.

„Nicht wenn mein Puppy dann so schön Laut von sich gibt."

Seto hatte sich zu dem Blonden herabgebeugt und seine Worten waren beinah nur ein Flüstern als Joey verstummte und verwirrt blinzelte.

Einen Augenblick später war Setos Grinsen verschwunden, aber nur, weil sich seine Lippen auf denen des Blonden befanden und er diesen kurzerhand in einen Kuss verwickelt hatte.

Sein Puppy zuckte nicht zurück und dennoch hatten sich Setos Hände an die Oberarme des Blonden gelegt, um ihn bei sich zu behalten.

So spürte er auch, dass Joey leicht zusammenzuckte und sich kurz darauf aber entspannte.

Wieso er ihn küsste?

Jetzt und hier. Ohne einen wirklichen Grund.

Was seit Wochen nicht geschehen war.

Nein, das wusste Seto nicht so wirklich. Vermutlich wollte er ihn nur ruhig stellen, nachdem er bekommen hatte was er wollte.

Oder ihm war einfach danach, weil er es vom ersten Augenblick an gemocht hatte.

Eigentlich war das auch egal.

Immerhin konnte er tun was er wollte und das tat er hier gerade...

* * *

Joey stocherte in seinem Essen herum, während er halb zu Seto und halb zu Mokuba schielte.

Er fühlte sich gar nicht wohl und war unglaublich nervös.

Nach dem plötzlichen Kuss, den der Blonde nur all zu sehr genossen hatte, hatte Seto nichts weiter gesagt oder getan. Er hatte sich nur zum Arbeiten verabschiedet und es war nicht weiter besprochen worden.

Joey hatte nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit gehabt Fragen zu stellen. Abgesehen davon, dass er verwirrt gewesen war. Der Kuss hatte ihn ebenso überrascht, wie die letzten Worte Setos.

Nun war Zeit zum Abendessen gewesen und der Blonde verspürte nicht wirklich Hunger. Ein Wunder bei ihm, aber er war einfach zu nervös.

Worauf wartete Seto noch? Wieso hatte er ihn nach seinem Aufbegehren geküsst anstatt hinausgeworfen? Weil das Geld noch nicht abbezahlt war? Joey verstand einfach nicht.

„Joey? Alles in Ordnung? Du bist so still?" Nun gut, das war er in letzter Zeit häufiger gewesen, aber er hatte dabei wohl nicht herumgestochert oder Leute angestarrt.

Daher zuckte der Blonde leicht zusammen als Mokuba ihn ansprach.

Er lachte eilig verlegen.

„Ah… äh… ja klar."

„Schmeckt es dir heute nicht?" Mokuba sah auf seinen Teller und Joey legte die Gabel beiseite.

„Doch, doch. Ich habe nur nicht so viel Appetit." Joey fuhr sich durch das Haar, als Mokuba nicht nachließ.

„Sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Nicht, dass du einen Rückfall hast." Mokuba blickte erst Joey besorgt an und wandte dann seinen Blick zu seinem Bruder.

„Vielleicht sollten wir den Arzt rufen."

„Nein, nein! Das braucht es wirklich nicht! Ich fühl mich gut." Eilig wehrte Joey ab. Obwohl das irgendwie eine gute Alternative gewesen wäre, um die Kosten noch einmal zu erhöhen und länger hier zu bleiben.

Was dachte er da nur? Joey ohrfeigte sich selbst. So etwas war eine unreife und lächerliche Idee. Wenn Seto genug hatte, würden ihm auch die Schulden genug sein. Es kam wohl ganz allein auf seine Geduld an. Wobei Joey schon gerne gewusst hätte, wie viel er eigentlich noch schuldig war.

„Dann scheinen wir ja alle fertig zu sein. Ihr entschuldigt mich. Ich habe noch zu arbeiten." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Seto und Joey bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Mokuba und er sein Abendessen beendet hatten.

Eilig sprang Joey ebenfalls auf und folgte dem bereits zur Tür schreitenden jungen Firmenchef. Daher hatte Mokuba auch keine Chance mehr etwas zu ihm zu sagen.

„Seto! Warte! Ich muss unbedingt mit dir sprechen." Doch Seto dachte wohl nicht daran deswegen stehen zu bleiben. Daher gelangten sie bis auf den Flur, bevor Joey den Brünetten kurzerhand am Arm zurückhielt.

„Bitte! Seto!"

„Das heißt: Darf oder kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen. Aber das ‚Bitte' ist immerhin etwas." Der Firmenchef hatte angehalten, sich herum gewandt und seinen Arm wieder befreit, als er nun auf Joey herabblickte.

Dieser versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, um nicht irgendeine patzige Antwort zu geben. Obwohl… wäre das nicht sowieso egal gewesen? Immerhin hatte er es sich doch schon vorher verbaut gehabt, oder nicht?

„In meinem Arbeitszimmer." Nach diesem kurzen Statement folgte Joey Seto auch schon, während er innerlich versuchte seine Nervosität nieder zu kämpfen…

* * *

Was auch immer sein Puppy von ihm wollte, es musste eindeutig mit heute Nachmittag zusammenhängen. Das schlussfolgerte Seto allein daraus, dass der Blonde erst heute wieder seiner alten Natur freien Lauf gelassen hatte. Das war interessant.

Er ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder und stützte die Ellenbogen darauf ab, nur um die Hände ineinander zu verschränken und Joey abwartend anzublicken.

„Was gibt es so Wichtiges?" Er wusste genau, dass er viel zu tun hatte. Dennoch schien er nicht zu wissen wo er anfangen sollte.

„Äh… nun ja…" Er fuhr sich immer durch das Haar oder kratzte sich im Nacken, wenn er nervös war. So auch jetzt. Seto nahm jede Bewegung Joeys wahr.

„Es ist so… ich wollte wissen, ob du nach heute Nachmittag nicht daran denkst… nun ja… mich hinauszuwerfen."

Seto hob nur eine Augenbraue als er den unsicheren Blick seines Puppy erwiderte. Was sollte das denn werden?

„Wieso fragst du? Möchtest du entlassen werden? Hast du einen bessern Job?" Nein, er wollte nicht lange herumreden. Das Thema war zwar interessant, aber sein Puppy hatte viel zu lange nicht Klartext geredet. Das sollte nicht schon wieder so sein.

„Aber nein!" Der Blonde wehrte beinah entsetzt ab. Das war es also nicht.

Wie kam er nur auf solche Ideen. Etwa wegen seinem „Stillebruch" heute Nachmittag? Verrückt. So war sein Puppy eben. Anders war es doch langweilig.

„Dann ist ja wohl alles geklärt." Seto löste seine Hände und wollte sich gerade wieder seinen Papieren widmen als der Puppy erneut sprach.

„Ich wollte nur noch fragen… na ja… wie viel ich dir denn eigentlich noch schulde." Seto hatte erneut aufgeblickte und die Papiere blieben wo sie waren als er den Anderen nur musterte.

Er brauchte einige Sekunden um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Die Frage hatte ihn überrascht. Und durch seine Vorgehensweise, brauchte er eine korrekte Antwort, ohne sich zu verraten. Immerhin durfte er sein Spiel nicht wieder gefährden.

„Das klingt als könntest du es kaum abwarten dein Luxusleben aufzugeben." Seto lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischsessel zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Als sein Puppy zum offensichtlichen Protest ansetzen wollte, kam er ihm jedoch zuvor.

„Schon gut. Ich habe verstanden, dass du dir wohl keinen anderen Job suchst um deine Schulden zu begleichen. Das würde ich auch nicht gestatten. Immerhin würde mir Mokuba das nie verzeihen, wenn du einen Rückfall erleidest." Seto atmete tief durch als er bemerkte, dass der Blonde noch immer stumm auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Es ist noch einiges. Mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen. Ich werde dich schon aufklären, wenn ich es für richtig halte und du kurz davor sein solltest sie komplett abgebaut zu haben. Nur darfst du Eines nicht vergessen: Du hattest keine normale Ärzteversorgung. Das war beste Qualität und die hat seinen Preis."

Joey nickte und es kam Seto so vor als unterdrückte er ein Seufzen. War das Erleichterung? So schien es. Aber sollte der Puppy nicht eher ungeduldig sein, weil er quasi gezwungen war hier zu bleiben?

Es sei denn natürlich…

Seto musterte den Anderen noch einmal eindringlich.

Es sei denn seine Worte von damals entsprachen der Wahrheit.

Ein seltsames Gefühl.

Konnte das sein?

Blieb er wirklich gerne hier, weil er Gefühle für ihn empfand?

Er musste sich wirklich langsam mal überlegen, wie er dies genauer testen konnte.

Das war schließlich immer noch sehr interessant. Und vielleicht nützlich.

Seto winkte seinen Puppy schließlich zu sich, während er Joeys verwirrten Blick nicht gehen ließ. Die plötzliche Stille behagte ihm wohl nicht wirklich.

Sein blondes Hündchen zögerte kurz, trat dann jedoch aber zu ihm hinter den Schreibtisch, wo Seto sich kurzerhand erhob und Joey zu sich zog.

* * *

Einen Augenblick später fand sich der Blonde halb auf den Schreibtisch gedrückt wieder, während Seto über ihm lehnte.

„Wenn wir so viel beim Alten belassen, könnten wir auch andere altbewährte Dinge wieder einführen." Setos Grinsen ließ Joey eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen.

Es war überraschend, aber unglaublich wunderbar ihm gerade so nah zu sein.

Und wenn er diese Worte gerade richtig verstand, dann war dies eine tolle Idee!

Doch bevor Joey weiter über all dies nachdenken, fragen oder etwas erwidern konnte, da spürte er schon Setos Lippen auf den Seinen und als sich seine Finger kurz darauf beinah wie automatisch in den brünetten Haaren wieder fanden, da war er unglaublich glücklich.

Sein Herz schlug vor Freude aufgeregt, während er mehr auf den Schreibtisch zurückgelegt wurde, Seto sein Shirt nach oben über seine Brust schob und seine kühlen und geschickten Finger über seine Haut tiefer wandern ließ.

Kurz darauf brach Joey das intensive Zungenspiel nur, um Luft zu schnappen und sich dann an Setos Hemd zu schaffen zu machen.

Dieser war bereits bis zu seiner Hose vorgedrungen, die er gerade öffnen wollte, als ein Klopfen an der Tür zu hören war und gleich darauf eine unsichere Stimme erklang.

„Nii-san? Du wirst Joey doch nicht rausschmeißen, oder?"

Es schien eine kleine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, in der sich braune und blaue Augen nur anblickten, während ihre Finger dort verweilten wo sie gerade zu Gange gewesen waren.

Dann ging alles ohne ein Wort und nur mit leisen Raschelgeräuschen von statten.

Joey hatte Seto ebenso gehen lassen, wie dieser ihn.

Und während Seto zur Tür schritt, begann er sein Hemd eilig zuzuknöpfen, während Joey sich vom Schreibtisch erhob, seine Hose schloss und etwas hektisch einige Blätter wieder ordnete.

Gerade als Seto die Tür öffnete, um Mokuba endlich zu antworten, zog er noch sein Shirt wieder herab und trat dann hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor.

Hatte der Jüngere das gesehen?

„Wie kommst du auf solche Ideen, Mokuba?" Seto strich sich sein Haar am Hinterkopf zu Recht und Joey sah nur all zu deutlich, wie Mokuba erst ihn selbst und dann seinen Bruder ansah, nur um leicht zu grinsen.

Er hatte vermutlich gerade viel zu schnell begriffen, wo er gerade hineingeplatzt war.

„Naja, bei deinen Launen weiß man manchmal nie." Der Kleinere grinste breiter und Seto atmete tief ein und aus.

„Mokuba, wie wäre es, wenn wir etwas an deinen Computer gehen?" Joey versuchte die Situation zu retten, als er ebenfalls eilig zur Tür trat und sich an Kaiba vorbeischlängelte.

„Ich wollte dir doch noch die neue Maschine zeigen, von der ich dir erzählt habe. Dein Bruder hat sicher noch viel zu tun. Wir sollten seine Zeit nicht länger beanspruchen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Joey den Jüngeren herum und schob ihn langsam den Flur entlang.

Seto bekam nur einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen, bevor er stumm wieder die Tür seines Arbeitszimmers schloss.

Wirklich eine Schande, dass sie unterbrochen worden waren…

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt...


	25. Chapter 25

Hisashiburi da neee ;;

Gomen nasai!!

* * *

„Was?!" Joey hatte sein Auto gegen die Wand gesetzt und hielt noch verkrampft den Controller der Spielkonsole in der Hand als er Mokuba überrascht und gleichzeitig entsetzt anblickte.

„Wieso hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt?!" Das Videospiel war egal, selbst Mokuba, als dieser ihn nur entschuldigend anlächelte und eilig abwehrte.

„Ich dachte, du wüsstest es, ehrlich!" Wie hätte er das wissen sollen? Seto sprach doch nie von sich! Schon gar nicht zu ihm!

Verdammt! Und nun blieben ihm gerade mal drei Tage! Oder eher zwei ein Viertel! Immerhin war dieser hier bald vorbei.

Joey ließ die Spielkonsole sinken und seufzte leise. Er hätte sich erkundigen müssen. Er hätte daran denken und es herausfinden müssen. Was war er doch für ein Trottel!

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Joey. Ich dachte wirklich du weißt es." Mokuba blickte traurig drein und Joey tat es sofort leid, dass er so laut geworden war.

Aber er war so überrascht gewesen. Wie hätte er ahnen sollen, dass Seto in drei Tagen Geburtstag hatte. Zwei ein Viertel…

„Schon gut. Mir tut es leid. Es ist nur, weil dein Bruder… ich…" Der Blonde brach ab. Ja, er vertraute Mokuba, aber diese Worte gegenüber Setos jüngerem Bruder auszusprechen war nicht einfach. Immerhin brauchte Seto nicht zu erfahren was er für ihn empfand und Mokuba sollte keinen Schock bekommen. Vielleicht wäre er auch gar nicht erfreut darüber. Nein, das war zu riskant.

Wenn er wenigstens ein Geschenk für ihn auftreiben könnte.

Joey legte den Controller beiseite und ließ sich in die Couch zurücksinken als er sich leicht das Haar raufte, um seine Gedanken voran zu treiben.

Einige Sekunden später war er jedoch auch schon aufgesprungen.

Ein lautes „AH!" entwich ihm und gleich darauf kniete er vor Mokuba, der noch immer auf der Couch saß und Joey erschrocken ansah.

„Bitte, Mokuba! Du musst mir Geld leihen! Bitte! Du bekommst es ganz sicher zurück! Du weißt, dass ich dich nie ausnehmen würde! Bitte! Ich brauch es für Setos Geschenk." Joey versuchte so nett wie es ging und so verzweifelt, wie er konnte, drein zu blicken und Mokubas Gesichtszüge wurden sanfter, als er Joey dennoch überrascht anblickte.

„Hast du all dein Geld wieder ausgegeben?"

Nun war es an dem Blonden überrascht zu schauen und dann zerknirscht wegzublicken, als er sich auf seinen Hintern plumpsen ließ und die Beine verschränkte.

„Mokuba… Ich bekomm doch gar kein Geld mehr. Du weißt doch, dass ich meine Schulden abbezahlen muss."

„Kein bisschen? Er gibt dir nicht mal ein bisschen was?" Joey sah wieder auf und direkt in Mokubas geschocktes Gesicht.

„Na ja… ich brauch ja eigentlich Keins. Ich bekomm zu Essen und Kleidung hab ich auch. Sonst brauch ich doch nicht wirklich was." Hoffentlich dachte Mokuba jetzt nicht schlecht von seinem Bruder. So hatte er das nicht auslegen wollen.

„Aber ich zahl es dir zurück, wenn…" Joey überlegte kurz als er erneut auf das Ausleihen zu sprechen kam.

„Wenn… ich wieder was verdien! Ehrlich!" War es nun bei Seto oder wenn er hier rausflog. Irgendwann… in hoffentlich ferner Zukunft.

Mokuba seufzte und Joey biss sich auf die Unterlippe als der Jüngere seinen Controller weglegte.

„Wie viel brauchst du?"

„DANKE, Mokuba! Danke! Ich mach's wieder gut! Versprochen!" Joey war nach dieser Frage augenblicklich aufgesprungen und hatte den Kleineren umarmt, der sofort versuchte sich wieder zu lösen.

„Schon gut, schon gut!" Mokuba befreite sich von Joeys Armen und lächelte.

„Es ist ja nicht einmal für dich. Was willst du ihm denn schenken?"

Joeys Augen glänzten vor Freude, als er Mokuba gleich darauf zu erklären begann, was er schon vor langer Zeit für Seto entdeckt hatte und was nun endlich ihm gehören sollte…

* * *

Mokuba hatte sich wirklich ins Zeug gelegt und beinah das ganze Haus geschmückt. Außerdem gab es eine große Torte und ein super Essen.

Aber eigentlich war das wohl selbstverständlich.

Erstens hatte er wohl das Geld und zweitens war Seto das Einzige was ihm von seiner Familie geblieben war.

Er war unglaublich wichtig für Mokuba und Joey kam sich beinah störend vor als Seto am Nachmittag nach Hause zurückkehrte.

Mokuba hatte ihn dazu gebracht ohne auch nur zu erwähnen, dass er an seinen Geburtstag gedacht hatte. Daher war es umso beeindruckender, dass alle das große Haus nur am Morgen geschmückt hatten.

Als Seto schließlich zurückkehrte, hatte Mokuba ihn mit einer stürmischen Umarmung empfangen und ihm gratuliert.

Seto hatte sogar dabei gelächelte. Das war wunderbar gewesen.

Nun waren sie hier im Wohnzimmer, wo die Torte und einige Snacks aufgebaut worden waren und Mokuba Seto sein Geschenk überreichte.

Es war eine schöne Szene mit Musik im Hintergrund, beinah wie in einem Film, und Joey lehnte an der Wand neben der Tür.

Er beobachtete dies alles sehr gerne und doch fühlte er sich wie ein Eindringlich.

Mokuba hatte sicher absichtlich Niemanden eingeladen, weil er genau wusste, dass Seto so etwas nicht leiden konnte.

Und doch war er selbst hier. Das war nicht richtig, oder?

Joey seufzte unhörbar und blickte kurz zur Tür. Wenn er sich jetzt davonstahl würde das den Beiden sicher nicht auffallen.

Er befühlte noch einmal das kleine Kästchen in seiner Hosentasche. Er wollte es Seto so gerne geben und doch hatte er irgendwie Angst davor.

Was, wenn er es nicht annahm ohne es überhaupt angesehen zu haben?

Oder noch schlimmer, wenn er es sah und es gefiel ihm nicht!

Aber er hatte Mokuba dafür extra Geld abgeschwatzt! Er musste es ihm doch geben. Allein wegen dem kleineren Jungen. Wenn es nur nicht so schwer wäre…

„Hey, Joey! Was machst du denn da drüben? Lass uns die Torte probieren! Seto will sie anschneiden." Mokuba winkte dem Blonden zu und Joey zögerte.

Er hatte seine Chance verpasst. Verdammt! Wie hatte er nur wieder in seine Gedanken versinken können.

„Joey?" Als sich der Blonde nicht wirklich von der Stelle rührte, wurde Mokuba misstrauisch und Joey versuchte vergeblich eine Ausrede zu erfinden, um den Raum verlassen zu können.

„Was ist, Puppy?" Seto hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und die Torte angeschnitten, nur um nun ein Stück davon auf einen Teller zu stülpen und es demonstrativ zu halten während er ihn angrinste.

„Soll ich dir dein Fresschen auf den Boden stellen? Magst du es dann lieber?"

Joey fuhr sofort auf und einen Augenblick später war er an Setos Seite und entriss ihm den Teller regelrecht.

„Mach dir keine Umstände!"

„Sicher nicht. Das ist mein Stück. Du darfst die Reste vom Teller lecken, wenn ich fertig bin." Mit diesen Worten legte Seto ebenfalls wieder seine Finger an den Teller und wollte ihn zurückhaben. Doch Joey sah das nicht wirklich ein.

„Vergiss es! Jetzt gehört es mir." Joey grinste nun ebenfalls als Setos Gesichtszüge im Gegenzug dazu ernst wurden.

„Das hier ist meine Torte und mein Teller. Also lass ihn los." Seto zog an, doch Joey zog augenblicklich zurück.

„Ich denk ja gar nicht dran."

Mokuba verdrehte ungesehen von Beiden die Augen, weil dieser Kampf so lächerlich schien, da die Torte viel zu groß für sie Drei war.

Und es kam schließlich wie es kommen musste.

Irgendeiner der Beiden zog so stark, dass sie schließlich das Gleichgewicht verloren und Seto somit ins Straucheln geriet, nur um gerade noch an dem besagten Teller Halt zu suchen.

Allerdings gab Joey diesen nicht wirklich frei und so geschah es, dass sie fielen.

Und zwar mitten in die wunderbare Sahnetorte.

Es gab ein lautes Rumpeln, bevor alles in einem Berg von Sahne und Kuchen verschluckt wurde. Dann herrschte für einige Sekunden Stille, welche schließlich nur durch Mokubas lautes Lachen unterbrochen wurde, als sich ein verschmierter Joey und ein Sahnebedeckter Seto aufsetzten.

* * *

Joey hatte eine Short übergezogen und trocknete sich gerade sein blondes Haar, als er aus dem Bad trat und auf das kleine Kästchen auf dem Nachttisch blickte, welches in silbernem Papier eingewickelt war.

Es war ihm nichts passiert. Das hatte ihn vor der Dusche ungemein erleichtert.

Seufzend schielte der Blonde zum Bad, aus dem nun auch Seto trat. Ebenfalls dabei seine Haare zu trocknen. Allerdings trug er nur ein weiteres Handtuch um die Hüften.

Es war wirklich nicht fair, dass er so gut aussah.

Aber immerhin war er nicht wirklich so sauer geworden, wie Joey es erwartet hatte. Er hatte ihn zwar wegen der Torte und das sich Mokuba ganz umsonst Arbeit gemacht hatte, angemault, aber als sein jüngerer Bruder nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu lachen und ihn besänftigte, hatte er ihn nur mit sich zum Duschen genommen.

Unter der Dusche war Joey unglaublich nervös gewesen. Doch als Seto keine Anstalt machte irgendetwas zu tun, hatte er sich ganz darauf konzentriert die Tortenreste los zu werden.

Was hatte er auch erwartet gehabt?

Obwohl nach der Aktion vor einigen Tagen… Ja, wohl einfach irgendetwas. Was auch immer.

Joey seufzte innerlich und versuchte nicht weiter nachzudenken. Er trocknete sein Haar weiter, als er Setos Stimme vernahm.

„Was ist das?" Der Blonde horchte auf und erschrocken sah er wie Seto auf das silberne kleine Päckchen blickte. Er hatte sein Handtuch um die Schultern gelegt.

„Nichts!" Joey wollte eilig danach greifen. Er war noch nicht soweit es ihm zu geben. Doch Seto war schneller. Er hielt es in der Hand bevor Joey es erreicht hatte.

Wieso hatte er es nicht versteckt? Verdammt! Er war wirklich zu blöd.

„Ist das nicht eigentlich für mich?" Seto drehte das kleine Päckchen und Joey starrte darauf, bevor er langsam nickte. Was sollte er auch sonst tun? Es war ja schließlich für Seto und es ihm wieder wegzunehmen wäre bescheuert gewesen. Da musste er nun wohl durch.

* * *

Seto blickte den Blonden kurz an, bevor er begann das Papier abzuwickeln.

Sein Puppy hatte ihm also ein Geschenk gekauft. Sehr interessant. Das führte den jungen Firmenchef wieder ein Stück weiter, denn es sprach ein weiteres Mal für Gefühle, die sein Puppy ausdrückte ohne es zu ahnen.

Neugierig öffnete er schließlich das kleine Kästchen nachdem er das Papier beiseite gelegt hatte. Er beobachtete seinen Puppy dabei aus den Augenwinkeln. Er schien sichtlich nervös. Vermutlich war er sich nicht sicher, dass ihm das hier gefiel.

Was nicht wirklich der Fall war.

Seto musste sich beherrschen um nicht überrascht und beinah begeistert drein zu blicken, als er den Inhalt des Kästchens aufdeckte.

Darin lag ein Anhänger an einer Kette.

Nur war es kein gewöhnlicher Anhänger.

Es war ein kleines silbernes Plättchen, so groß wie eine Erkennungsmarke. Und auf die Oberfläche war, ganz fein, ein Drachen eingraviert. Natürlich nicht irgendein Drachen! Nein, es war sein geliebter Drache mit dem eiskalten Blick.

Es sah unglaublich edel aus und als Seto die Kette mit dem Anhänger aus dem Kästchen nahm und es auch von hinten betrachtete, da sah er eine weitere Gravur. Seine Initialen schimmerten auf der Rückseite in schön geschwungener Schrift.

Seto war wirklich verblüfft. So etwas hatte er nicht erwartet gehabt. Aber es gefiel ihm wirklich gut. Sein Puppy hatte in dieser Hinsicht soeben Geschmack bewiesen.

Dennoch sollte er nicht glauben, dass er ihm dies zeigen würde.

Obwohl es beinah niedlich war, wie ungeduldig der Blonde auf eine Reaktion von ihm wartete.

Der Brünette legte die Kette wieder in das Kästchen und stellte dieses, offen, wieder auf das Nachtkästchen zurück.

„Ist das alles, was ich bekomme?" Er grinste leicht als sein Puppy ihn verwirrt anblickte. Genau diese Reaktion hatte er erwartet gehabt. Und gleich würde er…

„Was?! Weißt du eigentlich was du da sagst?!" … genau, auffahren und ihm mal wieder den Krieg erklären. Ja, das hatte er wirklich vermisst.

Doch ehe Joey weiter argumentieren konnte, hatte Seto ihn sich schon geschnappt, ihn so dicht es ging an sich herangezogen und seine Lippen zum Ohr des Blonden gebracht.

„Erzähle mir nicht, dass du mir nicht noch mehr geben kannst." Gott, wie er das weiche Haar, welches gerade seine Wange streifte, vermisst hatte. Und erst diesen süßen Geruch, der von seinem Puppy ausging.

Er wollte ihn haben. Jetzt und immer, wenn ihm danach war. Das war gerade sein Wunsch. Und niemand schlug Seto Kaiba einen Wunsch ab. Denn Seto Kaiba erfüllte sich seine Wünsche einfach selbst.

So auch jetzt. Nein, sein Puppy würde ihn nicht abweisen. Nicht, wenn er wirklich so gefangen in seinem Spiel war, wie er es geplant hatte.

Setos Lippen berührten sanft Joeys nackten Hals und er spürte, wie sich die Finger des Blonden in seine Oberarme vergruben und er den Atem anhielt.

Ja, er hatte ihn bereits mit seinen Worten gefangen gehabt. Genau wie geplant.

Also zögerte Seto nicht mehr längern, sondern hob eine Hand und drehte den Kopf des Blonden zu sich, um dessen Lippen mit seinen Eigenen einzufangen.

Wie hatte er auch diese Berührungen vermisst.

Es tat so gut kurz darauf Joeys Finger in seinen Haaren zu spüren, während er darum kämpfte die Zunge seines Puppys im Zaum zu halten und dieser im gleichen Augenblick in den Kuss seufzte, während er sich an ihn drückte.

Das alles ließ Seto alles Weitere um sich herum vergessen.

Daher rechnete er auch nicht mit Joeys nächster Aktion, die ihn mehr überraschte als er sich selbst eingestand.

Der Blonde ließ sich nämlich kurz darauf zur Seite fallen und zog Seto einfach mit sich.

Dieser war regelrecht überrumpelt und konnte daher nicht mehr reagieren, als er sich auch schon auf dem Bett wieder fand.

Der Kuss war gebrochen und Seto hatte beim Fallen beinah die Luft angehalten, als es sein Puppy damit noch nicht bewenden ließ.

Er nutzte seine Überraschung aus und grinste leicht, als sich Seto halb aufrichtete, um nicht gar so hilflos auf dem Bett zu liegen.

Einen Augenblick später befand sich Joey zwischen seinen Beinen und während er das Handtuch entfernte, brachte er sein Gesicht dicht an sein Eigenes heran.

„Happy Birthday, Seto." Seine Stimme war leise und streifte seine Lippen als er in die schokoladenfarbenen Augen seines Gegenübers blickte.

„Lass mich dich heute verwöhnen." Allein diese Worte ließen Seto ein angenehmes Kribbeln über die Haut laufen. So etwas war er nicht gewohnt, aber es war irgendwie aufregend.

Daher ließ er seinen Puppy wohl auch gewähren als dieser kurzerhand seine rechte Hand zwischen seine Beine gleiten ließ und sanft mit seinen Fingern über seine ganze Länge fuhr.

Seto unterdrückte einen wohligen Seufzer als er sich kurz darauf wieder in die Kissen zurücklegte und Joeys sanfte Lippen auf seiner Brust genoss.

Es war so lange her, seit sein Körper solche Gefühle hatte genießen dürfen.

Und Seto schloss die Augen als er spürte wie der Blonde mit seinen Lippen tiefer wanderte.

Er würde doch nicht etwa…

Doch er tat es!

Und das anfangs so zart und vorsichtig, das Seto seine Hüfte zurück in die Lacken drückte, um diesem ungeduldigen Gefühl zu entkommen, als er Joeys sanfte Finger an seiner Erregung spürte und gleich darauf dessen geschickte Zunge, kühl und so erregend, genießen durfte.

Seto versuchte sich wirklich ruhig und zurück zu halten.

Doch als sein Puppy schließlich seine Lippen um seine Erregung schloss und seine Zunge immer wieder ihre Kreise zog, da vergruben sich Setos Finger in der Bettdecke unter sich und ihm entwich ein erregtes Keuchen.

Allerdings schien die Sache damit noch nicht beendet zu sein.

Wenn auch für Setos Geschmack viel zu schnell, so brach Joey die Sache, genau zur richtigen Zeit, schließlich langsam ab.

Seto öffnete, mit kürzerem Atem, die Augen und sah, wie sein Puppy seine Short abstreifte.

Kurz darauf hatte er sich über seiner Hüfte positioniert und nahm seine Erregung erneut auf.

Der Brünette verstand sofort und beinah reflexartig wollte er protestieren, da sah er Joeys Finger, welcher auf dessen Lippen ruhte, während er lächelte.

Ja, er schien sich bewusst zu sein, dass er nicht vorbereitet war und nahm dies wohl in Kauf.

Eigentlich erst Recht ein Grund zu widersprechen, da er dann spätestens morgen sicher wieder jammern würde, aber Seto war hierfür viel zu erregt.

Er genoss dieses „Geburtstags-Verwöhn-Programm" sehr und allein der Gedanke daran, gleich noch mehr von seinem Puppy spüren zu dürfen, ließ ihn erst recht härter werden.

Also geschah es.

Joey ließ sich langsam auf Setos Erregung nieder und dieser drang somit in ihn ein.

Seto vernahm ein leises Stöhnen und spürte wie sich der Blonde kurz etwas verkrampfte.

Dann jedoch genoss er bereits die Enge seines Puppys.

Er war nicht der Einzige, der erregt war. Joey war ebenfalls ziemlich hart und Seto grinste genüsslich als sich dieser nach einiger Zeit leicht zu bewegen begann.

Was für ein Gefühl! Gott ja, das hatte er auch vermisst!

Joey bewegte sich unglaublich geschickt und es schien Seto als würde sich die Hitze des Blonden in seinen eigenen Körper schleichen, während ihm dennoch immer wieder ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Irgendwann jedoch hielt es Seto nicht mehr aus.

Er wollte ihn nicht nur dort unten spüren.

Daher richtete sich der Brünette einfach auf und zog Joey im gleichen Augenblick dichter an sich heran um sich nicht von ihm Trennen zu müssen.

Der Blonde war kurz überrascht, nutzte dann aber die Gelegenheit um sich selbst an ihn zu klammern, als er seine Arme um seinen Hals schlang und sich gleich darauf ihre Lippen trafen.

Nein, es war kein leichter Kuss. Er war begierig und heiß, ebenso wie die Bewegungen die Joey nicht abklingen ließ und die in ihrer Sitzposition noch intensiver schienen.

Es kam Seto vor als wäre er noch nie so tief in Joey vorgedrungen und so eng mit ihm verbunden gewesen. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl!

Er wollte nicht, dass es endete.

Aber auch Joeys Erregung, die immer wieder an seinen Unterleib rieb, schien bald soweit zu sein und so versuchte Seto einfach zu genießen, was ihm noch blieb, bevor er kurz darauf in seinem Puppy kam, der ihm dabei folgte und sich dermaßen zusammenzog, dass Seto ihren Kuss brechen musste, um nach Luft zu schnappen, als sich das wunderbare Gefühl noch einmal verstärkte…

* * *

Er schlief.

Und das so friedlich, wie er es lange nicht gesehen hatte.

Seto beobachtete seinen Puppy, der sich an seine Seite gekuschelt hatte und ruhig ein und aus atmete.

Ja, er selbst war auch ziemlich aus der Puste, aber das war nach diesem Betterlebnis kein Wunder.

Sie hatten es eindeutig schon zu lange nicht mehr gemacht.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken hob Seto seinen Arm und legte ihn um den Kleineren, der sich gleich darauf dichter an ihn drängte und nun halb auf ihm lag.

„Puppy?" Ein leises Wort. Machte er das unbewusst oder war er wach?

Doch Seto bekam keine Antwort und so seufzte er nur leise.

Ob das hier wieder ein Beweis war?

Seto beobachtete das Gesicht des Anderen und spielte dabei gedankenverloren mit einer blonden Haarsträhne.

Normalerweise gab er, abgesehen von Mokuba, nicht gerne solche Nähe. Aber gerade störte es ihn nicht wirklich. Es war sogar ganz angenehm. Irgendwie beruhigend und entspannend.

Zwei Gefühle, die Seto eigentlich relativ selten empfand.

Das war alles einfach nur verrückt. Aber es würde ihm auf jeden Fall in seinem Spiel helfen, oder nicht? Daher war es wohl in Ordnung.

Setos Blick löste sich schließlich von dem Anblick seines Puppy und glitt zu seinem Nachttisch, auf dem noch immer das kleine Kästchen stand.

Vorsichtig und langsam streckte er seinen freien Arm danach aus und angelte die Kette zu sich herüber, nur um sie erneut eingehend zu betrachten.

Sie war ein echtes und wunderschönes Einzelstück.

Der junge Firmenchef lächelte leicht, während er den Anhänger immer wieder bewundernd drehte.

Erst da fiel ihm etwas auf, an das er zuvor gar nicht gedacht hatte.

Sein neues Schmuckstück schien aus echtem Silber zu bestehen. Das hieße dann, dass es nicht billig gewesen war.

Setos Augen wanderten von seiner Hand wieder zu dem Gesicht des Blonden.

Wo hatte sein Puppy so viel Geld herbekommen?

Er bekam doch keines mehr von ihm.

Und von außerhalb war unmöglich.

Dann blieb nur noch… Mokuba. Natürlich! Das hätte ihm gleich einfallen müssen. Er hatte seinen Puppy sicher unterstützt. Gar nicht schlecht. Die Frage war nur, wie hatte er es vor zurückzuzahlen?

Joey war Niemand, der seine Schulden nicht beglich oder sich etwas schenken ließ. Schon gar kein Geld.

Das konnte interessant werden. Vor allem als Beobachter.

Seto lächelte amüsiert und legte dann vorsichtig die Kette zurück in das Kästchen, bevor er sich eine bequeme Lage suchte und ebenfalls die Augen schloss.

Er würde einfach versuchen auch etwas zu schlafen. Was dann geschah würde man sehen…

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt...


	26. Chapter 26

5 Jahrhunderte später! ;_;  
-sich gar nicht mehr aus der Ecke trau-^^;; Aber ich hab sie NICHT abgebrochen! Es geht doch noch weiter! Hoff, dass ich dieses Jahr -räusper- mal wieder öfter updaten kann!

* * *

Danach geschah eigentlich nichts Besonderes mehr.

Die darauf folgende Woche verlief friedlich und Joey genoss jede Minute, die er mit Seto verbringen konnte.

Vor allem fielen darunter die Abende und Nächte.

Denn seit ihrer Geburtstagsnacht schliefen sie nun mehr beinah jede Nacht miteinander, was Joey unglaublich erfreute.

Er hatte das Gefühl Seto wieder näher gekommen zu sein und was konnte es Schöneres in seiner Situation geben?

Dennoch war Seto natürlich immer noch Seto und als dieser an diesem Tag das Zimmer betrat, fuhr Joey augenblicklich auf und versuchte dem Brünetten die Sicht auf den Computermonitor zu versperren.

Ja, er durfte ab und an diesen Computer, der Seto gehörte, nutzen. Doch normalerweise sah er zu, dass er ihn wieder verlassen hatte, bevor der junge Firmenchef zurückkehrte.

Doch heute hatte dies wohl nicht so hingehauen, wie geplant.

Vor allem, da Joey gerade in diesem Augenblick nur seinen Wunschträumen hinterher gehangen und eine Internetseite aufgerufen hatte, die einen nagelneuen Porsche977 Turbo

zeigte.

Irgendwie war das etwas peinlich. Er wusste doch selbst, dass er sich so etwas nie würde leisten können. Aber Träumen war ja wohl ab und an erlaubt.

„Ah, sorry! Ich mach ihn gleich aus. Ich hatte noch nicht mit dir gerechnet."

Joey wollte sich gerade zum Bildschirm umdrehen, um die Session zu beenden, als Kaiba gar nicht auf seine Worte einging, sondern sich nur an die Seite des Blonden stellte, um endlich freien Blick auf den Bildschirm zu haben.

Ja, Seto hatte seinem Puppy erlaubt diesen Computer zu benutzen. Seine Firmendaten waren dort sicher verschlüsselt und sein Sicherungssystem hatte bisher Keiner geknackt.

Als der junge Firmenchef also schließlich einen Blick auf den Bildschirm erhaschte und gleich darauf die Finger seines Puppys von der Tastatur vertrieb, bemerkte er sogleich aus den Augenwinkeln, dass es dem Blonden gar nicht gefiel, dass er dies hier sah.

Wobei sich Seto eher ein Schmunzeln verkneifen musste.

„Sieh Einer an. Du stehst also auf den neuen Porsche977 mit Le Mans 600."

„Naja… also… das ist nicht so, wie du denkst!" Sein Puppy war wirklich zu niedliche, wenn er sich aus etwas herausreden wollte.

„Ich finde ihn klasse, das stimmt schon. Der muss nen ganz schönen Abzug haben! Und stell ihn dir mal in rot-schwarz vor. Das ist sicher ne Augenweide!"

Der Puppy schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass er ins Schwärmen geriet. Doch seine Gesichtzüge sprachen in diesem Moment Bände und statt auf das flotte Auto zu sehen, waren Setos Augen zu Joey gewandt.

„Aber hey! Ich mein, ich bin ja schon realistisch." Joey hob die Hand und kratzte sich leicht am Hinterkopf. Das tat er immer, wenn ihm etwas peinlich war oder er nervös wurde… Eine niedliche Angelegenheit. Vor allem, wenn man dabei seine nervösen Augen und seine leicht roten Wangen sah…

Und jetzt, da Seto nicht einmal antwortet, wussten diese braunen Augen erst recht nicht, wo sie hinblicken sollten. Also erlöste sie der Brünette.

Er erhob sich und löschte mit einem Klick das Fenster, während er sprach.

„Ich verstehe. Ich würde ihn allerdings eisblau vorziehen."

Den verwirrte Blick, den sein Puppy für einige Sekunden aufsetzte, ließ Seto nun doch schmunzeln und seine Lippen formten sich zu einem Grinsen als sich ihre Augen erneut trafen.

Da begann auch Joey zu grinsen.

Er liebte diese kleinen Zweikämpfe, die er mittlerweile nicht mehr als Streit sondern eher als Herausforderung ansah. So konnte man auch gut seine Energie loswerden.

„Du hast eben keinen Geschmack." Ein offener Konter für Seto, den dieser auch sogleich nutzte. Allerdings nicht so, wie es der Blonde erwartet hatte.

„Was ich durch deine Anwesenheit hier beweise."

Joey blinzelte überrascht, als er realisierte, was Seto damit meinte. Er wollte auffahren, als er sein Grinsen verlor, doch die Chance bekam er nicht.

Der Brünette war eindeutig zu schnell für ihn.

Kaum hatte Joey seine Lippen geöffnet, als Seto einen Schritt nach vorne trat und den Mund des Anderen kurzerhand mit seinem verschloss.

Zurück blieb ein Joey, der blinzelte, bevor sich seine Augenlider bei Setos Blick senkten.

Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet gehabt. Aber es war wunderbar so zum Schweigen gebracht zu werden….

* * *

Es war genau einen Tag später als Joey die Treppen des großen Hauses hinab lief und dort auf Seto traf. Was ein äußerst überraschendes Treffen war, angesichts der Zeit. Der junge Firmenchef war sehr selten so früh zu Hause.

Doch der Blonde kam kaum zu Wort. Auch diesen einen Tag später war der Brünette schneller als er.

„Komm mit." Jeder Andere hätte sicher gelächelt, oder höflich „bitte" gesagt oder wenigstens erst mal eine Begrüßung von sich gegeben… Aber Seto natürlich nicht.

Dennoch schreckte dies Joey nicht ab. Im Gegenteil. Er war einfach überrascht, dass Seto so früh zu Hause war und dass dieser ihn sogleich in Beschlag nahm. Das war er wirklich nicht gewöhnt.

„Was… wohin gehen wir? Seto!" Joey wurde nicht gezogen oder ähnliches. Und dennoch lief er Seto hinterher, als würde er ihn führen.

„In die Tiefgarage." Ein kurzer knapper Kommentar, der Joey nicht wirklich weiterbrachte.

Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen. Das hatte er sich bereits bei der Treppe, die nach unten führte, gedacht. Was ihn allerdings auch nicht weiterbrachte.

„Mensch, Seto! Das…" Joey wollte gerade auffahren, um mehr über ‚was-auch-immer-in-der-Tiefgarage-war' herauszufinden, als der Brünette plötzlich stehen geblieben war. Was unweigerlich dazu führte, dass der Blonde gegen den Rücken des Größeren stieß.

Joey wollte ein drittes Mal heute auffahren, als Seto beiseite trat und dem Blonden die Worte im Hals stecken blieben. Er starrte einige Sekunden fassungslos auf das was der Brünette frei gab, bevor er wieder zu Seto aufsah, der keine Miene verzog.

Es herrschte noch einen Augenblick schweigen, dann sprang Joey an Seto vorbei und begann aufgeregt loszuplappern.

„Du… Du hast dir einen gekauft? Wahnsinn! Der ist nagelneu, ne?" Joey umkreiste das schwarz-rote Auto langsam und stellte jede Sekunde etwas Neues und Geniales daran fest, bis er wieder bei Seto angelangt war.

Seine Augen waren noch immer auf das Auto geheftet als er erneut sprach.

„Er ist genial! Und so… so… neu!" Joey blickte nun doch zu Seto.

„Darf ich ihn mal fahren? Natürlich wenn du ihn schon ausprobiert hast! Nur… nur so auf dem Parkplatz oder so." Joey fuhr sich leicht verlegen durch sein blondes Haar. Eigentlich war diese Frage unverschämt. Wer Seto so kannte, wie er, der würde vermutlich nicht mal wagen zu fragen… Aber er durfte in diesem Fall keine Scheu zeigen. Vielleicht war Seto heute gut gelaunt und würde es erlauben?

An diesem winzigen Hoffnungsschimmer hielt sich Joey gerade fest als er Seto in die Augen blickte und lächelte.

Nein, offiziell, konnte oder durfte er gar nicht Auto fahren. Das war klar. Aber hier war ja nicht von „dürfen" die Rede, sondern von diesem genialen Auto, welches Joey nie geglaubt hatte, live sehen zu dürfen.

„Wieso fragst du da mich und nicht den Besitzer?" Seto hatte seine Hand aus seiner Manteltasche genommen und warf gleich darauf Joey einen Schlüsselbund zu.

Joey verstand zunächst nicht. Er hatte die Schlüssel aus Reflex gefangen und nun blickte er Seto verwirrt an, nur um ab und an auf das Auto zu schielen.

Den Besitzer? War das denn nicht Seto? Hatte er das Auto nur geliehen? Unmöglich!

Joey blickte auf seine Finger, die zwei Autoschlüssel hielten, bevor er begriff. Auch wenn er sich im gleichen Augenblick nicht glaubte.

„Da… Das ist ein Scherz, nicht? Du willst meine Reaktion sehen, um mich dann auslachen zu können." Joey grinste leicht. Ja, genau so war es sicher.

Kaiba jedoch verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust und lächelte ebenfalls.

„Wieso sollte ich das tun? Für meinen Geschmack ist das zu viel Arbeit." Setos Blick war ungerührt. Selbst das Lächeln schien dazuzupassen.

„Aber… aber das geht doch nicht! Das…" Joey deutete auf das glänzende Auto. „Das ist viel zu teuer! Das kannst du nicht machen." Ja, er war sichtlich verwirrt. Wieso sollte ihm Seto so etwas Teures schenken? Gab es vielleicht doch Hoffnung, was seine Gefühle anging?...

Joey wusste nicht was er tun sollte, als Seto schon einen Schritt vor trat und Joeys Handgelenk ergriff, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen.

„Du glaubst es gibt etwas, was ich nicht kann? Du solltest mich besser kennen." Setos Grinsen war nun breiter und überzeugender, während er gleich darauf den Blickkontakt brach und seine Lippen zu Joeys Ohr brachte, was diesem eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Und nun probier ihn endlich aus. Schließlich ist er kein Ausstellungsstück." Joey war immer noch leicht verwirrt, doch seine Begeisterung siegte schließlich über diese Gedanken.

Er nickte Seto erfreut zu, als dieser ihn gehen ließ und war einen Augenblick später bei der Tür des Wagens, um eilig einzusteigen. Die Garagentür reagierte, wie programmierte, auf das näher kommende Auto und einen Augenblick später war er draußen.

Kaiba hatte dem Auto kurz nachgesehen, oder vielmehr seinem Puppy. Dann hatte er sich nach oben in sein Arbeitszimmer begeben, wo er direkten Blick auf den großen betonierten Platz vor dem Haus hatte.

Dort trat er ans Fenster und beobachtete, wie sein Puppy herumfuhr und mit dem Auto spielte, in dem er vorwärts, rückwärts und in verschiedenen Gängen fuhr.

„Wieso hast du es ihm gekauft? Er schwärmt schon seit Wochen von nichts Anderem." Mokubas Eintreten hatte Seto wohl bemerkt, doch er hatte geschwiegen.

Als sein Bruder ihn nun ansprach blickte er ihn kurz an, dann sah er wieder aus dem Fenster, während sich Mokuba auf seinem Schreibtisch niederließ.

„Du weißt es selbst nicht, hab ich recht?" Mokuba beobachtete seinen Bruder, der verächtlich ausatmete.

„Über so etwas solltest du dir wirklich nicht den Kopf zerbrechen, Bruderherz."

Mokuba lachte leise auf.

„Ich bin lang nicht mehr so naiv, wie du denkst, Seto." Der Jüngere sprang von seinem Sitzplatz und trat neben Seto an die große Fensterreihe, die die Wand hinter seinem Schreibtischstuhl säumte.

Der Brünette schwieg erneut.

„Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen, was mich betrifft. Ich gönne es Joey wirklich! Nur solltest du öfter auf dein Herz hören. So wie du es bezüglich dem Auto getan hast." Mokuba blickte lächelnd zu Seto auf, als auch dieser zu seinem Bruder herabsah.

„Wann nur bist du so vorlaut geworden, Mokuba? Du bist eindeutig zu viel mit Wheeler zusammen." Der ältere Bruder zog seine Hand aus seiner Manteltasche und wuschelte mit seinen Fingern durch das Haar Mokubas.

Der Jüngere wehrte sogleich ab und trat zurück um sein Haar wieder zu ordnen.

„Lass das!" Seto grinste leicht, als er seine Hand zurückzog.

„Wirklich, Seto. Du solltest über deine Gefühle zu ihm nachdenken, bevor du ihn noch mehr verletzt." Das Grinsen des Brünetten verschwand im gleichen Augenblick als Mokuba das Wort ‚Gefühle' aussprach.

Kaiba wandte seinen Blick wieder aus dem Fenster. Dieses Mal jedoch sah er in die Ferne und nicht auf den Hof.

„Das verstehst du noch nicht, Mokuba. Hierbei geht es nicht um Gefühle." Sein jüngerer Bruder seufzte leise, was Seto doch wieder zu ihm blicken ließ.

„Für dich vielleicht nicht." Mokuba erwiderte seinen Blick kurz, dann wandte er sich um und lief aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich werd mal Anhalter spielen." Mit diesen Worten fiel die Tür ins Schloss und als Seto seinen Blick endlich von ihr abwenden konnte, sah er seinen jüngeren Bruder auch schon bei seinem Puppy einsteigen.

„Gefühle…" Seto sprach das Wort verächtlich und doch fragend aus.

Ja, Mokuba hatte mit einem Recht gehabt: Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er dieses Auto gekauft hatte. Vor allem, da er es gar nicht hatte haben wollen.

Anfangs war da diese Idee gewesen: Das Auto kaufen, den Puppy damit ärgern und ihn darum betteln lassen, dass er überhaupt mitfahren durfte.

Nur… wann hatte sich die Idee dermaßen verschoben, dass es so geendet hatte?

Als sein Puppy, wie ein freudiges Hündchen um den Wagen gelaufen war?

Als er meinte, er selbst hätte es sich gekauft?

Oder als der Blonde so verlegen herumdruckste?

Seto riss sich von der Fensterseite los und atmete tief durch. Er wusste keine Antwort und so etwas mochte er gar nicht.

Kaiba zog also seinen Mantel aus und ließ sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken, während er unter seinem Shirt ein silbernes Kettchen mit Anhänger daran hervorzog und gedankenverloren damit spielte.

Was war nur los? Seit sein Puppy wieder im Hause war, tat er selbst ständig Dinge, die ihn von der Arbeit abhielten, die ihn früher nach Hause brachten und die ihn beinah sinnlos Geld ausgeben ließen!

Dabei sollte das alles doch nur ein Spiel sein. Eines, welches dazu führend sollte, dass der Puppy seine Worte aus dem Fieberwahn, wiederholte, um ihm dies dann ständig vorhalten zu können.

Was dachte sich Joey nur dabei?

Waren diese Worte wirklich nur Worte im Fieber gewesen? Langsam war sich Seto diesbezüglich nicht mehr sicher.

Er hob den Anhänger, mit dem er gespielt hatte, zu seinen Augen empor und betrachtete ihn.

Erneut hielt ihn Joey von seiner Arbeit ab.

„Joey…" Seto sprach den Namen langsam und mit Bedacht aus, bevor er zu grinsen begann. Vielleicht würde ihn eine andere Methode näher an sein Ziel bringen. Was natürlich immer noch war, seinen Puppy in seine Falle tappen zu lassen.

Die übrigen Gedanken verwirrten Seto zu sehr. Daher schob er sie ein weiteres Mal gründlich beiseite, verstaute das Kettchen wieder in seinem Shirt und begann seinen Laptop aufzuklappen…


	27. Info!

Und ich habe die Story noch immer NICHT aufgegeben! ^^v  
Ehrlich gesagt hab ich gar nicht vor sie enden zu lassen. :p  
Es macht mir immer noch so viel Spaß ab und an weiter zu schreiben und sie quasi noch im Petto zu haben. ^_^  
Und grad hab ich auch endlich wieder weiter geschrieben. ^^v  
Allerdings werde ich die Story in meinem neuen Blog weiter veröffentlichen.  
Fange dort aber wieder von Anfang an. Das heißt, es werden erst die alten Kapitel dort gepostet. ^^v  
Und wenn ihr noch mehr von mir lesen wollt, dann schaut doch dort auch mal vorbei. ^_~

Ich freue mich immer sehr über Kommentare oder Abonnenten.  
DANKE!

Meinen Blog findet ihr unter meinen Infos: Homepage:Traumprinz (Blog: Wordpress)

Subaru~


	28. Chapter 28

Yahoo~ Ich hab es doch nicht ausgehalten! Ich muss jetzt doch noch mal etwas weiter posten. Bin bei meinem Blog erst bei der Hälfte von der bisherigen Story. Das dauert noch, bis ich aktuell bin. Das hier ist mittlerweile nämlich auch schon wieder alt. :p

Also viel Spaß beim Lesen! (Falls es noch Leser gibt.^^;;)

Und ich freu mich, wie immer, über Kommentare! -^.^- Danke!

Subaru~

* * *

Es war bereits Abend als Seto in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte. Er hatte Mokuba und Joey auch beim Essen nicht getroffen, so war es nun erst die zweite Begegnung für den Blonden an diesem Tag.

Dennoch strahlte er nicht weniger als der junge Firmenchef sein Zimmer betrat, wo er bereits auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Konntest du viel wegarbeiten?" Joey hatte auf dem Bett gesessen und war aufgesprungen als er sprach und Seto anlächelte.

Der Brünette allerdings blickte nur einmal kurz zu ihm, bevor er ein Typisches: „Ah.", von sich gab und damit begann sein Shirt abzustreifen.

Joey war näher an Seto herangetreten, was dazu führte, dass er dessen nackten Oberkörper genau sah. Nur um festzustellen, dass dieser gar nicht gänzlich nackt war.

Ja, der Blonde hatte ein Thema für eine Unterhaltung gesucht. Vermutlich weil heute so ein schöner Tag gewesen war, oder weil er dadurch versuchen wollte sich bei dem jungen Firmenchef zu bedanken…

Aber diese Gedanken waren wie weggeblasen als Joey den silberglänzenden Anhänger auf Setos Brust erkannte.

„Du… trägst ihn?" Das war eine eher ungläubige Frage als Joey auf Seto zuschritt und mit seinen Fingern den silbernen Anhänger berührte, ohne je die Augen davon gelassen zu haben.

„Warum sollte ich das nicht tun? Es war ein Geschenk." Seto hob bei seinen Worten Joeys Kinn mit zwei Fingern an, damit er ihn direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.

Und augenblicklich schien es heute um Joey geschehen zu sein. Erst diese wundervollen Stunden in diesem Auto und dann das hier: Er trug seinen Anhänger als würde er ihm etwas bedeuten. War das so? Konnte er hoffen? Egal, Joey tat es heute einfach.

Allein, wenn er in diese wundervollen blauen Augen sah, hatte Seto ihn sofort gebannt.

„Ah, du hast Recht." Joey riss sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in die Realität zurück, um sich nicht versehentlich zu verplappern.

„Für gewöhnlich habe ich das." Seto trat an dem Blonden vorbei, der sich eilig zum Schreibtisch begab, um sich dort an der Tischkante rücklings anzulehnen. Er grinste leicht.

„Schon klar."

„Schön, wenn du es endlich einsiehst." Auch Seto grinste nun leicht als er zum Bett trat, um seinen Pyjama aufzunehmen. Doch er zögerte kurz darauf und ließ das Oberteil wieder sinken, nur um erneut auf Joey zuzutreten, der bei den Worten des Brünetten nur die Augen verdrehte.

„Mach dir nur keine Hoffnungen. Das hier is ne Ausnahme." Er blickte grinsend zu Seto auf.

„So?" Seto hob eine Augenbraun.

„Yep." Joey lachte leise, als sich der Größere zu ihm herabbeugte.

„Dann ist dieser Ort hier auch eine Ausnahme?" Joey begriff nicht sofort, was Seto mit seinen Worten meinte. Erst als der junge Firmenchef sich noch näher vor Joey platzierte und sein Bein vorsichtig in seinen Schritt schob, ahnte er was der Brünette wohl gemeint hatte.

Das war irgendwie aufregend! Und daher schlug Joeys Herz sofort schneller als er weiterhin in Setos Augen blickte.

Oh, wieso sah er nur so gut aus? Dieser wundervolle Oberkörper, dem diese Kette so perfekt stand und der sich so unglaublich gut unter seinen Finger anfühlte…

Seto hatte sein Knie noch etwas dichter in Joeys Schritt gedrückt und der Blonde zog sich mit seinen Fingern auf Setos nackten Schultern, dichter an den Brünetten heran, was dazu führte, dass sich ihre Lippen beinah trafen.

Joey jedoch keuchte nur auf und auch Seto machte keine Anstalt den Blonden zu küssen.

Er blickte ihm nur weiterhin in die Augen als wäre er ungerührt, während er sein Knie leicht bewegte und Joey damit nur noch mehr zum Keuchen brachte.

Wollte Seto wirklich hier am Schreibtisch bleiben?

Das verwirrte den Blonden etwas, doch um genauer darüber nachzudenken, war es bei ihm bereits zu spät. Er wollte gerade einfach nur noch mehr von Seto spüren.

Seine Hose spannte bereits als sich Joey rücklings auf den Schreibtisch hochzog. Was ihn natürlich von Setos Knie entfernte.

Allerdings brachte ihn das auch dazu seine Hände und Finger wieder freier bewegen zu können.

Also spreizte Joey in seiner Sitzposition die Beine und zog Seto, an seiner Hose, direkt vor sich, den Schreibtisch und zwischen seine Beine. Gleich darauf waren seine Finger damit beschäftigt die Hose des Brünetten zu öffnen und dessen Erregung zu befreien.

Seto ließ dies alles mit sich geschehen. Erst als seine Erregung aus der viel zu engen Hose frei geworden war und Joeys kühle Finger diese berührten, hob er mit zwei Fingern Joeys Kinn an und verwickelte ihn in einen begierigen Kuss.

Joey erwiderte diesen nur all zu gerne. Auch wenn er gerade das Gefühl hatte, das dies hier alles zu langsam für seinen Geschmack war. Er wollte Seto deutlicher spüren!

Doch der Brünette schien es gerade keineswegs eilig zu haben. Er führte seine Hand zwischen Joeys Beine zu dessen Hosenverschluss, nur um diesen geschickte mit einigen Fingergriffen zu öffnen, während er den Kuss nicht brach.

Als er dann jedoch nicht einmal die Anstalt machte, die drückende Hose loszuwerden, sondern seine Hand nur mit leichtem Druck über den Reißverschluss nach oben führte, musste Joey den Kuss brechen, da er Luft brauchte, um leise aufzustöhnen.

„Seto…!" Der Name des Brünetten klang beinah quengelnd aus Joeys Mund als er die Augen noch immer geschlossen hielt und so das Grinsen Setos nicht bemerkte, der wohl Erbarmen zu haben schien. Oder vielmehr hielt er es wohl selbst nicht mehr aus.

Seto drückte Joey also sanft an den Schultern nach hinten auf den Schreibtisch zurück, bevor er dessen Hose öffnete und diese, samt Short, abstreifte, während der Blonde ihm dabei mit halb geöffneten Augen zusah.

Kaum war dies geschehen also der Größere schon nicht mehr länger zögerte, Joeys Beine an seine Schultern lehnte und sofort, ohne Vorbereitung, in den Blonden eindrang.

Joey biss sich auf die Unterlippe bei diesem plötzlichen Schmerz, doch hatte er es selbst nicht anders gewollt!

Daher war der Druck bei der nächsten Bewegung Setos auch schon wieder vergessen und Joey versuchte auf dem glatten Schreibtisch Halt zu finden, was ihm kaum gelang, während Seto immer wieder zustieß.

Was war das für ein unglaubliches Gefühl! Joey selbst konnte nicht genug davon bekommen!

Irgendwie schien es so anders mit dieser Umgebung und nur Seto mit seiner Kette über ihm.

Für Joey hätte dies hier nie zu Ende gehen brauchen. Doch natürlich konnte das nicht sein.

Als der Blonde spürte, dass er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt war und es jetzt schon bedauerte, dass es gleich vorbei sein würde, da wurde er noch einmal überrascht.

Denn Seto hielt plötzlich inne und beugte sich dicht zu ihm herab, so dass seine Lippen sein Ohr streiften und der Blonde unweigerlich seine Hände wieder auf Setos Schultern legte.

„Lass es uns zusammen genießen, Joey…"

Nein, es war nicht die Stimme, die Joeys Herz für einige Sekunden aussetzen ließ. Noch der Stoß, der gleich darauf folgte und Joey zu seinem unglaublichen Höhepunkt brachte, den Seto im gleichen Augenblick mit ihm genoss…

Nein… es war das letzte Wort des Brünetten gewesen. Der Name, den er noch nie zuvor ausgesprochen hatte.

* * *

Es war wohl das erste Mal seit dieser Zeit, dass Joey vor Kaiba erwachte. Zumindest so viel früher als dieser.

Er bewegte sich nicht, sondern begab sich langsam in eine Position, in der er Seto betrachten konnte.

Seine braunen Haare, von dem ihm eine Strähne in sein wunderbar ruhiges schlafendes Gesicht fiel. Es war schade, dass seine schönen Augen geschlossen waren. Dennoch war sein Anblick nie so friedlich, wie wenn er schlief. Er wirkte dann als würde alles von ihm abfallen. Jedweder Stress und seine Ernsthaftigkeit.

Joey musste sich wirklich zurückhalten, um nicht seine Hand auszustrecken, und über das weiche Gesicht des Anderen zu streichen.

Er lag eine halbe Stunde lang so da und immer wieder hallte die Stimme des Anderen in seinem Kopf wieder. Nur mit diesem einen Wort: Joey.

Schließlich jedoch blickte Joey auf die Uhr und erhob sich leise, um in das angrenzende Bad über zu wechseln.

Die Ferien und die Krankheit waren vorüber. Nun sollte es also wieder in die Schule gehen.

Ein etwas merkwürdiges Gefühl nach so langer Zeit. Und das nur in seiner Welt mit Seto und Mokuba.

Joey konnte sich noch nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie dies laufen würde, doch er war sich beinah sicher, dass Seto nicht mit ihm zusammen dort hinfahren oder das Schulgebäude betreten würde. Dadurch würde er wohl zu viel Preis geben.

Doch trotzdem war da noch der gestrige Abend…

„Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wundern, wie ich sehe."

Joey horchte auf und sein Herz machte einen Sprung als wäre er heimlich bei etwas erwischt worden. Dabei trat er nur aus der Dusche, als Seto plötzlich vor ihm stand. Er war also aufgewacht.

Der Blonde brachte kein Wort heraus und blickte Kaiba nur an.

Dieser schob ihn beiseite und warf seinen Pyjama ab.

„So wie es aussieht schlafwandelst du eher noch."

Joey wusste nicht auf was er wartete. Vermutlich einfach darauf noch einmal seinen Namen zu hören. Doch als Seto ihn in gewohnter Weise ansprach, da kam er wieder mehr zu sich.

„Immerhin bin ich eher fertig als du. Vermutlich war das gestern zu viel für dich."

Joey grinste als er an Seto vorbei trat und sich wieder ins Schlafzimmer begab, um seine neue Schuluniform anzuziehen.

Ja, seine Alte war wohl irgendwo in der alten Wohnung und eigentlich hätte er sie wohl nur holen müssen. Aber bevor er dies in die Tat hatte umsetzen können, war diese Uniform bereits bereit gelegen. Also hatten sie nicht weiter darüber gesprochen. Manche Dinge waren einfach nicht mehr irgendwelche Diskussionen wert.

Joey streifte also ein weißes T-Shirt über, welches mittlerweile von Esprit herrührte und die Jacke offen darüber. Zu seinem Outfit, wie immer, Turnschuhe. Nur dieses Mal ebenfalls von Esprit. Er blickte kurz an sich herab. In der Schule würde das sowieso nicht auffallen. Hoffte er zumindest. Aber seine eigenen Sachen hatte er noch immer nicht hier. Er sollte dies wohl nun endlich einmal in die Wege leiten. Ohne Setos Wissen.

„Du willst nicht wirklich SO in die Schule gehen."

Joey wandte sich um, um Seto sofort eine passende Antwort zu gebe, als er inne hielt. Der Anblick des Brünetten war umwerfend. Er trug die gleiche blaue Schuluniform, wie er selbst, nur bis oben geschlossen und sein Haar edel zurechtgekämmt. Er sah genauso schick aus, wie in einem Anzug.

„Ich gehe immer so zur Schule, falls du dich erinnerst."

Joey fuhr sich durch das, wie immer leicht verwuschelte, blonde Haar. Ob er auch die Kette trug?

In solchen Momenten fragte er sich wirklich, wieso Seto sich überhaupt mit ihm abgab. Wo er so ein edler und strenger Mensch war, der Jeden hätte haben können. Ob das genau der Grund war?

Eilig verbannte Joey seine Gedanken wieder und nahm seine Schultasche auf.

„Aber nicht mit mir."

Mit diesen Worten hatte Seto sich auch schon vor ihn gestellt und begann seine Jacke zu zuknöpfen. Joey wollte sich zunächst wehren. Doch diese Worte Setos hatten ihn verwirrt, so dass er nur auf dessen Brust vor sich blicken konnte.

Würden sie wirklich zusammen zur Schule gehen?

_Fortsetzung folgt~_


	29. Chapter 29

_Wuah! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich irgendwann mal von "Tristan" zu "Honda" gewechselt bin.^^;; Also nicht wundern, ja? Das is immer noch der selbe Junge, der mit Joey zur Schule geht.^^;; Man sollte nicht so viel deutsche und japanische Version kombiniert schauen.^^;; Gomen nasai! Bin im Moment auch zu faul das zu korrigieren.^^;;_

_Freut mich, wenn ihr weiter lesen würdet und mir einen Kommentar hinterlasst! Danke! ^_~_

* * *

Als Seto vor die Haustür trat, folgte ihm sein Puppy nur zögerlich. Er schien jeden seiner Schritte zu analysieren. Was dachte er nur? Oder was erwartete er?

Dass er ihn zu Fuß zur Schule schicken würde?

Kaiba musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen als ihm all diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen und er schließlich mit dem Blonden in die Limousine stieg.

Ja, natürlich würde es Gerede geben, wenn sie zusammen zur Schule kamen. Vor allem, wenn sein Puppy aus seiner Limousine stieg. Aber das konnte den jungen Firmenchef im Moment nicht stören. Im Gegenteil, es amüsierte ihn. Und es half doch sehr bei seinem Plan. Denn Joey würde ihm dadurch nur noch mehr vertrauen und verfallen, nicht wahr?

Die Scheiben waren getönt und doch schien Joey nervös, während er krampfhaft seine Schultasche auf seinem Schoß festhielt und nach draußen blickte, nur um an seinem geschlossenen Kragen herumzufummeln.

Ja, das hier war sein Puppy noch immer nicht gewohnt. Seto seufzte leise und als er dadurch Joeys Aufmerksamkeit bekam, streckte er seinen Arm aus und öffnete mit einer kurzen und geschickten Bewegung die Häkchen an dessen Hals.

Joey blinzelte verwirrt und Kaiba musste sich doch tatsächlich ein Lächeln verkneifen.

„Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du erstickst, nur weil du ordentlich aussehen sollst."

Kaiba hatte eigentlich trotzige Widerworte erwartet, doch stattdessen färbten sich die Wangen seines Puppys leicht rot und er blickte nach unten. Eine ungewöhnliche Reaktion. Ob sein Namen doch mehr bei ihm ausgelöst hatte, als der Brünette erwartet hatte?

Seto betrachtete den Anderen eine Weile bevor er etwas Geld aus seiner Tasche zog und es Joey hinhielt.

Erneut blinzelte der Blonde und sah ihn doch wieder an.

„Das ist für dein Essen."

‚Essen' schien wohl das magische Wort zu sein, denn Joey nahm doch tatsächlich das Geld an uns verstaute es in seiner Hosentasche.

„Danke."

Und das ohne Diskussion. Aber da er Joey ja sonst nichts zahlte, musste er doch dafür Sorgen, dass dieser genug zu Essen bekam. Und es wäre sicher seltsam gewesen, wenn er für ihn in der Pause bezahlt hätte.

Die Sache würde heute auf jeden Fall interessant werden. Und irgendwie freute sich Seto darauf. Vorfreude, etwas, das sonst eher selten vorkam.

* * *

Als sie schließlich aus dem Wagen stiegen, versuchte Joey ruhig zu atmen, obwohl er sofort die Blicke der anderen Schüler auf sich spürte. Immerhin musste das ein total verrückter Anblick sein: Seto Kaiba und Joey Wheeler, die gemeinsam aus einer Limousine stiegen. Wo sie doch sonst als Erzfeinde bekannt waren.

Doch Joey versuchte dies einfach zu ignorieren als er zum Schulgebäude schritt. Seine Schultasche wie immer locker über der Schulter tragend und eine Hand in der Hosentasche.

Dennoch klopfte sein Herz unglaublich laut, während Kaiba neben ihm her schritt.

Da war es umso erfrischender als er plötzlich diesen Arm um seinen Hals spürte und zur Seite gerissen wurde.

„Was fällt dir ein dich ewig nicht zu melden und dann so plötzlich wieder aufzutauchen!"

„Honda!"

Joey erkannte den Griff seines Freundes sofort und seine Schultasche segelte zu Boden als er mit Honda rang.

Sofort fühlte er sich wieder entspannter und als er sich endlich von seinem Freund befreit hatte, da sah er nur, wie Seto in der Tür des Gebäudes verschwand. Wofür er sehr dankbar war. So schien doch gleich alles wieder normaler.

Leise bedankte er sich bei seinem Freund als er seine Schultasche wieder aufhob und seine Kleidung richtete. Eine kleine Angewohnheit, die er von Kaiba gelernt hatte und für die er von Honda einen seltsamen Blick erntete.

„Danke."

„Dafür nicht. Ich dachte nur, ich seh nicht recht als du so steif neben dem Bonzen hergelaufen bist. Das konnte nicht unser Joey sein. Daher hab ich was dagegen getan."

„Uhm."

Joey machte sich mit Honda auf zu ihrem Klassenraum, während er nicht wirklich wusste was genau er sagen sollte. Er wollte den Anderen am Liebsten alles erzählen, doch wie konnte er? Er wusste doch selbst nicht wirklich was hier los war. Geschweige denn, dass er es erklären konnte.

Der Blonde merkte erst, dass er wieder in Gedanken versunken war als er Hondas Hand in seinem Haar spürte.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf! Wenn du es erzählen möchtest, wirst du es tun. Bis dahin, lach wieder! So mag ich dich lieber. Und hey: So zufrieden sahst du lange nicht aus."

Er wuschelte Joey durch das Haar und dieser lachte, während er die Hand abwehrte.

„Lass das!"

Womit hatte er solche Freunde verdient? Menschen, die ihm so vertrauten und trotz allem an ihn glaubten. Joey war in diesem Augenblick sehr dankbar dafür.

Auch als er den Klassenraum betrat und Seto wie immer vor seinem Laptop an seinem Tisch saß, während Yugi ihn aufgeregt und freudig begrüßte ohne auch nur eine Frage über seine Abwesenheit zu stellen.

* * *

Der Vormittag verlief ruhig und ohne große Vorkommnisse.

Alles schien auch nach den Ferien beim Alten geblieben zu sein. Außer vielleicht Joeys Aufmerksamkeit. Diese war eindeutig höher als je zuvor.

Warum wusste er selbst nicht mal. Es fiel ihm gar nicht auf. Zumindest anfangs.

Schuld daran, dass es ihm bewusst wurde, war Honda. Dieser hatte in Mathe angefangen ihn mit kleinen Papierkügelchen zu bewerfen und Joey merkte, wie genervt er davon war.

Gerade, wo ihm der Lösungsweg klar geworden war. Ein kleines Wunder! So schnell hatte er Mathe wohl noch nie verstanden gehabt.

Ob das an Setos Nachhilfeunterricht lag?

Joey versuchte Hondas fortwährende Attacke zu ignorieren und ließ seinen Stift sinken.

Ja, er hatte ihm viel in der letzten Zeit beigebracht und eigentlich hatte der Blonde die Aufmerksamkeit des Anderen genossen. Ob er sie wieder bekommen würde, wenn er wieder so schlecht abschnitt?

Wohl kaum. Joey grinste in sich selbst hinein. Damals war es teils krankheitsbedingt gewesen. Faulheit würde Seto bestimmt nicht akzeptieren. Und schon gar nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit dafür hergeben.

Ein wirklich dummer Gedanke.

Aber hatte Joey nicht trotzdem viel Aufmerksamkeit von Seto erhascht?

Augenblicklich wurde der Blonde leicht rot, als er an die gestrige Nacht dachte.

Ob er es beim nächsten Mal wieder sagen würde?

* * *

Erneut traf ein Papierkügelchen Joeys Rücken und Seto fragte sich, wann Honda dies endlich leid werden würde.

Merkte er denn nicht, dass sein Puppy wirklich aufmerksam bei der Sache war?

Obwohl seit einigen Minuten schien er über etwas Anderes nachzudenken als über die Mathematikaufgabe.

Seine Wangen waren leicht rot geworden und sein Stift lag ungenutzt in seiner Hand.

Ob er an ihn dachte?

Seto musste sich beherrschen nicht zu blinzeln, als er selbst auf seinen absurden Gedanken aufmerksam wurde.

Was interessierte es ihn, ob er an ihn dachte?

Obwohl es zeigen würde, WIE effektiv die Nennung seines Vornamens gewesen war.

Der Brünette unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Die Matheaufgabe hatte er schon vor einer viertel Stunde gelöst gehabt! Das war wirklich äußerst langweilig.

Seto überlegte gerade, ob er nicht wieder seinen Laptop zur Hand nehmen sollte, als sein Blick sich wieder auf seinen Puppy richtete, der plötzlich von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen war.

„Jetzt lass den Scheiß endlich, Honda!"

Wheeler hatte sich nach rechts hinten gewandt und blickte den Schwarzhaarigen wütend an, während die anderen Schüler erst überrascht blinzelten und dann in leises Gelächter und Tuscheln ausbrachen.

Auch Seto konnte sich ein kurzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Mr. Wheeler… Gibt es irgendein Problem?" Der Mathematiklehrer hatte seine Brille zurechtgerückt und blickte den Puppy überrascht und leicht säuerlich an.

Da erst schien sich Joey seiner Tat bewusst zu werden. Er lief bis zu den Ohren rot an, stammelte eine Entschuldigung und ließ sich eilig wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

Wann war sein Puppy zu einem so korrekten Schüler geworden? Hatte er ihn mittlerweile wirklich so sehr beeinflusst? Nicht schlecht.  
Wobei es auch schön zu sehen war, dass er seine Lebhaftigkeit nicht verloren hatte.

* * *

Als die Mittagspause endlich erreicht war, war Joey ziemlich froh. Er hatte wirklich Hunger. Der Vormittag war doch ziemlich anstrengend gewesen, wenn man so viel mitschrieb und mitverfolgte.

Er musste sich allerdings beherrschen, dass er nicht einen Blick zu Seto warf, geschweige denn ihn ansprach. Wie gerne hätte er mit ihm zu Mittag gegessen. Aber das war hier in der Schule wohl unmöglich.

Wenn er dies gewollt hätte, was total absurd gewesen wäre, hätte er ihm ja nicht sein Geld einzeln gegeben.

Joey erhob sich also und verließ mit seinen Freunden den Klassenraum, um zur Mensa zu wandern und sich dort etwas zu Essen auf sein Tablett zu laden.

Als er in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Geld kramte, wurde ihm erst bewusst, wie viel Seto ihm eigentlich gegeben hatte.

Erschrocken verstaute Joey die meisten Scheine wieder in der Tasche, bevor er bezahlte.

Was hatte sich Seto dabei gedacht? War das sein Essensgeld für eine Woche? Aber selbst dafür schien es beinah zu viel.

Natürlich, hätte er die teureren Speisen genommen und luxuriöser weise einen Nachtisch und eine Suppe dazu, dann wäre das Geld schneller aufgebraucht gewesen. Aber das war er nun wirklich nicht gewohnt und das war doch viel zu… na ja… verschwenderisch.

Joey beschloss Kaiba darauf anzusprechen. Nach der Schule natürlich.

Daher aß er also erst einmal mit seinen Freunden in lustiger Runde sein bisher gewohntes Essen.

Als er sich kurz darauf zur Toilette entschuldigte, war er heute wohl das erste Mal allein in der Schule unterwegs. Nicht, dass sich Joey deswegen anfangs Gedanken gemacht hätte.

Er war erst dankbar dafür, als er eine kräftige Hand um seinen Oberarm spürte und mit einem kurzen Ruck in den nächsten Klassenraum gezerrt wurde.

Es geschah alles so plötzlich, dass sich der Blonde gar nicht wehren, geschweige denn reagieren konnte.

Erst als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, wandte er sich um und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen als sich ausgerechnet Kaiba gegen die geschlossene Tür lehnte und ihn anblickte.

„Seto? Ich meine… Kaiba…" Joey blickte sich eilig um, als er merkte, dass er, mittlerweile aus Gewohnheit, den Vornamen des jungen Firmenchefs verwendet hatte. Doch sie waren allein.

„Hast du schon wieder diesen Billigschund gegessen? Wofür habe ich dir so viel Geld gegeben?" Der Blonde blinzelte bei der Frage überrascht und fuhr sich durch das Haar, bevor er sich räusperte.

„Ja, das wollte ich dich auch fragen. Bist du verrückt mir so viel Geld zu geben?"

Kaiba hob seinen rechten Mundwinkel an und fabrizierte damit so etwas, wie ein kurzes Grinsen.

„Nun, dass ich verrückt bin, kann ich wohl langsam nicht mehr leugnen. Sonst würde ich mir keinen so widerspenstigen Hund halten. Und das über so eine lange Zeit."

Joey starrte, überrascht solche Worte aus Setos Mund zu hören, verwirrt in die Augen des Brünetten. Das war beinah als hätte Seto ein Liebesgeständnis an ihn gerichtet.

Nein! Das war nur Einbildung! SO hatte der junge Firmenchef das sicher nicht gemeint!

Oder?

„Was… hast du… gesagt?" Mehr brachte der Blonde gerade nicht heraus. Er war zu sehr von diesen Worten gefangen geworden und fühlte sich gerade nicht in der Lage zu begreifen. Er wollte gerade einfach nur näher bei Seto sein. So viel näher!

Und als hätte Kaiba diesen Wunsch heimlich vernommen, trat er auf den Blonden zu und zog ihn an der Hüfte dicht an sich heran.

„Weißt du, dass ich es am Liebsten hier und jetzt mit dir treiben würde?" Setos Lippen so dicht an seinem Ohr ließen Joey wohlig erschaudern. Als er dazu auch noch diese Worte vernahm, spürte er sofort eine begierige Hitze in sich aufsteigen.

Es war egal, wo sie waren und warum. Es zählte gerade nur, dass Seto ihn in seinen Bann gezogen hatte. Voll und ganz.

„Was… redest du da?", brachte Joey gerade noch hervor. Seine Stimme war ein unsicheres Flüstern. Sie waren doch in der Schule. Was dem Blonden aber gerade immer gleichgültiger wurde, als er nun auch noch Setos Lippen direkt an seinem Hals spürte.

Ungewollt kam ihm ein leises Seufzen über die Lippen und Kaiba schien direkt darauf zu reagieren, denn seine Lippen waren augenblicklich auf denen des Blonden gelandet.

„Ist doch spannend hier." Setos Lippen bewegten sich auf seinen Eigenen und ohne weiter seinen Gedanken zu folgen, die ihm dringend davon abrieten das hier weiter zu verfolgen, konnte sich Joey nicht mehr halten.

Begierig und wie auf Entzug hatte Joey seinen Arm gehoben und zog Setos Kopf mit seiner Hand noch dichter an sich heran, um den beginnenden Kuss sofort zu vertiefen, während auch Seto seinen Griff um seine Hüfte verstärkte, um sie ohne jedwede Luft zwischen sich, zusammen zu bringen.

* * *

SO hatte Kaiba die Sache eigentlich gar nicht geplant gehabt.

Ja, er hatte seinen Puppy hier verführen wollen. Ihn necken und noch mehr verwirren wollen. Aber dass er ihm regelrecht eine Vorlage mit seinen Worten liefern würde, dass hatte Seto nicht erwartet gehabt.

Und es war wie ein Reflex gewesen diese zarten zweideutigen Worte zu sprechen und auf seine Ausstrahlung zu reagieren.

Ehe er es sich versehen hatte, hatte er schon seinen Körper an dem Eigenen gespürt und nichts mehr wirklich um sich herum wahrgenommen, außer den Atem und den berauschenden Körper des Blonden.

Nun war er wirklich kurz davor ihn sich hier und jetzt zu nehmen, um seine Lust zu befriedigen.

Aber ein Seto Kaiba verlor normal nicht wirklich den Kopf und daher schafften es seine Gedanken auch dieses Mal wieder ihre Kontrolle zurück zu gewinnen.

Was den Brünetten nicht daran hinderte diesen Kuss, der nichts an seiner Heißblütigkeit verloren hatte, nach einem kurzen Luftholen, erneut anzusetzen und dem Blonden so eindeutig weiterhin die Sinne zu rauben.

Seto spürte schließlich, wie auch Joeys Körper zu reagieren begann und er musste zusehen, dass er nicht selbst erneut außer Kontrolle geriet. Denn es stand nicht in seinem Plan hier mit dem Puppy erwischt zu werden.

Das wäre zwar eine Variante gewesen, um Wheeler bloß zu stellen, aber darauf war der junge Firmenchef ja schon lange nicht mehr aus. Das wäre zu einfach gewesen und beinah schon langweilig.

Also löste er den Kuss schließlich und versuchte seinen aufgeregten Atem, den selbst er nicht unterdrücken konnte, wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Joeys Finger lösten sich nur durch einen kurzen Verweis seiner eigenen Hand aus seinem Haar und als Seto in das Gesicht des Anderen blickte, spürte er, wie sein Herz beinah erneut aufgeregt zu schlagen begann.

Die geröteten Wangen seines Puppys und die noch halb geschlossenen Augen, dazu der halb geöffnete Mund, waren eine gemeine Einladung ihn doch noch hier und jetzt zu vernaschen.

„Oi, Puppy…" Setos Stimme klang sanfter als es geplant gewesen war und er räusperte sich leise.  
„Reiß dich zusammen. Die Pause ist gleich vorbei."

Die Worte zeigten Wirkung. Wie aus einer Trance schien Wheeler zurück zu kehren.

Er nickte kurz und fuhr sich durch das ebenfalls leicht zerwühlte Haar, um sich dann mit der Zunge über seine Lippen zu fahren, während Seto sich auch körperlich von dem Blonden löste.

Das war ja beinah erneut eine Einladung und Kaiba blickte eilig weg. Seinen Griff um Joeys Körperhälfte löste er allerdings erst als er sicher war, dass dieser auch wieder alleine stehen konnte.

„Entschuldige. Das war… irgendwie…"

„Schon gut." Kaiba unterbrach den Blonden eilig. Er wollte sich selbst ja auch nicht erklären müssen. Eilig begann er seine Schuluniform zu richten.

Als er gleich darauf jedoch ein leises Kichern vernahm, blickte er leicht verärgert wieder auf den Blonden.

Doch anstatt sich zu erklären, trat dieser vor ihn und hob seine Hände, um sanft über sein Haar zu streichen.

„Entschuldige. Aber das sieht wirklich sehr niedlich aus. Trotzdem ist es meine Schuld und ich möchte nicht, dass dich die Anderen so sehen." Kaiba ließ den Puppy perplex gewähren. Es fühlte sich gut an und doch war es ihm irgendwie peinlich, obwohl er sich selbst gar nicht gesehen hatte.

Dann jedoch wurden dem jungen Firmenchef die Worte des Anderen wieder bewusst und die Erfüllung seines Planes schien in greifbare Nähe gerückt zu sein.

„Warum willst du das nicht?"

„Hm?" Der Puppy richtete noch seinen Kragen, bevor er seine Hände zurück zog und Seto wieder mit seinen Schokoladenaugen fragend anblickte.

„Warum willst DU nicht, dass mich die Anderen so sehen?" Warum er selbst das nie zugelassen hätte war klar. Sein Stolz und sein Tick nie ungeordnet aus dem Haus zu gehen.

Seto hatte Joeys Kinn leicht angehoben als dieser den Kopf hatte eilig senken wollen. Er spürte die Verunsicherung seines Gegenübers beinah.

„Das… na ja… weil…", druckst der Blonde herum und versuchte seinen Blick auf etwas Anderes als Setos Gesicht zu platzieren.

Die Schulglocke rettete ihn aus der intim werdenden Situation und Kaiba gab nach. Sofort trat der Blonde einen Schritt zurück und blickte zu Boden.

„Geh du zuerst. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie uns gleichzeitig aus diesem Klassenzimmer kommen sehen."

„Sei nicht albern. Hier wird gleich eine ganze Klasse hereinstürmen. Dann fliegt das sowieso auf. Und tu nicht so als würde uns die ganze Schule heimlich beobachten.", korrigiert Seto seinen Puppy. Er war wütend, dass die Pausenglocke ihn unterbrochen hatte.

„Mich vielleicht nicht…", waren noch die leisen Worte des Blonden zu vernehmen. Dann fuhr sich Wheeler noch einmal durch sein Haar und sie verließen gemeinsam, ohne eine weitere Erklärung oder Diskussion, das fremde Klassenzimmer.

_Fortsetzung folgt~_  
_Comment nicht vergessen. ^_~_


End file.
